StarFox: Strings
by TechnoSpyder
Summary: Strings, connections, control . . . An old foe has returned to bring upon StarFox a bitter end. With new alliances and strong bonds of friendship, will StarFox prevail against such dark plots of vengence?
1. Specimen 13

-Disclaimer- Star Fox and all related materials are copyrighted to Rare. All other original characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.

**Mission 00 – Specimen 13**

The scalpel glinted in the soft florescent light, the reflection of the victim strapped to a metal chair reflecting in it. The small victim stared into his own reflection and whimpered. He saw the fear in his own face, knowing all to well what was going to happen. The angle of the blade tilted, and the child's face was replaced by another. A face he had known all his life. The face he had learned quickly to fear, for he was the worst. Behind him, the man in the reflection; was Leon Powalski, scientist and mercenary under Andross. Even though the tyrant was gone, Leon still loved to play with his "pet." The child was strapped tightly to the chair, unable to get away. Leon loved to torture the small child, and had kept him as a personal servant ever since it had been concluded that he was a failed experiment. The young child was barely eight years old, and had been mercilessly abused by three of the four members of Star Wolf all his young life.

The scalpel came down, but stopped with lightning speed, threatening to break the skin. Leon laughed as his victim yelped; he would always relish the fear he could instill. This one was especially satisfying as he would never disappoint. He would cry and wail at the glance from Leon. He never knew what to expect, any of the team could come and strike him at any moment. He would never allow himself to sleep often, any sign of vulnerability on the boy's part meant excruciating pain or verbal thrashings. Leon smiled, his robotic eye twitching, he traced the scalpel from the top of the boy's cranium, slowly, making his incision deeper as he went. He smiled as the boy's eyes trickled down tears. "Come on," Leon egged, "Let's see some tears. They're not going to find us anytime soon."

The boy closed his eyes and tried to think of his one saving grace. That person was Wolf O'Donnell, and was somewhere else in the underground complex, unaware that he was being tortured. Wolf was the only one of the Star Wolf team who showed the poor child strapped to his seat any compassion and love. He had treated him like a person, and not some animal, some object. The child had helped Wolf too; at one time Wolf was filled with hatred and thoughts of vengeance. When Leon brought the child home that changed. Wolf began witnessing the violent acts of brutality performed on the child. He then realized he had been doing the same thing to all the people of the Lylat system, all for the sake of revenge. Wolf created a fatherly bond with the child, lending support and comfort as the rest of his teammates would abuse him.

"Having fun?" another slice, followed with a rough tear, and the top of his skull was exposed. Leon relished in the thought that he was forcing the boy to do this without anesthetic; after all, it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't make his victim squirm. "I know the Cornerians are here, but we still have some time, a little more than enough to get this done." The chameleon said. The boy's head was clamped tightly by two vice-like projections of the chair, allowing minimal movement.

A soft whimper emitted from Leon's victim, he wriggled against his bonds. The chameleon chuckled, "Do you think they've caught O'Donnell yet? Do you think they'll give us a fair trail, or will they just execute us here? Oh, won't it be such a shame to see Wolf's corpse as they drag you out? Will you cry?" Leon laughed maliciously while his victim did start to cry.

"I would advice you to stay still while I do this." Leon's sentence was drowned out with the buzzing of an electric motor. In the chameleon's hand was a grinder, designed specifically for brain surgery. Without any warning, the spinning disk made contact with the boy's skull. The child screamed weakly in vain, his voice muffled by the surgeon's tool. The last thing the boy heard was not his own scream, but sound of the blade grinding through his skull. Then nothing. . .

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it?" Leon chuckled at the boy's motionless body on the chair, his skull still held in place by the pair of clamps. The lizard reached for a metal dish of chemicals from a nearby tray. Submerged inside were three cylindrical probes, each with scores of thin metallic fibers attached to one end of the elongated structure. "Yes, my pretty ones, oh yes. . ." Leon muttered to himself as he took one of the probes out from the dish with a pair of tweezers, inspecting it with great care. The lizard's robotic eye rotated towards the child's unconscious body on the chair, and he frowned. "What a waste this is . . . but it's too late now, time is running out." Using the bloodied scalpel, he tapped the surface of the small probe in different places, with surgical precision. Suddenly, the metallic fibers of the probe twisted and writhed, dancing and twitching as if they were alive. Gently, Leon laid the squid-like probe on the child's exposed brain, and watched it bury itself into the cerebral tissue.

"Well, I guess we are done." Leon said moments later. All three probes were successfully installed, and now the lizard was merely finishing up, closing the child's skull. Soon there was a pounding on the thick door. Leon's metallic eye glanced at the door, while the other eye remained on the unconscious boy. "It seems I've underestimated the abilities of our friends." The pounding grew louder, and soon voices could be heard yelling through the metal.

"Leon Powalski, make it easier on yourself and come without a fight like the rest of your team." He could hear the military yelling.

Leon turned back to his unconscious prey, bending close to his ear, "I guess it's time to say goodbye . . . You did well today." That was, perhaps, the first compliment Leon had given the little child. "Enjoy your new life, my boy."

The door hissed open, and the Cornerian army, clad in red, flooded the small medical room. Guns immediately aimed at Leon from every direction. Leon again chuckled, casually placing his hand in the air. One of the officers walked up and handcuffed him, "Leon Powalski of Star Wolf you are under arrest for various crimes against the Lylat system. You're going to be in more bonds than you've put that poor child in."

A couple of soldiers grouped around the surgical chair, staring at the poor motionless child, his face covered in blood. Leon's robotic eye glanced at the boy, a smirk appearing on the lizard's face. "I'll be in touch…"


	2. Honeymoon

**Mission 01 – Honeymoon**  
  
Fox McCloud, the young and robust leader of the current Star Fox, lay relaxed on a sandy beach of Cape Claw. Next to him lay his wife, Krystal, the young woman he rescued six months ago on the very top of the Krozoa Palace, moments before his final battle with Andross. That day, six months ago, he felt the primal fear of death in the face of his mortal enemy. That day, he also crushed his mortal enemy, again.  
  
Fox reached over to his wife and stroke her beautiful, blue hair. In return, Krystal added to her beauty with a smile, something as sweet as nectar in the eyes of Fox. She snuggled up and rested her head on Fox's bare chest, listening to the beating of his heart, feeling the gentle rising and falling of his chest.  
  
"I love you Fox." Krystal whispered, running her finger through her spouse's fur. "A najx kxo jid neict doloh jok, je kxaj memodk neict cujk veh ud okohdako." _(I wish the sun would never set, so this moment would last an eternity.)  
_  
"Having so much weight on top of me for an eternity wouldn't be too fun now, would it?" Fox teased her jokingly, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her closer. "I love you too, Krystal – OW!"  
  
"That serves you right for calling me fat." Krystal said, pinching Fox's side and giggling at the same time. She loved Fox for his humor and innocence, his heroism and rashness. And best of all, Fox was not perfect. He had his faults, just like everybody else. "Oh I am sorry . . . did that hurt?"  
  
Their eyes met, and their, muzzles inched slowly closer.  
  
"HEY FOX!"  
  
Fox's head plowed straight into the sand, ruining the moment. He pounded his fist into the grit in defeat. "FOX!" Tricky yelled again.  
  
Fox lifted his head, "I hear you Tricky. I'm right here after all..." He stared at Krystal chuckling, he couldn't help but think to himself, _"Why...WHY?!"_ Krystal saw the exasperation in her lover's eyes and rubbed his shoulder in consolation.  
  
"Here Fox," said the young Earthwalker prince, placing down his favorite red ball in front of Fox. "You promised to play with me yesterday." Of course, Tricky had no idea what he had just committed. Noticing that Fox was trembling . . . or shivering, the dinosaur prince nudged his friend innocently, urging him to play.  
  
The first thing that came into Fox's mind was some violent crime, directed towards Tricky. But the thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Fox sighed, then reluctantly picked up Tricky's red ball. The game of fetch was obviously the young prince's favorite thing to do, and somehow Tricky was able to persuade Fox to play with him. And so Fox played with Tricky, with Krystal watching. Although both of them seemed to enjoy the game, it felt like an eternity of torture for Fox. Fortunately for Fox, his torture was abruptly ended by a familiar beeping from his armband. Smiling, Fox called a stop to their game and answered the call. It was General Pepper.  
  
"Greetings Fox, and you too your Highness," Said the holographic face, only greeting Krystal with a side glance and a smile, "Sorry to ruin your honeymoon, but I am afraid I have some bad news for you." Pepper's face turned grim, "StarWolf has escaped from prison."  
  
Fox's eyes nearly bulged from his head, "What?!" Fox couldn't believe his ears. He knew they had been sentenced to life in Corneria's highest security prison. "Tell me what happened General."  
  
Pepper looked almost queasy, "A massacre, the entire wing where we kept StarWolf was slaughtered. Prisoners and Guards alike, all dead, the assailant left no trace of who they were. I apologize for my frankness, I hate to be so gruesome in front of a lady, and on your honeymoon too." Pepper shook his head at the grave situation, "the only reason I'm alerting you know is that you are in grave danger Fox."  
  
"Grave danger," Fox looked worriedly at Krystal, "You think StarWolf is on their way here?" Fox knelt down and squeezed his wife's hand, trying to quench both their worries.  
  
"I'm fairly certain of it. Be careful, and you should get off Dinosaur Planet as soon as possible." Suddenly, Pepper's signal began to fizzle. His face showed alarm, "...McCloud...out...Fox...out of...NOW!" Fox understood, get out now, his senses were already telling him that. Suddenly he heard an explosion, coming from the direction of Thorntail Hollow.  
  
"Oh no..." Krystal muttered. Fox gritted his teeth, "They're here, we have to get out of here."  
  
Tricky whined, "Fox, my mom and dad are still there." He began whining and wiggling about.  
  
Fox picked up the dinosaur, "I'm sorry Tricky, we're going to have to get out of here. There's nothing we can do for them now. We'll return and get back at StarWolf for this." Fox stared at the young prince in his arms, "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't harm your mother and father."  
  
Krystal tapped his shoulder, "Fox, what are we going to do, our Arwings are back in the hollow."  
  
"No, our Arwing would be in pieces now." Fox replied grimly, knowing all too well that StarWolf would destroy their only way to escape. In fact, the explosion from the Hollow would most likely be the Arwing. "Our best bet right now is to call the others and see what they can do." Fox glanced up at the sky, searching for any sign of immediate danger. Seeing none, the fox dived into the water, signaling Krystal to follow. The one place of safety he had in mind was the Ocean Force Point Temple, its entrance less then a hundred yards away.  
  
Almost immediately after they entered, another explosion occurred, this time much closer to their location. Shards of rocks fell from the ancient ceiling, as the whole earth seemed to shake at the force of the explosion. Krystal drew her staff, hoping that its shield would provide some protection. Fox and Tricky were of course grateful to see the iridescent shield produced by the staff. With that, they continued deeper and deeper into the sacred temple in search of refuge.  
  
"Fox, call the others!" Krystal suggested urgently. She knew that Fox would never risk the lives of his teammates, but this wasn't exactly a good time to discuss honor and integrity. Although the temple was strong, it was far from indestructible. A direct hit made by the hi-tech bombs would probably blow the entire temple to rubble. "Please!"  
  
Fox was hesitant at first. He knew that the others would come if he called, but they would also put themselves in grave danger. But if not, StarWolf would probably annihilate them, and many other residents of this planet. After a moment of thought, Fox finally agreed to call. The small hologram projector hovered in between the three, as Fox attempted to call the others. There was a long silence, then Peppy's giant, exasperated head appeared, as a hologram.  
  
"Fox!" The old hare exclaimed, "I am so glad that you are alive! Is everything alright down there? We saw the news . . . I-I mean the radar and everything, Falco, Slippy and ROB are on their way." This entire he said in a rapid slur of syllables, but Fox caught most of it. "Where are you? Can you give us your location?"  
  
"The Ocean Force Point Temple!" Tricky yelped, "Come and save us! Please!" There was a little pause as the young dinosaur prince thought of something else to say, "And save Mom and Dad too!" Unfortunately, his endless requests were cut short by a giant bolder from the ceiling. The three of them were quick enough to dive out of the way, but the holograph of Peppy was gone.  
  
"I hope Peppy caught that one, his hearing is not as good as they used to be." Fox had no idea how exactly he could joke at a time like this, but whining was not of much help either. He couldn't help himself but smile at the thought of Falco, Slippy and ROB. It had been some time since Slippy got on his Arwing. As for ROB, this was perhaps his first time. Nevertheless, they were always there when Fox needed them the most. Suddenly, he found that his left arm was dripping with a warm liquid, blood.  
  
"Fox! You are hurt!" Krystal cried, rushing to her husband's side. There was a gash in Fox's shoulder, possibly made by a rock splinter when the bolder fell. She quickly lowered Fox to the ground, applying pressure to his wound.  
  
"Krystal, don't worry about it, it's just a scratch." Fox tried to get himself off the ground, but the young woman was unexpectedly strong. At the end, the fox gave up and lay on the ground, allowing his wife to take care of the "scratch". Well, this honeymoon was not exactly what he expected it to be. Of course, Fox was able to take advantage of this moment where they were quite close. Without a warning, Fox puller her closer and kissed her on the muzzle, right in front of Tricky. For Fox, it was yet another "mission completed." 


	3. Aftermath

Mission 02 - Aftermath  
  
Fox lay on his back, his wife gently stroking his head. Prince Tricky was curled up by the blue vixen's leg asleep, snoring audibly. Fox tilted his head and stared into Krystal's eyes, "How long has it been?"  
  
Krystal smiled, "Only a few hours, you nodded off for a while. I couldn't tell who was snoring louder, you or his Highness."  
  
Fox smiled, "Let's get out of here, I think they are gone." Or perhaps, they were out there somewhere, looking for them. But given StarWolf's patience, a few hours of waiting was more than enough. Not to mention that Slip and Falco was quite the match for their old rivals. "It should be safe now."  
  
"I am not so sure. . ." Krystal replied, but Fox seemed sure enough. The vixen nudged the little dinosaur next to her, waking him. "It's time to go, your Highness."  
  
"Yes, it's time to go." repeated another voice. A shadow appeared in the doorway, as a tall silhouette entered the small chamber. Immediately Fox and Krystal both aimed their weapons at the intruder. Tricky hid behind the couple, quivering in fear.  
  
"Hi guys!" Slippy's cheerful, high-pitched voice echoed in the chamber. At once Fox realized that the shadowy figure in the doorway was Falco.  
  
"Hey McCloud, did you miss me?" said the tall bird, stepping into the chamber, examining his surroundings. "Looks like I saved your hide again, buddy."

* * *

The StarFox team gathered in the common room of the Great Fox, around the holographic display of General Pepper. Prince Tricky sat on the laps of Fox and Krystal, his eyes darting around curiously. Of course, he missed his mother and father, but there was nothing he could do for now but wait.  
  
"As you know, three members of StarWolf escaped from the High Security Prison of Corneria two days ago." Pepper said, looking glancing around at the team.  
  
"Three members, this is something new." Fox interrupted the General, "Who got left behind?"  
  
"Your old rival, Wolf O'Donnell," Pepper replied, "Surprising isn't it, Fox?"  
  
"Hmm, continue please, General." Said Fox, slightly surprised by the fact that StarWolf left one of their own teammates at the prison, and off everyone they left Wolf. Why?  
  
"Well, I have a new mission for you, StarFox." said the general with a smile. "StarWolf is wanted dead or alive by the Conerian government. Your task is to find and recapture them." The general paused, "And I personally want them alive." Of course, it would look good on Pepper's papers too, but that was not too difficult to guess. "Are you guys up to it?"  
  
"I am." Falco was first to respond to the General's request, "I have some scores to settle with old scaly."  
  
"Count me in!" Slippy replied next. "What about you, Peppy?"  
  
"I am not." The old hare answered. "I am really getting too old for this. . ." The old veteran gazed at Fox, silently requesting something. And Fox knew what Peppy wanted. It was no surprise for anyone, since the hare was telling the truth.  
  
"Don't worry Pep, I'll take care of that fat pig for you." Fox said with a grim smile. He did have a personal hatred towards Pigma, who betrayed his father. This was the perfect opportunity to avenge his father's death.  
  
General Pepper smiled, "I thank you for accepting the offer on behalf of the Cornerian Army. You will receive some top secret information of this mission immediately after this briefing. I will send you addition information during the mission if our Cornerian Intelligence Agency can gather something. For the most part, you are on your own, StarFox. Pepper out." With that, the hologram disappeared, and silence filled the room.

* * *

A lanky middle-aged rat shuffled down a cement path, surrounding him a serene grassy field, trees sparsely inhabiting the area. It was small refuge from the hustle and bustle of the city which was so near. An island of tranquility, perfect for what was done here, rehabilitating the mentally ill. Doctor Archimedes Zenotabi, he was checking on his number one patient. He was becoming to know the boy on a personal level. Still, he loved to look over the data, the child was an interesting case. He checked the tablet again, going through the child's records. He was positive the patient was doing well. Still, the harshness of the military sometimes led some to go mad. Then of course there was his most questionable past. Zenotabi played with his mustache thoughtfully, the child had been in the hands of StarWolf. He was one of the top doctor's working at the joint hospital and mental institute. The boy was an interesting specimen. He ran back to the beginnings of the records, the boy being found in the hands of Leon Powalski. The boy had just been cut open according to the reports, brain surgery. Zenotabi was curious as to what Powalski did, but to date found nothing wrong. Perhaps it was just torture, perhaps not...  
  
Lost in thought, soon ran into the doorway his feet magically finding his way to the boy's room. He shook his head, his long thin mustache that dropped on both sides, almost to his chest, as well as his long thin goatee, thrashed wildly. When he stopped he regained his presence, his facial hair giving him the appearance of some ancient emperor. He politely knocked and waited, but there was no answer. He gently opened the door and peeked in. The room was sterile white, nothing breaking the purity except the boy. His back was turned to the door; Zenotabi studied the boy's strange features. He couldn't help but stare, the kid was somewhat freakish. His body was covered in a peach fuzz thin coat of black fur. He had short black spines running along his back, from the top of his forehead all the way down to the tip of his tail. Instead of fur, around his shoulders was set of blackish shimmering scales. Then there was his eyes, a bright neon green glowing against the black, they were reptilian in nature. The boy was a hybrid, both jackal and some indeterminate reptile. The child was a sight to behold, and most people couldn't let themselves forget it.  
  
"Good morning," There was a small pause as the doctor checked to see if he was awake. "Damon." Zenotabi extended a welcoming hand towards the boy, with a warm smile on his face. The boy didn't respond, he wasn't too surprised, the boy preferred to be alone. The rodent simply smiled, and pressed a small switch next to the white bed. A soothing tune began to play, filling the room. "Much better, wouldn't you say?"  
  
". . ." Damon didn't reply. He didn't want to reply. The hybrid looked out the window, at the serene surroundings. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
The smile faded off Zenotabi's face slowly. This was definitely going to be difficult. "Well, Damon, I am here to assign you a task. It is given directly from General Pepper, top priority."  
  
The teenager turned around from the window, and stared at the doctor with his bright green eyes. He just wanted a break from the stupid army, now even General Pepper wants him back? What was he, a toy? "What is it?" he asked, completely disinterested in the subject.  
  
"The Cornerian Intelligence Agency requires you aid in the interrogation of Wolf O'Donnell of the StafWolf mercenary group." Dr.Zenotabi replied, "Would you accept the assignment?"  
  
"What if I say no?" Damon asked. He had not seen Wolf in eight years, and it was doubtful of Wolf even remembered him. However a trip to the prison may alleviate some of the pain in his mind.  
  
"That is, unfortunately. . ." Zenotabi paused, searching for the correct words, "not an option."  
  
"Why?" the hybrid simply asked.  
  
"It is a command from General Pepper himself, you cannot disobey." Zenotabi stated. He was curious; he had been told the boy was normally docile and meek. Perhaps something was making him perturbed, something deeper about this mission, something he wasn't revealing.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell, former leader of StarWolf, sat in an interrogation room, in front of General Pepper. The lupine's hands were cuffed to the chair. There was no sign of physical abuse, done by the guards or Pepper. In fact, it almost seemed like a normal conversation between two old friends, except Wolf's arms were in an uncomfortable position.  
  
"So Mr. O'Donnell, mind telling me where the rest of your team is? If you cooperate, you might get a lighter sentence or no sentence at all." General Pepper was talking in a very casual tone. Although they were the only people in the room, about of score of hidden cameras and microphones were accompanying them. "Besides, leaving the team leader here looks like a betrayal to me."  
  
"My team would never betray me, Pepper." Wolf said with a slight snarl, "I asked to stay here, so they left without me."  
  
"Seriously?" the general said with a hint of sarcasm, "Why would you choose to stay? When they rest of your team so happily left, slaughtering the guards and prisoners alike?"  
  
"I chose to stay because I deserved to be punished. I knew that from the beginning. I already lost enough because of this stupid thing called "revenge". I lost my eye, my friends, my freedom." Wolf continued, "I lost everything."  
  
"Oh, how moving," Pepper said again with a strong sense of sarcasm, "How long did it take for you to make up that sentence, eight years? Stop messing around, Mr. O'Donnell, you are already on thin ice. Tell me where the rest of you team is. NOW."  
  
"Make me." Wolf answered with a snarl, anger blazing in his eyes. If it wasn't for the cuffs, he would have strangled Pepper alive already.  
  
"Mr. O'Donnell, I strongly suggest you to cooperate." Pepper replied calmly, "Don't act all heroic and honorable when you are not. Tell me before I-"  
  
"Before you what," Wolf cut off Pepper's sentence, his eyes still blazing with anger. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"  
  
"Good suggestion, Wolf O'Donnell." General Pepper said with a smirk, "Your death sentence is due in two weeks. I suggest you start coming up with answers soon." With that, the general stood up and walked towards the metal door. Just as he was about to reach for the key slot, the door opened. In front of him were two figures, a rat and a freakish hybrid. "Greetings General Pepper," Dr. Zenotabi said with a slight bow, "I've brought you Damon, Cadet Three six double O eight, formerly known as specimen thirteen."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." said General Pepper. The general looked towards the criminal at the other end of the metal table, smiling. "Wolf O'Donnell, guess who I've brought you?" With a powerful hand the canine officer presented Damon to Wolf, placing both hands on the young cadet's shoulders. Freak? Yes, but not enough to make Pepper uncomfortable.  
  
"Who the hell is that kid?" Wolf asked, slightly disturbed by those luminous green eyes and reptilian scales.  
  
"I'll let you two reminisce..." Pepper said, and then strolled out of the room with Zenotabi, closing the metal door behind him. Of course, he was going to be watching the pair next door, through the hidden cameras. Pepper smiled to himself as he watched the screens, each representing a hidden camera. They were everywhere, covering every spot in the room, even under the table. The microphones were sensitive enough to pick up the faintest taps and clicks, if either of them decided to say anything "out of the line".  
  
Both Wolf and Damon remained quiet for a long moment about half a minute, staring at each other. Wolf was trying to remember who the teenager in front of him was. Those green eyes were unusual . . . he had seen it somewhere before. Was the kid another prisoner? Cadet three-six-zero-zero- eight didn't sound too familiar. But the title specimen thirteen jogged the lupine's memory.  
  
Before Damon was opening his mouth to speak, Wolf shook his head, motioning him to keep quiet. "Pepper, can you not watch and record this?" Wolf asked, talking to the walls. "I would like to speak to the kid privately."  
  
General Pepper's voice spoke through some hidden speaker, "Wolf, I believe you lost your privacy too, along with your eye, your friends and your freedom."  
  
"Shut up Pepper, if you want me to talk to the kid, then don't listen to this, and stop watching." Wolf requested again, speaking to the walls while keeping his eyes on Damon.  
  
"You have five minutes." Pepper's voice spoke again after a short pause of silence, "Make it quick." General Pepper was not stupid, he had a platoon of solders waiting just outside the cell. There was no chance of Wolf escaping. At his command, the room containing Wolf and Damon was pitch- black, and the cameras were rendered useless.  
  
"How would I know you are not listening?" Wolf asked again, in complete darkness. No answer. "I guess that proves it." Of course, Wolf wasn't planning on saying anything in secret to Damon. He just wanted to talk privately, without restrictions, with an old friend. "Wolf, do you remember me?" The young cadet spoke, his voice trembling nervously.  
  
"Yes. . ." the long awaited reply came, in darkness. 


	4. Prelude

Mission 03 – Prelude  
  
Fox and Krystal sat in front of their displayers, analyzing the documents General Pepper sent them. On Fox's screen was a map of the high security prison, dotted throughout with marks and labels. There was a high detailed three dimensional model of the prison on a separate screen, scanned and created by the Cornerian Intelligence Agency immediately following the event. Everything was included in the model; even the smallest details were recorded. Fox could see everything, even specks of dust. This was also one of the most gruesome models Fox had ever seen. Prisoners were shot dead in their cells, the guards lay sprawling in the corridors. Strangely enough, most of their weapons were still in their holsters, indicating that most of them were dead before they knew what struck them. It was an amazing, yet frighteningly perfect plan.  
  
"Fox, take a look at this." Krystal said, reading her documents, "According to the CIA, there was a massive power outage approximately fifteen minutes before the jailbreak. They suspect that this is how the attacker managed to enter the prison without being noticed...in the dark."  
  
"Well, what about the secondary power source? A high security prison can't possibly be taken out so easily by just a blackout." Fox asked in return, "Most of the guards were shot dead before they had the chance to draw their blasters, some of them didn't even leave their positions."  
  
"They said that the attacker most likely attacked the secondary power source first. The entire prison didn't have any electricity. The security cameras were all disabled. The attacker left nothing, no fingerprints, no clue, not a trace." Krystal continued to read her document aloud, "They also suspect that the attacker had ties to the military, because the attacker had extensive knowledge of the prison."  
  
Fox nodded and navigated himself to the secondary power chamber. Three guards lay dead; one slumped over by the window. Fox matched the location with the map, and noticed the label "suspected entrance" at the window. He looked back at the high detail model, and decided to take a closer look at the three bodies. One of them was clearly shot in the head, his eyes still blankly opened, indicating that he died almost instantly. Another fell face down on the ground, taking a head wound and a chest wound, most probably because the attacker missed the first shot. The third was in a sitting position, slumped against wall under the window. The young man's head was tilted to the side in a very unnatural position. His neck was definitely broken, and his blaster was missing from his holster.  
  
"Hmm. . .This is something new." Fox muttered, "Krystal, the attacker was unarmed before he entered the prison. The whole thing was perfect . . . Even the blaster he used was from a guard. Oh by the way, the attacker definitely entered the prison through the secondary power chamber."  
  
"Who did it?" Krystal asked, "No, why did they do it?"  
"StarFox," General Pepper's head overtook the display, "We may have something to help your investigation. An interrogation of Wolf O'Donnell, recorded earlier today."  
  
Fox perked his ears, "Play it for us General." he was eager to hear this, hoping it would shed new light on the situation.  
  
General Pepper relayed the file, and they began to play it, there were only two voices, and the conversation was very mellow. Hardly seeming like an interrogation.  
  
"Wolf, do you remember me?" a foreign voice said. It seemed to be the voice of a small child. Fox could only wonder why they had a young kid doing an investigation for them.  
  
"Yes..." The voice was undeniably Wolf's.  
  
"Wolf...I-I missed you so much. There hasn't been a day when I haven't wanted to visit you, but they would never let me..." the young voice said.  
  
"It's okay kid, I'm sorry to say I haven't thought about you as much as I should have." Wolf replied.  
  
"That's okay, maybe one day we can be together again. I remember when I first laid eyes on you. It was a week after Leon brought me back to your base. Locked in that dank little closet...then you came in. They had been starving me, and you brought me food." The kid started to cry.  
  
"Yes, I remember now, you cowered in the corner until I backed all the way to the other side of the room. Then you tried to eat, and dove in head first, gobbling up as much as you could. Then you stopped and came over to me..." There was a sniffle coming from Wolf too.  
  
"I knew you would stay behind, you always talked about trying to get out, but never could get away from Andross. I remember you crying for the people you had to kill." Feet could be heard scuffling; the kid must have crossed over to Wolf.  
  
"Yes, but a want to change doesn't get you out of what you did. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm still here." Wolf said, Fox thought he sounded rather noble, and wondered bout his rival. What kind of person he had become after his incarceration, no, maybe even before that.  
  
"Wolf, you know we have to stop them. I-I never want to see any of them ever again. Andrew, Pigma....especially Leon, they all hurt me so much." The kid cried.  
  
"I wish I could help, they don't deserve to be free. I don't know where they've gone. I don't know who helped them either; the person was silent, and shrouded in the dark." Wolf said.  
"All right, I believe you...I know you wouldn't lie to me, especially about something this important to all of us." The file suddenly reverted to video. Fox gazed in wonder; Wolf was cradling a freakish kid who looked to be about seventeen. Wolf was rocking the boy back and forth in his arms, trying to calm the child. It was almost sweet; Fox then really had doubts about how brutal Wolf was anymore. In the tape he had seemed so kind.  
  
Pepper cut in, "We are positive that O'Donnell knows nothing."  
  
"Who's the kid Pepper, you suddenly have children doing your interrogations for you?" Fox asked.  
  
"Cadet Damon, as I'm sure you caught, is a close personal friend of Wolf's. Damon was a failed experiment of Andross and Leon. They were attempting to create super soldiers by combining different DNA. Needless to say he has some interesting qualities, some of them actually very useful. In the end they labeled him a failure because he didn't excel as much as they wanted. He has some regenerative capabilities and that's it. He also has seizures occasionally, but we think that's due to the trauma he's suffered." Pepper said, informing them of the hybrid.  
  
"Trauma, what happened to him?" Krystal asked.  
  
Pepper replied, "Almost his entire life has been traumatic, he was born in a test tube, no determinable parents. After they rejected him as a specimen, Leon brought him home to work as a slave. They frequently beat and starved him. He lived in constant fear. Seems O'Donnell was his only comfort. When we did the clean up process of Venom after Andross was killed we found Star Wolf. Leon had the boy strapped to a chair, obviously torturing the child. His first year spent on Corneria was in a mental institution, he wouldn't talk, hardly ate, and would hardly allow anyone near him...come to think of it he really hasn't changed much. I'm not even sure the military is for him; he frequently has mental breakdowns and has to revisit the hospital for therapy. He's too old to go into a foster care system, so we simply made a place for him in the military."  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed Leon was like that." Said another voice as someone else entered the room. It was Falco. "That would be another reason for me to kick his hide." The avian moved towards one of the chairs and sat down, joining the conversation.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Fox muttered, "Regenerative capabilities huh? Like what?" Science was never Fox's strong point, but he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"If you have a strong enough stomach, I can show you his "regenerative capabilities"." Pepper said with a smile, "It's quite amazing actually, if you guys are interested, I am happy to share."  
  
"Sure," Fox replied jokingly, "After looking at corpses all day, I am pretty sure my stomach is strong enough."  
"Well, if any of you don't want to watch, close your eyes. The footage is taken by a security camera, therefore it doesn't have sound." Pepper's holographic head disappeared, and was replaced by three screens, each on showing the same footage.  
  
Fox rested his head against the back of his hair, enjoying the show. It was hardly amusing, even though the clip was in color. There he was, Cadet Damon, along with some other cadets of the military academy, surrounding an Arwing, testing its engine. It was obvious the other kids were ignoring him, but that was expected.  
  
"This is the part where you should close your eyes if you feel like throwing up." Pepper's voice warned, "It's quite bloody."  
  
Without warning, the freakish cadet fell face-forward onto the running engine of the Arwing. He was having one of his infamous seizures, at the worst time possible. Although there was no sound, Fox could almost hear the cracking of bones and ripping of muscles, as one of Cadet Damon's arms was tore out of its socket by the running gears. Blood splattered everywhere as the other cadets responded by pulling Damon back, at the cost of his arm. The clip ended with Damon on the ground, presumably dead or unconscious, with several exhausted cadets around him.  
  
"This is him, three weeks later." Pepper's voice said audibly, as a new clip appeared on the screens. Cadet Damon was sitting in a hospital bed, his face slightly scarred from the accident. Bandages were wrapped all over his upper body. A skinny, childlike appendage grew from the boy's shoulder, where the old one was severed.  
  
"So, what did you guys do? Give him a mechanical arm?" Falco spoke, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Keep watching, Mr. Lombardi." Pepper's voice continued. A new clip was shown on the screens. This time, both of Damon's arms were perfectly restored, without a trace. No scars, nothing. In fact, he was back in his uniform, getting ready for another assignment. "That's him five weeks later. Pretty impressive, don't you think?"  
  
Fox was completely speechless. He couldn't help it but to wonder how Leon created such a monster. No, monster wasn't the right word. Freak on the other hand was.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have a regenerator in our team." Falco said with a joking tone, "That way we don't have to worry about saving each other all the time." Of course, the joke was just an attempt to alleviate the tense feeling in the room. Even Falco was nervous to see this.  
  
"Actually," Pepper's face returned to the hologram, "that's not a bad suggestion at all, Falco. Since Peppy is-"  
  
"Since Peppy is what?" The old hare entered the room, obviously displeased, "I would prefer it if you leave things like these for StarFox to handle, General Pepper."  
  
The general's expressions dimmed, but he still kept a smile at the old hare. "Alright, I think I've sent you everything you should know. I'll contact you when we find more information. Pepper out."  
  
"Hold on one moment, General Pepper." Fox said before the hologram was about to fade away, "What is the Cornerian Government planning to do with Wolf O'Donnell?"  
  
"He would be sentenced to death in thirteen days." General Pepper replied, "There's more to this than it seems, StarFox. And I would prefer it if you leave things like these to the Cornerian Government. Pepper out." With that, the hologram disappeared.  
  
Then there was silence, as each member of StarFox left the common room, deep in their own thoughts. Krystal followed her husband back into their bedroom, leaving their work. The couple silently walked through the corridors of the Great Fox and allowed the metallic door to recognize them. The door slid open after a beep, and Fox entered, followed by Krystal.  
  
"Fox," Krystal asked, finally breaking the silence, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Err...No Krystal, try to get some rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Fox kissed his wife as she slipped on her night gown, forcing a smile on his face. "Good night." The loving couple crawled into their bed, but both of them lay awake staring at the ceiling for hours, captured by their own thoughts. . .  
  
Things were in motion. . . 


	5. Death of a Villain

**Mission 04 – Death of a Villain  
**  
Dr. Zenotabi sat in front of General Pepper's desk in an uneasy manner. His body hunched over, his hands rubbing together idly. Wolf's sentence was in three days, and the doctor tried his best to hide that information away from Damon. Hopefully he could change the general's mind. But even for him, one of the most respected scientists and doctors on Corneria, this task would be difficult.  
  
General Pepper entered his office, expecting to see Doctor Zenotabi. He also knew what the doctor was here for, as well as the answers that he was about to use to disappoint him. The general slowly and majestically strolled to his chair, and took a seat opposite to the rodent doctor.  
  
"Good morning, General Pepper." Zenotabi greeted, "I assume your assistant has told you my purpose here."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Zenotabi." Pepper leaned back on his chair, "You are here because you don't want Wolf executed, for the well being of your precious specimen thirteen."  
  
"Uh . . . Yes General Pepper," Dr. Zenotabi was quite surprised that Pepper knew exactly what he was here for. "Specimen thirteen is in a very unstable state right now. I fear the execution of Wolf O'Donnell would bring more harm than good."  
  
The general laughed, a cheerful rolling laugh, laced with a hint of mockery. "Dr. Zenotabi, do you know why I must execute Wolf O'Donnell? To be frank, I do not want him to die as much as you do. But the public requires it."  
  
"The public," Zenotabi asked, "I am afraid I do not understand."  
  
General Pepper sighed, and pulled out a copy of the newspaper from about two weeks ago. On the front page was the title "MASSIVE POWER OUTAGE! STARWOLF ESCAPED FROM THE HIGH SECURITY PRISON". Pepper flipped to the corresponding page of the newspaper, and began to read aloud, in front of Dr. Zenotabi.  
  
". . . Following the temporary power outage, the Cornerian Police discovered the attack of the high security prison of Corneria. Three of the four members of StarWolf escaped during the attack. A total of 22 guards and 41 prisoners were found murdered in the highest security wing, where the formerly infamous StarWolf was kept. The Cornerian Intelligence Agency has found no evidence or motive for the attack. . ." Pepper paused, putting the newspaper down. "Now, doctor, if you are an everyday Cornerian citizen who happened to pick this up, what would you think?"  
  
Zenotabi nodded, realizing the logic behind Pepper's intentions.  
  
"Right now, the citizens of Corneria are afraid, angry and confused." Pepper spoke calmly, "They want someone to blame. And if we don't find that someone, the CIA, the Army, and the Government would take the blame. And guess what? We have a riot."  
  
"I-I understand." Zenotabi's looked down at the newspaper in front of him. Yes, Pepper was correct, and O'Donnell would take the blame for the government's faults. He would be the villain, the murderer, the betrayer. His name would appear on every history book ever written, as the evil Wolf O'Donnell, destroyer of people.  
  
"Well, there is another way." Pepper said with a smile, "Find the one who attacked the prison, or the rest of the StarWolf team in three days, then Wolf would be spared." General Pepper left his table, "I honestly do not think it is worth the time and effort to do such an immense task, just to spare the life of a criminal, doctor."  
  
"Yes, General Pepper. I will see what I can do for Damon." Zenotabi stood up and bowed, then hastily left the room.  
  
"Wolf O'Donnell," Pepper strolled over to his window, taking a breath of fresh air, "Let's just hope StarFox could come up with something soon. I for one would definitely miss you."

* * *

"How many days are we from Corneria, ROB?" Fox asked from the cockpit of the Great Fox. StarFox was invited to witness the trial and execution of Wolf O'Donnell, former leader of StarWolf. However, Fox was in no mood to enjoy the demise of his old rival. In fact, he had his own set of plans too.  
  
"Forty-six hours, fifty-two minutes and fifteen seconds, Fox." said ROB's robotic voice. "It looks like we are going to arrive on time to see them put a bunch of holes in Wolf."  
  
"ROB, is that a sad attempt at a joke?" Fox replied, "Because if it is, it's not funny." As far as Fox was concerned, Wolf did not deserve to die. He was innocent. Of course, Fox already contacted General Pepper, but his response was no different from the response to Dr. Zenotabi. Pepper had his reasons behind this, and Fox understood the reasons. But it was time to be unreasonable. Reasons that kill innocents are not reasons at all.  
  
Krystal entered the cockpit, leaning against the doorway. She was exhausted by the amount of research she was assigned. Of course, she knew that her husband was equally tired and stressed too. This wasn't the typical kind of work StarFox would do. Investigation, research, now even politics. As a result, half of the members of StarFox were bombs ready to explode, the other half being Slippy, Tricky and ROB.  
  
"Hey Krystal," Fox greeted her, his chair swiveling around. "Why don't you come and sit with me? The chair is big enough for the both of us."  
  
Krystal smiled wearily, then casually sat next to Fox, leaning her head on his powerful shoulder. "The stars are so beautiful." She said, gazing out of the cockpit's window.  
  
"Rik oei uho meho rouikavic kxod kxo jkuhj, Krystal." Fox said clumsily in dino. He wasn't particularly skilled with speaking the language, although he could understand most of it without the translator.  
  
Krystal giggled, and then wrapped her arms around her husband, "I wish."  
  
"But you are more beautiful than the stars," Fox replied, wrapping one of his arms around Krystal. "Now rest, because we need all the rest that we can get."

* * *

"What? What?! WHAT?! No!" Damon was taken aback. He had just received the news that Wolf was going to die. "Please, doctor, we have to stop them!"  
  
"I'm sorry Damon, there's nothing I can do. Pepper's mind is set, Wolf is going to play the scapegoat for what's happened." Zenotabi placed his arm around Damon's shoulder as he began to break down. "You're not required to be there, you don't have to see it..."  
"What kind of consolation is that? I mean, they're going to kill Wolf. I didn't get but five minutes with him, I don't want that to be the last time I got to hug him. No, this just can't be!" Damon fell to his knees, crying in his hands.  
  
Zenotabi looked around; they were standing outside the mental hospital. There were no patients out, and even if there were they wouldn't bother them. If they killed Wolf he would worry about the mental stability of Damon. He could lapse into a numb state, never talk to anyone again. Refuse to eat; he could wither himself away into nothingness. "I'm so sorry Damon, but you have to be strong." They were the only words he could find for the young hybrid.  
  
"There has to be something I can do...I'll be there tonight. If they have to shot me along with Wolf then so be it. I'm not letting him die alone." Damon said determinately.  
  
"Don't be foolish, you have so much to live for." The doctor protested.  
  
"Like what, I'm losing the only family I have left in the world. Everyone else hates, or is repulsed by me. I'm a disgusting freak, hidden away by the military, only to be used as a tool and puppet. No one really cares for me. I have nothing without him." Damon's sobs regained new power, "I have to find a way to stop them by tomorrow. Any way I can..."

* * *

The day finally came. Wolf knew that this would happen, from the day Leon and the other escaped. He also thought the people of Corneria would forget and forgive. But he was wrong, and he would pay with his life. The wolf sat on his cot, eating his last breakfast. For some reason, today's meal tasted better than usual. The cell was always the same, but today Wolf felt remorseful to leave it.  
  
"Time to get ready, O'Donnell." said a newly assigned jail guard, a young buck that Wolf had not seen before in the past eight years. The guard came into view of the synthetic glass wall, watching Wolf eat his breakfast. Even in the face of death, the lupine had a noble, powerful vibe. The deer guard couldn't help but turn his gaze away.  
  
"It's okay, you can watch. It's your duty after all." Wolf said, putting down his food for a moment, his single eye watching the new guard. It was wrong what Leon and the rest of them did, murdering sixty-three people just to escape. Each and every one of them had family, or friends, or even children. Now, there would be more orphans, more widows, and many more people with broken hearts. O'Donnell stared at this breakfast again, realizing that he had just lost his appetite. The powerful lupine stood up, "Alright, I am ready."  
  
"Hey guys, let's get him out of here." said the young buck to his three comrades, who were busy joking around among themselves, probably about StarWolf. Their conversation ceased, and soon they came with their handcuffs and weapons. The deer, obviously the leader, took one of the handcuffs, unlocked the door, and entered the cell. The other raised their blasters, preparing to execute Wolf on the spot if things were to go ill.  
  
Wolf voluntarily stood against the wall with his hands behind his back, letting the guard cuff his hands. If he was going to die, he would choose to die with dignity.

* * *

"Hey Rocky, the Target should be coming out of the building soon," said a female black cat into her intercom. The young woman was around the age of twenty, perhaps less. Dressed in a red leather suit and armed with a large sniper rifle, she was literally designed for the task she was assigned. She was about to assassinate Wolf O'Donnell, former leader of StarWolf. "You better not mess up your part."  
  
"Shut up Jade, stop calling me Rocky," said a masculine voice through her intercom. "Call me Obsidian."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, have some fun Rocky," The black cat looked through the large scope of her laser rifle. "Man, this scope is a piece of junk." Disgruntled, she simply took it off and threw it into her suitcase.  
  
"If you miss, I'll kill you," Said the masculine voice in her intercom, "And by the way, where should we go for dinner tonight?"  
"Some random bar in town," Said Jade, aiming the rifle at the exit of the prison, where a few armor cars and a small platoon of soldiers were guarding, "It should be fun." She didn't need the scope. In fact, the scope was a disgrace to her vision. The assassin waited, on top of a tall building, waiting for her target, like a lioness stalking her prey. "And Rocky, I've never missed a shot in my life."  
  
"Neither have I. Why do you always get to do the fun stuff?" The voice replied. After a short pause, the voice shouted angrily, "Hold still, you moron!"  
  
Jade knew the last part was said to an unfortunate soul that was about to expire. Their plan was fool-prove. Wolf O'Donnell would die today, yet his mind would live on.  
  
Meanwhile, hundreds of yards away, Wolf O'Donnell, with his hands cuffed behinds his back, exited the main door of the high security prison accompanied by four jail guards and a small platoon of soldiers. The lupine casually walked towards the armored vehicle, twenty feet away from the exit. But before he was there, his body crumbled to the ground, with smoke rising from the back of his head. That was the end of Wolf O'Donnell, leader of StarWolf, Destroyer of People.  
  
"Target is down," Jade said, withdrawing from her position, "I got him at the back of the head, you copy that?"  
  
"Copy that," Obsidian replied through the intercom. "Back of the head eh?"  
  
"Yes, you retard," Jade replied, rolling her eyes. She heard Obsidian firing his blaster into the head of an unfortunate man a moment after she finished packing. "Let's continue to phrase two; I'll see you downstairs in thirty seconds."

* * *

Fox checked his PDA, it was getting late. Wolf should have been there by now. Fox lowered his hand and clasped Krystal's. They squeezed their hands together tightly. He had prepared a small speech, which would hopefully spare O'Donnell. Fox then heard a small ring next to him. General Pepper, who was standing on Fox's other side, reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Fox could hear the guard on the other end, frantically yelling.  
  
"Sir, O'Donnell had been shot, back of the head! We've already stuffed him in the ambulance you prepped! He's off to the hospital now! The rest of the men are searching for the assassin, but so far we haven't found anything!" the anonymous guard then hung up. Fox's face fell grim; he held his breath as Pepper walked to the front. The five gunmen assigned as the firing squad stood at attention.  
  
"Everyone," not that he was addressing many, the StarFox crew, a few officers, and a cadet who's muzzle had been pointing at the ground since he arrived, "Unfortunately there was an assassination attempt on Wolf O'Donnell. He was shot in the head, and it is most likely fatal. I apologize for this inconvenience, you may all leave now."  
  
The officers present mumbled to themselves and walked off. Pepper shook his head and soon followed them. Fox was about to leave when he looked to the cadet. The boy was trembling, and then began shaking. The body then collapsed entirely, loud agonizing sobs could be heard. Fox looked to the distance, but Pepper was already out of sight. Fox, as well as the rest of his crew, walked over to the boy.  
  
"No!" the boy cried out, "No...no, no, no, WHY?!" the voice was more childlike than that of a teen. Krystal knelt by the mystery teen. Patting his shoulder she rolled him over. Fox immediately recognized the face. It was the boy who had questioned O'Donnell. The boy continued to shake and cry, Fox doubted the boy even realized he was surrounded. He started pounding the ground, crying as loud as he could. Fox looked at the rest of his crew.  
  
"Come on, let's bring him back to the ship..." was all Fox said.

* * *

"Nice car, how did you get it?" Jade asked, patting the vehicle. It wasn't an everyday hovercraft or car. It was an ambulance. No, it was the ambulance, the one with Wolf O'Donnell's body in it.  
  
"Boss was more prepared than you think, stupid," Said a young wolf, about the same age as the cat, dressed as a paramedic. "Now go and put some make-up on Mr. O'Donnell."  
  
"Alright, Rocky," Jade said with a melodious voice, as she walked to the back of the ambulance. The Wolf O'Donnell laid motionlessly, next to another body, a wolf that met his unfortunate end while Jade was assassinating O'Donnell. The black cat opened her briefcase and took out a strange device, a face maker. It was a device that wealthy Cornerian women often used to disguise their blemishes. This time, the face maker was used for disguising dead men. The black cat ripped off O'Donnell's eye patch, then scanned his face into the device. Quickly, she placed the face maker over the other dead body, and applied the thin mask over his face. After putting on Wolf's signature eye patch and clothing, the result was almost perfect. No one, not even General Pepper, would recognize the disguise.  
  
"Hurry before I kill you," Threatened Obsidian, "We are almost there."  
  
"Almost done," Jade replied casually at her partner's threat. She took out yet another object from her briefcase, a simple gadget. A nurse's uniform. Everything had been planned from three days ago; there was no room for mistakes. Quickly putting the uniform on, she smiled at the young paramedic driving the car. "All set."  
  
The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital, followed by several armored vehicles. The nurse and the paramedic loaded the two bodies off the ambulance, then pushed them into the hospital. Several soldiers followed the paramedic, who was carrying the fake O'Donnell's body. As for the feline nurse, she transported his subject to an empty hospital room that was already prepared. Phrase two was now complete.  
  
Jade's final task was to dress the late Wolf O'Donnell in front of her with the appropriate clothing, and her boss would take care of the rest. She could hear people talking in the background through the intercom as she clothed the wolf's muscular body. It was clear that Obsidian already delivered the body to the correct location, and the doctors were just declaring the imposter Wolf O'Donnell's death. The black cat smiled at the wolf in front of her, dressed in a patient's clothing. Wolf O'Donnell was now officially dead, but his mind would live on through this unconscious body. Jade's mission was accomplished, and it was time for her to meet up with her partner and evacuate the building. She casually picked up her brief case, and examined its contents.  
  
"You know, I would love to see your full power someday." She said idly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jade?" said a disgruntled voice through the intercom. "Do you want me to kill you?"  
  
"Sorry Rocky, I was just talking to my rifle here." Jade replied, "It would have been fun if I saw the target's brains all over the place."  
  
"It would have been more fun if I took the shot," Obsidian said as he entered the room. The young wolf ripped off his intercom, "Looks like we still have time for lunch."  
  
Jade did the same to her intercom, stuffing it into her pocket. "Let's go to some random bar in town," She said with a smile, "Rocky." 


	6. New Arrivals

Mission 05 – New Arrivals  
  
The entire StarFox crew, as well as their guest, was all seated in the recreation room. Krystal and Damon were on one couch. Damon was laid out on his side, clutching a throw pillow to his chest, his head on Krystal's lap. He was still steadily crying. He had stopped his out lashings, and now was lost in thought. Krystal scratched him soothingly between his oversized ears. She was running her fingers through the short military buzz cut, only slightly thicker and longer than the rest of his fur. The spines that were on his scalp were obscured by the hairstyle.  
  
Fox stared at him from the next couch over, a bit envious that all his wife's attentions had gone to the awkward teenager. He looked like a child, just barely growing into his body. It was kind of sad to imagine he would look odd and disproportioned like that for the rest of his life. He was only slightly taller, and it was only by his ears being erect. If they were lowered, then they'd be the same height. Foxfelt deep sympathy for the child, but felt award the way his wife was treating the boy. He was almost a complete stranger, and yet Krystal was treating him like a son. Perhaps he was just paranoid and jealous, but he couldn't bear it any longer. He finally broke the silence, "You know kid, I lost both my father and my mother, you need to learn to cope." Everyone stared at him after he had snapped.  
  
Damon blinked a few times, as if out of surprise. Then continued to cry, he stared at Fox. He then muttered out, "Cope?" he sunk his muzzle into the pillow he clutched. He took a couple of deep breaths, raised his muzzle, and continued to talk. "Fox, I-I just lost the only person who ever loved me. I don't have friends to fall back on like you do. Everyone hates me, everyone calls me a freak. Everyone is either scared by me, or repulsed, or they think they're superior." Damon closed his eyes, "Wolf was my only family, he was the first person to treat me as something higher than some dumb beast, or tool. He realized I have feelings, he raised me, took care of me, he even protected me."  
  
"What about your biological parents?" Krystal asked, "Where are they?  
  
Damon shook his head, "I don't have any, I'm just a genetic freak. Leon spliced both sperm and egg cells. He took apart and reassembled the seed I was made out of until he was satisfied. I don't even know what animal I am. I'm barely recognizably jackal, more canine than anything, and then reptilian DNA. I was grown in a test tube. All this was not meant to be put together like this, and so I mutated. A hybrid, a freak, a-a monster..."  
  
Fox felt ashamed, realizing that would lead to problems, no wonder the kid couldn't accept things well. Then again, people grieve in different ways too. "I'm sorry kid..."  
  
Peppy spoke, "So, you're a hybrid? Well that isn't too much of a problem; I mean different people have odd relationships. They normally have happy and healthy children."  
  
Damon frowned, "No, I am a REAL hybrid, not like those happy and healthy children. I'm like a non sentient mule, a cross between two species...Except I am a cross between many different species."  
  
"Oh!" Slippy exclaimed, obviously interested about the topic. "Are you stronger and hardier than a normal person? Do you have cool markings like ligers and stuff? Are you sterile?" The toad stopped there, realizing that everyone was staring at him.  
  
Damon turned around; burying his head into the pillow he was holding. The boy cried again, curling up on the couch. Krystal rubbed his back softly, trying to calm him. She was perhaps the most patient one out of the whole team, save perhaps ROB. The rest of the team just stared at Slippy as if he committed some unspeakable crime. Falco looked particularly annoyed with Damon. Ever since they brought the kid onto the Great Fox he was crying, and the bird's patience was running out.  
  
"Eh...heh, sorry, I'll just go now!" Slippy said audibly, then ran off to do his research, evading from the rest of his team. He wasn't surprised by the reaction that his team gave him, but he couldn't stay away from talking either.  
  
"Alright, I am out of here. I had enough of this." Falco said, standing up from his seat a few minutes later. All this crying was starting to annoy him. "I am going to hang out in the bar or something, anyone coming with me?"  
  
"I will, Falco." Peppy replied, getting up from his seat. The boy's whining was making the old hare uneasy too. He was now wondering if bringing Cadet Damon onto the Great Fox was a good idea. Unfortunately, it was too late to change their minds. Perhaps they could bear with the freak's tears for another day, and then send him back to the military.  
  
Fox sighed as the rest of his team left the room. He calmly strolled over to his wife and sat next to the cadet. Wolf O'Donnell's death to the young cadet was almost an equivalent to death of James McCloud. Deep inside he felt empathy for Damon, but there was nothing that he could do. Who would have guessed the death of a criminal could cause so much pain? Perhaps every Cornerian was cheering for the mercenary's death now, but StarFox, the ones that were supposed to cheer, silently mourned for Wolf.

* * *

Fox, Krystal, and Damon were still in the recreation room. Damon was asleep on the floor in the middle of the room. Tricky was snoring Right beside him. They were snuggling close together, Damon had one arm around Tricky, and the other he was using to suck his thumb.  
  
Krystal giggled as she nuzzled her husband, "Oh, that's so adorable. It makes me want to have children of our own."  
  
Fox mock groaned, "We just got married, perhaps we should settle in a little before we start thinking about kids Krys. Besides, if Damon is going to be sticking around, I'm sure you'll get your fill of these adorable moments."  
  
Krystal pushed her husband lightly, "Don't be so rude, he's dealing with this a best he can. I don't see why you and the others have such a problem with him. It's just a few tears; the poor kid has a right to be sad. His life is a complete mess, and now his surrogate father is dead. The boy has no one left, cut him some slack."  
  
Fox's PDA beeped, and the projection of General Pepper interrupted the couple, "Good Evening Fox, Krystal, How is Damon?"  
  
Fox motioned to the center of the room, and Pepper chuckled, "Seems he's made himself at home. Perhaps this is the kind of environment he should be in. He needs somewhere that is caring and nurturing, something he didn't get as a child. He's certainly not going to get it in the military..."  
  
Fox interjected, "I know where you're going with this general. Let us make the decision of whether he stays or not. Is that okay with you?"  
  
General Pepper nodded, "I apologize, I didn't mean to be so brash."  
  
Krystal smiled, "Don't worry; we'll go take a vote on it now, while he's still asleep."  
  
"All right, I'm glad he's asleep. I would apologize for having to kill Wolf, but I don't think he'd hear me out. I have a gift for him, perhaps and incentive for you to keep him as well." Pepper winked, "Hear me out here, we confiscated two of the four Wolfen II's. Wolf requested that we give one to Damon, and for the wrong I've done both of them I'm complying. You may have the other Wolfen, since I know your Arwing was destroyed."  
  
Fox nodded and smiled, "That's very generous of you sir, we'll consider your offer. I suppose we'll go decide whether he stays with us, or goes back with you now. Fox out..."

* * *

The StarFox crew was assembled on the bridge. Tricky had been expertly smuggled away from Damon and was now wide awake. Fox stood at the head of the bridge, next to ROB. "Alright, we're here to decide whether we allow Damon to stay with us, or if we send him back to the military."  
  
Falco huffed, "My answer is no, he's annoying, a crybaby. He'll cause too much trouble."  
  
Peppy nodded in agreement, "Not that I don't like the kid, but if he's going to be depressed all the time he'll just be in our way."  
  
Krystal glared at the two, "I can't believe you two are so cold, that child needs us right now. It would ultimately crush him if we turned him away."  
  
Tricky spoke next, "I want him to stay, he's nice, and I don't think he's going to be crying forever. We just need to help him along."  
  
Slippy fidgeted, "Well, while I think he's nice, and I'm interested in him. I don't think we should let him stay." Slippy gulped as he looked at Falco, and Fox wondered if his old teammate had "persuaded" the toad to vote no.  
  
Fox turned to ROB, "You're entitled to your say too ROB, you're as much a crew member as any of us."  
  
ROB stood a moment, then spoke, "I vote affirmative, the boy's abilities could prove to be a valuable asset. Ms. Krystal's and Prince Tricky's points are valid as well and I stand by them."  
  
Fox thought a moment, "So that's three who vote no, and three for yes. As the leader, I'll decide if he stays or goes," Fox stood for a moment, deliberating, then he made hi decision, "I think we'd be doing an injustice to ourselves, but an even greater injustice to the kid if we didn't let him stay. Damon is going to stay here with us, and become a full member of the crew."  
  
Peppy smiled and nodded, respecting his leader's decision. Falco on the other hand was grumbling, and kicked a bolt across the room. Krystal was overjoyed and ran over and kissed her husband on the cheek. Slippy had taken ROB over and was tinkering with their jukebox. Fox scanned the room for Tricky, but the young dinosaur was nowhere to be found. Undoubtedly he was going to alert Damon of the good news. Perhaps now the kid would cheer up and be happier.

* * *

"Ugh...My head." said Wolf O'Donnell, waking up in the middle of a specialized hospital room. There was a sign on the door with "Quarantined Patient" and "Do Not Enter" on it. The first sensation he felt after the throbbing headache and the confusion was a tingling feeling in his dead eye socket. Blinking, he found himself looking into the world with two eyes, for the first time in many years. "What the . . .?"  
  
"Oh, good morning Mr. Ares." said nurse in a protective suit, entering the room. Once in, she immediately took off the clumsy outfit, revealing a black cat in a red leather suit. It was Jade, the assassin who killed Wolf O'Donnell two weeks ago. "You slept for quite a long time, Mr. Ares. My boss was starting to wonder about my skills, as a matter of fact."  
  
"What did you call me?" the wolf sat up from the bed, completely puzzled by the young feline. "Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
"You have many questions, Mr. Ares." Jade cat said with a smile. "And I can only answer some of them." The cat opened her briefcase, which was sitting on the window sill. Inside was a pile of documents, a few different disguises, and her beloved sniper rifle. She grabbed the pile of documents, and then abruptly threw them into O'Donnell's lap. "Read those when you have the time, I'll just give you the basic instructions for now."  
  
"Err...Mind telling me what's going on, Lady?" Wolf said, wondering why a nurse was carrying a dismantled sniper rifle in her briefcase. He nervously reached for the vase next to him, hoping to defend himself if necessary.  
  
"Put that vase down, I don't want to clean up your mess if you spill it." said the cat, still gathering some objects in her briefcase. Jade could see the wolf from the reflection on the window, as well as the shuffling noises he made while grabbing the vase. The cat turned around, with a military uniform in her arms. "This is your uniform, Lieutenant Ares."  
  
"Alright Lady, really, stop playing around and tell me what is going on. Was I supposed to be executed or something?" Wolf asked taking a brief glance at the documents the cat threw on the bed. "The last thing I remember was...I was walking to the car, and then something hit me in the back of the head..."  
  
"I would advise you to be quiet, Lieutenant." Jade said with a commanding tune, "Wolf O'Donnell was assassinated two weeks ago; you are no longer Wolf O'Donnell. You are Sirus Ares, second Lieutenant of the Cornerian Army, former veteran of the Lylat War. Your status was MIA for the last nine years. The rest of your platoon was killed during the war. Your identification papers are in the brown envelope. The rest are just additional information about your background, status, occupations, and stuff like that. You got that so far?"  
  
"Err...Yes." Things were starting to make sense for Wolf, no, Lieutenant Ares. Someone killed Wolf O'Donnell two weeks ago, and somehow he survived. And this cat lady was telling him what happened two weeks ago, and what was going to happen in the near future. He idly scratched his new eye, wondering what happened with that.  
  
"Good." said the black cat. "Your new eye is robotic, with a ten times maximum optical zoom and 200 mega pixels resolution. It also matches your other eye, just so you know. You can check it out with a mirror later. I cannot stay for too long."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Who is doing this?" Wolf asked with a demanding tone. He needed answers, and he needed them now. "Who are you?"  
  
"I cannot answer those questions yet." Jade replied, "I am just telling you what I was required to tell you. Read the papers and you would find out the rest. And oh, don't forget about this." The cat bent down and pulled out a business suitcase under Mr. Ares' bed. "Inside you would find a military issued blaster, your pilot license, you driving license, car keys and a bunch of other stuff that you might need. If in doubt, shoot first, ask questions later. Good bye, Mr. Ares, and good luck with your new assignment." The black cat then did the most spectacular thing that puzzled wolf had ever seen. Grabbing her briefcase, she jumped out the window.  
  
"Wow! What the?" Lieutenant Ares scuttled out of his bed and looked down the opened window. All he could see was a young girl, dressed in red, walking casually away from the hospital, many floors below. Who was she? What was she? The wolf looked back at the messy bed and the scattered documents. According to the lady who just jumped out of the window and walked away casually, he was supposed to read them for further information and instructions. So, Mr. Ares picked up a sheet of paper and began to read, trying to understand who he was supposed to be, and his new assignments.

* * *

Lieutenant Ares parked his car and looked up at the large ship at the docking bay. Yes, the Great Fox, the legendary ship and home of the StarFox team. His task today was to become a fighter pilot for StarFox, as it was printed clearly on his "assignment sheet". Whoever was behind this plan was either a genius, or a monster, with an ambiguous goal. Sirus Ares, formerly known as Wolf O'Donnell, was to capture Leon Powalski alive, and to keep Cadet Damon's mind and body in good health. Every step of his procedure was written down on paper, as if some omniscient being was guiding him through a list of words.  
  
Sirus walked up to the two guards and showed his identification papers, then passed through the metal detector of the checkpoint. Almost immediately the alarm sounded, and the two guards nervously approached the lieutenant. By rank, Ares was a superior officer of the guards, who were merely cadets.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but you would have to leave that here." Said one of the cadets nervously, pointing at the wolf's blaster. "Weapons are not allowed beyond this point." They did not recognize he was the late Wolf O'Donnell. Ares looked at least five years younger, and perhaps twice as handsome and attractive. It was all part of the master's plan.  
  
"That's alright," the lieutenant replied with a smile, taking off the blaster and its holster, "Here you go. Please keep it safe, because I would hate to see it broken." With that, the tall lupine proceeded towards the spacecraft, carrying only his briefcase. Sirus never understood why a blaster was part of his outfit, since it was more of an annoyance than a protection.  
  
Beneath the Great Fox, ROB was already waiting for the lieutenant's arrival. Dr. Zenotabi had already arranged an interview with StarFox for Mr. Ares yesterday. If everything were to go well, the lieutenant would be part of StarFox by the end of the day.  
  
"Greetings, Lieutenant Sirus Ares." greeted ROB with a bow, "Please follow me."  
  
"You can call me Mr. Ares." the lupine said as he followed the robot into the spacecraft. ROB lead him into a small lobby, and hurried off to fetch Fox, Peppy and Falco.  
  
Ares simply glanced around the small room. It was quite pleasing to the eye, no doubt the crew cleaned it for his arrival. There were several pot plants around the room, each holding an exotic plant that the wolf had never seen before. They were tall plants with a single stalk, a trio of leaves, and a large blue crystal in the middle. Ares couldn't help but to touch the shimmering crystal, but he withdrew his hand in surprise as the crystal broke off, the plant withering instantly afterwards.  
  
"Ah, do not worry about that, Lieutenant." said Peppy, "It will regenerate itself in a few minutes. You may keep the crystal as a souvenir, if you want."  
  
"Oh, how kind of you," Mr. Ares picked up the shimmering crystal, "Quite a strange and exotic plant you have here."  
  
"Let's cut the nonsense and get to work," said another voice. It was Falco Lombardi, standing not far off with his arms crossed. "I am really curious to see if you are as good as the rat doctor said you were." Of course, he wasn't in a particularly bright mood, ever since Cadet Damon became part of StarFox.  
  
"I am sure you would find out soon enough, Mr. Lombardi, I presume?" Ares said, bowing his head lightly. Oh yes, the arrogant one. Working with him would be difficult, but it wasn't anything impossible.  
  
Fox McCloud entered the lobby, studying the newcomer for a moment or two. "Well, are you ready?" Fox finally spoke, "If you are, follow me to the simulators, you should be skilled enough, I assume?" Fox wasn't expecting anything from this lupine. In fact, StarFox wasn't in need of another member right now. Therefore, the test was going to be more difficult than usual.  
  
"I have a little suggestion." Falco said with a smirk, "Why don't we throw the crybaby in the simulator as well? It doesn't hurt to see if the kid could fly an Arwing or not."  
  
Fox stopped walking for a moment, pondering on the matter. "Actually, let's do that, go ahead and fetch him, and the rest of us can wait by the simulators." Fox was curious to see if Damon could fly an Arwing or not. It was also a good way to test the kid's potentials as a future pilot.  
  
Soon, all the participants were sitting inside their simulator cockpits, waiting for the test to begin. Fox and Falco, however, had their own agendas to make the test more interesting, for both Sirus and Damon. They were going to be their enemies. 


	7. Departure

**Mission 06 – Departure  
**  
Damon clambered into the Arwing simulator. On the outside it looked like an exact replica of the cockpit, except the windows were black, and the rest of the ship was missing. This machine was a piece of work, it simulated everything from the force of gravity, to the actual tumbling and rolling you told it to do. The force the Arwings exerted was so tremendous that no one from the Cornerian military could pilot it properly. Damon was a little frightened; this would be his first time entering any kind of simulator. Now he was entering the cockpit of one of the most advanced ships in the Lylat System. Well, the simulation of one, but technically it was the same prospect.  
  
As he sat in the plush seat the windows came down, making it pitch black inside for a moment. Then the screen flickered on, a large menu, Damon just sat back as the menu scrolled itself. Probably Fox or Falco selecting the settings they would be training under. Damon slipped on the headset next to him, tightly gripping the control stick. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
  
In one of the other simulators Sirus was casually laying back, waiting for the simulation. He gripped the joystick in one hand and blocked a yawn with the other. He wasn't too worried, after all, as Wolf O'Donnell he had driven the Wolfen II. A ship that was faster and more maneuverable than the Arwing was.  
  
Suddenly the cockpit levitated on their hover carriers, so they could feel the movements of the ship, but not actually fly anywhere. Falco spoke to all over the headsets, "All right you two, we're going to test your flying ability. Then some enemies are going to come at you, and it will be your job to shoot them down." What Falco didn't tell them is that it was going to be him and Fox coming after the two.  
  
The simulation started, it was a vast desert, no cover or things to fly behind in case of attack. Suddenly there were two courses marked out in rings. One was a green set of rings, the other was red. Both led off in separate directions, but ended in the same place.  
  
Fox spoke to the two, "Okay, we're watching, don't worry about who takes what course, they're just mirror images of each other. Just decide who goes which way. You will be assessed on how many of the rings you can fly through on one course. There are thirty rings. Go!"  
  
Sirus took the left set of rings, the red set. Damon following suit went right into the green set of rings. They both did various feats of aerial acrobatics, each trying to loop as many rings as they could. When they both flew through their last hoop they were told to land.  
  
After they both had landed Falco spoke, "Not bad, you cut a pretty impressive scene there Mr. Ares. You snagged all thirty rings."  
  
Fox cut in, "Not bad for your first time kid, you only missed five. That's really impressive for your first time in a simulator. Especially since the ship is so advanced, I think we could make you into a pilot yet."  
  
"They're not done yet Fox...now we have t see how they take care of enemies." Falco interjected, "You two take off and your opponents will fly in."  
  
Sirus chuckled, taking off easily. Watching Damon follow closely behind him. Damon noticed two blips at the side of his screen, and then did a double take. Sirus heard the kid yell over his intercom "Mr. Ares, Fox and Falco coming in from the east!"  
  
Sirus answered, "Well, this should certainly be interesting then..." Perhaps he would enjoy this little "training" session more than he thought. He thought it interesting that both Falco and Fox were flying in the Wolfens. Perhaps to distinguish themselves more as the enemy, but it felt as if they were trying to patronize him.  
  
Falco veered off and headed straight for Damon, the blue falcon yelling at him "Take this you little crybaby!" He let out a charged laser blast, which Damon barely avoided.  
  
Sirus yelled to his partner, "Falco's on your tail kid, loop behind him and then take out his wings."  
  
Fox smirked and spoke to Sirus, "Perhaps you should worry about yourself more at the moment." Fox was right on Sirus' tail, about to let out a charged blast himself. Sirus dropped his ship a few feet and cut the engine just as Fox let his blast go. Then started it back up and now Sirus was tailing Fox.  
  
Fox howled, "What the heck?!" It was music to the ears of the Wolf O'Donnell inside of him. He launched a bomb and watched Fox go down.  
  
Damon was panicking; no matter what he did he couldn't escape from Falco. He began breathing heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them Falco was zooming straight for him. He screamed, and Falco launched a bomb in his face. Damon nose dived and Falco cheered.  
  
Falco gloated, "How do you like that kid!" He was rewarded with a few choking noises over the line. Falco watched as the boy never pulled up out of his nose dive. He didn't see any signs of struggle to try and pull up, then the plane crashed. Falco called over the line to Damon, "Hey, kid, kid, speak to me! Are you okay?!" Falco switched a video link to the kid's cockpit and gasped. Damon was sprawled over his controls, eyes wide in shock, tongue rolling in and out of his mouth. He was shaking and convulsing violently. Falco screamed over the line to everyone, "Get out of your cockpits, the kid's in trouble!"  
  
Fox was already out and trying to pull the kid out. Falco was next and helped get him out lay him on his back. Fox was over Damon trying to get him to respond. Damon continued make choking noises and shake. Sirus ran over and yelled at the both of them "What are you doing?! Turn him over on his stomach! He's choking on his tongue!" Sirus shoved the two out of the way and rolled Damon face down. The choking noises soon stopped, but he still continued to violently shake.  
  
Fox asked worriedly, "What do we do now?" He was rubbing his gloved hands together tensely.  
  
Sirus looked at him while gently rubbing Damon's back, "We just have to wait until it passes..."

* * *

Damon's eyes fluttered open, and found himself lying in his own bed. Mr. Ares was sitting at the end, waiting for him to wake up. He couldn't remember what happened after Falco attacked him in the simulator.  
  
"Ah, you are finally awake." said Sirus with a gentle smile, "You did pretty well, Damon. Falco went a little too hard on you. Besides that, you have nothing to worry about." Except for the occasional seizure, that is. The wolf knew how sensitive the kid was, so he left that part out.  
  
"I was so scared . . . Everything was so real." Damon whimpered, "And Falco was trying his hardest to shoot me down too. I know it." The kid's eyes were filled with tears, marking the beginning of a new series of sobs.  
  
"Don't worry about it Damon, it's just a game." Mr. Ares shifted a little closer to the boy, "A tough game, but you would learn how to beat it after a while." He wanted to hug Damon and reveal his true identity that very moment, but it was too risky. Hesitantly, the wolf patted the teenager on the back, trying to calm him.  
  
"I wish Wolf was here. . ." Damon muttered as he continued to sob. Somehow, this stranger reminds him of the dead mercenary, somehow. Mr. Ares certainly didn't look like Wolf, but their build was about the same, as well as those large and powerful hands. Those hands were his only comfort before, and they were comforting him now.  
  
"I am sorry about that, Damon." The lieutenant continued to stroke the cadet's back, "But you've got to move on. People care about you, and I am sure Wolf wouldn't want to see you like this. . ."  
  
"No one cares about me." Damon replied. He stopped his sobbing, but instead he curled into a ball, wrapping the blankets around him. "Everyone hates me, like Falco."  
  
"Well, I care about you." Ares rubbing Damon's exposed neck, "And I am sure Fox and Krystal cares too."  
  
"Still, it's not the same, it doesn't feel the same," Damon hugged himself tighter, "I want to move on, but I can't. I'm scared, what if they don't like me, what if I forget Wolf?"  
  
"Wolf won't be forgotten, kid." Lieutenant Ares patted Damon on the back, "The whole Lylat system will know who he is, from now till the world ends. He would be just like Andross, one of those villains. His name would be written all over history books."  
  
"But that's not Wolf!" the teenager protested, "Wolf is gentle and kind. He cares about me; he is like . . . my father! Not some evil guy who goes around killing people for fun!"  
  
"Well, you have a lot of people in Lylat to convince of that kid. Especially those he hurt..." Wolf hated to talk about himself this way, but at the same time he knew he was right. He wanted to repent, and be forgiven of what he had done. Maybe it was better this way though, a fresh start for his body. Now he just needed to purify his mind, "I'm sure he repented for what he did, the way you speak of him, maybe he really wasn't such a bad guy. Perhaps he was simply misguided."  
  
"What "maybe"? He IS a good guy!" the cadet was furious now, but he held his anger in. "He was good from the beginning! Why don't you people give him a chance? Why do you have to kill him? WHY?"  
  
"You know, sometimes you are only allowed one chance." Mr. Ares patted Damon on the back, getting ready to leave. The door automatically slid open as he walked out. "And if you lose that chance, it is over."

* * *

It was a beautiful day, almost too beautiful for Wolf O'Donnell's funeral. Only a few military officials attended, along with Fox, Krystal, Damon, Sirus, and most unexpectedly, Commander Bill Grey. If it wasn't for the solemn atmosphere, Fox would have greeted his old comrade already. Luckily for Fox, the service was short. It only consisted of a small passage from the priest, and a short eulogy from Damon. The young cadet was unexpectedly calm while reading, without shedding a tear.  
  
Once done, Lieutenant Ares and Krystal brought Damon back to Great Fox, where the young cadet most likely spent the rest of his day crying. Fox McCloud took advantage of this time and greeted his friend, Commander Bill Grey.  
  
"Bill!" Fox shouted after the husky, who was preparing to leave. "Bill Grey!"  
  
"Fox! I thought I would see you here." Grey stepped out of his hovercraft, "Man, it has been a while."  
  
"Eight years Bill." Fox smiled in delight, "Eight long years."  
  
"Eight years already . . . that went by pretty quickly." Bill seemed rather shocked by the fact that he hadn't seen his old schoolmate since the Lylat Wars.  
  
"I was heading back to my ship, until I saw you." Fox answered, "If you have some time to spare, I wouldn't mind an old friend visiting."  
  
"Not today Fox, because my wife the kids are waiting for me." The husky said with a large grin, "Hop in, I'll drive you home." Bill unlocked the doors on his car, and the two friends entered, almost in perfect unison.  
  
"So you are married?" Fox asked curiously, "How many children?" The fox then saw a small picture frame on the dashboard. In it was Bill, his wife, and two very young children.  
  
Bill chuckled, "The older one is four, and the younger one is two. You should meet my family another day. How long are you staying here for?"  
  
"Don't know, really. We are just staying here to gather some more information." Fox replied, "We are looking for StarWolf."  
  
"StarWolf huh," Bill had his hands steady on his steering wheel; they were getting close to the Great Fox now. The husky could see the colossal ship as he drove. "That's going to be tough. You probably won't find anything useful here on Corneria."  
  
"Well, it's always good to look, you never know." Fox replied, cracking his neck idly, "And yeah, I could visit your house. What about tomorrow?"  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. You can stay for dinner too, if you want." Bill stopped the vehicle in front of the airport entrance. The husky pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled his address on top, along with his phone number. "It's not too far from here; you should be able to find your way around."  
  
"Thanks Bill, I'll see you tomorrow then." Fox said, stepping out of the hovercraft. "Mind if my wife Krystal along?"  
  
"Ha, so you are married too?" Bill chuckled, "Congrats, I'll see you both tomorrow." With that, the hovercraft sped along, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Commander Bill Grey arrived home about twenty minutes after he met his old friend. It was quite a surprise for the husky, actually. "Eight years. . ." he muttered as he parked the hovercraft on his driveway. He reached for knob on his large front door, noticing that it was unlocked. Perhaps he forgot to lock it when he was off to work in a hurry this morning.  
  
"Honey, I am home!" Bill said, like a typical husband after a long day of work. He expected his wife to come out of the kitchen and kiss him sweetly, or ask why he was late with a bossy tone. Instead, he didn't get a response.  
  
"Honey?" Bill asked again, taking off his shoes putting them neatly next to the doorway. It felt strangely quiet today, no clanking of cutlery in the kitchen, or laughter of children. It wasn't normal. The husky held his breath for a moment, listening carefully. Aside from the humming of the washing machine, the house was completely silent. Bill cautiously walked into the kitchen, and found it empty. He opened the dish washer, and discovered that the dishes inside were still dirty. His wife would always finish the dishes before he came home, today was very abnormal. He then checked the basement, where the washing machine was. Again, the machine was on, but his wife was nowhere to be found. "Honey? Where are you?"  
  
Already, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, where was she? Where were the kids? What was going on? The husky rushed up the flight of stairs, to the second floor, and into the master bedroom. There he found his wife in bed, covered by the quilt. "Oh honey, you scared me!" She didn't respond. She was dead.  
  
Grey stood in front of the bed, completely shocked by the horror. There she was, lying in bed, with singed hole in her forehead. Bill stood there frozen in his stance, "Th-This is impossible. This is not happening."  
  
"Oh yes it is, Commander Bill Grey of the Cornerian Army." said a melodious, masculine voice, "How did Wolf's funeral go?"  
  
Bill spun around, and found himself face to face with a blaster. It was Leon Powalski. "Le-Leon. . .what did you do to my kids?"  
  
"Don't worry about them; you will be seeing them soon." Leon chuckled, his finger squeezing harder on the trigger.  
  
"No . . . Why are you doing this?" Bill asked, he knew he was going to die. "Why—!" His question was cut short by a searing laser blast that tore through his left lung, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
"That was for Wolf." Leon said coldly, a small trail of smoke rising off his blaster's barrel. The chameleon bent down, and pressed the blaster against the husky's stomach. He squeezed the trigger again.  
  
Bill gagged as the second laser burned through his intestine. He coughed weakly, with blood trickling down his mouth. "Why. . . Why?"  
  
"That was for the eight years in jail." The chameleon answered again, grinning at the dying husky, "Don't you dare die yet, I am not finished with you." The barrel of his blaster pointed to the husky's right lung, and fired the third shot.  
  
Bill jerked in pain as the laser bore a hole through his right lung. He began to take deep gasps of air, coughing out more blood in the process.  
  
"That was for the rest of the team." Leon leaned close to the dying commander, examining the blood oozing out of his chest, full of small bubbles. "How does it feel? To drown in your own blood?"  
  
"Why. . ." Bill said weakly, with a barely audibly voice. His eyes began to lose focus, and his eyelids were heavy. The deep gasps became more and more frequent as his body called for more oxygen. He was drowning, in blood, and in sorrow.  
  
Leon stuck his finger into one of the wounds, smearing some blood on his fingertip. He then stood up and wrote on the nearest wall with the blood, the letter "I". The lizard than repeated this, until his entire message was written on the wall, with the blood of his enemy.  
  
"Before you die, Commander, I would like you to know that your children died a more painful death than you have." Leon bent down, whispering in the husky's ear, "I slit their throats and watch them writhe in pain, until their blood is drained out of their lifeless bodies." Leon laughed, a maniacal laughter, like a creature from the deepest pits of hell.  
  
Bill Grey coughed again, spitting some blood onto Leon's face. His gasps where now wheezy, as most of his lungs were filled with blood. The gasps finally slowed down, and the husky's body began to twitch involuntarily.  
  
". . .Why. . ." those were the last words of Bill Grey. His eyes rolled back, and his body was motionless. A small sigh came from his collapsed lungs. He was with his wife and children. 


	8. Questions

**Mission 07 – Questions  
**  
Fox stood happily nest to his wife. Gently he rapped on the door, which easily creaked open. Fox raised an eyebrow, his wife was equally curious. They both walked into the house. Fox spoke loudly, "Bill, are you home? The door was open..." There was no reply.  
  
Krystal was rubbing her arms, the house was unusually cold. The air conditioner was on, but it felt like it had been running through the night. Krystal turned to her husband, "I'm going to have a look around."  
  
Fox nodded, "Okay, be careful, this doesn't feel right. It's unlike Bill to leave so many things running needlessly. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Fox slowly crept upstairs; he didn't like this at all. Bill had never been so negligent. It wasn't in his nature. He kept one hand on his blaster, just in case. He peeked in each of the rooms, each one was clean. They were all tidy and nice. Finally he came to the last room in the hall. He was about to open the door when a blood curdling scream shot out. It was Krystal, her high pitched wail lasting almost until Fox got downstairs. Fox stepped in and gasped. It was a child's playroom, but it was splattered with blood. Bill's children were in the center of the room, most of their bodies caked in blood. Their bodies were twisted, as if they had been writhing in agony. Fox found why upon further inspection, and it nearly made him vomit.  
  
Fox was shaking, he was heading upstairs as Krystal was going to phone the authorities. He could barely stand straight, and had to grip the stair banister just to keep upright. He wondered fearfully what he would find up in Bill's room. He threw open the door, blaster at the ready, but the tip shaking a tad. When he looked at the room he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Bill was sprawled on the ground, laser wounds in various places; he was also caked in blood. His wife was lying in bed; Fox didn't want to know how she died. He didn't want to move at all. He screamed out in pain and frustration at the loss of his good friend. He picked up his blaster and shot angrily at the taunting message left on the wall, the evil message written in blood.  
  
I am the Great Leon...and my revenge has only begun!

* * *

Fox trudged into the Great Fox. Falco was there waiting for him, smirking haughtily. Fox didn't want to hear anyone talk right now. He felt broken; he wondered if this is how Damon felt. Fox hadn't had to feel like this for a long time, not since his father had died.  
  
Falco broke the silence, ignoring the grim expression on his leader's face, "So Fox, mind telling me how you were beat by that Ares fellow?"  
  
Fox walked by Falco, ignoring him completely. He continued onward, completely numb to Falco's jeers and protests. Then suddenly they stopped, he turned his head back and saw Krystal whispering in Falco's ear. The falcon's eyes went wide and he covered his beak. He suddenly looked ashamed, and sent an apologetic look towards Fox. Fox simply nodded and continued walking.  
  
Soon he found himself in the recreation room. It wouldn't be long until everyone heard. The police had only asked him a few questions and said he and Krystal could return home. All the evidence was there anyway; even in his fury fox hadn't damaged the key piece. Everyone knew it was Leon, and now everyone would know he was back with a vengeance. Not just for the StarFox team, but for all the people who had stopped him. Fox had been told that the police had already investigated three similar murders. One was the family of a Cornerian senator, the next was a Cornerian officer in the military, and last was an ambassador and his wife visiting from Zoness. Fox felt sick and empty inside. He felt like he wanted to cry, he tried to stop it, but couldn't. He had just lost one of his best friends. He felt someone hugging his shoulders, and assumed it was his wife. He patted the shoulder of his embracer and looked up. Instead of staring into the eyes of his wife Damon was caringly nuzzling Fox's shoulder, softly crying with him.  
  
Fox felt bad for all the things he had said about the kid. Fox suddenly knew how the kid felt, the pain of loss. Especially after being so close to reuniting with that person. He felt ashamed for the jealousy and anger he had felt towards the child when he was crying. The boy hadn't been trying to do anything wrong, he just needed support and comfort. Now Fox felt as weak and helpless as the boy, and he began to cry like Damon had. Fox shamelessly fell into Damon's embrace, sobbing into the hybrid's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Damon whispered, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

* * *

Fox had been sitting with Damon for about an hour, and then admitted he just wanted to go to bed. Damon helped prop up Fox, and allowed him to lean on his shoulder all the way to his room. Fox opened his door and slouched in. He sunk into his bed, not even bothering to take his uniform off. Damon just stood in the doorway, then walked in and took Fox's boots off for him so he could be slightly more comfortable. Damon smiled weakly and then walked out of the room.  
  
Fox lay there on his bed, wondering why Bill had to die. He hadn't deserved it, he wasn't even part of this really. He was more of an innocent bystander in this situation. He had helped in the war, but he was only stationed on Katina. He had nothing to do with StarWolf at all. Fox lay there and mourned for Bill. He didn't move for what seemed like hours.  
  
Fox lay on his bed, listening to the quiet silence that had fallen over the ship. He wondered why Krystal hadn't come in yet, but felt too weak to go after her. He knew he had to stop Leon, to prevent anything like this from happening again. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream, the same he had heard early this morning. Fox was suddenly on his feet, fear and adrenaline filling his exhausted body. He ran towards the cries, running he saw Falco slumped against a wall. The bird was unconscious. This filled him with more dread as the screams became louder, no sounding as if they were filled with pain. Fox ran into the recreation room, for people were inside. Damon and Sirus were both slumped against a wall, and across the room was something far worse. Leon Powalski had Krystal pinned against the wall, a knife to her throat. He was only a foot or so away from where Fox was  
  
Leon cackled when he aw Fox there, "Ah, McCloud, I'm so glad you could see this!" Then with a quick flick of the wrist he slit Krystal's throat clean open. Fox stood in shock as the blade exited the other side of the neck, the tip of the dagger pointing t Fox himself. A few droplets flecked Fox's face, and ran down his cheeks like crimson tears.  
  
Fox bolted upright in his bed, gasping for air, sweat soaking his clothing and fur. He looked around, trying to get himself reoriented. He was lying in his bed. Suddenly the door whirred to life and slid open. Light from outside enveloped the room, streaming over Fox. The vulpine blinked disbelievingly, in the doorway stood his wife. His mouth gaped open, it had all been a dream, but it had been so real. He could have sworn he felt the blood on his face. He weakly got up and stumbled to Krystal. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, softly kissing her neck and crying into it. Krystal rubbed his back and embraced him tightly.  
  
"It's okay Fox..." Krystal said soothingly, "It's okay..."

* * *

Damon sat inside the Arwing simulator, alone, and furious. In front of him were waves and waves of unequipped enemy ships. The hybrid shot them down, his teeth grinding in hatred for his enemies. The simulation was for improving his combat skills and accuracy, and Damon seemed to be pretty confident.  
  
"Now entering stage two, prepare for hostile enemy aircrafts." said a robotic, monotone voice. The screens turned off as the computer generated a new scenario, with three hostile enemy aircrafts shooting at Damon's Arwing. The hybrid did a barrel roll to the left, dodging the lasers, and then returned fire, destroying all of his enemies at once. Damon snickered, it was too easy.  
  
The program restarted again, this time with four enemy aircrafts. Damon destroyed them with ease, just like the first three. "Next." Damon said, grinning.  
  
"Lesson one, never underestimate your enemies." said Mr. Ares' familiar voice. His ship showed on the radar screen, not as an Arwing, but as a Wolfen II. The Wolfens were faster, more maneuverable, with stronger defensive attributes, but weaker firepower than the Arwings.  
  
"Friend or foe?" Damon asked, aiming his lasers at the incoming ship. Mr. Ares or not, an enemy was an enemy.  
  
"Friend, but just for now," Sirus said over his intercom, "Watch out behind you."  
  
Damon turned to the left, drawing a graceful arc with his ship, getting ready to face whatever the computer program had prepared for him. He charged the laser of his ship, waiting for his enemies to approach.  
  
"No! That was too slow!" Lieutenant Ares' voice barked, "You are supposed to do a flip, not some lousy turn!"  
  
"Sorry!" Damon winced at that commanding tone. He had never thought Mr. Ares was so strict when it came to aerial combat. "Sorry sir, I'll do it next time."  
  
"On the real battle field, there is no next time!" Ares barked again, "You should work on maneuvering skills, kid."  
  
"But I've done all of them!" Damon protested, "They are not even that hard!"  
  
"Really," Sirus asked with a mocking tone, "Let me give you a challenge, try to shoot my ship down. I will not retaliate."  
  
"You asked for it, Mr. Ares." Damon replied, charging up his laser. The tracer automatically locked on to the Wolfen that Sirus was using. Instead of releasing the charged laser, the hybrid released a homing bomb. "Take that!"  
  
"Good shot." Ares replied casually as his ship was engulfed by the bomb's blinding radiation. Once the blinding light faded, Damon found that his target was still perfectly intact, only loosing a miniscule amount of his shield.  
  
"Hey! I shot you with a homing bomb!" Damon shouted, completely surprised. There must be something wrong with the simulation.  
  
"The Wolfen II is equipped with a force field that is designed to block homing bombs and lasers." Sirus explained, "This was Wolf and Leon's brilliant idea to give themselves an advantage against StarFox during their last battle on Venom."  
  
"So I am supposed to hit you with pea shots?" the cadet asked, holding his fire for a moment. "Fine with me..." The cadet began to shower Lieutenant Ares' Wolfen with his twin lasers, but it was more difficult that he expected. The Wolfen II was faster and more maneuverable, making Damon's task very difficult. Sirus wasn't making it any easier by showing off his superb skills.  
  
"I give up! This is impossible!" the cadet whined, slowing down his ship for a landing. "This is so unfair."  
"Who said the battlefield was fair?" Sirus asked, his ship slowing down as well. "You see? You still have to work on your maneuvering skills, kid. Fox fought Wolf with the exact same circumstance on Venom, but he didn't give up."  
  
"But Fox is . . . He is a professional pilot! I just started!" Damon exclaimed, "You don't expect me to be as good as he is, do you?"  
  
"I do, actually." Sirus said as he stepped out of the simulator. "He was only eighteen when he won the war for the Lylat system."

* * *

Jade walked along side of Obsidian, both carrying briefcases. Today they were not disguised as anything in particular. Jade was wearing her favorite leather suit, while Obsidian wore a jet black business suit. Tonight they were supposed to check on Mr. Ares' status, and update him with some additional instructions. Of course, they may also give him a bonus, if everything went well. Jade didn't bring her favorite sniper rifle, but her partner brought his black-oxide coated rapier.  
  
"So Rocky, which way should we go?" Jade asked as they arrived at the airport. It was the evening, and the stars were shining bright tonight.  
  
"That way." said the young wolf, pointing towards the entrance "Not the roof."  
  
"Brilliant idea, but that's not fun." Jade complained, but she followed his advice at the end. She had nothing to hide from the guards, and he seemed completely comfortable with entering the normal way.  
  
The pair of assassins walked through the airport terminal, until the reached the checkpoint. Two guards were assigned next to the metal detector, and today seemed to be their lucky day. The young wolf walked up, and unsheathed his sword with immeasurable speed. Instead of decapitating the guards, Obsidian smiled and offered the swords hilt to one of them. "Hold this for me. I'll be right back."  
  
Jade was already through the metal detector, and walking towards the Great Fox. She didn't bring any metallic objects with her today, not enough to trigger the detector.  
  
Before the guards could respond, Obsidian was off with his partner, walking the same direction. The poor guard held the wolf's sword, wondering what just happened. Why would anyone still carry a sword these days?

* * *

ROB's voice rang in Lieutenant Ares' room, "Mr. Ares, two strangers are at the entrance, requesting to speak to you. Look on your personal display to see their images. Once Sirus turned on his screen, he saw the black cat and another young wolf that he had not seen before. He knew that they were dangerous, but he also knew that they were here for him.  
  
"Let them in, ROB." Ares said, wondering if he made a mistake.  
  
A moment later the pair appeared in Lieutenant Ares' doorway. For now none of the other members realized that there were two strangers aboard, except ROB and Mr. Ares. Jade sat down on Sirus' bed, while Obsidian chose to take his chair. Sirus didn't protest against their actions, knowing that they were very dangerous in their own ways, especially Jade, whom Sirus saw jumping out of a window and landing unscathed.  
  
"Relax." Obsidian was the first to speak, "If we were here to kill you, we wouldn't be taking the front entrance, and you would be dead already."  
  
"Oh Rocky, stop scaring Mr. Ares," Jade said with her sweet tone, but it was laced with mockery. She was teasing Sirus in her own way. She opened her suitcase, revealing a collection of papers. There were more instructions for Lieutenant Ares to follow. She took out a large envelope and placed it on Sirus' desk, then returned to her seat. "Well, it seems like everything is going well, right Mr. Ares?"  
  
"Uh. . .Yes, everything is fine." Sirus answered. There was something about these two that made them above the ordinary. And that something was making Sirus Ares very nervous.  
  
"Good, then our Boss told us to give you this." Obsidian said abruptly after Sirus answered, "It's your bonus, Boss said he was pleased with you. Keep up the good work. Inside this suitcase you would find one hundred thousand dollars in cash." The young wolf shoved his suitcase towards the older wolf playfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, our Boss told us to remind you that he wants Leon Powalski alive, and in good mental health. If you fail, we would have to kill you. And I am sure you don't want that to happen, right?"  
  
"Yes, tell your boss that I am very grateful for his kindness." Wolf said, opening the suitcase. Indeed, it was full of money. "Would you mind telling me who you are? And why does you boss want Leon alive?"  
  
"I am Obsidian, and she is Jade." The young wolf replied, "For now, I am your younger brother, and she is your second cousin."  
  
"And we make quite a talented family." Jade said jokingly, "As for my Boss's intentions with Leon, I cannot answer that question."  
  
Sirus nodded. He couldn't help but fear the two young adults in front of him. They were no more than twenty years old, yet they could talk about death at the dinner table and laugh about it. Who were these people? "Err, may I speak to your boss sometime in the future?"  
  
"You already did, believe it or not." Jade replied, "That's all I can say for now, otherwise Rocky here would strangle me."  
  
"You need to learn how to keep you mouth shut, Jade." said the young wolf, who clearly had an explosive temper.  
  
"Well, is everything clear, Mr. Ares?" Jade said, standing up, "If not, you can ask your questions now, or read the papers later."  
  
Sirus nodded and forced a smile on his face. "Are you two leaving?"  
  
"No, they are not, they're staying right here." A voice stated, Fox suddenly turned the corner into the room, revealing he was the speaker. "At least if they're hungry," Fox smiled to the two, "I know it's a bit late, but none of us have eaten and we've prepared some food. You may join us if you'd like."  
  
Obsidian spoke, "No, we rea..."  
  
Jade cut him off, "We'd love to, there's no problem. Thank you for the offer." She grinned at Obsidian whose mouth was still hanging open. Obsidian gave her a menacing glare and Jade simply acted innocent. Sirus rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Fox to tend to the two.

* * *

Jade followed Fox, with Obsidian backing the line. They entered the Dining room where everyone was sitting, a pot of stew and some bread and butter laid out on the long table. Peppy stood and greeted Obsidian with a handshake. Peppy yelped as his hand was gripped. Obsidian quickly let go, and put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Quite the grip you have there..." Peppy said, flexing his hand.  
  
Obsidian and Jade took two seats. Damon was in the center of them. He looked at Obsidian's tall, sleek and muscular body. He was so well defined, Damon felt ashamed to look at himself. He hadn't much muscle definition due to his underdeveloped nature, he looked almost feminine. He was freakish while the wolf next to him was amazingly handsome. The man emanated power and strength, Damon could help but cringe at his authoritative nature.  
  
"It's okay kid, he's a big push over, really." Jade whispered jokingly. She giggled as she received a disapproving glare from Obsidian, "Oh calm down Rocky, you're scaring the kid. I'm just trying to lighten him up."  
  
"There's no need to be frightened, I mean you no harm." Obsidian took a sip of his soup.  
  
Damon frowned, "I'm just a bit embarrassed is all, I'm so freakish and weak looking. I was admiring you're build, something I'll never be able to attain..."  
  
Obsidian whispered back, "It's alright little brother, I think you have other abilities that make you unique and powerful. You need to remember that you're special, and while other people may dislike you for what you can do or what you look like, you really mustn't let it get to you. Be proud of who you are."  
  
Damon smiled and hunched over, eating his dinner. That was the first compliment he had ever received from a stranger. It was strange how the wolf addressed him as his little brother. The black cat was very nice too. Somehow, he felt strangely close to these people. Perhaps it was because they were related to Mr. Ares.  
  
"So, mind if I ask about your occupations?" Peppy asked, looking at Jade and Obsidian. "Your brother has excellent piloting skills, Obsidian."  
  
The young wolf smiled at the old hare, "I am currently studying as a medical student. If all goes well, I am thinking about becoming a medic for the Army." That was of course, a half truth, but not an empty one. If Peppy decided to ask for evidence, Obsidian had more than enough to provide.  
  
"Quite a talented family you have, Mr. Ares." Peppy was impressed, "How about you, Jade?"  
  
"I work for the CIA." Jade replied, glancing over to Obsidian. This was not a lie, she was an agent of the Cornerian Intelligence Agency, at least on the surface. In fact, she collected most of the vital information for her Boss. Whoever she actually worked for had plenty of connections within the government, as well as the military.  
  
"Wow. . ." Falco couldn't help but wonder at the Ares family, a medical student, a CIA agent, and a pilot with skills that could pit against the legendary Fox McCloud. It was surprising that no one had heard of their family name before.  
  
Fox McCloud was not paying the slightest attention to their conversation. He was still mourning over the death of his best friend. He remembered all those moments with Bill during their years in the military academy, the battle of Katina, and how Bill supplied him during their mission on Solar. Everything memory seemed to resurface, but it was too late, his friend was gone. Fox couldn't help but allow two trails of tears to trickle down his face.  
  
Krystal stopped conversing with the others, and comforted her husband. The rest of the StarFox team paused with their dinner, watching the couple. At the height of their conversation, they seemed to have forgotten Fox. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do about it, except to give their leader support. The whole room abruptly fell silent, the only ones still eating being Jade and Obsidian. Perhaps they were insensible, but Fox McCloud's personal problems were none of their concern.  
  
Knowing that their abnormal behavior may alert the team, Jade dropped her cutlery and looked over to Fox. "I am sorry about Commander Grey's death; the CIA is working hard on investigating the murder. I am sure Leon would be caught soon." Of course, she said this just to be inconspicuous. She then gave Obsidian a swift kick under the table, a sign for him to stop eating and say something.  
  
"Ouch! I-I mean I am sorry, Fox." said the young wolf, rubbing his shin. Jade's kick was powerful, too powerful for his comfort. If they were outside, he would be more than happy to have a spar match with Jade. But not right now.  
  
"I'm sorry, please excuse us." Fox sniffled, standing up from the table; sadness came over him like a wave, drowning him without warning. Krystal followed her husband, and both left for their bedroom. Everyone else was completely silent. Even Prince Tricky paused from eating his delicious grub tubs in his little corner of the dining room.  
  
"Perhaps this is not the best time for us to visit." Obsidian said, standing up from the table, "Thank you for the dinner, Jade and I should be leaving shortly." The young wolf nodded to everyone in a polite manner. His eyes met Sirus' for a moment, "Enjoy your dinner, and best of luck to all of you. I'll see you later, brother."  
  
"You too, Rocky. . ." Sirus replied, and watch his "relatives" walk out the room. One more question remained in his mind, were they the ones who attacked the high security prison? Obsidian and Jade seemed certainly capable of doing so, except it didn't make much sense for them to release Leon, and then try to capture him again. Perhaps there was more to the story than the two was giving him. 


	9. Awakening Beasts

**Mission 08 – Awakening Beasts  
**  
Lieutenant Ares walked down the hall to Damon's room, a package in one of his hands. He gently rapped on the door, it immediately slid open. Ares looked around the room, but it looked completely bare. The bed didn't even look like it had been slept in. Ares walked in, wondering where the kid had gone. He didn't have a reason to leave during the night. There was no reason for him to be anywhere but in his bed. Ares glanced around worriedly. Then he heard a whimper. He glanced around but couldn't find it. Then there was a series of yelps and whines. He looked up; Damon was sprawled out on the ceiling of his room.  
  
"I forgot you could do that..." Ares said, shaking his head and chuckling. The kid had used it many times to escape the wrath of Pigma. His body was able to grip surfaces due to his reptilian nature. He would climb walls and hide on ceilings to escape Pigma's drunken rages where he would find the boy and beat him senseless for no reason.  
  
Damon continued to whimper, both arms were flailing, as if he were trying to fight off what he was dreaming. Sirus couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid; he had a lot to have nightmares about. He wondered what particular dream he was having. He glanced down at the package in his arms, and remembered what he'd come here for.  
  
"Damon, it's time to wake up." Ares said in a loud, but soothing voice. His response was a snort, and then another whimper from Damon. Sirus tried again, "Damon..." Still there was no response.  
  
Ares walked over and flipped on the lights to full power, Damon's eyes flashed open and he looked around. He lost his grip on the ceiling and promptly fell. Luckily he was over his bed, and it broke his fall.  
  
Ares walked over to him, and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's with your sleeping in, normally the softest whisper in here and your wide awake. How do you get so ready anyway?"  
  
Damon smiled weakly to Sirus, "I've had to wake up quickly most of my life. I've never had a chance to be groggy or I would be beaten or yelled at. I've always had to be alert." Damon then frowned, "The reason I didn't wake up this morning is because I've been up all night thinking. Thinking about all the problems we've been having recently. Then when I can get to sleep I have horrid nightmares, and don't stay asleep for very long. It's been like this for a few days now. I'm getting little sleep and its kind of starting to wear on my alertness."  
  
Ares patted his shoulder, "Well, you know if you ever need to talk, then you can come to me. Anytime, night or day, don't be afraid. I don't mind being awoken either." Ares then changed the subject, "Well, it's time for you to get dressed."  
  
Damon looked down at himself and yelped. He was clad only in a pair of white briefs. He had to sleep in his underwear so his body could grip the surface. He tried to cover himself as Sirus chuckled at him. Damon blushed hard enough to show through his short fur, his cheeks appearing a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"Hey kid, it's okay, it isn't like I haven't seen a pair of briefs before. Look at it this way, at least it's me, and not Krystal in here." Ares said. Damon was cowering on the other side of his bed, still clutching his front. Ares chuckeld again, "Listen, I have something for you, but I can't give it to you if you hide like that."  
  
Damon fidgeted, then crawled up on the bed, and curled up in a little ball. Ares smiled, and rubbed the hybrid's back. "Why are you so embarrassed? We're both guys after all."  
  
Damon frowned, "Everyone used to make fun of me in the shower room. I was the only boy who wore briefs. Then they made fun of my appearance, especially one place in particular."  
  
Damon continued to hide the front of himself. Then Sirus remembered, back at the StarWolf base they forced Damon to walk around nude. With no clothing he had no protection, from beatings or humiliation, he was completely exposed. Sirus knew why the boy was so underdeveloped; he was a eunuch since birth. He'd never received his manhood because of his hybridization, they never grew in. They would tease him because of this condition, and it was only one of the many horrible things done to him.  
  
As Ares he realized he had to act like he didn't know, "What's wrong, how did they make fun of you?" Damon began to sob lightly, and then revealed himself to Ares. Sirus stared at the frail frame as he spread himself out.  
  
"In the showers they liked eunuch and female. They'd steal my clothes just so they could laugh at me. I never got any peace anywhere..." Damon softly began to cry. "Now I'm just so ashamed of my hideous body. Please, please don't tell anyone, its so embarrassing..."  
  
Sirus hugged Damon as he began to cry, "Don't worry Damon, I won't tell, and I don't think you're body is hideous." The older wolf wiped away his tears, "Now look and see what I've brought you."  
  
He handed Damon the package he had brought. It was a long box wrapped in plain brown paper. Damon began to tear the paper off, and then lifted the lid off the box. He choked on his tears, and looked at Sirus happily.  
  
"Go try them on; we have to see if they fit." Sirus smiled as Damon tried on what he had bought for him. It was a new set of clothing, a StarFox uniform of sorts. Although like each tem member had their different style, Sirus had gotten him an outfit different from what the others wore. The base was a red short sleeve jumpsuit. He was given some white boots, and white fingerless gloves, a white flight jacket, and a white scarf. To top it off he was given a red beret, with the Star Fox insignia stitched in white. The insignia was also stitched in red on the left breast of his jacket, and white again in the same place on his jumpsuit.  
  
Damon did a light spin, showing that the clothes fit. Sirus smiled and patted Damon on the back. "There, you look like a member of the team now. I thought you needed something a little more formal for the funeral today. Your blue cadet's outfit was looking a little old, and thought this would make you feel more part of the team." Damon smiled and hugged Sirus.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ares, thank you so much..." Damon walked out of the room with Sirus to go and wait with everyone else for the funeral.

* * *

Fox stood at the small podium that had been set up in front of the caskets. He stared at all four, his eyes straying on the right most coffin, the one draped with the Cornerian flag. Inside lay Bill, his friend, this was the final goodbye in this life. Fox spoke, "Friends, we're all gathered here to honor and mourn our beloved friends. It's funny how time, and life passes..." Fox looked at the small sea of mourners, he began to tear, "The day before he died I saw my old friend for the first time in eight years. It was at another funeral, the one for Wolf O'Donnell that we were reunited. Perhaps it was fate that we were to meet one last time before he died." Fox choked on his tears and then regained composure, "Bill and I were best friends all through our academy years. We were together through thick and thin. In the Lylat Wars, Bill assisted my team on our way to defeating the tyrant Andross. He and his family have done much for all of us. Now they have been taken, and I know for their good deeds they go on to a better place. We should all strive to be like the Greys. They will always have a place in our hearts..." Fox stepped down from the podium and took out four of the magic crystals from the plants, each a different color and laid them on the graves. When the caskets would be dropped a magic crystal plant would grow and shine over the grave.

* * *

The StarFox team was preparing to leave after the caskets were lowered. Fox was leaning on Krystal and sobbing softly. Soon there were voices calling after them, two young male voices. Everyone turned around to see a pair of canines running to them. One was a husky and the other a bulldog, both in their mid-twenties. Their faces also were streaked with tears.  
  
"Fox, Fox McCloud, please wait!" the husky yelled. He was waving his arms. He was tall and thin. Finally both caught up with the team, "Thank you for waiting."  
  
"That was a beautiful eulogy; we just wanted to thank you for doing justice to the commander." The bulldog said smiling, but tears still streaming from his eyes.  
  
Fox sadly nodded, "May I ask who you two are?"  
  
The husky nodded, "I'm Lorenzo Harding, Captain of the Husky Unit. This is Samuel Tintoretto, Captain of the Bulldog unit. We fought together at the battle of Katina."  
  
Fox smiled, "I remember it well, thank you for your support at that critical time. I'm glad to have met you." Fox was smiling weakly, and his voice was cracked from crying so much. Tears streamed forth, but his gratitude shone through.  
  
Sam spoke, he was shorter and due to his Bulldog ancestry was slightly stocky, "We were proud to serve under Commander Grey, and it's an honor and a privilege to meet the savior of the Lylat system, as well as being a close personal friend of the commander."  
  
Lorenzo spoke, "He treated us like brothers, we were comrades in arms. He will be severely missed."  
  
Sirus smiled, "That he will, but he has many friends who will cherish his memory dearly." Fox turned and smiled to Lieutenant Ares.  
  
Sam nodded, "Well, I hope our paths cross again some day. If you ever need assistance we'll be there for you." Both Sam and Lorenzo saluted Fox. The leader of the StarFox team stood then on his own two feet, looking amazingly regal and powerful, like he had just defeated Andross all over again. He saluted the two captains and then turned to walk back to his ship.

* * *

Jade walked out of the CIA headquarters, glancing back and forth before approaching her hover-bike. Her lawful work for today was complete, and it was time for her underground work. The black cat snickered at the irony. A CIA agent by day and an underground assassin by night, she had kept her lifestyle rather secretive. Her only entertainment was perhaps working with Obsidian, whom she would meet later tonight. But first, she had to get something to eat, since her body required it.  
  
The cat put on her red helmet, the same color as her suit and her bike, the same color as blood. She placed her briefcase under the storage compartment, and sped off towards her favorite restaurant, with lots of seafood and fish. She had an enormous appetite for seafood, probably because of her feline heritage. The cat stopped by the takeaway window and placed her order. Two pounds of cooked shrimp and a filet of raw salmon was her favorite snack with Obsidian. Of course, he would bring along his barbequed ribs and steak. They would do this everyday, snacking on their favorite foods while watching the sunset, discussing their family matters with each other. In many ways Obsidian was her brother, sometimes she would love him, but more often they would find themselves quarrelling with each other like children. Not now though, not during this hour, when the sun was about to set.  
  
Jade headed towards the shore, her hover-bike speeding along the sandy beach. At this rate, she would arrive there in five minutes, but something unexpected was going to happen today, and she was about to be late.  
  
Her bike was working fine as always as she drove towards the base of the cliff, when a high power laser ripped through the front of the bike, shutting down the frontal G-diffuser. As a result, the nose of her bike dived into the sand, and the black cat was thrown through the air. She made a spectacular dive roll to lessen the impact of the fall, but she was still stunned somewhat. There was a sniper out there who fired that shot, and the sniper was probably waiting for his or her rifle to recharge before firing again. Almost mechanically, Jade ran towards the crash site of her vehicle to retrieve her weapon. Just as her hand reached the handle of her suitcase, a second shot grazed along her back, singing through her leather jacket and searing her flesh. She hissed and ignored the pain, and dived behind a bolder at the foot of the cliff to take cover. The sniper wasn't a particularly skilled one, since he managed to miss two shots, but it was enough to alert the assassin.  
  
"Ooh, looks like someone wants to play." Jade said, opening her briefcase, revealing her favorite sniper rifle. She assembled the blaster within fifteen seconds, the unlocked the safety. Whoever this sniper was, this was his unlucky day. "Excellent, now bring it on."  
  
The assassin peaked out the side of the bolder then quickly retreated. Another blast of laser skimmed the rock, showering fragments over the cat. However, with just one glance she had located the attacker. And he happened to be Pigma Dengar, who Jade would refer to as "Piggy". Knowing that her boss won't be happy to see Pigma ripped to shreds, Jade once again turned down the power on her rifle. This allowed her to fire rapid shots, at a reduced firepower. However, one shot was more than enough to take Pigma down, but the thoughtless pig thought he had the situation under control. Leon had told him everything about the black cat. She was supposed to be the second cousin of Lieutenant Ares, the new pilot of StarFox. Unfortunately, the information Leon received was false, and Pigma was about the find out the hard way.  
  
Jade grinned at the thought of roasting the pig and sharing his corpse with Obsidian, but she decided that it was quite pointless, and the wolf would probably scold at her for that. The black cat waited a little while longer before she planned on her attack. Since Piggy was a non- professional sniper, his arms are bound to get tired from supporting the sniper blaster. It was at that moment that Jade would strike, possibly knocking Dengar unconscious with her low power laser. There was still a risk involved in her plan. If Dengar was stronger than she thought, she may get hit by his laser blast.  
  
"Come out a play with me, Kitty Cat!" Pigma shouted, looking through the scope of his rifle. Yes, the blaster was heavy, and the pig's arms were getting more and more tired by the moment. "Stop hiding and let me shoot you! It shouldn't hurt too much!"  
  
Jade giggled at Piggy's empty taunts. A successful assassin must be patient, like a lioness stalking her prey. Pigma was definitely unworthy to be called an assassin, according to Jade's standards. She waited for about another minute, before getting ready with her own rifle. She already saw where the pig was by a mere glance, and what was left was simple: Rise, aim, and fire.  
  
Pigma Dengar did not realize that he was shot, in between the eyes, until he felt his body falling backwards into the scattered foliage. He couldn't understand what happened. One moment he was shooting at the cat, the other moment he saw a flash from the rock, and he was falling. The pig was unconscious before he hit the ground. The hunter had become the hunted.  
  
Jade quickly scanned the trees and shrubs for any another threats, then a sickening thought surfaced in her mind. What if Pigma shot Obsidian? Immediately the cat felt her heart pounding, knocking violently against her ribs. She ran over to the unconscious pig, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against a tree. Noticing that the pig was unconscious, Jade kneed the cyborg pig in the groin as an attempt to wake him. It worked.  
  
"You monster!" Pigma shouted, his teeth grinding in pain. Somehow the skinny kitten was able to pin him to the tree with one arm. Of course, the pig wouldn't admit that he was fat, but he was indeed "big boned". How could a young woman possibly lift up someone at least twice her weight, with only one arm? There was only one answer, she was a freak.  
  
"Where is Obsidian?" Jade hissed in Dengar's face, her patience was running out. No one touches Obsidian, not even Boss. If the wolf was missing a hair, Jade would rip the pig apart, limb by limb, quite literally. Her grip on the pig's collar suddenly loosened, and her claws clamped onto Pigma's blubbery neck.  
  
"I . . .I don't . . . know!" Pigma coughed, feeling her freakish strength on his neck. He wheezed through his constricted trachea, trying to breathe.  
  
Jade glanced up the top of the cliff, but Obsidian was no where in sight. In anger, she held the pig by the neck and threw him against a shrub. Pigma landed with quite enough cushioning, but he was definitely scared, and his whole body throbbing in pain.  
  
The black cat raised her rifle and pressed it into the pig's chest, "I will pop your heart like a bubble, if you don't tell me where Obsidian is."  
  
"Andrew has him! Don't shoot me! Please. . ." The pig whined, he didn't want to die, not like this.  
  
"Thank you." Jade said with her melodious voice, almost like a song. She smiled, flipped over her rifle and smashed the butt against the pig's head, knocking him unconscious. The proper authorities would take care of him soon enough. It was time for her to find Obsidian and capture Andrew as well. She ran as fast as he could, with her rifle strapped on her stinging back, towards the path that Obsidian always took. If Oikonny harmed her partner in any way, she would definitely tear him apart. It didn't take too long to find Obsidian though, and she smiled in relief.  
  
Obsidian stood in front of Andrew, the tip of his rapier touching the monkey's throat. Next to them was Andrew's broken blaster, cut cleanly in half. The wolf grinned, "I never thought catching you would be so easy, Andrew Oikonny."  
  
"Shut up, Leon would kill you! You freak!" Andrew felt the razor sharp point of the rapier threatening to break his skin, and fell silent.  
  
"Freak huh?" The young wolf chuckled, "You and your metal implants look freakier to me."  
  
Jade called her Boss on her cell phone, smiling happily at Obsidian. "Hello? Boss, guess what? We have two of the StarWolf team members captured, Piggy and Andy. Yes, we will send them to you as soon as possible. Yes, don't worry, everything is under control. Yes, they are fine, just a little bashed up, that's all."  
  
The cat closed her cell phone, "Boss is pleased, except for the part about me bashing up Piggy."  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" Obsidian asked with a disgruntled voice.  
  
"He will find out, no matter what."

* * *

Pigma Dengar woke up with a throbbing headache, and found himself in a prison cell. Not any prison cell, but a prison cell of the High Security Prison. Andrew was no where in sight, nor was anyone else. He was alone within a cell, with one wall made of unbreakable glass. No, there must be something that he could do . . . If he stayed, he would definitely be executed, just like Wolf, or worse. He had faith that Leon would come and save them, or someone would. This wouldn't be the end. This couldn't be the end.  
  
The pig pressed his swollen face against the glass wall, trying to take a better view at the corridors. This was not the wing that they were in last time. It took Leon eight years to make the last plan, and this time Pigma and Andrew probably had less then two weeks. The pig slumped against a wall, defeated.  
  
It was then that General Pepper arrived.  
  
"Pigma Dengar! Long time no see." Pepper said through the glass wall. It wasn't sound proof, but it was indestructible to just about anything else. The general knocked on the glass with a big grin on his face, like a child knocking at the cage of an animal at the zoo. Except it was the lion knocking on the cage of its victim. 


	10. Answers

**Mission 09 – Answers**  
  
"What-what are you going to do to me?" Pigma asked with a nervous voice, in the face of the general. To everyone else, Pepper may be their saving grace, but to Pigma, Pepper was a hell hound. Pepper was ruthless, intelligent, and deadly.  
  
"Use that puny brain of yours and think." Pepper replied, the smile fading off his face. "You know what would happen. I'll give you the time – Seven days." Pepper always enjoyed torturing criminals, not physically, but mentally. For Pigma, knowing the coming his death but being powerless to prevent it would hurt more than any torture.  
  
"No . . ." Dengar dropped to his knees. Seven days, and everything would be over. "No, please don't kill me! I am begging you General Pepper, please!"  
  
Pepper laughed, "That's funny, I don't remember Wolf saying that when he was going to be executed." The general paused, "And I don't remember James saying the same thing in the face of Andross."  
  
After all these years, Pepper still wanted to avenge James McCloud's death. Pigma did not realize that, not till now anyways. James was a mere leader of a small mercenary team, why would Pepper even care? The pig wanted to weep, but his robotic eyes would not allow him.  
  
"Don't worry; I am sure Leon will come for you." Pepper said with his arms crossed. The pig was completely broken, and he was no longer a source of entertainment. Perhaps Andrew would prove to be more worthy after all. "I am sure he would try, at least. You better start praying that he does." With that, Pepper turned towards the exit. He would leave Andrew alone for now, since he had a task to accomplish.  
  
A guard came up to the general, "General, how many guards do you want? If twenty is not enough, we can have fifty, a hundred, two-fifty. . ."  
  
"TWO." The reply came coldly.  
  
"Two hundred?" asked the guard.  
  
"Two." Pepper held up two fingers in front of the puzzled guard.  
  
"T-Two?" the guard looked up into the general's face, and saw a smile. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry; they are perfectly designed for situations like these." Pepper exited, chuckling. When he stopped, a commanding voice came through the exit. "Withdraw all your men and prisoners from this wing; we don't want any more innocents dying."

* * *

Sirus walked into the small bar on the Great Fox. A midsized room that could seat the entire team comfortably, along one side of the room there was a large rack with assorted alcoholic beverages. The room was only used by Falco and Peppy though, no one else on the Great Fox consumed alcohol. The room was occupied with the two drinkers now, simple having a communion shot or two.  
  
Falco looked over to Ares, "What brings you in here; I thought alcohol didn't appeal to you."  
  
Sirus grinned, "It doesn't, I came to make sure you don't drink yourself into a stupor Falco. Peppy's smart and knows when to stop, you on the other hand don't."  
  
Peppy grinned, "I'm not big on drinking, simply a shot or two once in a while. It's supposed to help the heart, but I don't know about that. Maybe I'm just hurting myself more." Peppy chuckled as Falco sneered at the both of them, the hare continued to speak, "I heard your brother and cousin caught Andrew and Pigma, you have quite an impressive family Mr. Ares."  
  
Ares shrugged, "Yes, they are impressive...I'm just glad they're not hurt." He thought he'd add that in for good measure, play the charade. He knew those two could handle themselves under more extreme situations, like taking on the entire Cornerian military single-handedly.  
  
Falco poured another glass, "Sure you wouldn't care for a drink?"  
  
Ares frowned, "No, I prefer a straight mind, I've seen what that swill can do to people and I don't want any of that. Not even the tiniest bit." He thought about Pigma's love for alcohol, the headaches it brought the team, and the bruises it brought Damon. Although he'd made the choice long before that, right after his parents had died, when he himself was abused by a constantly drunken uncle.  
  
Peppy nodded, "That's a good choice, you've got a good head on your shoulders Ares. Well, tell your family good work for me the next time you see them."  
  
Ares nodded, "I will, don't drink too much Falco." He chuckled and sauntered away as Falco scowled at him.

* * *

"Man, I wish Wolf had told me his password. This really stinks, what's the point of giving me his Wolfen if we can't get inside to pilot it." Damon could be heard around the corner saying.  
  
Sirus had been wandering the ship since leaving the bar. He peeked in and saw Slippy, Tricky and Damon huddled around one of the Wolfens. It was the one he used to pilot himself. He chuckled as he watched them for a moment. Slippy had assorted gadgetry strewn across the floor as they attempted to crack his password.  
  
"It's too bad he didn't make it simple like something that was close to him. Like his wife's name for instance..." Damon said.  
  
That hit a nerve, Wolf's wife, the one he was married too after he had escaped his uncle. A girl he knew, from the public school he attended to escape his uncle, took him in. They slowly fell in love and got married. Wolf was happy, and planning on living a normal life. They had gone to help with a terra-forming project on Titania. He as a defense pilot and she as a researcher, it worked splendidly for a while. Then disaster struck, some of the researchers had been involved in darker dealings. Then due to some more misinformation the entire faculty was labeled as traitors. So the Cornerian military came in and charged everyone with treason, executing all on the spot. He had gotten away, but at the cost of his dearly beloved wife. That is why he became Wolf O'Donnell, traitor to the Lylat System, agent of Andross, destroyer of people.  
  
He slowly walked in, "Hey guys, how's it going in here?"  
  
Slippy frowned as he punched a series of keys "Not well, we're trying to crack Wolf's password but nothing has worked yet. General Pepper lost the paper with both the passwords to the Wolfens. So far none of Mr. O'Donnell's personal information has worked."  
  
Ares smiled, "Hey, why don't you three go take a break, and let me have a crack at these."  
  
Slippy frowned, "Do you know anything about decryption Lieutenant Ares?" Slippy patted his laptop that was plugged into the Wolfen's outer mainframe jack. The one used for maintenance.  
  
"I know a little bit, come on you three, at least give me a shot." Ares smiled coolly, hoping they'd break and let him open it for them.  
  
Tricky looked towards Damon, "I'm getting bored, Mr. Ares is right. Damon, will you come play with me?"  
  
Damon smiled, "Come on Slippy, it can't hurt to let him try, we can always come back in half an hour or so to see how he's doing. It will help clear our heads." Damon walked over and gave Sirus an opportunity to try. "Be careful with my ship..." the young hybrid joked.  
  
"It's not yours until we can get it open, right?" Ares said shot back playfully.  
  
Damon walked out with Tricky following; Slippy would keep stealing glances back, as if he were expecting Sirus to be screwing up his precious equipment. Finally all three were out of sight and Ares inputted the password. It did happen to be his wife's name, but in a different sense. His wife's name was Sara, but there had been a secret code they had used as children. It was a computer code that replaced some letters with similar icons. If he recalled correctly it had been called l337, or leet in real words. So following suit the password wasn't SARA, but S4R4. He smiled to himself as the cockpit flew open. He wondered what Damon would change the password as. Though knowing the boy as well as he did, the password would probably be WOLF.

* * *

Jade stood by Obsidian, both wearing guards uniform. Their Boss had assigned them the most boring mission ever: To guard Andrew and Pigma till the day of their execution. The lights were off, and the prison was pitch- black. However, Jade liked the darkness, because she was the only one who could see, besides Obsidian. It was her turn to keep watch, while Obsidian took his nap on the ground, snoring audibly. The black cat paced in circles, having nothing better to do. There was no one to talk to, except for the guard who brought them food. Obsidian on the other hand would probably kill her if she woke him during his sleep. Jade would love to have someone to visit her right now, be it Leon, or whoever attacked the prison the first time. She was hungry for a fight.  
  
Her ears perked up at the slightest shuffling noises, even though most of them were from Obsidian. For her Boss to say that she was perfect for this task was an overstatement. She could wait for an enemy for hours or days, only if she knew they were coming for sure. She hated waiting like this, without knowing who she might be encountering. For all she knew, no one may show up, and that would be a week of her life wasted in the dark prison.  
  
To relieve her boredom, she decided to talk to Andrew. The monkey was in distress, knowing that he would be executed. Both Jade and Andrew were waiting for the same thing, someone to come. But they had different purposes, Andrew wanted a savior, Jade wanted a fight.  
  
"So, Andy, you have six days left. How does it feel?" Jade asked, knocking on the glass wall.  
  
"Leave me alone." Andrew said, burying his head in his arms, crouching on his cot.  
  
"Why the sad face? Don't you miss Wolf? You get to see him soon." Jade teased; there was nothing Andrew could do about it. She felt powerful; she felt she was in control, not being controlled. And of course, it was fun, not boring.  
  
"Go away!" Andrew said, he was in no mood to listen to her taunts. She was annoying, way too annoying. If Andrew ever got out of this mess alive, she would be the first one he would kill, without a doubt.  
  
"Come on, aren't you bored in that cell?" Jade said, "I don't know about you, but I am really bored. And I don't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"Talk to your freaky friend." Andrew replied, "Stop bothering me."  
  
"But he is sleeping, and he'll beat me up if I wake him." Jade purposefully talked like an immature child, just to annoy Andrew more. She found the monkey quite adorable when frustrated. Unfortunately, Andrew had a visor on, and Jade couldn't tell most of his emotions. "So what do you want to talk about? We can talk about wars, fighting, how to kill people, how not to get killed, how to act, how to lie. . ."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Andrew yelled, "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"  
  
"Oh my! Someone forgot to take their pills today," Jade mocked, acting surprised, "We still have a week to spend together, I suggest you try to get along with me. It's less boring that way."  
  
"Leave the poor guy alone, Jade." said Obsidian, "Or I will kill you."  
  
"Whatever, I'd like to see you try." Jade shot back at the awakened wolf. Oh yes, a spar match would be quite a fun thing to do, if Obsidian wasn't going too hard on her. "Should we? I am getting really bored."  
  
Obsidian popped his neck and cracked his knuckles, and moved himself into a frontal stance, a simple, yet effective starting stance for a fight. His two arms held up in front of his slanted body, one in front of another. "No weapons."  
  
"Sure, bring it on." Jade shifted her center of gravity downwards, and then she lunged at Obsidian with immeasurable speed. Although she was not as strong as Obsidian, she was faster and more agile. Besides, it was just a spar match; the most they would end up with was perhaps a broken rib or a bloody nose.  
  
Obsidian saw her attack in the dark, it was a simple lunge. The wolf smiled and brought his elbow down onto the cat's back. There was a loud thud, and Jade ended up on the ground coughing profusely. However she had no intension of giving up so easily. Rolling onto her back, the cat aimed a kick in the middle of the wolf's chest, and unexpected move for Obsidian. The wolf was kicked half way down the corridor, and landed flat on his back.  
  
"I said NO WEAPONS!" Obsidian coughed out, "Your heels are so sharp they could kill!"  
  
"Ah shut up you wimp." Jade said, coughing lightly as she tried to laugh. The cat got herself upright, leaning on the wall. "Let's go, I am not finished yet."  
  
"My pleasure," Obsidian flipped himself back onto his feet. This time he charged, one arm winding up for a powerful punch. If that punch made contact with Jade's face, it would be her turn to sleep, and wake up with a headache five hours later. "Lights out, Jade." His fist made direct contact with the cat's temple, sending her unconscious body skidding across the corridor. Obsidian smiled to himself. That was amusing, at least for him.  
  
Andrew saw the cat's body skid across the corridor, ending up right in front of his cell. He didn't hear the conversation between the two freaks, and safely assumed that someone was here to save him. The monkey smiled, and pressed his face on the glass, only to see the other freak walking down the corridor.  
  
"Mind you own business." Obsidian said coldly, picking up Jade and sling her across his broad shoulders. "Or you will end up like her." Threats were amusing to him, as jokes were amusing to Jade. A spar fight was indeed a nice way to put each other to sleep, much better than bedtime stories, in his opinion. The wolf threw the cat onto a simple mattress set up next to their post, then sat down on the ground, leaning against a wall. His breath was still slightly wheezing due to the kick he received, but it was nothing significant.  
  
There he sat, for what seemed like hours.  
  
And then, he sensed someone coming.  
  
Obsidian sniffed the air, tracing the intruder like a bloodhound. The attacker's scent was familiar, but the wolf could not recall where he smelled that scent before. Whoever it was, the culprit was hiding in the air conditioning vents, as the lupine's acute olfactory cells indicated. The wolf drew his black rapier, ready for an epic battle. A person who could kill over sixty people and escape without a trace was definitely a worthy opponent. The wolf could hear the enemy creeping closer, softly shuffling through the vents. The wolf left his post, and walked to a spot next to Andrew's cell. If the attacker was coming, he must past his spot to reach Andrew or Pigma. Obsidian pointed the tip of his sword towards the ceiling, ready to impale the intruder. As the shuffling noises came directly overhead, he lunged upwards with his sword, piercing the ceiling. When he pulled his sword back out, there was blood, and there was silence.  
  
"That was easy . . . Too easy." The wolf muttered to himself as he sniffed the blood on his blade. The wolf glanced up, and saw droplets of blood dripping down the hole. Whoever it was, the attacker was most likely dead. The wolf watched the blood continue to drip down the hole, breathing heavily from the serge of adrenaline in his blood. Suddenly, a laser blasted straight through the ceiling, grazing his left shoulder. Obsidian quickly backed away, as the attacker showered the corridor with laser beams. Part of the ceiling collapsed, and a black shape dropped along with the debris. The black shaped rose, revealing the form of a man, dressed entirely in black. The man's abdomen had been pierced, but he showed no sign of weakening from the blood loss.  
  
"Who are you?" Obsidian questioned, but his answer came in a shower of burning lasers. It was an automatic laser blaster, something that Obsidian would consider "cheap and dishonorable" to use as a weapon. Apparently, the attacker did not care about it. The man clothed in black shot Andrew's cell door with a shower of lasers, melting the large metallic hinges. The door fell outwards into the corridor with the thud. Andrew was released. However, to get to Pigma the man must pass Obsidian, who was hiding around the corner. Luckily, there were other ways to accomplish this task.  
  
Obsidian waited near the corner, his sword in an offensive position. If the man decided to come around the corner, he would find himself divided in half, vertically. The young wolf breathed heavily, waiting for his foe to approach. This was indeed a worthy foe. A moment later, the wolf curiously peeked out the corridor. The man was gone, and Andrew was gone too. Obsidian wondered how they disappeared, his mind thinking as quickly as possible. There was only one way out, and that was to get pass himself. Even though Jade was unconscious, her end of the corridor did not lead to the exit, and the attacker should definitely know that for a fact. The only other way was . . . the vents.  
  
Suddenly, two arms exploded from the ceiling, grabbing Obsidian's head and twisting it abruptly to the side, in an attempt to break his neck. If Obsidian was a normal person, such an attack would have worked. The attacker's strength was lacking, not even enough to dislocate Obsidian's vertebrae. The young wolf grabbed the attacker's wrists and pulled downwards, bringing the man down through the ceiling, dropping his sword in the process. The two wrestled for about thirty seconds, before the young wolf punched the attacker in the chest with all his might. There was a few sickening snaps as the wolf's fist crushed the attacker's ribcage. The black figure slumped against the wall, then sideways onto the ground.  
  
"Now that's better. . ." Obsidian muttered, glancing down at the body. Noticing that there was something familiar about the man, the wolf ripped off the attacker's mask. He gasped, eyes widened. It was Cadet Damon.  
  
"Oh no . . . Damon." 


	11. Puppet Master

**Mission 10 – Puppet Master**  
  
"I am extremely disappointed with the performance of the two of you." said General Pepper, "Dr. Zenotabi would be retrieving Cadet Damon's body back to his laboratory in a moment. He will give you further instructions from there. Pepper out."  
  
Obsidian angrily kicked the glass wall of the cell where Andrew had once been, producing a series of miniscule cracks along the area where his boot had made contact. Perhaps the glass was not indestructible, or perhaps Obsidian was just strong . . . Very strong. The wolf stared at the motionless body of the young cadet in front of him. Why, of all people, Damon had to be the one? Nothing made sense at all. As far as he knew, Damon had been tortured by StarWolf for many years, and it was most unexpected for him to attempt to release Pigma and Andrew.  
  
The wolf crouched down next to the hybrid on the ground, it was unmistakably Damon. A large portion of the teenager's chest had caved in as a result of Obsidian's punch. Blood was tricked down the corner of his lips, indicating severe internal damage. He also received a puncture wound from Obsidian's sword in his mid abdomen. For all Obsidian knew, he was dead. No one could survive a full-powered punch from Obsidian, besides Jade.  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Zenotabi arrived alone, turning on the lights of the wing as he entered. The rat doctor was the one worried about Damon's physical and mental health, and the sight he was about to see was not going to be encouraging. Seeing Damon and Obsidian, the doctor hurried over.  
  
"Father . . . I didn't mean to." Obsidian said, his muzzle pointing at the ground. All his pride had dissolved in a single failed mission. "It was an accident."  
  
"Let's not talk about for now, go and wake up your sister. We have a lot of work to do." By sister, Dr. Zenotabi meant Jade. The doctor extended his lanky arm and touched the cadet's neck, trying to get a pulse. His body was cold, and there was no pulse to be found. Worried, Zenotabi tried again, digging deeper with his fingers.  
  
Jade woke, with a terrible headache. The punch she had received was strong enough to knock out a full grown buffalo. She mumbled something about killing Obsidian once everything was fixed, then walked down the corridor to meet her Father, leaning on the walls to support her weight.  
  
"The two of you, listen." Dr. Zenotabi was quite in distress now. "Carry Cadet Damon to my vehicle, there may still be hope for him. Be very gentle, I didn't bring my medical kits because I didn't know you made the mess this big."  
  
"Sorry Dad," Jade apologized, "This wouldn't have happened if Rocky didn't knock me out."  
  
"NO EXCUSES! JUST DO WHAT I ASK!" Dr. Zenotabi scolded at Jade with malice. He watched the two pick up the cadet's body, one carrying his shoulders, the other carrying his feet. "Make sure the news and media doesn't get to this, or we'll have more things to fix up."

* * *

Obsidian stroked Damon's forehead lightly, it was his duty to watch over the unfortunate hybrid. Right now, they had him connected to a room full of medical equipment. An IV was strapped to his arm, a heart monitor blipped, and a respirator helped Damon's shallow and laborious breathing. Obsidian felt awful for putting him in this state, but was still curious why he was the one who attacked the prison.  
  
Suddenly there was a faint gasp for air, a bit harder than what Obsidian had been used to hearing. He looked down at Damon, the hybrid's eyes fluttered open. Obsidian smiled down at him, "Good morning..."  
  
Damon tried to moved, but groaned and stopped, "What's going on?" Damon's breath became a little ragged. Obsidian stroked his cheek to calm Damon down, so he wouldn't overexert himself.  
  
"Damon, you're obviously in the hospital, do you know why?" Obsidian began his other job, besides playing Damon's caretaker; he was here to question the small hybrid.  
  
"No, but why does my body hurt so much?" Damon began to tear, Obsidian could understand his pain.  
  
"You don't remember a thing? You attacked the prison three days ago, releasing Andrew, you've been unconscious ever since." Obsidian said grimly.  
  
"I couldn't have, I was asleep in my room." Damon said softly.  
  
"So you say, well, I'm going to switch your IV for a moment. I'm going to give you some truth serum, to see how much you really know." Obsidian brought over a new IV container and replaced it with Damon's medication.  
  
"O-okay..." Damon looked frightened, Obsidian wondered if the little hybrid knew more than he was telling. Obsidian waited for fifteen minutes as the serum took effect. He saw Damon's eyes dilate, and knew that he was ready.  
  
"Damon, why did you attack the prison?" Obsidian simply asked.  
  
Damon responded in rasping breaths, "I didn't attack the prison..."  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" Obsidian tried.  
  
"Dreams . . . Nightmares. Mr. Ares." Damon said in a monotone manner.  
  
"Dreams, what dreams have you been having?" Obsidian wondered if that might hold a valuable key.  
  
"Dark halls . . . corridors . . . people . . . dead people . . . lots of blood." Damon answered.  
  
"What about Mr. Ares?" The wolf asked curiously.  
  
"He woke me up. . . Then nothing." Damon was gasping in short harsh breaths.  
  
"I think that this raises a lot of questions. I'll let you rest for now." Obsidian spoke; he gave Damon another fifteen minute passage, the serum slowly wearing off. Finally Damon came back around. "Damon, do you know you're responsible for the deaths of sixty-three people?"  
  
Damon's eyes widened, weakly he cried, "What?"  
  
"You're the one who attacked the prison and released Leon. I want to know why you did it, and why you're not remembering any of it." Obsidian said bluntly, he then realized he hadn't taken the best approach, due to Damon's fragile nature. "I'm sorry little brother..."  
  
Damon whimpered, then closed his eyes and weakly cried. His breaths soon became ragged again, forcing him to stop. Obsidian rubbed the hybrid's cheek softly, trying to comfort him. "Don't beat yourself up; I'm sure there's an explanation. I know you wouldn't kill so many people purposefully." The older wolf said soothingly. "You're not that kind of person. Now try and get some rest, I need to go talk with Dr. Zenotabi."  
  
Damon mumbled, "Wait," Obsidian turned back to Damon, "Am I going to be okay?"  
  
Obsidian frowned, "Yes, thanks to your abilities you'll be fine..." he paused, "I'm sorry Damon..."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" Damon asked innocently.  
  
"I'm the one who hurt you so badly; I didn't know it was you. I broke your rib cage and stabbed you in the stomach. If not for your special abilities you might be dead right now. I'm truly sorry, I went overboard, and even if it had been someone else I went too far." Obsidian began to tear, "Please forgive me Damon..."  
  
Damon coughed, and then spoke "Obsidian, don't cry, I forgive you. I don't blame you at all. You were just trying to stop me; I know you would never intentionally hurt me like this." Damon put on a weak smile, and then let out a shuddering gasp before slowly fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

"So what information did you acquire from Damon?" Dr. Zenotabi asked, his chair swiveling to face Obsidian. "Did he admit anything?"  
  
"No, Father. He did not admit anything." Obsidian replied, "I used a dose of truth serum on him. I am positive that he doesn't remember anything."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps I may have some answers for this. I would need to do a CAT scan for Damon to support my hypothesis." Zenotabi eyed the young wolf curiously, "Obsidian, have you been crying?"  
  
"Err . . . Yes Father." Obsidian replied, slightly ashamed. He was rather surprised with himself for tearing. He had shamelessly killed many before, mainly criminals, but why was he crying for a freakish little teenager that he nearly killed?  
  
Zenotabi smiled, "Looks like you've bonded with my specimen thirteen quite well, my boy. You are doing quite well, except for letting Andrew escape."  
  
"I am sorry, Father." Obsidian was still ashamed of failing at his mission. This had never happened before. His perfect record was ruined. The wolf fell on his knees. "Please punish me."  
  
"On the other hand, you were also the one who captured Andrew." Zenotabi said calmly, as if he did not notice Obsidian's request. "I have yet to reward you on that. What do you wish? I may first reward you, and then discipline you. Or, I may do nothing."  
  
"Then I wish for you to do nothing, Father." Obsidian looked up at the rat doctor, his creator. "And I ask to be excused."  
  
"You are excused, Obsidian." Zenotabi answered, "Keep in mind that Jade would receive her reward, for both capturing and safeguarding Pigma Dengar." The rat smiled as he watched Obsidian move towards the door. He then stood up from the chair and prepared a CAT scan for Damon. If his hypothesis was correct, then Damon was more dangerous than they had imagined previously.  
  
"Father, if I may interject, I don't think it would be wise to move Damon in his state." The black wolf said, twirling around.  
  
Zenotabi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why not?"  
  
"We barely arrived with him safely here three days ago, he is still in a critical state. Even barely whispering is severely exhausting to him. Moving him may do more harm than good." Obsidian said, looking slightly worried.  
  
"We need to find out if what I fear is true now. If not we could be endangering ourselves further." Zenotabi said sternly.  
  
"Please father, I m just concerned for Damon's well being. If you won't listen to me this way, then I ask that you let him rest as my reward. You may punish me however you wish, but please, let the poor boy sleep." Obsidian pleaded.  
  
Zenotabi stared at the wolf, "Alright, I'll wait until he's feeling better. We must not let Damon know anything is the matter. We must not talk to him about anything pertaining to StarWolf. We must also watch him very, very closely for any signs of strange behavior. If my hypothesis is correct, then Leon is using Damon as a tool, and Damon doesn't know it.  
  
"Yes father, I will notify StarFox and sister of this immediately." Obsidian turned on his heel and started to walk out of the room.  
  
Zenotabi called, "Obsidian," he watched as the young wolf turned around nervously, "You have received your reward, but there is still the matter of a suitable punishment for your failure. Speak with Star Fox and come back here in one hour, I will have decided your punishment then."

* * *

Damon slowly roused, and found he was looking into the smiling face of Sirus Ares. Damon coughed, and smiled weakly back. Sirus grabbed Damon's hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Hello..." Ares said soothingly.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Damon whispered.  
  
Ares smiled, "Actually Obsidian says it's only been about an hour since you last woke up. How are you feeling?"  
  
Damon coughed, "My chest has collapsed and there's a hole in my stomach. I'm on top of the world..."  
  
"Well, I'm just here to visit and keep an eye on you. They wanted someone with you here, just to make sure you're okay." Sirus said, patting Damon's arm. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Some water would be nice..." Damon said.  
Ares chuckled, and produced a small baby's bottle. Damon gave the older lupine a glare mixed with embarrassment. Ares shrugged, "You aren't strong enough to drink from a glass yet." Ares gently removed Damon's oxygen mask, and placed the bottle in the side of his muzzle. Damon clamped down and sucked softly, then started choking lightly. Ares immediately began rubbing Damon's throat and the water rolled own.  
  
Ares frowned, "Damon, are you okay, I'm sorry, I guess you're not even strong enough to swallow on your own." He sighed in relief as Damon nodded. He replaced the oxygen mask and smiled. "If you need anything, just tell me. We can get you just about anything you want." Damon shook his head, and then held his palm open. Ares understood, he placed his hand in Damon's. All Damon wanted right now was companionship.  
  
Obsidian returned to Zenotabi's office exactly one hour from the time he had left. Zenotabi was sitting at his Desk, and Jade was leaning in one of the corners. Obsidian looked confused, "Alright father, I'm here for my punishment, but what is Jade doing here?"  
  
Zenotabi frowned, "She is here to help with your punishment. Remove your coat and shirt and lay them on my desk. Then you will kneel in front of the desk and place both hands behind your head."  
  
Obsidian frowned, but did what Zenotabi asked. His muscled form on display, Zenotabi stared for a moment. Then the rat spoke, "It would be a shame to disfigure such a handsome form. Jade, I want you to hurt him, but make sure you leave no wounds that would scar."  
  
Zenotabi handed Jade a whip, Jade looked at it sadly. Zentoabi frowned, "Don't disobey me Jade, your brother failed, and so he needs to be punished. Give him fifty stripes, begin now." Jade frowned, lowering her head in doubt. Zenotabi growled, "Do you need to be punished as well. Whip your brother before I have you receiving a worse treatment."  
  
Jade raised the whip, and brought it down lightly on Obsidian's exposed back. A small hiss protruding from his lips, and a welt formed on his back where he had been struck.  
  
Zenotabi frowned, "Harder..." Jade struck him again. Zenotabi was still unsatisfied, "Harder..." Another crack, this time a small bit of blood leaked from the slash. Zenotabi said again, "Harder." Jade let the whip loose, a yelp of pain emitting from her brother. Zenotabi kept telling her to strike him harder with each blow. By the end of his beating Obsidian was on the ground sobbing, his back was raw and bloodied. Jade knelt down and stroked Obsidian's face, her eyes seeping tears too. Zenotabi gave her some bandages and some salves to help with the healing.  
  
Jade, "Please dress your brother's wounds, don't worry, he will be fine. I'm sorry the both of you had to endure that. This will teach you both to be stronger." With that, Zenotabi left the room. Jade applied the medications and bandages, and then held her brother gently.  
  
"That served you right for knocking me out, Rocky." Jade tried to joke though her sobs. The punishment was actually painful for her as well. The cat kissed the wolf on the cheek, sniffing. "I am sorry Rocky, I am so sorry. . ." Obsidian held her in return, sobbing in pain.

* * *

Two days later, Fox McCloud went to the hospital to visit Damon. As far as he knew, the kid had enough strength to eat and talk without too much difficulty now, due to his remarkably fast healing rate. Most of the broken bones in his ribcage were starting to heal, and his internal organs were functioning normally, except for his lungs and stomach.  
  
Fox went to the specialized hospital room, knocked on the door then went in. It was empty, except for Damon and the machines he was linked up to. The electrocardiogram was removed already, leaving the teenager with only the oxygen mask and the IV. The boy was sleeping when Fox arrived.  
  
Fox quietly strolled over to Damon's side, smiling at the boy. He couldn't help but gently stroke the boy's forehead. Krystal was right, Damon was adorable. Suddenly the images of Bill Grey's children murdered in their playroom flashed in Fox's mind. Fox began to tear. "Leon Powalski, I swear on my dead father's grave, I will find you, and I will kill you."  
  
"Will you really, Fox?" said a voice, Damon's voice. The previously sleeping teen was now awake, grinning at Fox.  
  
"Yes, I – ah!" Fox found a hand digging into his trachea, threatening to collapse his windpipe. He glanced down in horror, it was Damon. The fox gripped the hybrid's arm with both of his hands, barely removing the deadly claw from his throat. "What are you doing?" he asked, fighting the teen's freakish strength.  
  
"You see, it would be my pleasure to fight you face to face." Damon said with a grin, sitting up from the bed. He suddenly knocked Fox to the ground, both hands wrapping around Fox's throat in an attempt to strangle him. "But it is much easier to do it through my puppet."  
  
Fox gagged as powerful fingers wrapped around his neck. How was the hybrid able to apply so much strength, while his body was completely damaged? Was Damon feeling anything at all? Questions started to dart across Fox's mind faster than he could grasp them. The fox fought, trying to push the hybrid's arms back in vain. As a final result, Fox reached for his blaster and pressed it against Damon's stomach. "Get off. . .or I'll. . .shoot you." He gasped through his constricted windpipe. He couldn't endure this for much longer; sooner or later he would be choked to death.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot your friend, Fox." Damon said with a twisted grin, "I don't care if you kill him. His purpose is served." The hybrid's claws continued to squeeze McCloud's neck like a pair of vice grips.  
  
"Leon . . . What did you do to Damon?" Fox realized that the teenager was being controlled somehow by the lizard, somewhere. The Fox rammed the gun into Damon's wound, where Obsidian had impaled him with a sword. However, the hybrid acted as if he didn't feel anything. Fox began to see black rings closing in around his vision. He fired his blaster, and the grip on his neck loosened slightly, allowing him to take a gasp of air.  
  
"Wouldn't you wish to know?" Leon said through Damon's mouth. "Too bad you are going to die soon, so why bother even telling?" The hybrid lunged again, choking Fox with renewed strength.  
  
Fox's limits were broken, he was dying. Suddenly the teenager was no longer Damon, it was Leon. With anger blazing in his eyes, Fox fired his blaster into Damon's abdomen, then again, again, and again. Blood splattered all over the room, over Fox, over Damon, over everything. At the end, all was still. Fox lay unconscious on the ground, with Damon sprawled on top of him.

* * *

Obsidian tried to smile, but even the shirt on his back hurt him. Jade had hurt him severely. He would bear the pain though, to ensure the safety of Damon he would bear the stinging for a few days. He was headed there now; he wanted to see Damon and his smiling optimism even in his anguish. He had a tray loaded with food; he heard Fox was there, so he had loaded it for three.  
  
Soon it would be time for the CAT scan, but whatever his father had planned could go through now. Obsidian felt it had been his duty to protect Damon. He felt bad enough when he found out it was Damon who he hurt. Then Damon had been so forgiving. Obsidian wouldn't have forgiven himself if anything were to happen to Damon. Although it probably wouldn't, his father was very careful. He probably had no reason to worry. Still, there was too high a risk in Obsidian's eyes.  
  
Smiling Obsidian opened the door to Damon's room. He knew that when he opened his eyes Damon would be lying in bed, breathing softly, but happy. Fox by his side, perhaps the two exchanging stories. Unfortunately he didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes and immediately dropped the tray. Blood and fragments of body matter splattered everywhere. Damon was lying on top of Fox, who were both on the floor; Fox was clutching a blaster in his hand. Damon was shot in the abdomen five times, with five exit wounds in his lower back.  
  
He immediately pulled Damon off of Fox. He checked Damon's pulse, and then Fox's. Both were still alive, and he was thankful for that. He immediately called his father.  
  
He waited as the line rang, and only wished his father would answer sooner.  
  
Finally the phone picked up, "Yes?" Zenotabi's voice said on the other line.  
  
"Father, please get down to Damon's room now, there's been a terrible accident." Obsidian said, panic filling his voice. For this he could be punished again. Not that he cared about that at the moment; he cared more for the safety of Fox and Damon.  
  
"What happened?" Zenotabi said, sounding slightly alarmed, after noticing the panic in Obsidians voice.  
  
Obsidian answered, "Damon and Fox are both unconscious, Damon's been shot several times, looks like Fox had to do it."  
  
"This is exactly what I feared would happen. I understand Damon's critical condition, but after he's treated we need to immediately give him a CAT. I'll be down quickly with assistance."  
  
Obsidian sounded slightly relived, "Yes, thank you father, I will have them ready for transport." He then heard the line click, and he quickly began situating the bodies so they would be easy to move onto gurneys so they could be rushed into the emergency wing. Obsidian frowned, this was awful, and again it was his fault. Maybe Damon might be able to forgive Obsidian, but Obsidian might never forgive himself. 


	12. Connections

**Mission**** 11 – Connections**

Dr. Zenotabi plopped into the desk in his office. He flicked on the computer that adorned his desk. He checked the records for the results of Damon's recent CAT scan. Which this time, even Obsidian had agreed to allow. Damon and Fox were being tended to, and now Zenotabi was going to see if his fears were correct.

He stared at a model on his computer's screen, a three dimensional replicate of Damon's brain. For the most part the surface of the cadet's brain appeared normal, but hidden below the surface were three small discolorations, one in the cerebellum, and two in the cerebrum. The doctor zoomed in closer on one of the discolorations, and found the culprits. It was a small metallic implant, with small fibers which directly imbedded themselves into the neurons of Damon's brain. The three probes have been placed in three strategic locations too. The cerebellum controlled the locomotion and muscle contractions of the body, while the other two probes were placed on the visual and auditory centers of the cerebrum. It didn't take too long for the doctor to figure out the purpose of these implants either. They gave Leon control over the sight, hearing, and movements of Damon's body. He was Leon's eyes, his ears, hands and feet.

He typed into his computer, pulling up the personal files of Damon. He wanted to investigate something. Back when Damon was first found, there had been some brain surgery done to him. Obviously whatever was inside his head now was not natural. He knew that from the beginning. Whatever Leon had put into the boy's head, it allowed Leon to take full control of his cerebral functions. Damon had gone from Leon's personal slave, to his very own marionette. It was obvious why Damon had blackouts and seizures, the aftereffects of whatever Leon had put inside him. It also explained why Damon remembered nothing. These things gave Leon complete control, so really Damon was unconscious, but his brain was still recording the images. They obviously surfaced as recessive images, and the nightmares he had.

Zenotabi looked at the model another time. These small mechanical implants were marvelous. It gave Leon complete control. Irremovable, the only way to stop the control was to destroy whatever was controlling him. Even if that connection was severed, Damon would still suffer the cerebral damage, he would suffer the seizures and blackouts for the rest of his life. Leon had worked for Andross as a geneticist, but really should have been working in the field of engineering and mechanics.

Now the only question was how to stop the connection when they couldn't find Leon himself. The boy was like a walking antenna. Maybe there was a way to block the signal. Zenotabi had to think of a way, it was too dangerous to allow Damon to go free. They had already seen what Leon could do with Damon. Damon lost all will, he basically became Leon. Leon could push Damon harder too, even in the boy's critical state of health he had sat straight up and choked Fox. Not to mention taking several laser shot wounds to his abdomen. Damon would have to be put back on intensive care. Fox would be released by the time he awoke. But what happened couldn't be allowed to happen again. There was a signal, a connection, a link between Leon and Damon. Zenotabi racked his brain, trying to formulate a solution. He couldn't jam the frequency, it might endanger Damon. The implants could go spastic and cause Damon to die. Removing the implants would be by far too dangerous, easily resulting in massive irreversible brain damage. The only option was shielding. It would be a burden on Damon, but it was the only way to protect him from Leon's control.

The door suddenly opened, and Obsidian entered the room. The young wolf was avoiding direct eye contact with Dr. Zenotabi, for obvious reasons. "Father, I apologize for going against your will with my foolish requests. I should not have interfered with your plans . . . Please forgive . . . and punish me."

"I forgive you, son." Zenotabi smiled gently, "And Jade will give you another fifty lashes for your punishment. Is that fair?"

"Yes father, thank you for your kindness." Obsidian bowed, then took off his shirt, and unraveled the blood stained bandages around his chest and back. His back was still raw from the last whipping, and now he was going to be whipped again. However, there was no questioning of his father's decision. He will be punished, exactly as he was told. The wolf crouched down on to the ground, leaving his back exposed.

"I am very proud of you, Obsidian." Dr. Zenotabi said as the black cat entered the room. "Jade, I want you to give your brother another fifty lashes, now." The doctor handed the black cat a whip, which seemed to be reluctant to take it.

"Father . . . why?" Jade asked, staring at Obsidian on the ground, and the whip in her hand. "Was the last one not enough?"

"Your brother's reward had caused more harm than good. For that, he deserves to be punished. Give him fifty lashes, and don't make me ask again." The doctor continued to read the documents on his desk, as if he didn't care about the punishment at all. In truth, he felt sorry for Obsidian, but this was the only way to keep his "children" in check. They were far too powerful.

"One . . ." Jade cracked the whip, hitting Obsidian in between the shoulder blades. She couldn't help but tear, "Two . . . Three . . ." Each lash pained her almost as it did for Obsidian. The young wolf closed his eyes, gasping every time the whip made contact with his skin. This was much more painful than the last one, since his back was already raw to start with.

Jade just wanted to get his brother out of his punishment, somehow. The cat tried to lash a tad softer. By the fifteenth lash, Obsidian lay sprawled on the ground, shuddering in pain. "Father, please, this is enough."

"Jade, I want fifty lashes, not fifteen." Dr. Zenotabi demanded, "Keep going, I'll keep the count."

Jade did not continue, she stood there, tears streaming down her eyes. "Father, please. Obsidian can't take another thirty five lashes. Please spare him."

"Fine, give him another fifty then." Dr. Zenotabi stood up from his chair, his voice raising. "You two are getting more and more rebellious by the moment. What happened to you? I thought you were perfect, obedient children!"

Jade dropped the whip on the ground. "Father, you still owe me a reward for capturing Pigma and safeguarding him. I request you to exempt Obsidian from his punishment."

Zenotabi eyed to wolf on the ground, lying in a small puddle of blood. "Jade, keep in mind that I do not owe you anything," the doctor declared, "But I will exempt Obsidian from his punishment, as your reward for capturing and safeguarding Pigma. You are both excused."

"Thank you very much, father." Jade said, picking up Obsidian's bandages and dressed the wolf's wounds quickly. She could sense that his father was not in the best of moods, as a result of her request. However, the deed was done, and Obsidian was saved from her father's wrath. Supporting the young wolf under an arm, Jade carried him out of the office.

* * *

Fox was lying peacefully in bed, still unconscious from his incident with Damon. He was in a medical gown, his clothes being washed. Krystal was by his bedside, stroking his cheek and waiting patiently for her husband to awake. She felt awful, for both Fox and Damon. Most of her sympathy went out to Damon. While Fox was her husband, she knew he would get better. Unfortunately Damon was severely hurt, and somehow was being manipulated by someone who had tortured him his whole life. Suddenly Fox stirred, and Krystal smiled sweetly at him.

Fox spoke in a slightly raspy voice, "Gee, I have an angel watching over me."

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Krystal asked, concerned for Fox.

"Yes," he smiled, "I just have a bit of a sore throat of all." He rubbed his outer throat. Then he looked down, "Why am I wearing a dress?"

Krystal chuckled, "Oh, just one of my kinky little fantasies." She gave Fox a coy wink and blew him a kiss.

Fox grinned, "Oh, seems you are an angel, and I just woke up in paradise."

Krystal chuckled, "Down boy, I want a little more privacy. I don't want the doctors thinking I'm attacking you now. Let's get your clothes and head home, then you can be a naughty little foxy."

Fox leaned over and kissed Krystal, "I can't wait," he said slyly, "but can we skip the skip the clothes and go straight to the ship? All that work involved after all."

Krystal grinned, "Sure; that is if you want to walk home in that."

Fox again looked down at himself, "Right…clothes…let's go…" Krystal laughed as Fox blushed profusely at the prospect.

* * *

Obsidian stood by Damon's side, holding a large metallic helmet. The young hybrid had been severely injured during his fight with Fox, and large parts of his intestines, stomach and pancreas had to be removed. His lower spine had been severed by a laser blast too, and if it wasn't for his regenerative capabilities, the kid would most likely be dead by now.

The young wolf stood there, looking at the teenager remorsefully. It was his fault entirely, a foolish mistake to go against his father's intentions. Although he had been punished, he still could not forgive himself, or perhaps he would never be able to. The wolf glanced at the object that he was carrying, an incredibly burdensome helmet, made of thick lead. This was Dr. Zenotabi's idea of blocking the radio waves from the metallic implants of Damon's brain. It was only the prototype, and Zenotabi was already working on more ergonomic and elegant designs. For now, Damon would have to bear with it, for his own and others' safety.

Obsidian gently lifted Damon's head off his pillow, and crowned his head with the lead helmet. The openings for the eyes were quite small, but it was shaped correctly to mold over Damon's eye sockets. The hybrid's large ears had a harder time fitting through the small ear holes, but the helmet was quite apt for the most part. Damon now looked like a warrior of ancient times, except this helmet was at least three times as heavy, and twice as thick.

The door to the room slid open, and Sirus Ares entered the room. The older wolf was obviously worried with Damon's conditions. Seeing that Obsidian was there, Sirus halted before continuing. Obsidian was dangerous, and his objectives were often unknown. "Hello, Obsidian." Sirus said, waiting for the younger wolf to respond.

"Sirus, Father and Boss said it should be alright if you tell Damon who you really are now. But keep in mind that you should tell him, and only him." Obsidian turned around, revealing a sad face. "Perhaps that could cheer Damon up a bit."

"Are you sure? I am only afraid that Fox and the others might know." Sirus looked at the young wolf curiously, "Our relationships have not quite bonded yet, and I am afraid Damon might not be able to keep this secret. Besides, wouldn't Leon know too?"

"You can tell him whenever you think you are ready." Obsidian replied, "Leon would not know, because we've blocked his transmissions with two inches of lead on Damon's head."

Sirus raised a brow at the wolf's explanation, and took a look at the hybrid himself. "Err . . . Isn't that quite heavy? Damon would be quite uncomfortable in it . . ." A helmet made of two inches of lead must make Damon's head twice as heavy as usual, or maybe even more.

"Well . . . I guess that's the only way for now. We are coming up with better solutions, but my father is quite busy lately." Obsidian replied, stroking Damon gently and caringly, even under Sirus' watch. His father was right, he had bonded with the teenager quite well. Unexpectedly well.

"Obsidian, may I know who your father and your boss are?" Sirus watched Obsidian caressing Damon, smiling at the image. "They both seem awfully concerned about Damon."

Obsidian pondered for a while, trying to decide if he should answer Sirus or not. At the end, the young wolf nodded. "My creator, or father, is Dr. Zenotabi, while my boss is General Pepper. Father personally cares more about Damon, because he is also Damon's personal doctor. As for why Pepper is concerned, I have no idea. I think my boss is more concerned about you, or who you used to be."

"So Pepper is you boss . . ." Something suddenly surfaced in Sirus' mind. "So he was the one who saved me from the execution?" Thinking back on the interrogation, Pepper didn't seem to be merciful at all. He was the last person Sirus expected to come up with such a plan, to kill what was Wolf, but keep his mind. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Only someone with so much influence over the military and government could pull of such a task. As for Dr. Zenotabi, he was still veiled behind mystery. The only thing Sirus knew about Zenotabi was that he was the creator of Jade and Obsidian, and a personal doctor of Damon. However, Sirus suspected that there was more behind what Obsidian claimed he was.

"Who else would do such a thing, except maybe Leon Powalski?" Obsidian said with a faint smile, "Only he has the right people to do it in the whole Lylat system. It took us a long time to plan it out, you know. The hardest part was finding your look-alike. We couldn't just pick people off the street and shoot them in the head."

"So who did you shoot in the head?" Sirus asked curiously. The conversation was quite interesting, since Obsidian was finally revealing information to him. "Except me, that is."

Obsidian chuckled, "We ran a scan on all the citizens of Corneria in the government database, trying to find a person with a face that looks somewhat like Wolf O'Donnell, with the least friends and family members, but we couldn't find anyone suitable in the database, so I had to hunt for someone. I tracked down a homeless fellow for a few days, figured that no one would bother to look for him if he goes missing, and shot him in the head, the exact same place Jade shot you. The rest was quite easy. While you were unconscious, we gave you some plastic surgery, so you don't look like Wolf O'Donnell, and of course, your eye. "

"You talk as if you shoot people in the head more than you eat breakfast." Sirus said with a slightly joking tone. He was both impressed and nervous how much power Pepper controlled. "So what exactly do you do, besides being a good medical student?"

"Since I am technically your brother, I should tell you more about myself." Obsidian sat on the foot of Damon's bed, being careful so he would not disturb the little hybrid. "The Ares family is also part of General Pepper's plan, to give you an entirely new start. I am sure you already read about your family history. Both our parents grew up in an orphanage, just to eliminate any familial bonds for anyone to trace. Our parents died quite early, and you looked after me when we were kids. You got drafted into the army during the Lylat wars, and I haven't seen you since, until two weeks after Wolf O'Donnell's death. Quite a sweet story, don't you think?"

"What about Jade? Where did the second cousin thing come from?" Sirus asked, not completely interested with his personal history, since he had read that in his papers already. However, this Jade character remained quite mysterious.

"Biologically, Jade is my sister, or as close as anyone could possibly be. She was also created by Dr. Zenotabi. In some ways, we are no different than Damon here. Our father managed to tweaked parts of our DNA to enhance our body functions, such as our senses, our muscle and bone structure, and intelligence." Obsidian took a breath before continuing, "The only drawback is that our father had created another species, and the only individuals of that species are Jade and I, as far as I know."

"Hmm . . . Are you sure about that? Experiments like these usually take more than one try. It's quite possible that you have more relatives than you think." Sirus replied, as he scratched his head. "But I am not an expert on these things. I am just a pilot . . . Who knows."

"Well, there is a possibility, but I don't want to stick my nose in things that could get me killed." Obsidian answered, "Maybe I am telling you more than I should. But I guess it doesn't matter that much . . ."

* * *

"Don't put yourself in danger because of me, Obsidian." Sirus said, giving the young wolf a concerned glace, "I don't want to lose a brother."

Obsidian smiled, "You are really into it, aren't you?"

* * *

"Ah, so they have finally figured it out." Leon Powalski chuckled, "About time." Tomorrow was Pigma's execution, but neither Leon nor Andrew was planning on letting that happen. No matter what, Pigma was still part of the team. "Andrew, let's get ready."

"You know . . . I have a bad feeling about this." Andrew replied, "They are probably waiting for us to show up."

"I know they are, but they are not expecting how many of us would show up." Leon smiled, "We have more supporters than you think, Andy."

"Like what? The last time I checked the whole darn planet is partying because Wolf died. I don't believe we have too many supporters." Andrew said with a worrisome voice. Leon's reply was a laugh, a maniacal one: A laugh that sent a chill up Andrew's spine.

"You forgot how easily people can be manipulated, Andrew." Leon's voice was calm and melodious, "Especially with my pretty little inventions." The lizard held up a jar, and sitting inside the liquid were many squid-like probes, all in their dormant state. "I have about a hundred here, and that would make about one hundred supporters for us."

"You scare me, Leon." Andrew stared at the jar, "You really do."

"These are modified versions of the three I used on our little freak." Leon continued, "You don't even need to crack open heads to implant them. They are programmed to enter the brain through the olfactory bulb near the nasal cavity. Once in, they would automatically hijack the cerebellum. The fibers are also elongated, so I can control most of the brain with a single probe."

"How the heck did you manage to make these things?" Andrew said, taking the jar from Leon. The probes were inactive, floating around in the jar like little dead squids. Leon was indeed the master of all puppet masters.

Leon laughed again. Reaching up to his mechanical eye, the lizard unplugged it from its socket. The lizard pressed a small button on the metallic orb's side, and a small cylindrical capsule appeared. Carefully, the lizard tugged on the little metallic cylinder, pulling out yet another squid like probe. His eye was the key to his madness.

"You are sick, Leon." Andrew stared at the newly made probe. Who would have guessed Leon made them in his eye? The monkey watched the lizard return his eyeball into his socket. "So what do you plan on doing with these things?"

"I don't know if you are retarded, or if I am just too smart." Leon teased, snatching the jar from Andrew, dropping the new probe inside. "Activate the probes, infiltrate the air force tonight, and shove them in people's mouths or noses while they sleep. When they wake up, I'll be in control." Leon laughed in delight of his plan. With powers like these, who needs super soldiers?

"Leon, so how exactly are you going to do it? We don't have that much time, it's already ten o'clock." Andrew asked, still a little nervous. "The air force base is heavily guarded too, at all times."

Leon sighed, "Andrew, come on, you have as much guts as a dang cat! Go and find a guard who is off duty or something, shove one of these in his mouth, wait for fifteen minutes or so. I'll do everything else using his body. Understand?"

"Yes . . . I should get going then." Andrew said, walking towards the exit of the dark room, carrying the jar. Leon made everything sound so easy, but he never actually did any of the work, except control people. There was no reason to argue though, since it was an excellent plan, even though it may involve some risk taking.

"Oh, before you go, give me that jar." Leon walked up to Andrew and retrieved his probes. Screwing the cap open, the lizard tapped one of the probes in a unique pattern to activate it. Immediately its extensions came to life and twirled around, trying to attack Leon's fingers. The lizard merely, ignored the probe and threw it in the jar, closing it afterwards. "When you've found a decent target, either a guard or a random official, put the one I activated in his mouth, or nose. Within thirty seconds, your target should be unconscious. Just in case, wait until he wakes up. After that, you may leave the probes with the target, which would be controlled by me."

Andrew took the jar, with one of the probes crawling on the side like a captured spider. The monkey grimaced at the probe's sickening appearance, and headed towards the door.

"Good luck Andy, I'll be watching you." Leon said with a smile, "Oh, pick the probe up by the head, and try not to damage the fibers when you do it. You will do more harm than they would to your fingers, just so you know. If you run into trouble, call my cell."


	13. Blood and Steel

**Mission**** 12 – Blood and Steel**

Andrew made it to the outskirts of the airbase without difficulty. The monkey dismounted from his hover bike, and began to walk towards the entrance of the large building. A pair of armed guards was at the door, but neither of them seemed to be paying much attention to their duties. Andrew glanced around him through his visor, trying to find more potential enemies. Finding none, the monkey headed towards a corner of the building, protected by darkness. He was already formulating solutions in his mind. He could stun both of the guards with his blaster, set the probes, and drag their bodies into the bushes. Leon could take control from there. However, it was risky, since someone may exit through the door during the skirmish, or one of the guards may call for help. At the end, Andrew decided to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, one of the guards began to dose off. His partner decided not to disturb him and let him rest. That was the last mistake he would make in his lifetime. Andrew smiled, and waited until he heard an audible snore from the guard on the ground. The monkey pulled out his blaster, turned it on full power, and shot the standing guard in the head. The guard's lifeless body slumped against the concrete wall, and crumbled onto the ground. Before the dosing guard could react, the monkey already held him at gun point. "Follow me . . . and not a sound."

The poor frightened guard nodded frantically, his hands in the air. He grimaced at the body of his comrade, and wondered if he would suffer the same fate. One thing he knew for sure, the man was definitely Andrew.

"Come with me." Andrew said pressing the blaster's smoking tip in between the guard's shoulder blades, "Do what I ask, or you will be just like your friend." The monkey pushed the guard towards the bushes, glancing around to see if anyone noticed.

"Sit down, right here, and close your eyes, open your mouth."

The frightened canine guard did what he was asked, hoping that Andrew would spare his life. Just as the man was thinking about the ways Andrew could kill him, he felt something alive squirm down his throat, and crawled back up his nasal cavity. He fell to the ground, grabbing his neck and gargled. As Leon had told Andrew, fifteen seconds later, all was still. The guard's body twitched slightly, as the probe's fibers connected with his neurons. His mind would still continue to function, as if he was in a dream, a nightmare.

Andrew walked back to the entrance, took the dead guard by a leg and dragged him into the bushes. If anyone decided to find the body, then their mission would be much harder to accomplish. By the time he got back to check the unconscious guard, he was awake. Andrew eyed the guard curiously, wondering if Leon's plan had worked.

"Good job Andy, now get out of there. I need an extra pair of hands back here."

Andrew smiled at the guard, who was now controlled by Leon. His task was complete. Soon enough, over one hundred members of the air force would be under their control.

* * *

Obsidian and Sirus were still sitting in Damon's room, each of them on either side of Damon. Sirus wouldn't take his eyes off the helmet. As if he didn't have enough burdens to bear, now he had to wear this weight. Sirus wanted so much just to hold him in his arms, but do to his injury he could barely touch him. He almost didn't want Damon to wake up until he was recovered, that way Damon wouldn't have to feel so distant. Sirus bent down and kissed his cheek lightly, wishing there was some way he could bear Damon's agony for him.

He glanced over at Obsidian; he was leaning over on the desk. His head resting on an extra pillow left under the bed in case Damon wanted it. Obsidian was sleeping soundly, his rhythmic breathing overshadowing Damon's faint gasps for life.

Suddenly Damon's breath became harsh, gasping as hard as he could to get air. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, and he began sputtering and coughing. His eyes darted to Sirus, a gurgling moan emitting from his throat. Sirus' eyes flashed to the IV, it was completely dry, because he had completely forgotten to check it. Damon started up another coughing fit, waking up Obsidian. Damon began to cry, only further hindering his breaths. Obsidian just stood there stunned as Damon shuddered and gasped in torturous pain.

"Obsidian, help him! He needs medication, NOW!" Ares yelled. Obsidian completely snapped out of it. The young wolf began fumbling through drawers. He found one, but it was only a quick shot of morphine, something tat only lasted a few minutes. Obsidian quickly filled a syringe, removed the old IV, and shot the painkiller into Damon's arm. Damon continued to writhe in pain, continually gasping for air. Finally there was a faint change; Damon's breath began to slow. The pain was slowly subsiding. Sirus sighed with relief, reaching down and squeezing Damon's hand gently. Damon flicked his eyes over to Sirus through the mask.

"It's over now," Sirus said, "Just rest…" Sirus felt awful, he should have been paying more attention. The kid wasn't in much danger. He was receiving the same oxygen supply as he was receiving before. It was merely the shock of returning to so much pain that he felt he needed to fight for more are, causing the coughing fit. Sirus looked up at obsidian, "Well, aren't you supposed to be getting something?" Sirus said almost accusingly to Obsidian. Obsidian nodded, running out of the room to get a new IV bag for Damon.

Sirus continued to squeeze the hybrid's hand, and began gently stroking the side of his neck. The wolf talked to Damon, "Don't worry; he'll be back with more painkillers." Damon began flicking his eyes around, only just becoming aware of his helmet. He let out a soft whine, his body too exhausted to even whisper.

"I'm sorry Damon; you're going to have to wear that for now. It's for protection, for you and everyone else. It'll prevent Leon from controlling you from now on." Sirus gazed sadly, Damon let out another faint whine, his eyes filled with fear. "Damon…yes, you attacked another person. It was Fox, Leon used you to try and choke him to death. Fox had to shoot you with his blaster several times to get you off. So your condition is now slightly worse then when you first came in here."

Damon looked down, but the helmet prevented him from looking at his body. He began to cry, tears watering his eyes. Sirus wanted to hug him, but there was no way he could pick up Damon without causing more damage. Sirus tried to calm him down, "Don't cry Damon, it's not your fault. I'm sure Fox doesn't blame you. This is all Leon; it's all Leon's fault." He looked down, but his words brought no solace to the little hybrid.

Obsidian crept in, carrying a new bag full of painkillers. Removing the old one and disposing of it, he hung the new bag in its place. He walked the rack over and placed it in Damon's arm. He noticed Damon was crying and frowned. Obsidian looked at Sirus sadly, but with intent, as if he were trying to tell him something.

Sirus knew what the young wolf wanted. He nodded to Obsidian, it would bring a little joy to the hybrid, and with the intent gaze he gave the both of them, they knew he would keep the secret.

"Damon, there's something I need to tell you…" Sirus said softly, "This is something important, but something you can tell no one else you know. Can you keep a secret?"

Damon stared intently into Sirus' eyes, and then tried to nod, but not getting very far due to his weakened state, and the hindrance of the helmet. Obsidian smiled, pleased Sirus had decided to tell Damon the truth.

"Damon," Sirus said, "I'm not who you think I am. I am not really Sirus Ares. It's merely a charade thought up by General Pepper for everyone's benefit." Damon stared disbelievingly into Sirus eyes. The older wolf continued, "I'm actually Wolf O'Donnell…"

Damon's eyes changed, he looked hurt, like suddenly he had become the punch line of some grand joke. Damon's eyes turned away from Sirus. Obsidian spoke, "Damon, he's not lying to you. Don't think we're saying this to fool you. We want you to be happy, but we're not going to trick you to do it. Sirus Ares is actually Wolf O'Donnell."

Damon looked back at Sirus, a soft whimper. Sirus just nodded, again he reached his hand out, and Damon weakly grasped it. Damon smiled, and then softly faded into slumber, never fully letting go of Sirus' hand.

* * *

Captain Samuel Tintoretto sat in front of his desk, reading some top priority documents. Apparently General Pepper wanted the Husky and Bulldog units to be ready for an attack tomorrow, during Pigma's execution. Most of his men were resting by this hour, and they would be quite disgruntled tomorrow morning when they find out about this mission. The bulldog smiled at the amusing image of his comrades, groaning as they wake up. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a faint knock on the door, closing the folder containing the documents, he answered the door. It was Lorenzo Harding of the Husky unit.

"Hey Harding, are you getting ready for assignment from Pepper too?" Sam smiled at his old friend, "This is the biggest thing since the war, you know."

"He noted that StarFox might not be joining us in this one too." Said the husky, "We might want to do some planning, formations and stuff, just in case. If Leon and Andrew are really coming, it might be a tough fight."

"Lorenzo, we outnumber them a whole unit to one plane. I seriously don't think it would be that difficult, even if they show up." Even though he had heard of the infamous abilities of StarWolf, it seemed very unlikely that anyone could battle a whole unit of experienced pilots. Not to mention that General Pepper probably selected other fighter units to stay alert for tomorrow's event. "Are you sure we should spend our bed time working on formations?"

"Why not, it's not like we have much time to sleep anyway. It's twenty-two thirty, and Pepper expects us to be ready by four in the morning" Lorenzo said with a grin, "Come over to my house tonight, we can brush up on our tactics."

"I still think you are getting hyped up for nothing, Harding" Sam smiled faintly, heading towards the door, "But hanging out at your house isn't a bad idea. But if you ask me, I would prefer a bar."

"Sam, you are going to fly four in the morning, I don't think it's a good idea to drink before that." Lorenzo eyed the bulldog, his arms crossed.

"Calm down, I am just kidding." Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's get going then." Lorenzo was too serious, especially when it came to flying a plane. The bulldog slid the door open, and beckoned the husky out, turning off the lights. They had no idea that Lorenzo's suggestion would save their lives tonight, as the two walked out of the building.

* * *

The infected guard crept silently into the barracks; following him was a canine he had caught off guard in the bathroom. The new puppet wore nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. They walked into one of the rooms. Inside were five slumbering pilots. They walked to the largest pilot. A well muscled equine, who was snoring softly. Each of the infected men grabbed the horse under the arms and pulled him to the ground. The canine immediately jumped on his chest, and pinned his arms to the ground. The horse arose at this rude awakening. "What's going on here?" He began to focus, noticing the underwear clad Doberman pinscher sitting on his chest.

"What is this, are you guys queer or something? Come on, I'm in nothing but my boxers guys." He squirmed, embarrassed that this guy had pinned him while he was in nothing but his boxer shorts. The others began to awaken to the commotion, and he grinned. "Guys, help me, I don't know what these two are doing but they're dragging me around in my underwe-AGGH!" The guard shoved one of the probes down his throat. The other four leapt out of bed also only clad in socks and boxers, watching in horror as their comrade convulsed on the ground.

The large equine's eyes flashed open; he stood up and stared at the four angrily. He walked over to the closest pilot who wasn't a slave, a skinny young kangaroo, shuddering at the sight of his comrade stalking towards him. The large horse picked up the shuddering marsupial by the throat with one hand, holding him, but still allowing him to breathe. The kangaroo clutched at the hand, thrashing his legs viciously. The horse held out his other hand expectantly, the clothed guard placed an activated probe in his palm. The kangaroo gazed in fear and tried to scream, but was cut off by the probe crawling down his muzzle. The kangaroo was dropped to the ground and he, like the horse, writhed for about a minute and then arose. The four infected men turned to the three that were left, a raccoon and a pair of twin lizards. One of the lizards ran up and gave the doberman a swift kick to the groin, but the canine only chuckled. The lizard stared in wonderment; he removed his socked foot from the canine's boxer briefs. The blow should have completely disabled the dog, but he wasn't affected at all. The doberman returned the favor and swung his leg up, connecting with the lizard's family jewels. The lizard buckled over, clutching his manhood, trying to placate the pain. The horse picked up the raccoon by the head and slammed him against the all, then dropped his unconscious body on a bed. The kangaroo walked up to the other lizard, who obviously afraid now. Nevertheless, the lizard held up his arms, ready for a fight. The kangaroo spun around him and wrapped an arm under his chin, cutting off his air supply and circulation. When the lizard stopped squirming, the kangaroo let go, and the lizard slumped to the ground, unconscious like the raccoon.

The first lizard looked up to see the doberman standing above him. The canine reached down and squeezed the lizard's pride. The lizard tried to scream in pain, but a probe was lodged in his mouth. The last thing the lizard remembered hearing was from the other room. Something about stopping the brawl because people were trying to sleep, an officer would be called if they didn't stop. Then everything for the lizard went black.

* * *

"Incoming hostile aircraft, all units please report to hanger immediately." said a metallic, feminine voice throughout the speakers of the airbase. "All units please report to hanger immediately."

"I guess this is for real." said Captain Harding to Captain Tintoretto as they boarded their fighters, "Good luck."

"You too Harding, thanks for the tips last night." the bulldog replied with a smile, climbing onto his military fighter's cockpit. He turned around and barked at his men, "Hey! Hurry up and sit in your birds the bunch of you!"

"You know, sometimes I think you work them a little too hard, Sam." Lorenzo teased through his intercom. The husky's fighter plane took off, along with his entire unit. Sam grinned at the comment and closed his cockpit, checking his equipments. Perhaps he was working them a little too hard, but authority is authority, there was no questioning of it. His men would follow him, and he used to follow Bill Grey, General Pepper, and so on.

"Alright boys, let's rock n' roll!" shouted the bulldog, as his fighter jet sped off. As he flew, he realized that his men were lacking enthusiasm today, but he wouldn't blame them. After all, they had to wake up at four in the morning. The Bulldog unit formed themselves into a "V" formation, following the Husky unit ahead of them.

"Enemy spotted." Lorenzo's voice boomed over the intercom, "I find it quite amazing that they think they could take on over a hundred men with a couple of shoddy Interceptors."

"So you two are Bill Grey's underlings huh?" One of the husky pilots broadcasted over the intercom. The question was puzzling, to both of the captains. First, the question was asked in a casual way, in a somewhat disrespectful tone. Secondly, it was completely out of line for an inferior officer to speak to their superiors without addressing their titles. Even Sam and Lorenzo had to address Bill Grey with the title "Commander".

"Husky Four!" Lorenzo barked, "What's your problem, are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe someone drank too much coffee this morning." said another voice from the Bulldog Unit. "Right, Captain?"

Sam chuckled at the joke, completely oblivious to the danger around him. All of his men were infected with Leon's cerebral impulse interceptors. One side was indeed outnumbered one hundred to two, but it was not Leon and Andrew. It was Harding and Tintorreto. The hundred planes flew on, towards the heart of Corneria City. Pigma Dengar would be executed at an execution ground near the prison, near the outskirts of the city. General Pepper had successfully kept it away from the public and the media, so no one in the Lylat system would know of Dengar's execution before the event occurs. Pepper's plan was brilliant, but Leon's plan was perfect.

"You know, I wouldn't mind dying on a day like this." said a reptilian pilot in the husky unit. Then, without a warning, his ship crashed nose-first into a skyscraper and exploded in to a fireball. Both Sam and Lorenzo were speechless.

Another fighter dropped his altitude and crashed into the heart of the city, its wings tore through buildings and vehicles alike. The fighter plane skidded on the main street, mangling unfortunate vehicles and pedestrians alike before it finally came to a halt. Smoke began to rise from the two crash sites, but that was merely the beginning.

Another pair of fighters dived, then another, another. . .


	14. Parasite

**Mission**** 13 - Parasite **

General Pepper stared out the window of his office and saw fire and destruction. One hundred and four military fighters crashed themselves into Corneria City today, killing over ten thousand people and destroyed many buildings. It was just like Andross' invasion of Corneria eight years ago, except this time it was done by Leon Powalski. Pepper lost a major battle today, a battle that cost the lives of over ten thousand civilians.

The telephone on the general's desk rang. Pepper slowly turned around, eyeing the phone, pondering if he should pick it up. Hesitantly, he did.

"General Pepper!" said a frantic voice, a soldier, "Pigma Dengar escaped, Leon Powalski came to the execution grounds and saved him! He killed a dozen of my men and flew off! What should we do?"

"I don't know. What should we do?" General Pepper muttered, rubbing his temples. There was nothing they could do. They lost, entirely. "Just . . . Try to recapture them, shoot them down. Do something..." Pepper slammed the phone down, cursing his luck.

Pepper went back to witnessing the carnage. The phone rang again, the aging bloodhound sighed. He picked up the receiver and gruffly spoke, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded disheartened, but Pepper immediately recognized it, "Hello General, we are stuck in a grave affair…"

Pepper stood at attention, as if he were in the presence of the man on the other end of the line, "Mr. President Sir, my apologies about this incident. We weren't prepared for Leon trying something of this magnitude."

"I know General, that's why I'm calling. The people won't tolerate failure of this magnitude. It makes us all look bad. I have a proposition for you…" The President said.

Pepper sighed, "I believe I know where this is going Mr. President, I'll begin cleaning out my office." Pepper felt his eyes began to tear.

"I'm sorry old friend, we're going to do this in the most discreet and honorable way possible. You and Captains Harding and Tintoretto are being dismissed from your duties. You still retain your dignity and your title; nothing is being stripped from you. You will be supported with your usual military paycheck. You're going out a hero Pepper…we're not going to allow the media to slander your good name." The President said reassuringly.

"So basically what you're telling me sir," Pepper could help but chuckle, "Is that I'm fired…with honors."

The president chuckled as well, "You retired as of three days ago; you were never involved with the prevention of this incident. The two captains were brave enough, attempting to stop the plummeting ships or change their course to protect pedestrians."

"What am I supposed to do from here Mr. President?" Pepper asked.

"Just try to lay low, we'll handle the situation from here." replied the President. "After this is all over we're sending you, the captains, and the Star Fox team on an extended vacation. Call it a little bonus for all your hard work."

Pepper nodded, "Do you have a replacement for me yet?"

"We're working on that, you've been with us so long, and you did so well, I don't know if anyone can take your place…" The President's words made Pepper smile further.

"Thank you sir…" Pepper softly began to cry. Both from pain of all this destruction, the sadness of losing his beloved job, and from the happiness the President's kindness gave him. Pepper softly hung up the phone after some departing pleasantries. He turned away from the chaos of Corneria City. He reached in his desk and pulled out a lollipop, an old habit he had never really kicked. Whenever he was worried or sad he would find himself licking a sucker. He wondered what would become of this situation, what would become of the city, but most importantly what dangers laid ahead for Star Fox. Since they were now going to be involved fully in this crisis, but also that they were the next big targets on Leon's list.

* * *

The lifeless body of a reptilian pilot lay on an autopsy table, stripped of his clothes. There were burnt marks all over his body, as well as a few metal and glass shards impaling his chest. The lizard had obviously died from the impact of his crash. However, there were other reasons why he ended up on an autopsy table. Not just any autopsy table, but Dr. Zenotabi's autopsy table.

"Father, should we do a full or partial autopsy?" Obsidian asked, wondering what his father wanted from the dead man. Obsidian stood by his father's side, carrying a tray if dissecting tools. The young wolf looked coldly at the dead lizard in front of him. This man had killed more than thirty innocent people in his death, a suicide. The young wolf had no interest in dishonorable people like these, but his father suspected a mass suicide was not the answer to this particular disaster.

"A partial would do, I don't want to start ripping the guy apart just to look for one thing." Zenotabi asked, slipping on his gloves and mask. The doctor began to inspect the body of suspicious marks. He found some bruises around the dead lizard's neck, and a few faint finger markings on his face. Both of the marks were very faint, indicating that they appeared many hours before the pilot's death. "Obsidian, take a look at this. Can you tell me what this is?"

"Someone tried to strangle him." Obsidian replied, without taking a closer look. "It's either a restraining hold or a sleep hold. I usually use this kind of hold to kill or break someone's neck, but the pressure applied on this person is not strong enough for serious damage."

"How about the finger marks?" Zenotabi asked his assassin son, "Anything suspicious about those?"

Obsidian smiled at his father and placed a gloved hand over the dead lizard's face. The wolf applied pressure on either side of the dead body's cheek, and the lizard's mouth gapped open. "Someone tried to shove things down his throat, I assume."

"Thanks son, that's all I needed to know." Zenotabi smiled; so far everything matched his hypothesis. This was not just a mass suicide, someone did something to the pilots before they flew, causing them to crash. "Obsidian, call Jade and see if she could get us a few more dead bodies of the pilots. I want ones that are in good condition, understand?"

"Yes, father." Obsidian left the room, leaving Zenotabi with the dead pilot. Of course, he spent some time catching up with his sister while giving her the assignment through the phone.

Zenotabi opened the mouth of the dead lizard again, inspecting the back of the mouth. There wasn't a lot of damage done to the epithelial cells, so whatever went down his throat didn't go in by force. The doctor arched a brow, wondering what the object was. As for where it was, Zenotabi was ready to rip the lizard apart to find it if he had to. Perhaps a full autopsy was needed after all.

"Obsidian!" Zenotabi roared, getting rather impatient. "Come here!"

The agile wolf scuttled back into the room, like an obedient child. "Yes father?"

"I changed my mind; I am doing a full autopsy." Zenotabi said, taking a scalpel fro the tray. He carefully ran the razor sharp blade along the lizard's skin, cutting a "V" from the clavicles to the sternum, then another cut straight down the abdomen, forming a "Y" shaped cut. He then slowly peeled the skin and bone off the rib cage, exposing the bones and the organs. "Obsidian, you may do the next part."

"Sure." Obsidian replied. The wolf took out a large pair of cutters and severed each rib around the sternum. Once done, the wolf removed the top part of the lizard's ribcage and placed it in a tray, exposing the lungs and heart.

"Thank you. Now help me with the organs." Dr. Zenotabi smiled. If he was to cut the man's ribs, it would be much too time consuming. He wanted to find his answers quickly. The doctor began to remove the organs one by one, and Obsidian placed them in individual trays for inspection later.

"Alright, let's flip him over." Dr. Zenotabi said as they removed the last set of organs. "I want the brain."

"And I thought you said a partial autopsy would do, father." Obsidian joked, helping Zenotabi flip over the dead pilot's body. To remove the brain, they had to open the skull from behind, otherwise the lizard's face be disfigured during the process. Zenotabi carefully cut open the scalp from the base of the neck, revealing a large part of the skull. If Zenotabi's guess was right, then their answer should surface quite soon, quite literally.

After fifteen minutes, Dr. Zenotabi managed to remove the entire brain without disfiguring the pilot's face. And indeed, his answer was right there. There was a small black cylindrical implant in the man's cerebellum, just behind his olfactory bulbs. The doctor tugged at the small implant curiously, but stopped when he realized that it was quite deeply implanted.

"Well, I think I've found the answer." Zenotabi said with a satisfied tone, carrying the brain with him as he walked towards the exit. Turing around, he added, "Obsidian, you can stitch him up and freeze the organs. Remember to clean up everything, throw away the garbage. I, on the other hand, will see if this really is the answer."

"Yes, father." Obsidian eyed the corpse has his father exited. He flipped the lizard's body over again and replaced the rib cage. As he slowly and carefully stitched up the cuts, obsidian noticed that the lizard was actually young, perhaps in his early twenties, and quite handsome too. Now that his father said he found the answer, the young wolf began to pity the young reptilian pilot. Perhaps this wasn't suicide, maybe it was murder.

* * *

Zenotabi entered his office, with a brain in a tray. He didn't care about anything but the answer now. The doctor set the tray on his desk, and began his work, with a pair of tweezers in one hand, and a scalpel in another. He raised the scalpel; he sliced the brain clean in half, dividing the brain into each separate lobe up until the cerebellum. He didn't want to sever all of the veins from the probe. He slowly began cutting away at each lobe, he noted all the thin mechanical veins, each branching of into more veins. This was similar to the probes in Damon's head, but better. With one probe he had taken over the entire brain. He also didn't have to implant the pieces surgically; Zenotabi figured this was the item that was shoved down the pilot's throat.

He finally tugged lightly, the veins slipped out from the dissected vein with ease. A few broke, but for the most part it stayed in tact. These were a vast improvement on Damon's model. Instead of having three separate probes, now only one was necessary. Leon had removed the necessity of surgery. The probes could also remove themselves if necessary; Damon's model didn't have the ability to retract its veins. This was unfortunate for Damon, now he really was stuck with them for the rest of his life.

Now the only question was how Leon made his victims brains react to his whim. Zenotabi figured it had to do something with signaling the impulses through the brain. He just had to figure out the frequency at which they operated, then how Leon created the signals to push right impulses to control. He had some work ahead of him, unfortunately this specimen in its broken state was useless. Fortunately for Zenotabi he had plenty more specimens where this one had come from. Since he didn't need any more proof, he had potentially over another one hundred probes coming his way, and he was confident that he would solve this mystery by the hundredth try. However, he must tell someone of high authority about his discovery. The attack on Corneria City was mass murder, not mass suicide. Leon was to blame, not the innocent pilots.

"Hello? Is General Pepper available?" Zenotabi asked after picking up the phone, "I have something of great importance to tell him."

"General Pepper retired from his position three days ago." an assistant replied.

"What? Well . . . Err, thanks. I'll try someone else then." Zenotabi was shocked. General Pepper retiring was definitely unpredictable. How could the general retire, at a time of chaos like this? The doctor fell into his chair, hanging up the phone. "This is ridiculous."

"Hey dad, I have five more dead pilots waiting outside for you." Jade entered the room with a cheerful smile. Noticing that his father was not particularly enthusiastic, she leaned closer, "What's wrong? You don't look too happy."

"My boss, and your boss, just retired." Zenotabi said coldly, "Which means we should hurry up and find another boss, otherwise I won't have enough cash to keep researching."

"You know, I could just rob the bank for you." Jade said jokingly, "It's much easier that way."

"Well, that's not very nice Jade." Dr Zenotabi said with a warm smile. This girl surely knew how to flatter people, unlike Obsidian, whose performance was deteriorating lately. "And robbing the bank makes me no different from Leon Powalski."

Jade chuckled. "People who kill secretly are heroes, and people who kill openly are villains. What a strange world we live in, father."

Zenotabi chuckled and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "Yes, a strange world indeed."

* * *

Krystal, along with Lieutenant Ares surrounded Damon on his bed. It had been three weeks since Leon's attack on Coneria City. No one except a handful of high ranked military officials knew about the truth, about the Cerebral Impulse Interceptors. Not even StarFox, or the former General Pepper for that matter. Such knowledge would only cause further chaos if exposed to the public. Pepper on the other hand seemed to have vanished from Lylat system without a trace. For people like Fox McCloud, such a disappearance was quite suspicious. However, they had much more to worry about. A large section of Corneria City was destroyed during the disaster. Most people suspected it was Leon's wrongdoing, some say that it was a mass suicidal attack, lead by some unknown military leader. But the leading theory was that Leon had some super weapon that disabled the fighter planes, causing them to crash. However, there was one thing StarFox was happy about, and that was Damon's recovery.

The teenage boy lay in his bed with a big grin on his face. His internal organs were all restored, but his sever spine was still healing. As a result, Damon could not use his legs yet. However, since the night Sirus told him his true identity, the boy had been happier than ever. The pair had already formed a close relationship, much like one between a father and a son. Everyone in the team could sense it, but none of them was able to guess the reason.

Damon eyed Fox McCloud nervously as he came into the room. As far as the Damon knew, Fox had not visited him ever since the night Leon used his body to attack him. "Hi . . . Fox."

Fox smiled at the teenager, who was obviously tense. "Finally, I came at the right time, it seems. Every time I come to visit you, you are sleeping."

Damon smiled and tried to scratch his head, only to find a thick layer of lead between his fingers and his scalp. "I thought you hated me for hurting you."

"I hated Leon, not you." Fox replied, "I am sorry for hurting you so badly, Damon."

"It's my fault." Damon began to tear, "I didn't know what I was doing. All I remember was that I was sleeping, and then I woke up with so much pain . . ."

Fox wiped Damon's eyes through the lead helmet, "It wasn't your fault, and you couldn't have done anything about it."

"I only wish . . . I only wish I could be stronger." Damon said through his sobs.

"Trust me kid, you are strong enough." Fox said jokingly, rubbing his throat, "Any stronger and I would be dead by now." Krystal nudged her husband on the side for saying such an insensible joke, but everyone laughed, including Damon.

Another figure entered the room. It was Mr. Ares' younger brother, Obsidian. The young wolf was carrying a square cardboard package under an arm. Everyone eyed the wolf intensely, but Obsidian didn't seem to notice. He merely set the heavy package down next to Damon. "Dr. Zenotabi has a new present for you."

"That's nice of him. What is it?" Damon asked with interest. Everyone else was just watching the two younger ones converse, but Obsidian was not uncomfortable with the situation at all. Damon eyed the box, wondering what was inside.

"It's your new and improved helmet." Obsidian opened the package, revealing a metallic headband. It was no longer made of lead, but some unknown alloy that resembled fine silver. Apparently Dr. Zenotabi had figured out a way to block partial parts of the brain, and a headband was all it required. Without warning, the muscular wolf grabbed and removed Damon's lead helmet with a single arm, displaying his strength. Gently, he placed the new helmet on Damon's head. "It looks good on you."

"I hope I don't get teased for it." Damon's eyes rolled up, trying to inspect his new headwear. It was much lighter and comfortable, at least. "Thanks, Rocky."

"No problem kid. If you don't like it you can always wear something over it." Obsidian patted Damon on the head as he stood up. Finally, he eyed every person around him, "I guess I forgot about manners, hello everyone."

"Hello, Obsidian." Sirus was the first to speak, "How are you?"

A small speaker on the wall suddenly beeped, cutting off the conversation. A feminine voice spoke afterwards. "Mrs. McCloud, we believe that we've found something for you at the lost and found. Mind taking a look?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment." Krystal said audibly towards the speaker. The vixen kissed her husband on the cheek and strolled out the door. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Fox and Krystal had returned to the Great Fox, it was getting late, and they left Damon to rest. Krystal was dragging Fox by the jacket, straight to their room. The door shut and Krystal threw Fox violently on the bed. Falling on top of him and kissing him passionately.

"Krystal, are you all right, you're so rough this evening." Fox said looking at her slightly concerned.

"I'm just fine my lovely foxy, you just sit back and wait for the ride of your life." She slipped off her flight jacket and wrapped it around his back, pulling him into another kiss.

"Err . . . Okay." Fox smiled nervously, Krystal was indeed quite passionate tonight, a little too passionate for Fox's comfort. She felt almost foreign.

Krystal unzipped Fox's sleeveless jacket, then slipped the top of his flight suit off along with the jacket. She fell onto his bare chest, her nose rubbing against his fur. "Fox, you stink tonight."

"Well . . . I didn't get a chance to shower today." That was one of the few insults that Krystal had ever said to Fox, but it was for a good reason. McCloud smiled nervously, "I can go and take a shower now, if you want."

"Good try baby, but you are staying right here with me." Krystal took off Fox's pants, revealing a pair of white boxers, dotted with pink hearts. The vixen chuckled at the sight, "Why would the legendary Fox McCloud wear something like that?"

"Hey, they are my lucky boxers." Fox replied hugging his wife closer to him. "I am sure you should know by now."

Krystal was slightly stumped by the piece of information. She paused for a short moment before continuing. "Oh . . . Cut the nonsense, let's get on with it." Krystal moved to take off Fox's boxers, but she felt his hand gently holding her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"Krystal . . . Are you feeling alright today?" Fox asked, looking very concerned now, "You are rather aggressive – Ugh!" Fox suddenly felt something pierce his abdomen. It was a cold blade of a knife. The fox gasped in horror and pain, staring at his wife.

"Damn straight I am aggressive, Fox McCloud." A twisted grin appeared on Krystal's face. She drove the knife deeper into Fox's abdomen, puncturing his liver and stomach. Blood began to ooze from the wound soaking the bed sheets. "How does it feel to die in the hands of your own wife, Fox McCloud? Does it hurt?"

"Le-Leon . . . You sick freak . . . What have you done to my wife?" Fox gagged, a small trail of blood trickled down the corner of his lips. His hand tried to hold back the knife weakly, but Krystal was strong, and Fox was weakening by the moment.

"Just like what I've done with the little freak, and the hundred military pilots." Krystal replied licking the blood off her husband's lips, "She is under my control, McCloud. She is MINE." The knife began to slice downwards, slowly threatening to disembowel McCloud.

Tears began to stream down Fox's face. He looked up at his beautiful wife with his blurred vision, while trying to repel the knife as it slowly drove deeper and deeper into his body. "Don't . . . Krystal . . . Please don't."

"Aw, is poor McCloud begging the Great Leon or his he begging his wife?" Krystal said with a grin as she leaned closer, putting her weight on the knife. It sank further into Fox's abdomen, and a painful gasp came from his mouth, along with a few a fresh trickle of blood. Krystal once again bent down and licked it from his fur.

"Krystal . . . Don't do it . . . Fight." Fox said weakly. He was dying. "Fight it . . . Fight him . . . Fight Leon."

Suddenly, Fox saw something in his wife's blue eyes. They were tears. Krystal was fighting Leon. The knife stopped sinking, and began to quiver. The vixen yanked her head back and let out a horrifying scream. "RRROOOOBBB!!!"

Fox smiled and sighed, and then everything faded into nothingness.


	15. Panacea

**Mission 14 – Panacea**  
  
The entire StarFox team waited outside of the emergency room, some sitting, some standing, some pacing, but all in misery. Every minute seemed like an hour, as the doctors inside battled to save Fox's life. The vulpine had lacerations on both his liver and stomach, and lost dangerous amounts of blood on his way to the hospital. It was very likely that Fox would die.  
  
"Is Fox going to be okay?" Tricky asked, breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Yes, he is going to be just fine." the old hare replied, smiling at the young dinosaur. Tears were welling up in the old hare's eyes as he spoke, but he quickly brushed them away. "Fox is going to make it, he has to."  
  
Ten minutes later, a doctor stepped out of the surgery room. He looked tired and downcast. Falco stood up to bombard the doctor with questions, but the doctor merely motioned him to sit down.  
  
"We are trying our hardest, please be patient." The doctor said, removing his mask. "The patient is suffering from severe blood loss, and we are still trying to stop the bleeding in his liver."  
  
"Stop trying and do it!" Falco said angrily, "Why are you standing here? Go back there and help him!"  
  
"Mr. Lombardi, I have been working for many hours already." The doctor replied, "Please understand that I also need to rest." With that, the doctor walked left the team and began to walk down the corridor. But he was knocked to the ground by Falco after taking a few steps. The bird began to rain punches down on the doctor's face, until Peppy and Sirus held him back. The poor doctor managed to scramble up, one hand covering his face. He shook his head sadly and walked away.  
  
Krystal broke down after that, crying into her right arm, her one good arm. Her left arm was in a sling; ROB had accidentally dislocated it at the shoulder when he was removing her from Fox. ROB had also rendered her unconscious as a precaution to protect her and everyone else. Peppy put an arm around her to comfort her. She immediately fell onto his shoulder, sobbing her eyes out. She had only recently awoken, and realized what she had done. Damon had allowed them to borrow the lighter version of the transmission blocking helmet. The young hybrid was upstairs bearing the thick lead model out of courtesy for Krystal. Krystal felt incredibly awful for what she had done, hurt, possibly murdered her own husband. She had caught a glimpse of it, but was powerless to stop it. She assumed that it was simply Leon playing with her, giving her a quick glimpse of her own hands slaughtering her husband. That small opening had given her an edge though; with a feeble yell she was able to contact ROB, now hopefully they were in time to save Fox.  
  
"I'm a monster," Krystal sobbed out, "A cold blooded killer..."  
  
"No Ms. Krystal...please don't say things like that. You aren't either of those." No one in the room had said it; they all looked down the hall. They all saw Damon, strapped in a wheelchair. Obsidian was behind him pushing Damon down the hall, one hand supporting Damon's head, since the unfortunate hybrid didn't quite have the strength to support the heavy helmet. He also didn't want to risk further damaging his spine, prolonging his stay even more at the hospital.  
  
Falco stood up, "Damon, you should be in bed, it's half past midnight. You need your rest kid."  
  
"Thanks Falco, but I'll be alright. I've been sleeping all day anyway. I'm not sure I could sleep anymore tonight. I'll stay here for support." Damon smiled.  
  
"Thanks . . . Damon." Krystal smiled at the teenager, still sobbing. The images of herself driving a knife into her husband's stomach were still flashing in her mind. Perhaps she would never forget them, and that would be her punishment.  
  
Another twenty minutes went by, and another doctor finally exited the surgery room. Although he was just as tired as the first, he was smiling. Krystal turned and saw the doctor's face, and thought an angle was smiling at her. This must be good news.  
  
"It seems that we have successfully stabilized the patient's condition. He will remain in the intense care unit for the next few days, but for the most part he is safe." the doctor said to everyone, "Just note that he has lost a lot of blood and some received some severe internal injuries, and he is lucky to survive. Try to let him rest for the next few weeks and limit the amount of visitors."  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much doctor!" Krystal ran and embraced the man, shedding more tears, "Thank you for saving my husband!"  
  
The doctor smiled, "Saving people is our job, ma'am."

* * *

Krystal sat by her husband's bedside, the first time in a week since the incident. She had been there all morning, rapt with attention. He had been asleep since she had arrived, but she never took her gaze off of him, as if she thought she would miss him opening his eyes. She felt awful, Fox looked so weak and frail, and it was all her fault. She bit her lip, wishing he would awaken. She needed to hear his voice more than anything, just to know he would be okay. That everything would be okay. Not from a doctor, from him, only he could prove to her that everything would be all right. She had been torn up all week about being separated from him, not being able to see or touch her husband. She needed to tell him how she felt, then and only then would everything be okay.  
  
Krystal fell into her hands and sobbed, "Oh Fox, please come back to me, I'm so sorry ..."  
  
The vixen felt something touching her cheek. She opened her eyes, and saw Fox's hand. He was finally awake. She looked into his emerald eyes and smiled, sniffing lightly.  
  
"I am back." Fox said weakly, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Very funny Fox," Krystal kissed her husband on the cheek lightly. Even in such a weak state Fox was able to joke. "You have no idea how much I missed you . . ." Krystal began to cry again, sobbing on Fox's mattress profusely.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Fox said. Reaching down with his hand, he placed it on Krystal's head. "Nice headband, by the way."  
  
"Yeah, every high ranked military official is wearing one of these." Peppy Hare entered the room. He too was wearing one of the headbands. "It's pretty cool looking, if you ask me. It's becoming a fad."  
  
Fox chuckled, "Leon must be so annoyed right now." He winced at the sudden pain. Chuckling brought more pain than joy for him right now.  
  
Peppy walked closer, "Just lay back Fox, try and relax, you're still very weak."  
  
"How is Damon doing, is he all better yet?" Fox asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his own injuries.  
  
Krystal nodded, "He's up and walking around now." Krystal couldn't help but chuckle, "He found he could just yesterday. He's still tripping over his own two feet though."  
  
Fox smiled, "That's great," he looked at Peppy, "Is the ship holding together."  
  
"It's going fine Fox, everybody's just worried about you...even Falco. He just won't admit it to anyone." Peppy said.  
  
Fox nodded, "That's good to hear..." Fox yawned, and then grimaced in pain.  
  
"We'll leave you to your rest honey, get well soon." Krystal said, squeezing his hand. Then both she and Peppy turned towards the door.  
  
"Krystal," Fox called, Peppy was gone and Krystal was in the doorway, she turned around and he continued, "What happened to my...ummm...my lucky boxers?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Krystal smiled sweetly, "I almost forgot, the package on your bedside table."  
  
Fox reached over and picked up the package, opening it he smiled. Inside were his favorite boxers, Fox could faintly see bloodstains, so he knew they were authentic. "Thanks honey, you know these mean a lot to me..."  
  
"So does ROB, he's the one who removed them off of you before the paramedics came..." Krystal said giggling.  
  
"Well they're very special; they're the pair I won the war in. They're also the same pair I saved you in. Then of course they were the pair you made me the luckiest man in the world in." Fox said, with an eye of happiness.  
  
"I was wearing them when you agreed to be my wife, they were on at our wedding, and I removed them the very first time I..." Fox got embarrassed again, "got lucky...I have to say, saving myself all those years was worth it. I couldn't have asked for a better mate..."  
  
"I feel the same way..." Krystal kissed her husband on the forehead.  
  
Fox nodded, "Well, take good care of them..." he said with a wink.  
  
"Of course, they'll be waiting in your dresser when you return." Krystal took them.  
  
Fox said, "If we ever have any doubts about each other, whether Leon is controlling us or not...let's ask each other why they're lucky."  
  
Krystal nodded, tears starting to fill her eyes, he glanced down at the bloodstains. "I'm so sorry Fox..."  
  
"Don't cry, I don't blame you at all Krys...it's not your fault." Fox said soothingly, "Everything is going to be okay, alright, everything is going to work out just fine..."  
  
Krystal nodded, tears streaming out her eyes. She lipped thank you to Fox, and then walked out of the room, happiness replacing the sadness.

* * *

Leon Powalski sat in front on a computer, reading the files of Doctor Archimedes Zenotabi, his new rival. With a mere lead alloy headband, this man had ruined Leon's ultimate invention. The chameleon smashed his desk angrily, thinking of his next move. This doctor was obviously someone he should take care of, along with Pepper and StarFox. However, people wearing these headbands are merely declaring that they were unaffected, but they are still prone to the probes invading their bodies. Furthermore, not everyone was wearing them. Leon could continue to use this to his advantage.  
  
As he read about his opponent's background, he realized that Zenotabi was no ordinary doctor. He was also a military scientist with extensive connections with General Pepper. Zenotabi also had many private research facilities according to this document. Other information about Zenotabi were censored, and rated as top secret files. Whoever this person may be, he was definitely a worthy opponent.  
  
Leon took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it on his desk. On it was a list of names written in pen. These were people that he was planning to kill, and some of them were already dead: Fox McCloud, Krystal McCloud, Sirus Ares, Obsidian Ares, Jade (her surname was unknown), Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Damon, Prince Tricky, Bill Grey, Royal Families of Earthwalker and Cloudrunner, President of Corneria, General Pepper, Ambassador of Zoness and Captains Lorenzo Harding and Samuel Tintorreto. A few of these names were crossed out neatly by a single line, namely Bill's and another few such as the Ambassador or Zoness. At the end of the list Leon added yet another name, it was Dr. Archimedes Zenotabi. All these people would be dead sooner or later, according to Leon's agenda, along with a few unlucky individuals who managed to stumble upon Leon's plan, such as the hundred and four pilots, Bill's children and wife. The lizard stared at his list, picking his new target.  
  
Leon knew he had to wait on the members of StarFox, since they were quite alert after his last attack. Jade and Obsidian were freaks that not even Pigma and Andrew could handle. Pepper and Katt had mysteriously disappeared, and hunting them down would be a waste of energy. The President would be even more difficult. The Royal Families of Dinosaur Planet were extremely easy to assassinate, almost too easy. The only option left seemed to be Captain Harding and Tintorreto. Leon smiled; the two captains were currently released from their duties, and they had gone underground, making them challenging targets. However, Leon was keen on being challenged; therefore killing the two captains would be excellent entertainment for the lizard.

* * *

It was the second day after Fox was released from the hospital, seven weeks after he was attacked. He was still prohibited from doing vigorous or stressful activities, and could not eat certain foods. Krystal remained close to Fox at all times, tending him whenever he needed her. Today happened to be a busy day for StarFox. Falco and Sirus were combating each other in the simulators, with Falco crying "Again!" angrily every so often. Slippy and Tricky were working on some upgrades for the Arwings. Obsidian, who was visiting them, was teaching Damon hand-to-hand combat, under Peppy's supervision. The only one who wasn't working was Fox, and he was obviously disheartened. He was merely sitting in the common room with his wife, doing some investigation on Leon. Krystal was trying her best to cheer her husband up, without much success.  
  
Just as Fox was about to quit his work and check on the others, the holographic display in the middle of the room suddenly lit up, and projected a face. It was General Pepper, and he too was wearing one of Dr. Zenotabi's metallic headbands.  
  
"General Pepper!" Fox was surprised to see the bloodhound the first time in more than a month.  
  
"I guess that name would stick for a while, Fox." Pepper chuckled. Although he had retired for more than a month now, the bloodhound was constantly being referred as the beloved General Pepper. The bloodhound smiled at his old friend, "I heard about your little accident, how are you feeling?"  
  
"So-so. I am bored." Fox replied, smiling at the holographic face. He knew talking about his wound would only hurt Krystal more, and she already suffered enough from the incident. He merely embraced his wife softly and continued the conversation. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"I can't really tell you that, so let's just say I've been around." Pepper replied, "But that's not very important. I am just here to give you a suggestion."  
  
"And that would be?" Fox asked, wondering what Pepper was about to suggest.  
  
"Get out of Corneria." Pepper answered. "You are risking you entire team's lives by staying here. Leon could attack you at any given moment, with any given person. No one can be trusted here on Corneria, not anymore."  
  
"How about the headbands, aren't they supposed to block his transitions?" Fox asked, quite alarmed by the bloodhound's warning. Perhaps they have been staying for too long, but "no one can be trusted" may be an overstatement.  
  
"Fox, the next person who attacks you might be the cleaning lady, or the homeless guy around the corner. There aren't enough headbands to go around for everyone." Pepper eyed the vixen next to Fox, "The person who implanted Krystal was the announcer working in the hospital, and guess what? She is dead, a suicide."  
  
"How do you know this stuff?" Fox asked, "I thought you retired."  
  
"I still have my connections. I've found myself working within the CIA, they're keeping me well hidden." Pepper smiled, "By the way, I heard Falco didn't want to wear his headband."  
  
"Yeah, Falco is pretty stubborn. He said it ruined his style." Fox chuckled, putting pressure on his wound. "Ouch . . . That hurts. By the way, how did you know about that? Are you spying on us?"  
  
"I am just watching you, after all, look who I'm working with now." He said with a wink, "You should be careful of anyone who does not wear the headband. They can all be potential threats, especially to you." General Pepper warned, "Tell Falco to put his headband on, at least every so often just to be safe. But my best suggestion is that you leave Corneria soon."  
  
"All right, I'll start arranging that soon." Fox was still a little unsure. All this seemed very sudden, "How can I contact you, if we need help?"  
  
"I'll keep in touch, don't worry about that Fox." The projector switched off, and Pepper's head disappeared.  
  
Fox sat silently next to Krystal, holding her in his arms. She knew how he felt about leaving Corneria. It was a retreat, something that Fox would never do in the face of an enemy. Fox was rather hurt by Pepper's message. By telling him he should leave Corneria, Pepper doubted Fox's ability.  
  
"Where should we go next, Fox?" Krystal smiled, snuggling closer to her husband.  
  
"Space..." was all he said.

* * *

Damon and Obsidian both walked into the small Shower room on the Great Fox. It was connected to the exercise center, contained within was a small pool and spa, a eight training center, and a small gym. Damon set his pair of grey sweat pants on the bench, and Obsidian did the same. Damon sat down and began to remove his boots and socks. He watched as Obsidian pulled off his dark green shirt, revealing his toned chest.  
  
Damon instantly got embarrassed. He stared at Obsidian's highly toned body, his well defined muscles showing even through his fur. Damon reluctantly tugged at the zipper of his jumpsuit. His scrawny chest beginning to be exposed, he let out an embarrassed moan.  
  
Obsidian looked over, "What's wrong Damon?" concern filled the face of the wolf. Damon clutched his jumpsuit closed, hugging his shoulders and whimpering. Obsidian put an arm around the hybrid. The wolf looked down at his own muscular body, then at Damon cowering in his arms. "Damon, what's this about?" The wolf knew perfectly well what was wrong, but perhaps he would feel better after he got it off of his chest.  
  
Damon looked up at him, a low moan emitting from his throat. He then stood up and unzipped his suit the rest of the way. The red cloth fell, pooling around his ankles. As if by instinct, his hands immediately snapped down to his crotch. His hands masked the view of the front of his briefs. He looked down at his own body and sobbed; he dropped to his side and curled into a fetal position. He hid his face in his knees; obsidian looked at the hybrid piteously. Damon's insecurities were deep rooted, and Obsidian didn't seem to be helping matters. The young hybrid now seemed to idolize the wolf, but he felt so ugly and insignificant in the presence of him. Obsidian stared at his muscular form, it was everything the hybrid wanted to be: strong, handsome, and confident. He had been dragged down by everyone; the boy basically believed he was almost worthless. Damon tried to hide his body, even his underwear, which Obsidian was sure the hybrid had also caught much grief for.  
  
Obsidian looked down at his own jeans, his paw-like hands dropped down, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He jerked the pants down, Damon looked up. Obsidian was standing proudly in a pair of white briefs, similar to Damon's own. It was no consolation to Damon though. Obsidian looked godlike in his underwear compared to Damon. Damon barely looked like he even fit in his briefs, as if they would drop off his body at any moment, leaving him completely exposed against this Adonis. Damon began to blush profusely, cheeks appearing a dark crimson. Obsidian bent down and picked Damon up, rocking him in his arms slowly. Tears formed in Obsidian's eyes, "Damon, you have nothing to be ashamed of..."  
  
Damon hugged Obsidian tightly, "Yes there is," he sniffed, "I just want to be like you..."  
  
Obsidian stroked the back of Damon's head, "Damon, little brother, you are beautiful. Don't let what anyone says about you change that."  
  
"I'll never be as strong as you," Damon cried, "I'm always going to look like this...a skinny kid whose voice sounds like a girl. Everything about me they make fun of..." Obsidian frowned, it was true; the boy would never be able to surpass Obsidian in anything. Damon started whimpering, and Obsidian patted his back. The whimpering became slightly more audible, and Obsidian realized it wasn't whimpering at all. "Freak...monster...hovel...wretch...abomination...female...eunuch..." The list went on, Damon was repeating all the dirty words he had been called. Slowly torturing himself, the words probably seared into his fragile mind forever.  
  
"Damon, can I tell you a secret?" Obsidian whispered. Damon's words faded, but he didn't look up, he just shivered violently in Obsidian's arms. "I wish I could be more like you..." Damon's ears perked up, he stared up at Obsidian blankly, "You are so peaceful, and loving, and forgiving. I'm not even sure I cried before I met you. You've helped me express my emotions better." Obsidian let Damon rest his head on the large wolf's chest. "Listen Damon, we don't have to spar if you don't want to..." Damon began to thrash about more violently in Obsidian's arms. It felt as if Damon were now struggling against his arms. Then it struck him, he tilted Damon's head back, the hybrid's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and his tongue was hanging out. He gasped, and Damon fell to the floor, his body thrashing wildly. Damon was suffering a massive seizure. Obsidian began to cry, expressing his deep sadness for the unfortunate hybrid. He touched the tears, and wondered why he had come so close to the little teen. He then realized it was the same reason he loved Jade, like a sister. He loved Damon.  
  
"Damon, I love you, and I'll do anything for you..." finalizing his feelings. He watched Damon continue to spasm. He merely sat, and waited, keeping a protective eye on the hybrid. Continually wishing there was some way to ease his pain. 


	16. Caged

**Mission 15 – Caged**  
  
Leon laughed at the two captured captains in front of him, Samuel Tintorreto and Lorenzo Harding. It only took Leon less than one week to find them, and a few hours to capture them. Using a few police officers who he infected with his cerebral impulse interceptors, the two captains barely resisted, foolishly believing that the officers were merely "investigating." Unfortunately, they soon found themselves unconscious and kidnapped, straight from their own homes. Although Leon initially planned to kill them, the twisted lizard had decided to torture them first, to satisfy his morbid needs.  
  
Tintorreto was the first to wake from his unnatural sleep with a faint headache. The bulldog was stripped to the waist, his arms and legs shackled to a metal rack behind him. Next to him was Harding, bonded and treated in the same manner. The room was dark and cool, with constant dripping of water. They were in an underground cave, in the lair of Great Leon.  
  
"Ah, the little puppy is awake!" Leon's outline emerged from the shadows. His metallic eye illuminated the surroundings with an eerie glow. "How do you like my home, Captain Tintorreto?"  
  
"It reeks, and you should spend a few bucks on lighting." Tintorreto glared at the chameleon, rattling against his bonds. "What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Is little puppy scared? Or is he just curious?" Leon slowly stepped up, until he was face to face with the bulldog. "Let me go ahead and tell you my plans. First, I'll torture you. Then, I'll torture you more. After that, when you won't scream for me, I'll kill you."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Leon Powalski." Tintorreto said with sarcasm, "Why don't you just kill me and save the trouble?"  
  
"Now, what fun would that be?" Leon chuckled, "I should have done the same thing with your beloved Commander Bill. Oh well, I guess he is lucky to die the way he did, eh?"  
  
"Shut up you son of a b-!" The bulldog screamed in pain, as the chameleon jammed a high powered taser in his stomach. The excruciating pain lasted for a few long seconds. Then Leon withdrew his weapon and left the bulldog panting in pain.  
  
"That is just the beginning, my little pup." Leon said with a smile, patting the bulldog on the head, slowly replacing his taser back into its sheath. "I have a feeling I am going to have tons of fun with the two of you. Too bad Harding is not awake yet."  
  
The lizard eyed the unconscious husky next to Sam, smiling to himself. Captain Lorenzo should be happy that he was still sleeping. Soon enough both of them would wish they had never lived. The lizard turned, and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Shortly after Leon left, Lorenzo Harding stirred. The husky gazed around the room and noticed that he was shackled to a series of metal bars, next to his friend. "Hello Sam, where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere . . . underground." Sam replied, still recovering from Leon's assault. A small burn mark appeared on this abdomen where the taser struck.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked the husky, turning his head towards the bulldog as far as he could. Lorenzo could smell the odor of burnt fur, but he couldn't tell where it came from due to the lack of light.  
  
"Leon zapped me." Sam replied with a faint smile. "I'm fine for now, worry about yourself."  
  
"It's cold in here." The husky gazed around in the darkness. Wit his bare torso stuck against a grid of cold steel, the damp chamber felt cooler than it should feel.  
  
"Stop complaining, at least you have long fur." Tintorreto teased. The unlucky bulldog had to suffer more from the cold, due to his shorter fur. Leon certainly knew how to torture people.  
  
"So what's going on?" Harding asked. "Shouldn't we be dead if Leon got to us?" It was quite strange for Leon to keep anyone alive, especially the ones he had chosen to die.  
  
"Leon decided that he wants to torture us first, before killing us." Sam's voice was slightly quivering due to the cold temperature. "Do you think we can get out of here before he does that?"  
  
"I doubt it . . ." Harding replied grimly, "But I won't mind if I die trying." The husky struggled against his bands, causing the rack to rattle. The clanking of steel against steel echoed throughout the cave. To escape from these bonds was impossible, unless someone would release them from their bonds. Unfortunately only Leon held the keys.  
  
A maniacal laughter marked Leon's return. This time Andrew and Pigma were also present. Pigma and Leon were grinning, as each of them devised their own plans to torture the two captains, while Andrew stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Finally, both of you are awake!" Leon grinned and pulled out a small key. The lizard signaled his friends to raise their blasters, while he unlocked the two captains, and then quickly backed away. "Now we can have some real fun."  
  
"Oh great, real fun." Tintorreto said sarcastically. However, he was glad to be freed. When the right moment comes, he would attack the lizard and hopefully escape. The chance of that succeeding was slim, but it was worth a try.  
  
"I know exactly what you are thinking." Leon said casually, pulling out his taser. "But don't even bother trying, unless you want to die. One false move and my two friends will blast your brains out."  
  
"But what's the fun in that?" Tintorreto teased slowly approaching the lizard, "I thought you wanted to hear us scream."  
  
Exactly," the lizard smiled, and moved further back against a rocky wall, leaving the two captains standing side by side. The lizard pressed a small button on the wall, activating some unknown mechanism. Beams of laser surrounded the two captains, trapping them inside. "A cage is always better than metal racks."  
  
"I agree." Sam rubbed his wrists. "If this is your so-called torture, I would love to see you try to make us scream."  
  
"Looks like you enjoy being zapped, Captain Tintorreto." The bulldog's attitude was starting to annoy Leon, but his anger did not surface yet. Smiling, he threw his taser into the cage, in front of Lorenzo Harding. "You, my good Captain, have ten seconds to zap your bulldog friend, before Andrew and Pigma fire their blasters." Nothing entertained Leon more than watching friends hurting and killing each other.  
  
Lorenzo eyed the taser, but he was reluctant to pick it up. The husky simply stood there and waited for the lasers to fire. Leon on the other hand began to count. "Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . ."  
  
"Lorenzo! What are you doing?" Sam ran and picked the taser up, forcing it into the husky's grip. "Do whatever he tells you!"  
  
Captain Harding looked at his friend sadly, his grip quivering on the taser. His death meant absolutely nothing to Leon; therefore there was no reason for Pigma or Andrew to spare him if he disobeyed.  
  
Leon continued to count, "Five . . . Four . . ."  
  
"Do it Lorenzo! Don't be an idiot!" Sam grabbed the husky's hand and pressed the taser onto his stomach. "Press the button!"  
  
"Two . . . One" Pigma and Andrew raised their blasters at the husky. But before the word 'zero' left Leon's lips, Tintorreto screamed in pain and keeled over onto his knees.  
  
"Excellent job Harding!" Leon said sarcastically, "Now you have ten seconds to do it again! This is music to my ears." The lizard started to count again, chuckling in between each count.  
  
Lorenzo knelt down next to Sam, who was still shuddering from the pain. The husky pressed the taser on the bulldog's side, but he was reluctant to harm his friend anymore.  
  
Sam raised a trembling hand and held Lorenzo's hand. "Do . . . Do it!"  
  
A scream of pain echoed through the cave. Leon laughed in delight. He knew the bulldog would eventually die, but he assumed a few more zaps would not kill him yet. "Do it again! You have five seconds!"  
  
Another scream, this one was weaker than the first. Tears streamed down Captain Harding's face. Leon was controlling him, not physically, but psychologically.  
  
"More! Three seconds!" Leon began to laugh with a tone that even Pigma and Andrew feared. "Three! Two!"  
Yet another scream rang out, this one weaker than the prior one. Tintorreto's body was singed in several places. The bulldog continued to shake, trying to bear the pain. His muscles were beginning to twitch uncontrollably doe to the electric surges. He was slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"Again! I want to hear him SCREAM!" Leon commanded. He couldn't stop laughing, as two best friends turned against each other in the face of death. "Three! Two!"  
  
The taser buzzed again, but Sam's body only jerked, without admitting a scream. He was too weak, and his mind already slipped away, leaving his body twitching involuntarily.  
  
"Stop Leon, please, I am begging you!" Lorenzo said through his sobs, "Stop, you are killing him." The husky embraced his friends crumpled form, trying to protect him from more harm.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Leon pondered on that matter. He would be happy to kill the bulldog now, but it would be less entertaining. The chameleon signaled to his friends. "All right, I'll give him a break. I'll be back in a few hours. Be prepared. Andrew, you can watch my puppies."  
  
"My pleasure." The monkey replied. He on the other hand was not particularly impressed with what Leon was doing to the two captured soldiers. The monkey would be happier to end their misery quickly, rather than torturing them. However even he had to obey Leon's orders, just as Leon had to obey Wolf's during the war. Wolf had made the team infamous, but Leon was starting to make the team more and more nefarious since their escape. When Leon and Pigma left, the monkey quietly knelt next to the cage. "Hey, is he alright?"  
  
Harding glared at Andrew angrily, still holding his comrade's unconscious body. "Does he look alright to you?"  
  
"I would advise you to keep it down, Harding." Andrew said coldly. The monkey drew his blaster and aimed it at the bulldog's head. "You know, I can just kill him right now and end all the pain and suffering. All I have to do is pull this trigger, then tell Leon he wasn't cooperating."  
  
"Leave him alone! What do you want from us?" Harding replied softly, eyeing Andrew's blaster. The monkey was right; they were completely at his disposal.  
  
Andrew chuckled softly, keeping the muzzle of his blaster trained on the bulldog's head. Smiling, he replaced the blaster and ended his threat. "Maybe I shouldn't kill him yet. Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Yeah, get us out of here." Harding was unsure of Andrew's true intentions, but at the moment the monkey seemed to have a soft spot for the two captains.  
  
"Ha, good try." Andrew chuckled, "By getting you something I meant food, and possibly a blanket. I don't want to end up with a hole in my head."  
  
"Well . . . something to eat will be fine, as long as it's not poisoned or something." Harding replied softly. Tintorreto had just stopped quivering, but now he was shuddering from the cold. "And my friend really needs a blanket."  
  
Andrew nodded at the husky's request, and faded into the darkness. Soon, he returned with some biscuits, a glass of water, and a blanket. Perhaps he was feeling generous today, or perhaps he had his own reasons. The monkey slipped the food and the blanket through the laser beams. "Aren't you supposed to say something?"  
  
"Err . . .Thank you?" Lorenzo said as he wrapped his friend in the ragged blanket. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I haven't heard "thank you" for eight years." Andrew replied with a faint smile, "It is always nice to hear it from someone."  
  
Harding merely nodded at Andrew's explanation. If a small "thank you" could get them food and water, perhaps other words could get them freedom. The husky took one of the biscuits Andrew gave them and slowly chewed on it, savoring its flavor. He then lay down on the cold ground next to Sam, trying to think of ways to escape.

* * *

Lorenzo woke up, losing his sense of time in the cave. The husky reached next to him, assuming Sam was still there. Unfortunately, the bulldog was missing, leaving Harding with nothing but a cold damp blanket. Lorenzo bolted up, searching frantically in the darkness.  
  
"He's gone." Andrew's voice echoed softly. The monkey's visor obviously enabled night vision.  
  
"What? Gone? Where?" Harding asked, only hoping Andrew's answer didn't mean what he feared the most: Death.  
  
"Leon has him." The answer came coldly, "If I were you I'd start praying. Leon doesn't like to keep his toys around for too long."  
  
"What is that freak going to do with Sam?" Harding gripped angrily at the laser beams, only burning his hands. The husky only saw Andrew standing there quietly, watching him. "Tell me!"  
  
"Torture, maim and kill." Andrew simply replied, "One or all of those, I don't really know. That lizard is quite creative when it comes to things like that. Don't worry though; your friend will be back soon."  
  
"How long was he gone for?" Harding asked, apparently in distress. The thought of losing his best friend and comrade was unbearable. Leon already murdered his commander and his entire crew. Killing Sam was unnecessary. "What do you mean by he'll be back soon?"  
  
"He was gone for about half an hour." Andrew replied, "Saying that he will be back soon is to keep you quiet. It obviously doesn't work that way. Just know that Leon will be done with him soon, and don't worry about it. Worry about yourself."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait while my best friend is being tortured, maimed or killed?" Lorenzo charged at the laser beams again, and was knocked down by a paralyzing surge of energy. "Get me out of here!"  
  
"I can't do that!" Andrew's voice was getting significantly louder as his anger blazed. He couldn't help but pity the hopeless husky, "You'll just have to wait."  
  
Lorenzo sat down and waited, defeated by Andrew's words. Soon enough Leon and Pigma returned, dragging a limp bulldog between them. Both were chuckling profusely. They dragged Tintorreto up to the laser cage and threw him harshly onto the ground. The bulldog laid face down, his fur soaking wet. He wasn't breathing either.  
  
"We found out how long your friend could hold his breath for, Captain Harding." Leon was the first to speak, "Three minutes wasn't too bad."  
  
"I liked the part when he started to make funny noises." Pigma added, resulting in a cacophony of laughter. "Hopefully you can still save him, if they taught you how to do CPR properly in the air force."  
  
Leon pressed the small button on the wall, deactivating the lasers, allowing Harding to reach Tintorreto. Pigma on the other hand drew his blaster and aimed it at the husky. "You better hurry, time is running out."  
  
"You monsters. . ." Harding flipped Tintorreto on his back and started to perform CPR, hoping it was not too late to save his life. The husky began to sob as the body of his friend grew colder and colder. However, Lorenzo refused to give up, and continued to press the bulldog's chest rhythmically. Five minutes passed by. . . Six minutes passed by. . . By the end of the seventh minutes, Harding was fatigued.  
  
"Sam . . . Don't go . . . Don't leave me." He said through his sobs, trying his hardest to save his friend. Leon and Pigma already left the chamber, leaving Andrew to watch the husky, assuming Tintorreto was dead.  
  
"He is dead, Harding." Andrew said a moment later. The husky continued to try, as if he didn't hear the monkey. "Think about it! No one can survive underwater for thirty minutes! Stop wasting your efforts!"  
  
Lorenzo simply refused to listen. He ha heard of stories of people waking up after they have been submerged for over an hour. Why couldn't Sam be one of those people? The husky sobbed, still trying after ten minutes. Sam could not die like this. Soldiers were supposed to die in battle, not murdered by some insane criminals. "Come on Sam . . . don't die . . . Please . . . don't die."  
  
"Your best bet is to try with a taser, but I doubt it would even make him jerk." Andrew said idly. The bulldog looked quit dead to the monkey. Even if Tintorreto survived this one, Leon would think of another way to kill him sooner or later. It was unfortunate; no one could ever escape Leon's wrath. It was only a matter of time until the husky would join his friend. "Zap him in the stomach and see if he would cough."  
  
Lorenzo's ears perked up at the monkey's suggestion. Grabbing the taser, the husky pressed it on the bulldog's stomach. However, he was unable to pull the trigger. The husky knelt there, unsure of what to do. Soon enough he found himself knocked to the ground by Andrew. The monkey angrily snatched the taser from the husky's hands and quickly fired a surge into the bulldog's body. The effects were instant and effective. A paroxysm of coughs filled the air, as Sam emptied the water in his lungs. The bulldog continued to cough, attempting to catch his breath. Although Leon had taken him for half an hour, the lizard did not submerge him for more than five minutes. Filling up a water tank took longer than the lizard originally thought. Slowly, the bulldog regained a steadier breath. "Why . . . did you save me?"  
  
"Your friend is starting to annoy me." Andrew replied coldly, walking away. Lorenzo smiled and rushed to Sam's side, embracing his friend. The husky looked over to Andrew, who was watching them in a corner of the chamber. "Thank you for saving his life."  
  
"Don't thank me." Andrew turned away, "You are both going to die eventually." The monkey tried his best not to smile at the pair. He was amused by the two dogs, but in a different way. They were foolish and stubborn, but their friendship was genuine, not formed out of fear, but out of respect. It was something Andrew always wanted, but he'd never get it.  
  
Lorenzo eyed his surroundings as he softly stroke Sam's back. The cage was turned off, and nothing separated him from Andrew. He also had a weapon on the ground not far from him. If they were going to escape, now would be the best and only time. He waited for Tintorreto's coughs to die down, "Sam, how are you feeling."  
  
"I feel like I've just been drowned by a pair of lunatics." The bulldog coughed again, slightly bewildered by Lorenzo's question. The bulldog had no idea that was the husky's attempt to avoid suspicion.  
  
Andrew's shadow loomed over the two captains. Today he understood what true friendship meant. A thought flashed across the monkey's mind. He could allow the two to escape, against Leon's will. He could purposefully allow Lorenzo to attack him with the taser, allow them to take his blaster and escape. In return, perhaps he could get a lighter sentence if he was captured. The monkey pressed his blaster on the back of Lorenzo's head, wondering if this deal was worth the price. He knew Leon would be furious with him once the lizard found out. "Lorenzo Harding, Samuel Tintorreto, do you want to die?"  
  
"No." Lorenzo replied, feeling Andrew's blaster at the back of his head. The chance of them escaping was just eliminated. Andrew already knew about what they were planning.  
  
"If you want to live, then use the taser on me." Andrew said after a long stall. If the two were found by Leon before they managed to leave the cave, the lizard would certainly kill them. They would have to fight their way out. "Once I am unconscious, take my blaster and head upwards towards the exit, understand?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harding asked in disbelief. The husky scrambled for the taser, then held it against the monkey's neck hesitantly. "Is there anything you want from us?"  
  
"Once you get out, wait for twenty four hours before contacting the authorities. After that, you may tell them how you escaped. I also strongly suggest you to protect your loved ones, family and friends, since they will be in great danger." Andrew said with a small smile. The monkey closed his eyes behind the visor. "If we ever meet again, I will kill you. Now . . . press the trigger, and good luck." 


	17. Friends

**Mission 16 – Friends**  
  
Andrew woke up in the dark, realizing that he was hanging upside-down from the cave ceiling with his arms tied behind his back, a few feet from the ground. He was stripped of his shirt and equipments, only wearing his visor and a pair of slacks. He raised his head weakly, and saw Pigma and Leon in front of him. He realized that something had gone astray.  
  
"Good morning, traitor." Leon was the first to speak. The lizard's face was emotionless, but the monkey could feel anger hidden just beneath his scales. Somehow Leon knew about what he did with the two captains. Lorenzo and Sam may be still alive, but it was doubtful, just like the fate of Andrew himself.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" the young monkey tried to keep calm without much success. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh you know, my two puppies somehow escaped." Leon said with his melodious voice, kneeling down so he was facing Andrew. "And for some reason one of my hidden cameras recorded that you released them."  
  
There was nothing that Andrew could do but curse his luck. Leon had cameras in this cave that even Andrew didn't know of. The lizard was planning well ahead, with solutions to every problem that may occur. Andrew felt his heart knocking harshly against his ribs. "W-what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't like traitors." Leon grinned and looked over to Pigma. "How about you Dengar, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't like traitors either." Pigma said with a monotonous voice, "I'd say we release him from the team, for treason."  
  
"Very well then, I will release him from the team." Leon grinned and pulled out a folding knife, flipping it open casually by pressing a small button. The lizard firmly pressed the razor sharp tip on the monkey's abdomen, "Any last words, Andrew?"  
  
"I never liked you." Andrew said with a grin. He knew he was not going to walk out of the cave alive. Perhaps he made a mistake by releasing the two captains. But he would not live to regret it.  
  
"That's a pity. I kind of liked you." Leon replied, a murderous grin appearing on his face. The lizard drove the knife into the monkey's stomach, near the belly button. He laughed maniacally as Andrew began to scream in pain. The lizard slowly dragged the knife downwards towards Andrew's ribs, slitting open the monkey's stomach. He was disemboweling Andrew, giving him a long and painful death.  
  
Andrew could feel his intestines fall out of his abdomen. His screams slowly faded into moans, as he felt his own blood flowing down his bare chest. He could feel Leon reaching into his own body, ripping out vital organs, slowly killing him. He was butchered like an animal, in the hands of his own ally. He could hear Leon and Pigma laughing at his own demise. He cried, his tears mixing with blood. He finally realized that these were not friends, but it was too late.  
  
Leon gripped Andrew's liver tightly, then ripped it out from his body, resulting a light moan from the monkey. The lizard took a step back and looked at his work of art. Andrew hung upside-down from the ceiling, his bloodied intestines and organs hanging out from the large cut. The lizard could still see that Andrew was still breathing, but barely. Leon looked at the raw liver in his hand, grinned, and took a bite.  
  
"Leon, you are freaking sick." Pigma replied, drawing his blaster. The pig aimed it at the monkey's head and fired a single blast, killing Andrew instantly. Even though Andrew was a traitor, he was still a member of StarWolf, and Pigma did not expect Leon to kill the monkey in such a torturous way.  
  
"Hey! You ruined my fun!" Leon threw the liver into the pig's head angrily.  
  
Pigma tried to wipe the gore off his face, smearing the blood. It was unbelievable that Leon could do this to a teammate. Unfortunately, Leon also saved their lives twice before, and they were in his debt.  
  
Seeing that Andrew was already dead, the chameleon frowned and picked up the liver off the blood-stained ground. He had intended to leave Andrew to die slowly and painfully, but Pigma ended it too soon. The chameleon paced over to a rocky wall, and began to smear Andrew's liver onto it, writing another message with blood. He wrote in bold capital letters: TRAITOR!

* * *

Damon's eyes opened, but everything was entirely black. Slowly things started to filter in; feeling was the first to come. He was extremely cold; it seeped through his short fur and pricked at his flesh. Sound came next, he could hear a faint murmur, a mumble every no and then. Slowly it became clearer, someone was calling his name. Slowly colors began to swirl in front of his eyes, the all melded together. Damon blinked; he was staring into Obsidian's crystalline blue eyes. He let out a soft shuddering moan.  
  
"Damon?" Obsidian said concerned. Damon looked around; he felt like he knew the place, but couldn't place where exactly he was. He moved his mouth, but his mind was still fuzzy, and he couldn't formulate words. All that popped out was a soft moan. Obsidian picked up Damon, and held him in his arms. Damon merely sunk into them, still disoriented.  
  
Suddenly there was a blaring noise; Damon clasped his hands over his ears. "Attention everyone, please report to the bridge immediately." Obsidian laid Damon down and swiftly went running. Damon reached his hand out and moaned again. He wobbly stood on two legs and ran after him. When Damon got outside he saw Obsidian turn a corner, Damon scrambled after him, tripping over his feet and nearly falling over. He continued running, he got to the service elevator, but Obsidian was already using it. He listened for a moment, and tried to follow the noise up the emergency stairs. He stumbled over the spiraling metal stairs. He hugged the guard rail with both arms, trying to retain his balance. Finally he burst into the bridge, breathing heavily. He spied Obsidian and stumbled over to him, tripping he landed at the black wolf's feet. Damon crawled the rest of the way over and hugged Obsidian's legs. Everyone around him started giggling, he looked at them curiously. He looked down at himself and then everything came into focus. Staring back at him were his white briefs, he looked back at everybody horrorstruck.  
  
Damon curled into a little ball, trying to cover his underwear, which was difficult as they clashed with his fur, causing them to stand out even more. He feebly tried to hide himself, but the damage was done. He shivered on the metal floor, embarrassed to tears. He sobbed lightly, even General Pepper was laughing at him. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder, he merely tried to curl tighter, wishing everyone would go away. He felt the subtle prod again, and finally decided to look up. Obsidian was standing over the unfortunate hybrid. The laughing stopped as he glared around the room. The large wolf knelt down and wiped away Damon's tears.  
  
"Damon, take my sweats..." He started to pull down the grey sweat pants but someone began chuckling again. Obsidian looked up and saw Falco holding his stomach and laughing. The wolf walked up to the blue avian, "What's so funny?" but before the bird could answer Obsidian had sent a punch to his stomach, sending the bird flying. Falco hit a nearby wall, collapsing on the floor, unconscious. Obsidian went back over to Damon, kneeling by him again. Even though he was staring at Damon, he was talking to the rest of the crew. "You all should be ashamed. Poor Damon has been laughed at all his life. Look at him, he's crying, he can't stand anymore of this kind of abuse. A little while ago he was in my arms, telling me all the horrible names they used to call him. The names they used to spite him, to make him loathe himself, so that he would be too embarrassed to even look at his own body." Damon shivered on the ground, "and you call yourselves his friends..."  
  
Obsidian picked up shivering ball of fur that was Damon. He hugged him tightly in his arms. Obsidian gave one more saddened glare around room, seeing that everyone was staring at their feet in shame. Obsidian whispered in the hybrid's large jackalish ear, "Don't worry Damon, it's going to be alright."  
  
Damon whimpered out one word, bringing a tear to Obsidian's eye in pity for Damon. The young hybrid's word was, "...freak..."  
  
Pepper's holographic head coughed, trying to get the attention of the crew. He was surprised at Obsidian for knocking Falco unconscious. However, he was no longer Obsidian's boss, nor was the young wolf unjust. "Alright StarFox, this will be your last mission on Corneria. Captain Lorenzo Harding and Samuel Tintorreto have successfully found StarWolf's location in an underground cavern. Your task is to infiltrate the cavern and capture StarWolf, and execute them if they retaliate."  
  
"General, do you have any additional information?" Fox asked with his arms crossed, "Maybe a map of some sort?"  
  
"Well, unfortunately I don't have a map with me. The underground cavern is extremely large, and I strongly suggest you to stay together during your search." Pepper continued, "Also keep in mind that this mission may quite dangerous and difficult. I suggest you sit this one out, Fox."  
  
Fox rubbed his stomach idly. Pepper was right, since he was still recovering from his injury. He looked over to Falco, who was lying unconscious at the base of a wall. Fox smiled, "Alright, at least I won't be alone. Sirus and Peppy can lead this one."  
  
"Well, just sort it out yourselves." General Pepper continued. "Keep in mind that StarWolf may have already escaped. If so, collect as much evidence as you can. Good luck and be careful, StarFox." The projector turned off, and Pepper's face disappeared.

* * *

A military transport hovercraft stopped near the entrance of the underground catacomb. The door slid opened, and five black figures dismounted from the vehicle. It was Sirus, Peppy, Slippy, Obsidian and Damon. Their blasters were equipped with flashlights, along with a few other standard military gadgets such as intercoms. Other equipment were stored in their backpacks, which may prove to be useful if things went astray, or if they were trapped underground.  
  
Sirus took the lead and entered the cave, followed by Peppy, Slippy and Damon. Obsidian volunteered to guard the others and took the last position. The small squad entered the cave in a single file formation. Damon stayed close to Obsidian, who was taking the mission casually. This was the young hybrid's first mission, and he was slightly nervous.  
  
"Wow, this place is a maze!" Slippy exclaimed, after they have explored the tunnels for over twenty minutes without finding anything significant. Obsidian marked the paths they traveled with a long roll florescent thread, a way to prevent themselves from getting lost in the gigantic catacomb. How Lorenzo and Sam managed to escape was a mystery, or a miracle.  
  
"No kidding Slip." Peppy commented as he shone his flashlight around the large spacious chamber they just entered.  
  
Obsidian casually sniffed the air. His enhanced olfactory cells captured a few unique scent particles. It was the scent of blood. The young wolf left his position for a short distance, discovering the source of the smell. "Hey guys! Over here!"  
  
The rest of the group scuttled towards Obsidian, who was standing under a cave opening. Inside was another chamber, artificially carved into a room. Broken glass and computers littered the room, along with a few disfigured metal table and stools. This was obviously a part of Leon's complex. The broken screens were once part of Leon's security system, each linked to a hidden camera.  
  
"They left a while ago." Slippy said, looking around the chamber, trying to find something useful. "And they trashed everything too."  
  
"It looks like the left in a hurry." Damon commented.  
  
"Don't let your guard down." Sirus commented, knowing all too well that Leon may have left some traps on his way out.  
  
Obsidian drew his sword and entered another chamber, leaving the rest of his company. In the middle of the room was a water tank, and on the bottom of the bank was a set of shackles. This was obviously where Leon drowned his prisoners. The young wolf glazed around the room with his enhanced vision, discovering other torture devices hanging on the walls, many of them stained with dried blood. This was not the source of the bloody smell, but Obsidian knew he was getting closer.  
  
Damon followed the young wolf, and gasped as he saw all the tools hanging around. This room was similar to the one in Venom, the one he had spent his nightmarish days in. The young hybrid couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. He hurried and followed the young wolf, gazing around nervously. He could smell the blood too, and he knew the source was what Obsidian was looking for. The young hybrid beckoned the others to follow.  
  
The next room they entered smelled of rancid blood death. Obsidian used his sleeve to cover his sensitive nose. He could see that a shadow was dangling in the middle of the room, off the ceiling. The wolf raised his flashlight at the dark shape, his eyes widened in the horrific sight. It was the disfigured body of Andrew. The disemboweled monkey hung from the ceiling like a carcass in a butcher's stall. The whole room was reeking from Andrew's lifeless body. A message was clearly written on the wall with his blood.  
  
TRAITOR!  
  
Damon was stunned from the gory sight. The young hybrid threw up, emptying his breakfast on the floor. Immediately the hybrid let out a horrifying scream, alerting everyone. Obsidian placed an arm around the cadet, trying to comfort him. Sirus, Peppy and Slippy rushed into the room, all gasping at the demise of Andrew.  
  
Damon whimpered in Obsidian's arms, while the rest of the team stood speechlessly in front of Andrew's carcass. Slippy Toad couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Andrew was once his nemesis, a great pilot. To see the man die in such a gruesome death was almost sad. But for the most part, it was shocking.  
  
"Guys, do you hear that?" Obsidian's voice broke the silence. The assassin was already alerted by a rhythmical beeping in the background, a sound too small to be noticed by the others.  
  
The others stood awestruck in their place, unable to reply.  
  
"You guys are hopeless." Obsidian rolled his eyes. His sword flashed, cutting the chain on the ceiling Andrew's body fell to the ground with a sickening thump. The other's immediately snapped out of their trance. "You guys, get his body out of here. Slippy, come with me."  
  
Slippy didn't know why Obsidian was leading the team all of a sudden. The toad silently hurried to the young wolf's side. Sirus on the other hand pulled out a military issued blanket and wrapped it around Andrew. Damon knew Sirus was saddened by the death of his old teammate. The young hybrid knelt by the monkey's gory body, helping Sirus while Peppy watched. The old hare was still in a dreamy state, but it was reasonable.  
  
"Guys, get out of here now!" Obsidian shouted. Slippy and the young wolf were in a corner of the room. The toad knelt on the ground, working on some unknown device. It was a timed bomb, and it was about to go off in five minutes. The wolf barked again, "Grab Andrew's body and get out of here!"  
  
"I can't stop it!" Slippy's high pitched voice echoed through the cave, "This place is going to blow!"  
  
"Five minutes should be enough to get out of here, if we run." Obsidian said calmly. The young wolf took off his backpack and dropped his blaster. The young wolf ran back to the others. Without wasting a second, the assassin threw Andrew's body on his shoulders and began to run, followed by the others. A dead body was an unbelievable burden, if carried by a normal person. However, Obsidian could run a mile without stopping with the monkey's body on his back.  
  
They ran, following the florescent thread that marked their way in. Obsidian led the way, followed by Sirus, Slippy and Peppy. Damon was last, panic and fear clouding his mind. Soon the young hybrid fell behind the team, but everyone was too busy to save their own hides.  
  
"We are almost there!" Obsidian shouted, his agile body running along the damp tunnel with freakish speed. Sirus never knew his "brother's" true abilities until that moment. Even with a burden close to two hundred pounds on his shoulders, the young wolf still ran with ease. Peppy and Slippy didn't even register the fact that Obsidian was leading them in their panicking state, only following Sirus as quickly as their legs could carry them. Soon, they saw the light. It was the exit.  
  
"We have about a minute to spare." Obsidian said with a satisfied smile, putting down the dead body as the others exited. They were no longer in the bomb's blast range. The young wolf noticed that Damon was missing from the group. "Where's Damon?"  
  
"I-I don't know!" Slippy exclaimed, "I thought I was last!"  
  
"Oh no . . ." Obsidian said, looking back into the cave. The young hybrid was left behind. Without a second thought, the wolf tore the blood soaked blanket off Andrew's body and ran into the cave with it. He had less then forty-five seconds before the bomb would explode.  
  
"Obsidian, come back!" Sirus shouted into the cave. It was too late, the young wolf was gone.  
  
Obsidian ran madly in the dark, trying to find Damon. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to the hybrid, just to save a dead body. His senses seemed to sharpen under the stress, as he twisted and turned through the tunnels.  
  
Thirty seconds . . . Twenty-five seconds . . . Twenty seconds.  
  
At last, he found Damon lying on the ground, his arms flailing around. The hybrid was having a seizure, and the only way out was for Obsidian to carry him. Unfortunately, they would never make it in fifteen seconds. The young wolf picked Damon off the ground and began to run as fast as he could towards the exit, while his mind raced to find a solution. He found one, but one of them would suffer, and most likely dead.  
  
Ten seconds . . . Seven . . . Six . . .  
  
The exit came into his view, a small opening at least fifty meters away. There was no way they could make it. The wolf eyed the shivering hybrid in his arms.  
  
"Sorry Damon, but I'll have to do this." Holding the hybrid by the collar, Obsidian spun Damon around twice before releasing him, sending the young hybrid airborne. Obsidian smiled as he watched Damon sail through the exit. The young wolf had enough time to think about joining a football team before the bomb exploded, engulfing everything in flames, including Obsidian himself.  
  
"NOOOO!" Sirus screamed as he saw the flames exit after Damon, not Obsidian. It took a few seconds for the flames to disperse, replaced by a thick cloud of smoke. Sirus fell to his knees. Obsidian was gone. 


	18. Secrets

**Mission 17 – Secrets**  
  
Everyone was once again gathered in the lobby of the Cornerian hospital. They were waiting for the results on Obsidian. After the initial explosion, Sirus rushed into the cave, searching for the younger wolf. He found Obsidian lying face down among some debris, his body partially ablaze from the fire. Obsidian had cleverly used the blood stained blanket to protect him from the flames, but unfortunately it was not damp enough to prevent him from burning. The young wolf's legs and lower back were severely burnt.  
  
Damon was crying in Sirus' chest. The young hybrid's chin was slightly scratched from being thrown out of the cave. Once he discovered that Obsidian was injured trying to protect him from harm, Damon broke down almost immediately. Peppy and Falco were particularly displeased with him.  
  
"See? I told you the kid would be in our way!" Peppy said audibly, leaning against a wall. Apparently his predictions he made about Damon the day they accepted the hybrid was correct. Falco nodded in agreement, but he kept his opinions to himself. The bird had learnt his lesson, after being knocked out by Obsidian.  
  
"Come on Peppy, Damon didn't mean to do it." Slippy piped, "Who knew he would have a seizure right before the bomb exploded?"  
  
"I think everyone should just shut up." Fox demanded with authority, "You guys are not helping at all." The effects of the team leader's words were quite effective. The only noise made after Fox spoke was a soft grunt from the old hare, and Damon's constant sobbing.  
  
A team of doctors and nurses came out with Obsidian on a medical bed. Everyone immediately stood up, but they kept out of the team's way. Sirus caught a glimpse of Obsidian on the bed. The young wolf's entire body was covered by bandages. One of the doctors stayed behind and told StarFox about Obsidian's condition.  
  
"Most of Mr. Ares' burns are not too severe, except for the ones on the back of his legs and his lower back. Those will probably leave scars. He also has a few light burns on his upper back and his head, but those should heal pretty well on their own." The doctor continued, "He is a very lucky man, and he should be out of the hospital in around three weeks, give or take a few days."  
  
"How swell." Falco commented, "It would be a pity if his pretty face got scarred."  
  
"Falco, do you need to be punched again?" Sirus threatened. The wolf had bonded with Obsidian quite well, even though the young wolf was not Sirus' true brother. For Falco do say such an insensible comment was pretty much asking for trouble from Lieutenant Ares. The bird merely shrugged and looked away from the middle aged wolf.  
  
Sirus stood up, holding Damon in his arms. Although the sobbing teenager was quite heavy, the former Wolf O'Donnell could easily carry him. From a distance, the pair looked like a father and son. "Come on, let's go and see how Obsidian is doing."

* * *

Lieutenant Sirus Ares entered his brother's room. Damon held his hand, still whimpering. The young hybrid was obviously too nervous to see Obsidian in his injured condition. Damon believed entirely that Obsidian's injury was wholly his fault. The two quietly approached the young wolf's bed, fearing that they would disturb his rest. Power and strength still seemed to emanate from the young wolf, even in his injured state. Sirus finally realized that Obsidian was far from ordinary.  
  
The door suddenly slid opened again, and a menacing red figure stood in front of it. It was Jade, her eyes blazing in anger. Without saying a word, the young cat stormed over to Damon and slapped his face, sending the young hybrid flying. Damon crashed against a wall, crying audibly.  
  
"You incompetent little freak," Jade hissed at the young hybrid, tears welling up in her eyes. She too believed that it was Damon's fault that Obsidian was injured, since she acquired her information from Falco and Peppy, who were obviously biased. "Look at what you did to Obsidian!"  
  
Sirus placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl. Even though Obsidian was Sirus' brother on paper, Jade was the closer to the young wolf than anyone else in the Lylat System. It was reasonable for her to be angry, but it wasn't at all for her to hit Damon. "Jade . . . It's not Damon's fault."  
  
Jade picked up Sirus by the collar, "So what, is it yours?!" she glared at him menacingly. She then hurled his body straight into Damon's. An audible yelp emitted from the young hybrid. Sirus grimaced from the landing, but in the end Damon suffered more from the larger wolf landing on him. Damon lay in a crumpled mess in the corner of the room. Sirus stared fearfully at Jade, knowing he'd angered her, and now he wasn't sure what she would do. He hugged Damon protectively, watching Jade glare at Damon, causing the young hybrid to crumple lower. He stared apologetically at Jade, accepting all the horrible responsibility for what happened. Jade took a step towards the two.  
  
"Touch them again, and I'll kill you..." a voice commanded, Obsidian's voice  
  
Jade turned around, staring eye to eye with Obsidian. Her eyes instantly changed from fury to relief. Her eyes filled with more tears, "Oh Obsidian, I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"Stow it Jade, you've really pissed me off at the moment." Obsidian's gaze switched to his "family" in the corner. "It's alright Damon, I don't blame you, please don't cry. I'm fine, it's going to be alright." He said soothingly.  
  
Jade glared, "What's with you Obsidian, you act like you love him more than me. You've changed so much ever since you've met him." Her expression softened, "Rocky, come on, I love you. Are you really just going to let him get off so easily for what he's done to you?"  
  
Obsidian tried to smile under the bandages, "Jade, I'll never stop loving you...but this isn't Damon's fault. It was something that couldn't be helped. I don't blame him at all for what happened."  
  
"You realize there is reason for father to keeping Damon around right?" Jade asked, bouncing onto Obsidian's bed. In some ways the cat was just as mature as a young child, especially how she handled her anger. Her own powers had spoiled her. She was told she was superior ever since she was created. She was allowed to kill almost anyone without consequences. She was, in a way, a goddess.  
  
"Yes, and that doesn't mean I should love him more or less than I do right now." Obsidian said with a smile, "Besides, it is part of our duty to keep him both physically and mentally healthy. What you just did was wrong, and you could get punished for that."  
  
Jade chuckled, "I could, but I doubt it. Father likes me more than you."  
  
"I know, but I don't care." In truth, Obsidian cared a lot. He was stronger and better than Jade in many ways, it was unfair that Dr. Zenotabi favored her over him. Unfortunately, his father was always correct, in every single way.  
  
"Oh, you don't? Then why are you always competing with me?" Jade asked, raising a brow. She grinned and imitated his voice, "Why do you always get the fun stuff, why do you get to do this, why do you get to do that . . ."  
  
Obsidian growled, and raised a hand to punch the black cat. Unfortunately he also had burns on his arm, making it a very painful move. Letting the pain quench his anger, the wolf spoke again. "Not anymore. I actually like Damon and Sirus more than competing with you."  
  
"That's just sad." Jade teased, "You are not even related to them in the slightest way. You are only Ares' brother on paper." The cat leaned closer, playing with the bandages on Obsidian's chest. "I am your REAL sister. I am your REAL partner."  
  
"Jade, if I wasn't hurt, you would be dead by now." Obsidian warned, snarling at the cat. "Just go away."  
  
Jade was hurt by Obsidian's words, but she acted as if she didn't hear them. Never before did Obsidian's death threats hurt more than they did just now. He was threatening her because of some made up friends and family. The cat snorted, and raised a closed fist in the air. She could crush Obsidian right now, if she wanted to.  
  
"I dare you." Obsidian said, looking straight into her eyes. "You are so pathetically childish."  
  
"At least I am not the one messing up daddy's missions!" Jade began to tear, her fist trembling in the air. The black cat bent down and kissed Obsidian on the cheek, bringing her fist down forcefully on his chest at the same time. She loved him, yet she hated him. As far as she knew, kissing was a way to express love, and punching was a way to express hate. So, she did both.  
  
Obsidian coughed and grinned. "So are you going to leave us alone now?"  
  
"Yes. Take care Rocky." The black cat sniffed, wiping her tears. Jade darted a murderous glance at Sirus and Damon, who still lay in a heap against the wall. "I'll be back."  
  
"You seriously need to work on controlling your feelings, sis." Obsidian raised his hand, waving goodbye to the cat. Once she disappeared, the wolf began to cough profusely. Her punch was at least two hundred pounds, but her kiss was as sweet as honey.  
  
Sirus stood up and gathered himself together. It almost seemed as he just listened to a pair of children converse. It was a scary reality, for people like Jade and Obsidian to exist. They were considered to be allies for now, especially Obsidian, who seemed to have developed a liking towards Sirus and Damon. The older wolf looked down at the younger sadly, "I am sorry Obsidian. Did that hurt?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her to give you a punch and find out?" Obsidian coughed out. He disliked it when people asked stupid questions, such as the one Sirus just asked him. The wolf's head rolled over, his blue eyes looking at Damon, who was still on the ground. The young hybrid was still crying, his face swollen from Jade's slap. Almost immediately his anger subsided, replaced by remorse for the teenager. "Sorry Damon, I'll beat her up for that one."  
  
"S-She is right!" Damon wailed audibly, "I am a useless incompetent freak who can't do anything right!" The young hybrid got off the ground and ran out of the room, slamming the door as he exited, covering his swollen cheek as he went.  
  
"Sirus, follow him and make sure he does do anything stupid!" Obsidian almost shouted at his brother. The older wolf immediately got up and rushed out the door, leaving Obsidian alone in the room. The young wolf muttered to himself, "I swear . . . I am going to hurt her for this one."

* * *

"I am officially scared of Leon now." Dr. Zenotabi said, gazing at Andrew's mangled body in front of him. The monkey had been disemboweled, obviously by the psychotic lizard. It was almost good to know that someone shot Andrew in the head, probably to end his misery. Such a death would have been slow and painful.  
  
"I was scared of him a while ago." said Pepper's holographic head. "Ever since he attacked Corneria, everything became a mess. The economy is collapsing; people no longer trust the government, not even themselves." The bloodhound was watching Zenotabi work on Andrew's body, hoping Leon had left clues about his next destination. "I still can't believe he would kill his own teammate, after killing a whole wing of guards and prisoners just to save him."  
  
"I have a feeling that your two captains can explain it better than me." Zenotabi said, putting down his tools. It was sickening how Andrew was eviscerated. The man's liver was torn out of his body, along with a few other vital organs. The doctor took off his gloves "I don't think I can do a lot from here."  
  
"You know, why do you want Leon alive anyway?" Pepper questioned after a long pause, "Is it worth it? He is killing more and more people by the moment."  
  
"His cerebral impulse interceptors can be a valuable asset to our military technology." Zenotabi replied, "So, we can both find him and see if he will tell, or wait till I figure out his secret. He cannot die before one of those things happen."  
  
"Then I hope you hurry up, because I don't think we can find him anytime soon." Pepper said with a chuckle, "And Dr. Zenotabi, be careful of what you are meddling with."  
  
Zenotabi chuckled, "The last time I checked, you were the one meddling with everyone's business, Pepper."  
  
"There is a time when a student surpasses the master, doctor." Pepper laughed at his own joke, "Well, I better be off then. Good luck on your research." With that, the bloodhound's hologram disappeared.  
  
Zenotabi looked at the corpse in front of him. "The wise master always keeps his students in check." And yes, Leon was a wise master, but also a cruel master. In many ways, Dr. Zenotabi was also treating Obsidian and Jade the same way. However, he could feel that his control over Obsidian in particular was starting to slip. Perhaps unlocking the secret of the cerebral impulse interceptors would put an end to the problem, and Leon along with his specimen thirteen were the keys to unlock this secret.

* * *

Sirus stood outside Damon's room on the Great Fox; Sirus had easily tracked the hybrid back here. He raised his hand and knocked softly on the door. An audible wail could be heard on the other side of the thin metal door. He tried opening Damon's door, but Damon had it locked.  
  
Sirus stared up at the ceiling, "ROB, could you please open Damon's door. He needs me right now."  
  
ROB sounded through the intercoms, "Affirmative, Damon is under his bed, in need of cuddles and comfort."  
  
Sirus couldn't help but chuckle at the robot's attempt to assess the situation. "Thanks ROB..." Sirus said as the door slid shut behind him. Sirus looked around; Damon's room was pitch black. He could hear Damon's gentle sobs not to far away. He stumbled his way over to Damon's bed. He lay casually on his side, staring into the darkness where Damon was. Sirus needed to see Damon, so he closed his eyes. He took a moment to adjust his mechanical eye with his thoughts, something he hadn't tried since he'd received it. He opened his eyes; the room was illuminated in a greenish tint. His mechanical eye was equipped with night vision capabilities. He smiled, Damon was there, huddled under his bed, sobbing his little eyes out. He was staring back at Sirus sadly. The wolf knew Damon could see him perfectly; Leon had tweaked his vision to give him nocturnal capabilities.  
  
Sirus reached his hand out, placing it palm up, directly in front of Damon. Damon brought his nose down to it. He inhaled deeply, taking in Sirus' scent. He rested his muzzle in the palm, lightly nuzzling it for comfort.  
  
"Wolf..." Damon whispered through his tears. The first time he had actually called Wolf by his real name ever since the secret had been revealed. Damon crawled out from under his bed and straight into Sirus' arms. "...Wolf..." he muttered again.  
  
"You shouldn't call me that." Sirus picked the young hybrid off the floor and sat on the bed. "Wolf is dead . . ."  
  
"I don't care!" Damon said angrily snuggling into Sirus' lap, "You are Wolf . . . And nothing can change that."  
  
"I was Wolf, but not anymore." Sirus emphasized on the word 'was.' He spoke with a soothing voice, trying to calm the young hybrid. If anyone in the team found out about his true identity, something very unpleasant may occur. "You can't call me Wolf anymore."  
  
Damon sniffed, but nodded in agreement. The boy looked up at the wolf with his watery eyes. "Sirus, why am I so useless?"  
  
"You are not useless." Sirus said, gently stroking Damon's swollen face. "Don't say things like that Damon."  
  
Damon winced as Sirus touched his face, only further reminding him of his error. "Then tell me a purpose I have on this ship, or tell me one thing I can do to help the team."  
  
Sirus stared into Damon's sullen eyes, "You..." his words fell, and he merely clutched Damon to his chest.  
  
"See," he weakly said, "Everyone was right about me...I'm just in the way..." he sobbed harder, "...a useless incompetent freak..." he relaxed into Sirus' grip, all the energy he had left he focused into his tears.  
  
"Hey, I haven't done anything yet, have I?" Sirus said soothingly into Damon's large jackalish ears. The wolf smiled, "So I am just as useless as you are."  
  
"You are the best pilot in the whole Lylat System. . ." Damon said through his sobs. "I am n-nothing by a failed experiment."  
  
"I can make you into the best pilot in the entire Lylat System." Sirus' tone changed. He held Damon by the shoulders and stared at the young hybrid's face. "But it will take lots of hard work and dedication. Do you want to do it?"  
  
Damon looked into Sirus' eyes, "I can't fly a plane if I have seizures. . . What if I have a seizure during a flight?"  
  
"If I can fly a plane with one eye," Sirus said, standing up from the bed, "Then you can fly a plane with seizures."  
  
"I can't." Damon said, sobbing. "I am scared. What if I do something wrong? What if I kill someone?"  
  
"Too many what-ifs" Sirus said, pulling Damon out of his bed by his hand. Damon lacked confidence, and he needed to surpass his fears. The older wolf stood pressed a button on the door, ready to drag the young hybrid off to practice. "The more you practice, the more confident you are going to be, and the less likely you are going to be scared. Now come with me. I am going to make you into the best pilot who ever lived."  
  
Damon whimpered, reluctant to follow Sirus. He never understood why the wolf was so obsessed with flying. Sirus was also very stern when it came to flying; every mistake Damon made resulted harsh criticisms. The door slid opened, bringing light into the pitch black room. In the doorway stood a dark figure, ROB the robot.  
  
"Forcing Damon to fly when he doesn't wish to is a negative action." ROB said with a cold metallic voice, "Wolf O'Donnell."  
  
Both Sirus and Damon froze, the wolf still gripping the hybrid's hand. They forgot that ROB was monitoring every part of the ship. The robot had listened to their whole conversation. No, the robot had listened to every single conversation ever made, including the one Sirus had with Jade and Obsidian. The robot knew everything.  
  
"ROB. . ." Damon whimpered, "Please don't tell."  
  
The robot stood still, assessing the situation. "I am not programmed to lie."  
  
"Please ROB." Damon begged, starting to tear again, ". . . You don't have to lie. . . Wolf is really Sirus Ares."  
  
"The repercussions of this secret being exposed are above my abilities to calculate." The robot thought for a little while, then wiped the tears off Damon's eyes. "I will keep it a secret."  
  
"ROB. . ." Sirus smiled at the robot, "Just to be safe, can you delete that data from your memory?"  
  
"Negative." The robot replied, "I cannot delete any information from my database until Fox McCloud and Slippy Toad approves."  
  
"So what are the chances of them finding out?" Sirus asked curiously.  
  
"I will now transfer all documents pertaining to your identity to my tertiary hard drive" Rob said with his emotionless voice. "It is sixty eight percent less likely they find those documents."  
  
"Tertiary hard drive," Sirus arched a brow, "What kind of information do you keep there?"  
  
"Five random examples of documents I record in my tertiary hard drive include the following." ROB replied, "Recordings of individuals in the bathroom, the number of cockroaches eliminated each day in the storage room, number of destroyed enemy ships during the Lylat Wars, recordings of Fox and Krystal's bedroom, and recordings of Falco's bedroom."  
  
Sirus chuckled, "Thanks ROB."  
  
"Your gratitude is recognized." The robot said as he turned to leave the corridor, "Lieutenant Sirus Ares." 


	19. Fear

**Mission 18 - Fear**  
  
Leon smiled at the death and destruction he brought around him. The chameleon was wearing a suit of dark plate mail armor, made of some unknown metal. ThornTail Hollow was once a beautiful haven, but within two weeks the insane lizard had transformed it into a desolate landscape, much like DragonRock. Smoke clouded the sky like a fog, as acres of forests and crops were razed to the ground. A neat line of SharpClaws slowly advanced towards Cape Claw, each carrying a crate of food, ready to be transported to Krazoa Palace. Leon had made the mighty palace his stronghold, where he kept his supplies and prisoners. There he imprisoned the King and Queen of the EarthWalkers.  
  
The air itself smelt of death. The waterfall that once flowed with crystal water was stained with blood. The great Warpstone was reduced to a pile of rubble. Among the rubble was a heap of dead ThornTails and EarthWalkers, heroes who died fighting Leon and his forces. They never stood a chance.  
  
Leon laughed at the work he had accomplished in merely two weeks. Soon, even the Cloud Fortress would fall. His soldiers were far too easily satisfied. The RedEyes, dim witted, yet powerful, desired nothing but taste of blood. The SharpClaws, almost equally dull, wanted nothing but food and so called "treasures". Leon could provide them with everything they required, and in return they became his primary forces.  
  
Pigma Dengar walked up behind the lizard, who was watching a triad of RedEyes feast on the dead dinosaurs. The pig shook his head, "Leon, is there a reason for all this? You have killed everything from here to Cape Claw. The SharpClaws are taking all the food in the area, and burning everything they cannot take. When I asked them, they said you commanded them."  
  
"Are you questioning me?" Leon said, his metallic eye glowing angrily under his helmet. The lizard laughed, "There is a reason to everything I do."  
  
"Then let's hear it." Pigma said, "This is madness, a pointless slaughter."  
  
"I don't know if you are clever enough to comprehend my reasons. But I will explain them to you." Leon said with a disappointed tone, "Death, chaos, and then dictatorship: Death to those who can oppose me now, chaos for those who try to oppose me, and dictatorship so no one may oppose me again."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Haven't you killed enough?" Pigma asked, "Ten thousand at Corneria City, and almost a thousand here. Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"I would watch your mouth unless you want to end up like Andrew. Now, let me continue." Leon simply ignored Pigma's complaints, "I have gathered enough food in the Krazoa Palace to last at least three months for my entire army. I told them to burn what they cannot take, so my enemies cannot take what I can't have. At the end, I will have all the food they need."  
  
"And the Birdie Queen will surrender when she runs out of food, and we win over the Cloud Fortress without fighting." Pigma finished it for Leon. It all made perfect sense, but there was no reason for Leon to conquer an entire planet.  
  
"Ah, you are not as dumb as you look." Leon chuckled, "So, any more questions?"  
  
"You still haven't told me WHY you doing this." Pigma asked, "You are killing hundreds of innocent sentient dinosaurs, destroying acres of forests, and smoking up the whole planet. What is it for?"  
  
"It's all a trap for StarFox." Leon said, "I must admit, it might be too much effort, but I like to make things a lot bigger than they should be. Slaughtering piles of cold-blooded lizards only make the birds surrender quicker. Once they surrender, I will let them send a distress signal from the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"You realize the signal will reach Corneria first, right?" Pigma asked, slightly concerned, "And if they send their entire army. . . We don't stand a chance."  
  
"Corneria is too scared to do anything." Leon chuckled again, "That's why I killed ten thousand people there. The whole Lylat system is afraid of me now. No one will come but StarFox."  
  
"And what makes you think StarFox will come?" Pigma asked, "Corneria might be too poor to pay them anything."  
  
"Little Prince Tricky will make them come." Leon said, looking into the hazed sky, "Just keep your eyes open."

"How are you so confident with these things?" Pigma asked, glancing up at the sky. The sun was burning with a red tint as its light was choked by the smoke, "You are speaking as if everything is under your control. What if something doesn't go exactly with your plan? What if another planet sends their army?"  
  
"I have no intention to stay here when that happens." Leon simply replied, "If any other planet decides to interfere with my plans, I will simply leave this one, and bring death and destruction to the planet that dares to challenge me."  
  
"You are just trying to become another Andross, aren't you?" Pigma said idly.  
  
"No, my goal is not taking over the Lylat system." Leon replied, "After I kill everyone in StarFox, I will just change my identity, find a nice place to settle down, and never kill again."  
  
"That sounds nice." Pigma chuckled, "Too bad a lot more is going to die before that happens."  
  
"We will see." Leon crackled, his roaring laughter echoed throughout the dying forests.

* * *

Obsidian was sitting up in bed; a small table was attached to his bed at his lap. On the table was a large booklet of crossword puzzles. He chuckled to himself at how simple they were, although it was in part due to his remarkable intelligence. He found that on average he could complete about fifteen in one hour, and he had done more than half the book that morning. As he filled in another word there was a barely audible knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." The wolf said in a happy tone. His healing was coming along excellently, now he merely needed to wait until the doctors were satisfied that he was fully mended and rested.  
  
The door slowly opened, Obsidian continued to concentrate on his crosswords. There was a barely audible, "...Rocky?"  
  
The wolf's ears perked up, "You know, I'm going to beat Jade for ever telling you that name." He looked up from the booklet and cast a stern gaze at Damon, "And where have you been? I visited you everyday when you were in the hospital, but now that I'm sick I haven't seen you in two weeks."  
  
Damon stared at Obsidian, and then fell to his knees, not daring to look Obsidian in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I was too scared to come back...this is all my fault."  
  
Obsidian's expression softened, "Don't worry Damon, I'm not angry...I was merely teasing. I told you that you weren't to blame for any of this. Please come sit by me..."  
  
Damon walked timidly to Obsidian's beside. Then pulled the rolling chair out from under the desk in the room and sat in it. He looked sadly at Obsidian, he opened his mouth to say something but was cutoff before he started. The voice that interrupted was not Obsidian's, but a singsong voice on the other side of the door that said, "Oh Brother Dear!" Damon's ears pricked up in alarm, and he stared at the door fearfully.  
  
Obsidian looked at the door, and then back to Damon. Or at least to where Damon had been, the little hybrid had vanished. He stared back at the door again, "Come on in Jade."  
  
Jade sprung in, practically hurling herself on Obsidian. She smothered him with hugs and kisses. Finally Obsidian was able to push her away. Jade then noticed an odd odor in the air, and sniffed a bit. "So where is he?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
Obsidian raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
  
Jade giggled playfully, "The little freak, I know he's in here, I can smell him. Where are you hiding him?"  
  
Obsidian shook his head, "He left a little while ago sis, his scents probably just lingering in here."  
  
"Oh you're no fun," she stamped her foot down, there was a soft thud instead of a click, under her foot was a red beret, "Well, what's this then brother dear?"  
  
Obsidian began to sweat, "He probably just dropped it and didn't realize." he had no idea what she was planning. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent, but deep down she could still be harboring rage for Damon. He didn't want an incident like what had happened the day he got hurt. Hopefully he could just convince her to leave; it was obvious that Damon was afraid of her. He had good reason, with the way she assaulted him because of the accident.  
  
"No, he's just hiding from me," she grinned, "Well okay; we'll play a little game of hide and seek. Come out; come out, wherever you are." Obsidian's bed rattled a little, Jade looked at him, wondering if he was getting out of bed. The feline spoke again in her sing-song voice, "Little freak, come out to play..."  
  
She heard a whine; she knew she was getting to him. She had him so scared that he couldn't control himself. He'd lost it under the pressure. She now had him in the palm of her hand, now it was as simple as deciding how long she wanted this little game to go on.  
  
"I think I'm getting warmer..." she said, giggling to Obsidian.  
  
Obsidian scolded her, "Jade, stop that right now, you've scared him enough. You leave poor little Damon alone alright?"  
  
Jade noticed Damon's tail flop to the ground, dangling directly from under Obsidian's bed. She crept over and then quickly grabbed it with both hands. Damon yelped and landed on the ground with a thud. Jade watched him shiver, cowering in front of her. He began to cry, and began muttering incoherently. She dragged him out from under the bed and suspended him by his furry lizard-like tail with one hand. He curled into a ball and continued to cry.  
  
"Jade..." Obsidian said warningly.  
  
She smiled, "You know, it's kind of stuffy inn here. Let's open a window." She walked to the end of the room, Damon still dangling in her left hand. She opened the large window wide and took in a deep breath. "You smell that fresh air freak, here, breathe it in." Damon began flailing around frantically as Jade hung him outside the window, thirty stories above the ground.  
  
"Jade, put him down this instant!" Obsidian commanded  
  
Jade loosened her grip a little on Damon's tail, allowing him to drop about an inch. Damon began screaming uncontrollably, only occasionally drowned out by powerful sobs. Jade giggled, treating it as some big joke.  
  
"JADE!" Obsidian barked.  
  
Jade sighed and lifted the whimper hybrid back inside the room, and set him down on the floor. Damon merely curled up into a little ball where he fell. He continued to sob, rocking on his side. Obsidian simply glared at Jade, "Go." He simply said.  
  
Jade huffed, "I was simply having a little fun, I didn't hurt him did I?" she scowled at Damon, "I hope that teaches you never to hurt Rocky again." She then turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
Obsidian rose out of his bed and limped lightly over to Damon. He picked up Damon in his arms, trying to comfort him. Damon continued to shiver, as if he didn't even notice he'd been picked up. Obsidian frowned, "I'm sorry Damon, I won't let her hurt you like this ever again."

* * *

The once cool refreshing wind smelled of rotting flesh. Four weeks ago Leon started his conquest on Dinosaur Planet. His tactics were completely ruthless. He took no prisoners, slaughtering anything that had life. ThornTail Hollow was pilled with small mounds of dead dinosaurs. Among them lay the once majestic HighTops, and the nimble LightFoots. A few SharpClaws stood on each mound, counting the bodies, and adding more to the pile as newly slaughtered dinosaurs were dragged into the hollow of death.  
  
Leon walked through the once beautiful hollow, inspecting the monuments of his remarkable achievements. The armored lizard placed a cloth over his noise as an attempt the stench of rotting flesh. Not far away a large team of SharpClaws were dragging a dead HighTop onto a pile of carcasses. Leon watched thoughtfully.  
  
"How many have we killed?" Leon asked the pig next to him.  
  
"Leon. . ." Pigma was unable to answer, "Please stop, this is enough."  
  
"I said." Leon's volume suddenly increased. "HOW MANY HAVE WE KILLED?"  
  
"I-I'd say about. . ." The pig nervously eyed the mounds of corpses around him, "N-nearly two thousand."  
  
"Not enough." Leon said, watching the hazed sky. He looked over to the exhausted team of SharpClaws who successfully disposed of the dead HighTop. "Raid the LightFoot Village. I want to see the chief's body on my dinner table tonight."  
  
"Le-Leon. . ." Pigma said in surprise, "You have killed enough, please stop."  
  
"Hmm. . .I have changed my mind." Leon said with a twisted grin, "I want the head of Garunda Te on a plaque, hanging above the doors of Krazoa Palace by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
The leader of the SharpClaws was hesitant to follow Leon's orders. "Piggy needs to say yes, or we don't go."  
  
Leon pulled out his blaster and shot the leader SharpClaw square in the chest. The large armored SharpClaw tumbled down the mound of corpses and landed in front of Leon. The rest of the squad quivered in fear. "Question me, and you die. Follow me, and I will reward you. NOW GO!"  
  
"Y-yes boss, we go now." A few members of the squad mumbled something, and scuttled off to follow the lizard's commands. A few eyed their captain before walking away in fear.  
  
Leon looked down at the large SharpClaw in front of him, and realized that the dinosaur was still breathing. The lizard grinned and pointed the blaster to the base of the SharpClaw's neck. He fired a single blast, severing the dinosaur's spine. He could see Pigma grimace with his peripheral vision, exactly what he wanted. Fear was the lizard's strongest weapon, and with fear he could conquer the planet in less than a month. General Scales was by far incompetent compared to Leon.  
  
"As soon as our Birdie Queen surrenders, the killing will stop." Leon said reassuringly, patting Pigma on the shoulder. "But before that, more and more will die as a result of her stubbornness."  
  
"Enough Leon Powalski!" shrieked a feminine voice from the clouded sky. The Queen CloudRunner revealed her majestic form behind the haze. She slowly floated down in front of the lizard, tears running down her face. The queen touched down gently in front of the lizard, and bowed lowly at Leon's feet. "I surrender."  
  
"If only you did that earlier, you could have saved a couple thousand lives." Leon said with a chuckle. The lizard bent down and picked the CloudRunner Queen's sobbing face off the blood stained soil and kissed her lightly on the wing. "Go to the Krazoa Palace, both you and my goons know what happens next. If you escape, a lot more innocents will die."  
  
The queen nodded sadly and picked herself off the ground. The lizard was speaking to her in a surprisingly gentle tone, almost kind. Flapping her great wings, she disappeared into the gloomy sky.  
  
"She gave up earlier than I thought." Leon said idly, watching the sky. A storm was coming, and lightning was flashing in a distant. "We can send the distress signal tonight."  
  
"I am glad that she surrendered." Pigma replied, "All this killing is. . ." He realized that he was about to say something wrong, so he cut his sentence short.  
  
"All this killing is getting boring, I know." Leon said with a smile, "Withdraw all the SharpClaws to the Krazoa Palace. Close the gates, and kill anyone that dares to approach, friends and foes alike. They will beg for food, but they will not get any."  
  
"So how is starving them to death different from murdering them like these?" Pigma said, gesturing to the mounds of dead dinosaurs, "When are you going to stop?"  
  
"When StarFox is dead, then I will stop." Leon eyed the pig with a strange expression on his face, "I doubt anyone will starve to death before all this is over."  
  
"Are you that confident you can handle StarFox?" Pigma questioned, "We've lost every single battle we had with them."  
  
"Oh, I won't be handling anything." Leon chuckled, "In fact, they will probably die in the hands of their own dinosaur friends."  
  
"Did you "bug" them?" Pigma asked curiously, wondering if Leon had implanted the cerebral impulse interceptors.  
  
"Nah, I don't have to." Leon began to walk away from the wretched hollow, along a blood stained path, "When the dinosaurs learn that I am conquering the planet just to capture StarFox, I am sure they will hate them more than they love them."

* * *

"All units report to the common room." Fox's voice boomed over the intercom, "All units report to the common room, Pepper is on the line."  
  
As the members of StarFox slowly arrived into the large room, they saw General Pepper's gigantic holographic face. The bloodhound looked worried, with sweat drops in his fur. Pepper waited for Prince Tricky to enter before he started the meeting.  
  
"StarFox, I am afraid I have a new mission for you." Pepper announced, "Leon Powalski invaded Dinosaur Planet about a month ago, right after your mission in the underground caverns."  
  
"What?" Fox asked with a slight exclaim, "A month ago? And no one knew anything about it?"  
  
The bloodhound's head disappeared, replaced by a video clip. It was a recording of the disfigured ThornTail Hollow. Corpses of lifeless dinosaurs lay in mountainous heaps, their blood staining the scorched earth. Damon turned his head and covered his mouth at the gory sight. A few other members grimaced. Even Falco shook his head. The clip ended with a couple of RedEyes savagely tearing the carcass of a LightFoot apart. The screen went dark, and Pepper's face reappeared.  
  
"He took over Dinosaur Planet's communication upon his arrival. We only received a distress signal a few hours ago, along with the video clip" Pepper said with a grave voice. The bloodhound's holographic head gazed over to Prince Tricky, "You Highness, I have some bad news for you."  
  
Krystal picked the young dinosaur prince and placed him on her lap, next to Fox. Pepper's so called bad news may be too dreadful for Tricky to hear. The vixen gently caressed the unknowing dinosaur's frill.  
  
"You father and mother had been captured by Leon, along with the queen of the CloudRunners." Pepper lowered his head, "I am sorry, my young prince."  
  
"Mom?" the little dinosaur said with a disbelieving voice, "and Dad too?"  
  
"Yes, but we believe they are not in any immediate danger." Pepper's head turned to Fox, "Your new mission is to rescue all members of the royal families, and any other prisoners that Leon held in the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"Fox, you will save my Mom, right?" Tricky asked, hopping onto Fox's lap, gazing into the fox's troubled green eyes, "Right?"  
  
"I really don't have a choice." Fox sighed and smiled at the young dinosaur, "StarFox will accept this mission. By the way, what exactly should I call you now, Mr. Pepper?"  
  
"You can call me. . ." The bloodhound grinned, "Admiral Pepper."  
  
"I thought you retired." Peppy Hare said, smiling at his old friend.  
  
"Oh, did I?" Admiral Pepper chuckled. "It must be a darn hoax, because that never happened." As easily as the President took away his power, Pepper's powers were restored.


	20. Infiltration

**Mission 19 – Infiltration**  
  
Fox watched Obsidian and Jade board the Great Fox from the bridge. They were final asset to their team, added by Admiral Pepper just to be safe. He knew they were skilled, but he felt uneasy letting them on the ship. He himself didn't know them well enough, and Fox simply felt a little suspicious about the two agents. He had to welcome them though, they were part of Sirus' family, and Damon had practically begged to let Obsidian come. He would tolerate them; they weren't too bad, their powers just made him paranoid. He frowned; he had bigger things to worry about besides the two. It was Leon that should be his prime concern.

* * *

Obsidian was resting on Sirus' bed, still recovering from his wounds. Damon was lying on the floor, looking up at him, watching him sleep. Damon wrapped the blanket of Sirus' makeshift bed around himself. Sirus and Obsidian had been paired in a room for the trip, while Jade was staying in a guest room. It was Damon who volunteered to watch Obsidian, to make sure he rested well. Damon let out a soft yawn, smacking his lips upon finishing. He realized it was bed time, but didn't want to leave Obsidian. He doubted Sirus would care, so he sank into the little mattress that Sirus had pulled into the room. Damon frowned, the mattress was stiff and uncomfortable, something he'd grown to hate as it was what he was subjected to most of his life. He looked up at Obsidian, lying peacefully in bed. Damon crawled up to the side of the bed, still wrapped in the blanket. He rested there on his haunches, wondering if Obsidian would mind if Damon laid his head on the wolf. He sat down, curled into a little ball, and then laid his head on Obsidian's chest. The little hybrid listened to the rhythmic sounds of Obsidian's heartbeat, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
The door slid open, and Jade slipped into the dark room. She had no problem seeing in the dark, and she giggled at the sight she saw. Damon was snuggling up to Obsidian while he slept. She whispered to herself, "Our vigilant little watchman..." she crept over, not wanting to wake either of them. She knelt down by Damon, the little hybrid was jerking slightly in his sleep, most likely another bad dream. She reached he hand out and began to stroke the little hybrid's cheek. Damon's eyes shot open, and he looked straight at Jade. He immediately jerked away, crawling into the nearest corner; he tried to wrap himself tighter in the blanket.  
  
Damon spoke, Jade could hear light sobs in his speech, "Please don't hurt me..."  
  
Jade stood up and walked over to the frightened hybrid. She offered a hand out and he shuddered. He tried to hug the corner tighter and tighter, shivering more and more. She heard him continue to beg, "Please don't hurt me...please don't hurt me..." When he couldn't huddle any closer to the wall he looked at her pleadingly. Jade could see the little hybrid was truly scared.  
  
Jade whispered to Damon, "...I'm...sorry..."  
  
Damon continued to cry, but he looked at the feline in front of him, "What?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
Jade moved her hand closer, "...I'm sorry..." she started to tear. She moved her hand close enough to stroke Damon's cheek, wiping some of the tears from his fur. Damon simply stared, unsure what to think or do. Jade looked into his eyes, "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"  
  
Damon got a little closer to Jade, "I'm sorry for hurting Obsidian...it was my fault...I'm just a useless incompetent freak like you said..."  
  
"You are not useless." Jade said, pulling Damon close to her, "I should have never said that. It wasn't your fault that Obsidian got hurt. Listen, I'm sure Fox has big plans for you in the upcoming mission, just be confident, you can do it." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Damon blushed profusely, causing Jade to giggle, "What's wrong?"  
  
Damon looked embarrassed, "You're the first girl who's ever kissed me..."  
  
Jade patted his head, "You're a cute kid..." she noticed Damon was looking over towards Obsidian, "You really love him, don't you Damon?"  
  
Damon nodded, "He's so nice to me, he's like Sirus, he treats me like family..."  
  
Jade smiled, "I think I'm starting to understand now, why he's so fond of you."  
  
"I'm glad you finally see that sister." Damon and Jade both looked to see Obsidian staring at them from the bed. "Damon's as much my little brother now, as you are my sister."  
  
Damon smiled, now crying tears of joy, "Thank you, the both of you..."  
  
Obsidian held out his arms, and both Jade and Damon walked over and hugged him. Damon whispered, "My family..."

* * *

"They should be on their way by now." Leon said with a grin. He had caged the King and Queen EarthWalkers, along with the Queen CloudRunner in a single cage on the top of the Krazoa Palace. It amused him to see the rivaling dinosaurs so close together. "And your own people will destroy them for me."  
  
"My people won't do such a thing!" The King EarthWalker roared, ramming his horns against the metal cage. The whole palace seemed to shudder as the mighty dinosaur battled against his bonds.  
  
"Your Majesty should stop trying before he ruins his pretty horns." Leon said, bowing at raging dinosaur, "And your people WILL follow my commands, since I have all three of you in my possession. A simple death threat will be enough to turn friends into enemies, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Fox McCloud will destroy you," said the Queen Cloudrunner with pride. "You will beg for mercy, but you will not receive any."  
"I would be quiet if I were you, your Highness." Leon's metallic eye rolled towards the CloudRunner. He snickered, "Unless you want your children end up roasted in an oven."  
  
"Leave my children out of this!" Tears began to stream down the CloudRunner's face. The thought of losing her children was unbearable. The dinosaur queen broke down and began to sob profusely.  
  
"The last time I checked crying was not being quiet." A maniacal laughter followed his sentence, as the lizard turned to leave the cage. Moments later, he returned with a small cage in his hand, and inside was a whimpering fledgling of the CloudRunner Queen. The lizard lifted the cage up and dangled it in front of the Queen CloudRunner. "I am sure he'll taste quite nice with some seasoning."  
  
"No! Not my son!" the queen screeched, arched her neck back, and released a jet of fire towards the lizard. It was a mere defensive move, an attempt to protect her child from harm.  
  
Leon backed away from the searing jet of flames, shielding the flames with his armor. His eyes suddenly flashed with anger. Reaching into the cage, the lizard forcefully tore the fledgling out of his cage, holding him by the neck. The little CloudRunner screeched as Leon's powerful hand constricted around his neck. The dinosaur flapped his wings, struggling out of Leon's grip.  
  
"You see, I wasn't really going to kill him, your Highness." Leon chuckled, squeezing harder and harder. He felt the small dinosaur's weakening pulse through his metal gauntlets. The little prince's screeches were delightful to his ears, "But you should NOT HAVE BREATHED FIRE ON ME!"  
  
The CloudRunner queen watched in horror as her own son was strangled by Leon. She tried to reach her son by reaching through the bars, but she was inches too far. The queen whimpered, "Leon . . . Don't, I am begging you."  
  
"Well, this is not your only one." Leon chuckled as he held the fledgling's neck between his thumb and two other fingers. The lizard's grin widened as he applied more and more pressure on the dinosaur's thin neck. There was an audible snap, and the young CloudRunner went completely limp. Even the King EarthWalker grimaced at the sight. The lizard casually threw the fledgling's body through the bars, in front of the queen. "I'll keep the other three in good health, so you don't have to worry."  
  
The Queen CloudRunner cradled her son's lifeless body in her wings, crying audibly. She felt completely powerless at the sight of her own son being murdered. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. She could hear Leon's armor clanking as the lizard walked away, and she only hoped he would never return.

* * *

The Great Fox was orbiting Dinosaur Planet, taking satellite images of the once beautiful world, now covered by a thick haze that not even Slippy's high resolution cameras could pass through. The only thing the toad managed to pick up was smoke from the forest fires. Using the inferred cameras, Slippy could see that chains of fires were sweeping across the face of the planet.  
  
"Any luck Slip?" Fox's head popped into the room, Slippy's personal lab. "I need to start planning soon."  
  
"Well, all I can see is smoke . . . more smoke, and even more smoke." Slippy shook his head sadly, "Looks like we'll have to go blind with this one. All we have is the old model Pepper gave us and your maps. This is probably part of Leon's tactics. This way we can't bomb them with our Arwings . . . In fact I don't think it's a good idea to use our Arwings at all, with all the smoke."  
  
"He is a genius, what else can I say?" Fox looked at Slippy's pictures, "And he had four weeks to prepare. I am not so confident with this one."  
  
"Hey, you forgot you have a genius on your side too?" Slippy said with a smirk, crossing his arms. The toad took picked up a metal case next to his foot and slammed it on the table. He flipped open the case, revealing a large rifle-like blaster. It had a distinct dark metallic luster, along with a few mysterious attachments. "I've got a new toy for you. Want to give it a try?"  
  
Fox smiled picked up the large blaster, and was surprised at its immense weight. He frowned, rolling his eyes. "Slip, have you picked up this thing before?  
  
"Err . . . Not really." Slippy scratched his head and snatched the blaster from Fox. The toad had to hold it with two hands to inspect it. It was indeed heavy. "I basically came up with the plan and ROB put it all together for me . . ."  
  
"So much for a genius on my side," Fox slapped Slippy on the back jokingly. "Any more new toys I can play around with?"  
  
"Well, this thing has a six round grenade launcher, a flame thrower, and a battery that can support about a hundred and fifty blasts before recharging." Slippy grinned at Fox holding the blaster in a rifle stance, "Still think it's too heavy?"  
  
"Well . . . Err . . ." Fox looked uncomfortably at the lethal weapon that was pointed straight at him. It was tempting to take the powerful weapon to the firing range, but they were running out of time. The fox coughed, carefully turning away the blaster from himself. "How many of these things do you have?"  
  
"Two." Slippy said, putting the large blaster back into its case, "Do you think they'll help?"  
  
"Hmm. . .Tell Jade and Obsidian to try them out." Fox said thoughtfully, looking at the large rifle, "I have a feeling they'll like it."  
  
"Alright," Slippy piped. The toad found another identical case lying next to his coffee, then slid open the door. As they were walking down the corridor, Slippy suddenly turned and asked Fox, "Is Damon coming with us?"  
  
"We need all the help we can get." Fox replied coldly. Damon's presence may not be necessary in this mission, but the vulpine wanted to give the boy a chance, perhaps to redeem himself. "I have a special task for him."  
  
Slippy nodded and walked off to show Obsidian and Jade his new test weapons. Fox sighed, strolling towards the common room himself. He didn't have a plan for this upcoming battle, nor did Peppy or Admiral Pepper. With the information that he was given, it may take many days of searching for him to find Leon, who may already have a myriad different traps set up for his arrival already.  
  
Fox slid open the door and entered the common room. It was empty save for one person, Sirus Ares. The wolf stood in front of the holographic display, staring thoughtfully at a detailed model of Dinosaur Planet. The middle aged wolf reached out and marked a few points on the map: the Krazoa Palace, ThornTail Hollow, Ocean ForcePoint Temple, and Volcano ForcePoint Temple. He drew a circle around the Krazoa palace after some thought, "Leon must be here."  
  
"The Krazoa Palace," Fox looked up at the map, "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"It is simply the best place to hide." Sirus pressed a button on the hologram, bringing up a series of maps, of all the levels of the palace. "First, the Krazoa Palace can be easily fortified. He could roll in a few Anti Air cannons here on the top level, a few turrets here, here, here and here, making him completely invulnerable. Second, the Krozoa Palace is isolated from everything, and the only way to get there is by our fighters, and if I was right about the anti-airs, he can just blast us out of the sky, especially in all the smoke. Third, if we manage to get in at all, the only way up is by the air lifts, and those things can be defended easily from every level."  
  
"That's a good analysis." Fox smiled at Sirus, "But it is not flawless."  
  
"Well, what do you say?" Sirus asked, still staring at the palace's floor plans.  
  
"First of all, we don't have to fly there. There is a guy called Warpstone who lives here in the ThornTail Hollow who has the ability to teleport us directly to the Krazoa Palace. Second of all, the airlifts are not the only way up. We can always scale the outer walls, especially when we have the best climber in the entire Lylat System."  
  
"Do you realize that Leon created Damon, and he knows about his climbing capabilities too?" Sirus arched a brow, "In fact, Leon is probably going to safeguard the outer walls. If we get caught from above, we don't stand a chance."  
  
Fox frowned then hopped on to his chair. The vulpine thought for a short moment, then hope rekindled in his eyes. "The disguises Slippy made! Those things can get us into the palace without a doubt! Leon won't even know about them because he was in jail during our last mission!"  
  
Sirus couldn't help but smile at Fox's brilliant idea, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"I think Jade and Obsidian like my test weapons." Slippy entered the room with a sheepish grin, "So what are you two up to?"  
  
"Slippy, I need you to give everyone a SharpClaw disguise now." Fox said urgently, "Is that possible?"  
  
"Sure! It's only a little holographic display and some software." The toad scuttled off, "Give me about half an hour."  
  
"Brilliant." Fox grinned, "Leon won't suspect this. . ."  
  
"Don't underestimate that lizard." Sirus warned, "He may have some back up plans for this move already, but it is our best hope."  
  
"Alright, so we hop into our Arwings and go to ThornTail Hollow first, then Warpstone can get us to Krazoa Palace. We turn on our disguises and knock on the main door. As a back up plan, Damon will scale the walls, so if we get captured there is still a chance. Once we enter the Krazoa Palace, we head upwards."  
  
"Remember, Admiral Pepper wants Leon alive if possible." Sirus eyed Fox, "Only Leon knows how to take the probes out of everybody's heads, if it is possible at all."  
  
"I'll try, but I won't promise anything." This was his chance to make Leon pay, and he would not easily allow it to slip away. On the other hand, both Krystal and Damon were infected with the probes, and Leon was indeed the only one who knew how to take them out. Fox pressed a button on his wrist and spoke audibly, "All units report to the hanger in thirty minutes."

* * *

"This . . . this is ThornTail Hollow?" Damon asked through his intercom, his Wolfen II touching down on the tainted earth. Sirus allowed him to pilot the ship under his supervision. With only three Arwings and two Wolfens, StarFox's landing trip was a little cramped. Fox flew with Tricky, Slippy flew with Jade, and Falco went reluctantly with Obsidian. Damon landed next to a large mound, and gasped at its components. "It's a graveyard . . . A mass grave."  
  
No one replied to Damon's comment. His only answers were a few disheartening sighs. The other fighter planes landed, and Fox was the first to dismount. He was almost knocked to the ground by the rancid smell of rotting flesh. The lower compartment of his Arwing opened, but all that came out was a soft whimper. The once boisterous Prince Tricky was crying, in fear and in pain. Fox picked up the sobbing dinosaur from the ground, embracing him tightly. The rest of the team gathered around the two, some shaking their heads sorrowfully. They were surrounded by mounds of dinosaurs, all lifeless, and many disfigured and rotting. The buzzing of flies was as loud as a swarm of angry bees, and the crawling of maggots was almost audible. It was a sickening sight, a well-planned greeting from Leon Powalski: A greeting of fear.  
  
"Gosh! This place is rancid!" Falco covered his nose with a cloth, groaning. His eyes widened as he witness the death and destruction around them. They were surrounded by hundreds, even thousands of lifeless corpses, piled into heaps. The flacon felt his heart knocking harshly against his ribs, and his limbs quivering uncontrollably. The clouded, lifeless eyes seem to watch him from their owner's sockets, full of hatred and sadness.  
  
"They never stood a chance." Jade muttered, gently closing the gaping eyes of a dead EarthWalker soldier. The black cat briefly studied the wounds on the dinosaur, shaking her head, "The wounds were all made by edged weapons. . . It looks like he was overwhelmed in a battle. The others died of similar wounds too."  
  
"Oh no. . ." Fox muttered, recovering from his shock, "The Warpstone!" 


	21. Path

**Mission 20 – Path**  
  
Fox fell to his knees at the sight of death and destruction in front of him. The Warpstone, once a humorous sentient statue, was reduced to a pile of rubble. His great head lay motionlessly near the base of another mass grave along with his massive arms. Fox could not believe his eyes. Leon had destroyed the Warpstone, their only route to the Krazoa Palace.  
  
"We . . . We need to fly there." Fox rubbed his aching temples. The sound of buzzing flies, the smell of rotting flesh and the sight of disfigured carcasses of dinosaurs were giving him a massive headache, a headache with a magnitude that he had never felt before. "Let's go, I feel like I am going to suffocate here."  
  
"No. . ." a voice muttered weakly in the dinosaur language, ". . . Don't fly."  
  
Everyone raised their blaster at the sudden movement among the pile of dead dinosaurs. Lying among them was a CloudRunner struggling weakly under the immense weight of a dead ThornTail. Jade and Obsidian immediately rescued the CloudRunner, pulling him gently away from under the ThornTail. The CloudRunner was covered in burn marks, and had several deep cuts on his neck. One of his wings was completely burnt off.  
  
". . . Don't fly." The dying dinosaur coughed weakly, opening his eyes. Blood trickled down his beak "I was shot . . . He had lasers."  
  
"Can you tell us how to get to the Krazoa Palace?" Fox said kneeling next to the dying CloudRunner. Fox stroke the dinosaur's head weakly, trying to comfort him, "We need to stop Leon before he brings more harm to the Lylat System."  
  
"The sea. . ." The CloudRunner coughed violently, a few droplets of blood splattered on Fox's fur. The dinosaur stared into Fox's eyes sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, "It hurts . . . I don't . . . I don't want to die."  
  
Fox looked helplessly at Obsidian, who had the most medical knowledge. The young wolf merely shook his head and took out a lethal dose of morphine. Obsidian crouched down next to the dinosaur and injected the syringe into the dinosaur's thigh. The wolf smiled at the dying CloudRunner, "Go to sleep, it won't hurt anymore."  
  
"Thanks . . ." The CloudRunner smiled weakly and closed his eyes. The rising and falling of his chest slowly came to a stop. The dinosaur's head flopped limply to the side, and a small gasp of air escaped his collapsing lungs. Obsidian bent down and checked the CloudRunner's pulse, and shook his head sadly.  
  
"He is dead." The young wolf touched the large burn marks on the dinosaur's chest and neck, "Looks like an anti-air laser cannon. I am surprised that he survived this long with wounds like these."  
  
"He said something about the sea . . ." Fox said with a light sniff. He never liked the sight of death, especially the death of such a graceful creature. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"I think you should get yer hides over here and talk to me McCloud." A thunderous voice boomed. Fox looked over to the pile of rubble that was the Warpstone. He was talking to him as if he was completely normal and nothing had happened to him.  
  
Fox smiled, "You're alive Warpstone?!"  
  
The Warpstone laughed, "Can't kill anythin' that wasn't alive ta begin with McCloud. I'm a magical creature, and though this rock body o' mine was destroyed, my spirit will live on none the less."  
  
Damon walked up, trembling slightly, "Uh, Mr. Warpstone...sir, how can we get to Krozoa palace? Can you take us there still?"  
  
"If ye put me back together, then I'll be happy to send yer to one of those warpstone thingies at Krazoa Palace." Warpstone boomed suddenly, "But you don't have the time! Tricky's Mom and Dad need yer to be quick. Now . . . ye need to find the sea folk, the WaveGliders at Cape Claw."  
  
"But the WaveGliders will strangle us and drag us to the bottom of the seas!" Tricky piped, "They are as bad as the CloudRunners!"  
  
"Aye, they are just a bunch of HighTops with floppy legs and pointy teeth." The Warpstone chuckled, "Nothin' to be afraid of, my young prince!"  
  
Tricky looked a little unsure, and looked up to Fox, who was completely puzzled by this new "WaveGlider" tribe. Fox went over to Slippy and whispered quietly to the toad, "What are the WaveGliders? Are they another tribe?"  
  
"Not just any tribe, another ruling tribe. The EarthWalkers rule the land, the CloudRunners rule the skies, and the WaveGliders rule the seas." Slippy explained, "And as you know . . . they don't like each other much."  
  
"So what are we going to do with the WaveGliders, Warpstone?" Fox asked, stepping forward to speak to the massive stone head. "Are they going to listen to us at all?"  
  
"Those WaveGliders know a way into the Palace, a secret way from under the Ocean." Warpstone said with roaring volume, "And if ye want to save Tricky's Mom and Dad quickly, ye need to go that way."  
  
Fox held out his hands, "Okay, but how do we contact them, I've been to Cape Claw plenty of times and I never saw any sea dinosaurs."  
  
The Warpstone concentrated all of his energy, and slammed the fist of one of his arms, causing it to crumble into another pile of stones. The ground shook from the blast, a minor earthquake. A small cave crumbled open between the waterfall and the large cave the Mother ThornTail used to live.  
  
The Warpstone spoke, "Inside you'll find the call yer seekin'."  
  
"Damon, go in there and get that please." Fox said, nodding towards the cave casually. Fox then turned back to the Warpstone, "I'm glad you're still okay you big lug. When this is all over we'll find a way to repair you."  
  
Damon was standing at the mouth of the cave, shivering a bit; but was determined to prove himself. He began to walk in, noticing the cave was lit in a gloomy blue fashion. He looked up and noticed in the hall he was walking in the walls and ceiling was lined with glowing blue gems. They were small little pebbles, but there were enough of them that it looked like a sea of twinkling little stars, and it created the illusion of a well lit night. The rooms ambience was bright enough as if the full moon were out, allow Damon to see normally, instead of relying on his nocturnal vision.  
  
He looked down at his feet; the smoothed plain rock gave way into an ornate tiling. He looked up and realized he was in a large rectangular room. He walked to the center of the room and suddenly the doorway behind him slid shut with a panel. The doorway in front of him did the same. The walls to his left and right produced spikes and the sound of gears rotated, causing the walls to move a row of tiles closer. Damon fell onto his tail in fright. There was a larger buzzing noise and the walls moved another couple spaces closer. He looked behind himself, and realized he was sitting on a green tile. There were four red tiles in a cross shape with the green one in the middle. He scuffled off of them, and on to the blue tiling of the rest of the floor. Suddenly one of the red tiles glowed, and a small chime filled Damon's ears. Then another tile lit and chimed. A small sequence formed, and then the green one was the last to chime. The room fell silent while Damon watched. He observed the walls for a moment in hesitation.  
  
"Umm..." he said hesitantly to himself, "Okay, I'll try it."  
  
He stepped on the first red tile, he immediately flinched. There was small soothing chime to signify he was correct. He continued to step on the tiles in succession. He then brought his foot down on the green one and there was a large buzz, and the walls geared forward, Damon stared fearfully as the walls surrounded him, he only had one chance left. He realized his mistake when he looked at his foot. He was standing on the uppermost red tile instead of the green. He whimpered as he removed his foot. The tiles began lighting again. Damon took a deep breath and watched with intensity. Then he began following the sequence. When he finished he delicately brought his foot down on the green tile. He let out a sigh of relief when more chimes sounded and the walls rolled back into place. He exited the room shaking, knowing one more false move might have cost him his life.  
  
He entered the next hallway, wishing the next room would simply contain the item he needed so he could leave. The next room was similar to the first, except the floor's tile arrangement was random colors. Damon cautiously took a step in, when nothing happened he stepped the rest of the way. Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and Damon fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. It was bleeding, and there was a large gash.  
  
Damon slowly retraced his steps gripping his injured shoulder. Straining his eyes, he saw that the walls in this room were dotted with small holes, and within each hole was a metallic glint. The hybrid gasped in horror, realizing that he was surrounded by hundreds of razor sharp arrows. He wanted to turn back, but the door once again closed, trapping him inside. The young hybrid began to sob and fell to his knees.  
  
"Why me. . ." Damon whined, gazing at the grid of colorful tiles in front of him. Fox on the other hand would have solved this puzzle in no time. He felt weak, stupid, and helpless. He curled into a little ball, gazing at the tiles.  
  
Damon looked at the puzzle. His heartbeat and breathing slowly returned to a normal rate as the surge of adrenaline slowly wore off. The young hybrid gazed at the six rows of tiles, assorted in random colors. The tiles were too large to jump over, therefore they must form some sort of path that he could cross. He remembered stepping on a red tile first, and that did not trigger a trap. However, the trail or red tiles did not lead to the other side of the room. He knew that the blue tiles would trigger the traps, since that was the second tile he stepped on, which left the yellow and the green tiles unknown.  
  
Damon's eyes followed the trail of green tiles, which was the only trail that led to the other side of the room. The hybrid smiled and stood up. The green tiles must be the one he should follow. He stepped on the green tile on the first row. Another whooshing noise came from the dark, and Damon yelped in pain. An arrow flew past his abdomen, gashing his side, and shattered on the thick rock door behind him. The hybrid collapsed to the ground and began to cry in despair.  
  
"I can't do this Fox. . ." Damon whimpered, curling into a ball, "I can't do this."  
  
Damon gazed upwards to the ceiling, and saw the little sparkling gems. Their light was no longer blue, but red, green, yellow as well. The difference between their colors was subtle, since they were all nearly white. "Holes with arrows inside . . . colored tiles. . . The gems . . . they are in a pattern!"  
  
Damon lay on his back and gazed at the iridescent gems, which formed six large bands on the ceiling. The first band was red, and was closest to Damon. Then, it was green, yellow, green, blue, and finally yellow. The colored gems were all arranged directly above the tiles. The young hybrid smiled, and stood on the red tile on the first row, then cautiously stepped on the green tile on the second row. It worked, Damon solved the puzzle.  
  
He carefully walked to the yellow tile on the third row, the green on the forth, the blue on the fifth, and the yellow on the last. Both doors of the room opened, and the colorful tiles dimmed. The traps were deactivated.  
  
"Fox, thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself." Damon smiled, walking through the arched doorway. Inside was a dome-shape room, with a short pillar in the middle. On the pillar was a beautiful blue conch, dotted with sparking gems and engraved with elegant patterns. This was the Call of the Sea, the conch they needed to find the WaveGliders. Damon carefully picked up the shell and placed it in his backpack. Instantly, the exit was sealed by a life force gate. The pillar in the middle of the room shifted, revealing an entrance to an underground cave. A LightFoot jumped out from the crevice, snarling at Damon.  
  
Damon drew his blaster and aimed it at the dinosaur, his arms shaking profusely. The LightFoot looked insane, his body smeared with dirt in various places. It was clear that the dinosaur had been trapped inside the underground cave for a long time, and probably lost his mind. Damon felt sorry for the LightFoot, "Don't come any closer . . . Or I'll shoot you."  
  
"Give me my treasure!" The dinosaur snarled in his own language. Lunging at Damon, slashing the young hybrid with his claws, "I found it! I keep it!"  
  
Damon kicked the LightFoot away and fired a stray shot at the dinosaur. The laser blew a small smothering hole in the wall. The young hybrid gazed fiercely into the LightFoot's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
The LightFoot growled, snapping his jaws. "You stinking thief, give me my pretty shell! Or I kill you!"  
  
"How do we get out of here?" Damon eyed the life-force seal. This was the first time the young hybrid had seen one, and he had no idea how to break the seal. The hybrid fired another stray blast at the dinosaur, "Tell me!"  
  
"When you or I die, the seal goes away!" The LightFoot lunged at Damon again, "And I kill you first, stinking thief!"  
  
Damon skillfully dodged out of the way, barely escaping the dinosaur's snapping jaws. The hybrid dropped his blaster and immediately attacked back, locking his arms around the LightFoot's skinny neck in a restraining hold. The two rolled on the ground, wrestling each other.  
  
"Die you stinking thief!" The LightFoot dug his claws into Damon's arms. The dinosaur was a lot stronger than the underdeveloped hybrid, but Damon was trained for unarmed combat in the military. The young hybrid's arms tightened around the LightFoot's neck, despite the dinosaur's sharp claws.  
  
"Ah you are killing me!" screeched the LightFoot, rolling helplessly on the ground with Damon on his back. He flailed around trying to get the hybrid off him, "Can't breathe!"  
  
Damon didn't know what to do. He didn't want to strangle the LightFoot, but releasing the dinosaur may mean his own death. "Promise me you are going to do everything I say, or I'll strangle you."  
  
"I promise! I promise!" The LightFoot stopped struggling and lay down, defeated. "Don't kill me. . ."  
  
Damon slowly released the LightFoot and stood up, allowing some time for the dinosaur to recover. The hybrid picked up the blaster, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground by the LightFoot. Just as the insane LightFoot was about to clamp his jaws around Damon's neck, the young hybrid fired his blaster.  
  
The LightFoot's eyes widened as a surge of excruciating pain surged through his stomach. The dinosaur covered his abdomen, writhing in his death throes. Damon gazed sadly at the dying dinosaur, "You made me do it."  
  
"You killed me . . . You murderer." The LightFoot muttered, blood seeping his claws, "You stinking thief and murderer . . ."  
  
"You made me do it!" Damon broke down and began to tear, "I didn't want to do it. . . I didn't want to do it."  
  
"Kill me. . . Don't leave me like this." begged the LightFoot, holding his abdomen. A stomach wound would take hours to kill, and the dinosaur was just beginning to feel the pain. "It hurts . . . It hurts a lot."  
  
Damon hesitantly pointed the blaster at the dinosaur's head, but he was unable to pull the trigger. He could see that the dinosaur was in pain, but he couldn't bear the guilt of murdering. At the end, he dropped the blaster in front of the dinosaur and walked away, hiding behind the pillar.  
  
Damon could hear his blaster fire, then silence. He began to cry, tearing profusely. He didn't want to see what happened to the LightFoot. Although he knew the dinosaur had shot himself. He continued to cry, until his intercom rang.  
  
"Damon! Come in!" It was Fox, and he sounded desperate.  
  
". . . Yes?" Damon sniffed as he answered, "Is it Fox?"  
  
"Damon, what happened? Are you okay?" Fox asked, "I am sorry for sending you in, please tell me you are alright."  
  
"I am fine. . ." Damon answered, "I've got the conch, and I am coming out now."  
  
"Be careful." Fox warned, "McCloud out."  
  
Damon stood up and gathered himself. He peered out from behind the pillar, and saw the LightFoot lying motionlessly on the ground. The life- force seal had disappeared and Damon was free to leave. The hybrid reached down to the dead LightFoot, and retrieved his blaster from the dinosaur's limp claws. He sighed, and exited the chamber.

* * *

StarFox stood on the beaches of Cape Claw. Leon's pillage and destruction had reached these parts of the planet. The trees were scorched, and bloated corpses of dinosaurs floated in the crystal clear water, with gulls feasting on their bodies. Leon had defiled the planet.  
  
Fox took out the blue conch and blew, ringing out a deep, soothing note. The note slowly faded into the ocean, unanswered. The fox blew into the shell again, as hard as he could. Another note rang out, and disappeared into the waves. Fox blew it the third time, and a colossal creature broke the waves to answer his call. The majestic WaveGlider approached the beach, gazing down at Fox.  
  
"Wow. . ." Slippy exclaimed, "He is big. . ."  
  
"Who are you?" said the blue-grey WaveGlider with a deep rumbling voice, his massive head meters away from Fox. With a quick snap, the dinosaur could swallow the vulpine whole. "The Call of the Sea was stolen from us long ago. . . Are you the thief?"  
  
"I am Fox McCloud, leader of StarFox." Fox replied with a smile, "And I come to return your sacred conch."  
  
"Hmm. . . You are the one who saved our world from destruction." The majestic creature let out a rolling laughter, his voice bouncing off the cliffs. "You seek more from us. . . What is it that you seek?"  
  
"I need your help." Fox said as loud as he could, "I need to find the secret passage to the Krazoa Palace from under the ocean. The royal families of the planet are held captive there."  
  
"Ugh! Birds and lizards. . . They steal our fish and poison our waters, why should we help them? Let them die." The WaveGlider eyed Prince Tricky, who was hiding behind Fox. "I am afraid I cannot help you."  
  
"But you have to! Mom and Dad . . . The whole planet needs your help!" Tricky yelled, "Everyone is dying!"  
  
"So you are the lizard prince? A big mouth you have, for such a small lizard. . ." the WaveGlider bared its teeth, causing the young prince to dart behind Fox again. The dinosaur laughed again, "So what if everyone dies? They cannot reach us in the sea! Go home, lizard prince, I cannot help you."  
  
"How can you say that?" Krystal shouted angrily, confronting the WaveGlider. "The only reason why this planet is so easily conquered is because of people like you!"  
  
The WaveGlider roared angrily, "How dare you! You insignificant little beast, I should eat you now for this disrespect!"  
  
Fox instinctively pulled Krystal back and held her behind protectively. "Listen, we don't mean to offend you, we just need help so we can save dinosaur planet. Will you help us or not?"  
  
There was an awkward silence as the massive dinosaur stared at the small beings, thinking over their request. "Alright," he said ominously, "Fox McCloud, I will take you, and you alone to see our great king. The secret path to the Krazoa Palace is sacred, and matters like these are out of my control. Step on my back and we'll be on our way."  
  
Fox gulped, giving Krystal a quick hug. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Krystal smiled, "We'll be waiting for you." 


	22. Army

**Mission 21 – Army**  
  
Fox rode on the back of the WaveGlider, advancing through the waves with impressive speed. The large dinosaur seemed to be deep in thought, his great head glancing off in a distance. The fox felt he was completely surrounded by water. There was no land in sight.  
  
"Hold on tight, Mr. McCloud," said the WaveGlider, glancing at Fox. "If you fall off, I might not notice."  
  
"So how much longer is this going to take?" Fox asked, crouching down and taking a firmer grip on the dinosaur's scaly skin. He looked around him, and saw a small shadow underwater, trailing behind the WaveGlider.  
  
"If I was swimming underwater, I should have arrived ten minutes ago." Said the dinosaur, "But since I have you on my back, we have another twenty minutes."  
  
"Sorry Dad." The shadow erupted from the surface of the water. It was a juvenile WaveGlider. The small dinosaur gracefully dived back into the ocean, splashing McCloud with water. The large WaveGlider roared with laughter, and smiled nervously.  
  
"Excuse my boy, Mr. McCloud." The WaveGlider chuckled, "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Mercury, royal guard of the King. This is my son, Quicksilver."  
  
"Hello furry guy." Quicksilver piped at Fox, "How old are you?"  
  
"I am twenty seven." Fox replied wiping some water off his fur.  
  
"Wow, you are so small." Quicksilver giggled, "I'm only twelve and I am so much bigger than you. Wait till you see the king, he is even bigger than Dad."  
  
"Err . . . Okay." Fox didn't know how to treat a kid bigger than himself.  
  
"Quicksilver, behave yourself!" Mercury roared, and at once the small dinosaur was silenced, "My apologies Mr. McCloud, I have yet to teach him proper manners. He hasn't seen anyone who lives on land, let alone anyone from outer space."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." Fox replied. Off in a distance he saw an island, remnant of an underwater volcano, weathered by age. "Is that . . . Where the king lives?"  
  
"No, it is also our breeding ground. But since the queen's eggs are due in a few days, the king happens to be visiting the island." Mercury replied, "Every WaveGlider is born on that island. You will be the first stranger to set foot on our sacred ground."  
  
"Will the king mind?" Fox McCloud asked nervously. The idea of sacred ground was not a pleasing thought, especially a sacred breeding ground. "I don't want to offend him or anything."  
  
"Of course he will mind!" Mercury laughed, "Remember to take out the sacred conch before approaching the king, or he might think you are food. When you talk to him, do not look at him in the eyes, or he will think you are challenging him. Don't stand too close, or too far, so he doesn't have to move his neck too much. Don't talk to soft . . . I think that's about it. . . He probably won't mind about the standing too tall rule. . . Oh yeah, watch out so you don't stand on anyone's nests, or the mothers will swallow you like a squid."  
  
Fox asked as they were entering the rim of the volcano through a small opening. Inside was the rim was a large semicircular beach, shielded from the wild waves of the ocean. The water was clear enough for Fox to see the fish and coral at the bottom, many yards below. The bay was occupied by a few scores of female WaveGliders, some guarding their eggs, some hunting for food, and some sunbathing. A few looked at Fox and Mercury curiously as the passed, speaking quietly among themselves and giggling.  
  
"That's the king over there." Quicksilver pointed towards a significantly large male near the beach, half submerged in water. "Are you ready furry guy?"  
  
"I-I think so." Fox stuttered nervously. The king had a row of back fins running down his back, a sign of age and authority. On his great head was a golden crown, made in the fashion of a pair of horns. As they slowly drew closer to the King WaveGlider, Fox realized that even Mercury was dwarfed by the king. The royal guard lowered his head to the water as he passed in front of the king, as a sign of submission.  
  
"Your majesty, our most beloved, awesome, glorious, magnificent, and etcetera, I bring you Fox McCloud of Corneria." Mercury greeted the king with his head turned away and underwater from the king as he spoke. His voice was clear and powerful, "Fox McCloud had brought the sacred conch, Call of the Sea, as a tribute to your power. In return, he has an insignificant request."  
  
"So you are the Fox McCloud who saved the planet? Most curious indeed. . ." The King WaveGlider eyed Fox, who was kneeling on Mercury's back, bowing his head respectfully. "I have three questions to ask in return of your insignificant request. Answer wrongly, and I shall devour you, along with Mercury, for wasting my time. Answer correctly, and I will consider your request. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh . . . Yes your majesty." Fox said with a quivering voice. He was not particularly in the mood for riddles. Mercury was also in fear, and Fox could feel the dinosaur trembling under him. "Ask away."  
  
"Well then! Who is the strongest in the Lylat System?" The sea king questioned in a thundering voice. Many female WaveGliders gathered around Mercury and Fox, watching them curiously. Among them was Quicksilver, obviously worried for his father.  
  
"Err. . ." Fox thought for a while, trying to think of the answer. Sweat drops began to run down his neck, and he could feel the king getting impatient. He raised his head slightly and saw the king's massive body. An answer came to his head, and he smiled, "You, your majesty, king of the WaveGlider tribe, are the strongest in the Lylat System."  
  
"Correct!" The King WaveGlider's laughter rumbled throughout the quiet bay, drawing more spectators. A few female WaveGliders clapped at Fox's witty answer. The king smiled, and asked again, "Who is the weakest in the Lylat System?"  
  
"I, Fox McCloud, am the weakest in the entire Lylat System." Fox prayed that it was the answer the King WaveGlider was looking for. He closed his eyes, imagining the sea king's hundreds of needle sharp teeth ripping though his body.  
  
"Hmm. . .I heard Fox McCloud slew the RedEye King single handedly . . . Your answer is debatable, but correct nonetheless!" The king's mighty laughter roared again. A few of the spectators sighed in relief. There was one more question to go. "Lift up your head and look at me in the face, Fox McCloud. Who is the handsomest in the Lylat System?"  
  
"Ah, the hardest of all three questions, my lord." Fox said with a smile, looking at the massive creature in the face. "Very debatable . . . Very difficult to answer . . . The handsomest . . . Who could he be?"  
  
"If you cannot answer, then I shall devour you!" The king opened his mouth, revealing hundreds of small ivory knives.  
  
"Ah! It must be you, your majesty!" Fox shouted with a grin, "Your teeth make you look most brilliant, the handsomest of all!"  
  
"Correct!" The sea king smiled, "Very well then, you may state your request."  
  
"Your majesty, I seek for an alliance between the WaveGliders, the EarthWalkers, and the CloudRunners." Fox said audibly, lowering his head. He could hear the spectators gasp in surprise. Even Mercury shuddered in fear beneath Fox.  
  
"That is the most absurd request I have heard in many years!" The King WaveGlider roared angrily. The whole ocean seemed to shake in his anger "I suppose the two of you have some last words to say?"  
  
"Your majesty, if my insignificant death could bring an alliance between the three ruling tribes." Fox knelt down in front of the majestic creature, "Then let your servant die."  
  
"Are you not afraid of death?" The sea king asked, his voice claming slightly, "Is the alliance you seek worth dying for?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Fox replied, "If such alliance cannot be formed, then the entire planet is already doomed."  
  
The King WaveGlider stared at the little furry creature in front of him, and the helpless WaveGlider that he was crouching on. The king glanced around at the crowd of spectators, then back to Fox and Mercury, "Tell me, Fox McCloud, what good will such an alliance bring to our planet."  
  
"My lord, your enemy, Leon Powalski, had already conquered the EarthWalkers and CloudRunners. He will unleash an attack on your people soon." Fox paused. He could hear a few gasps from the spectators, which began to mumble among themselves, "Such an alliance will stop Leon Powalski or any attacker from invading Dinosaur Planet once and for all."  
  
"Nonsense!" the king roared, "Who is this Leon Powalski? Why have I not heard of his name?"  
  
"Look above you, my lord!" Fox pointed upwards into the sky, "The very sky is clouded with Leon's wrath. Will you let this treachery go unpunished, my most beloved, awesome, glorious and magnificent?"  
  
The sea king looked up into the sky, and saw smoke. Everything Fox McCloud had asked him had violated his laws, and was punishable by death. On the other hand, the king could not let his anonymous Leon Powalski be more powerful than himself. The massive WaveGlider stared at Fox again, "Tell me more."  
  
"Leon had slain thousands of innocents, burnt acres of forests, and even captured the King and Queens of the EarthWalker and CloudRunner tribes, your majesty. The very earth is reeking with death and stained with blood." Fox said, knowing that his words had reached the king successfully. "Bodies of the dead litter the ground, and rivers now flow with blood of the fallen, will you not deliver them, my lord?"  
  
"Mm. . ." The king hummed thoughtfully, and then slowly nodded his massive head, "A reasonable request. . . But what will my tribe receive in return of this alliance?"  
  
"The EarthWalkers and CloudRunners will praise your tribe for eternity; the whole planet will praise your tribe for eternity. In return, you only have to do one thing." Fox continued with a smile, "Rescue the royal families of the EarthWalkers and CloudRunners."  
  
"Praise from the whole planet eh?" The king gazed around to his spectators, "What do you say to this request, people of my tribe?"  
  
Several WaveGliders nodded, but most of them were mute. Mercury was the first to speak openly, "I agree to Fox McCloud's request, sire."  
  
"And why would that be, my trustworthy royal guard?" The king said slowly, "Are you not afraid of death, to speak so boldly in front of me? McCloud's request brings war upon us. . ."  
  
"My king, McCloud seeks to rescue the royal families himself. We only have to aid him, and send him to Krazoa Palace." Mercury gulped, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing, "McCloud seeks the sacred path to the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"EarthWalkers and CloudRunners are held captive in Krazoa Palace. Leon had destroyed all the other routes, except the secret passage that only the WaveGliders know." Fox cut the king off before he could answer, despite the fact that it was a move that could easily bring death, "I beg your majesty to show me the way."  
  
There was a long moment of silence in the bay, with the exception of some muttering among the spectators. The sea king was the first to move, a slow and gentle nod. "Let this be your lucky day, Fox McCloud. I will form an alliance between the EarthWalkers and the CloudRunners, and show you the secret path to Krazoa palace. In return, let this alliance last as long as the sun."  
  
"Your majesty, I have one more request." Fox kept his face down, "I need the help of my comrades to aid me in my mission. I ask for your permission for them to use the secret passage to the Krazoa Palace, along with myself."  
  
"One more question. . ." The sea king chuckled, "Answer correctly, and I will grant you your request. Answer wrongly, and I will grant you death."  
  
"Ask away." Fox replied with a grin.  
  
"Who do you serve, Fox McCloud?" The sea king bent down his massive head, his bright eyes staring into Fox's eyes. He could see that the little fox was in distress. The answer was simple, but Fox could not say it.  
  
Fox looked into the sea kings crystal blue eyes, and saw the large dinosaur's intent. The WaveGlider King wanted Fox to serve him, but the vulpine served no one but himself, or perhaps Admiral Pepper . . . or perhaps Krystal. If Fox answered with any if those, the king would simply devour him.  
  
"Come now, it is not so difficult." The WaveGlider was getting impatient. His enormous flippers generated waves as he moved closer to Fox, the dinosaur's ivory teeth just looming over the fox's head.  
  
"Your majesty. . ." Fox slowly conjured his answer, "I serve those who I love."  
  
"Hmm. . ." The WaveGlider King withdrew his massive head and reared his head, letting out a roaring laughter. The kind lifted one of his gigantic front flippers and slapped it on Mercury's back, in front of McCloud, signaling the fox to climb on his back. The dinosaur smiled, "You better love me then, little one."

* * *

Damon sat on a rock while Obsidian looked at the hybrid's wounds. The wolf unzipped Damon's jumpsuit, removing the red fabric and exposing his chest. Damon moaned, he stared at the gashes in his side and shoulder, and the scratches that ran up and down his arms. Obsidian patted Damon on the back, the older wolf could sense something was wrong, but the problem didn't seem to lie in any of his normal insecurities. Obsidian bandaged Damon's wounds and gave him a gentle hug. The wolf wanted to ask what was wrong, but felt it wasn't his place, so he left Damon alone.  
  
Damon secluded himself from the group; he curled up under a palm tree and began softly crying. He pulled his blaster from his holster and glared at it. He began to loathe the weapon, the weapon that had been the tool of another creature's demise.  
  
"Something the matter Damon?" a voice said from behind the hybrid.  
  
Damon looked around the tree and saw Sirus lying casually against on the other side. Damon crawled next to him and immediately sunk his head in the wolf's lap. The young hybrid began tearing; he sniffled and began to cry, clutching his knees and hugging himself tightly.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Damon; you haven't said a word to anyone since you left that cave." Sirus stroked Damon's cheek softly.  
  
Damon bit his lip, "Sirus, would you still love me, even if I did something awful?"  
  
"Yes," Sirus said, "Of course Damon. I'll never stop loving you."  
  
Damon paused for a moment, then softly spoke, "I-I murdered someone in that cave..." Damon's tears began to flow out more profusely.  
  
"What?" Sirus said in disbelief, "I think you're confused Damon...'  
  
Damon shook his head, "No, there was a little dinosaur in there. He tried to kill me when I took the call." Damon hugged himself tighter, "I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. It all happened so fast...I-I shot him. I couldn't finish him off, so I left my blaster by him and hid. He shot himself in the head."  
  
Sirus bent down and kissed Damon on the forehead, "You aren't a murderer."  
  
"He told me one of us needed to die, or we wouldn't get out. I feel just like Leon..." Damon sobbed.  
  
Sirus pulled Damon to his chest and hugged him, "The fact that you're showing remorse is enough to show you're nothing like him. You're so sweet, and I know you would never intentionally hurt any creature if you didn't have to. Leon kills what he wants for his own gain."  
  
Damon hugged Sirus, "I still feel like it's my fault..."  
  
"Sometimes there are death's for a greater good Damon. You don't have to like killing, but occasionally it has to be done. You're not a murderer Damon, he would have torn you apart if he had the chance." Sirus stroked Damon's back, "You did the right thing Damon, I know it hurts now, but you did the right thing."  
  
Damon nodded, "I understand...but I just don't ever want to become like Leon..."  
  
"You won't Damon. You're not the kind of person who could enjoy death. You're a gentle soul, and that's why I love you." Sirus said.  
  
"It's him! He killed my brother!" screeched a voice off in a distance with a thick accent. Sirus and Damon both turned instantly and saw a LightFoot pointing a finger at Damon. A group of LightFoots emerged from the razed foliage, followed by a few ThornTails and EarthWalkers. Before anyone could respond, they were surrounded by a crowd of disgruntled dinosaurs.  
  
"I don't think they are too glad to see us." Slippy piped, looking at the leading LightFoot, who happened to be the Chief. Next to him stood Musclefoot with his arms crossed. Behind them a couple of LightFoots were carrying a stretcher, and upon the stretcher laid a dead LightFoot. It was the one that Damon killed in the cave.  
  
"Leon said he will leave if we kill StarFox." The chief threw a spear at the team, which landed in between Slippy's feet. "I did not believe him, but now they killed my brother. . . I kill them!"  
  
"They didn't do it! I did!" Damon cried out, stepping forward to meet the chief. The young hybrid was instantly pinned to the ground by a trio of vicious LightFoots. Obsidian and Jade raised their modified blasters at the surrounding dinosaurs, ready to start a skirmish.  
  
"Bring the stinking murderer over here!" The three LightFoots dragged Damon unceremoniously over to the Chief, heaving the already shivering hybrid at their leader's feet. The Chief brought his foot down on Damon's cheek, grinding his face into the sand. "What do you have to say for yourself pathetic freak?"  
  
Damon was silent as he gazed fearfully into the Chief's eyes. He let out a soft whimper and hugged himself as best he could. "I-I didn't mean to do it. . ."  
  
"Well I don't mean to kill you either!" The Chief snatched a spear from one of his followers and raised it above Damon's head. Obsidian and Jade were about to squeeze their triggers, but a deafening roar rang out, "Stop!"  
  
Everyone dropped their weapons in awe, at the sight of the King WaveGlider and his royal guard. Some of the LightFoots began to panic, but most of them stood frozen in their place. Never before did the King WaveGlider show himself to the creatures of the land. The crested head along with the golden horns make a majestic and frightful appearance. The king and his guard were clad in gold-trimmed armor, their long necks stood out from the water like towers of steel.  
  
"The king of the sea monsters. . ." the LightFoot Chief muttered, and bowed down before the massive dinosaur's presence. All the other dinosaurs followed, not even daring to gaze at the creature's face.  
  
"Mm. . . Not something that I was expecting to see as a greeting from puny lizards." the WaveGlider King hummed thoughtfully, smiling at everyone that bowed at him. Scores of WaveGlider soldiers began to surface after the king and his royal guard, their scaled skin clad with thick metallic armor. The king spoke, "I am here to bring all those brave enough to fight a glorious battle against Leon Powalski. Many lives may be lost, but many more will be saved. Do any of you wish to fight along sides with StarFox?" 


	23. Ascend

**Mission 22 – Ascend**  
  
"Fox, you are really brave." Krystal said, snuggling close to her husband. They were sitting on the back of Mercury. Trailing after them was an army of WaveGliders, each carrying a few dinosaurs that volunteered to fight. At the end, over a hundred dinosaurs of all different origins joined forces with the WaveGlider King.  
  
"No kidding my lady!" Mercury turned his great head around and smiled at the couple, "Your husband almost got me killed!"  
  
"I am sorry." Fox smiled back, "You didn't tell me he would ask so many questions."  
  
"You did pretty well with the questions, actually." The dinosaur turned to face forward again, his eyes trained on the setting sun. "I thought we were dead meat when you asked about the alliance."  
  
"Alliance?" Krystal asked curiously, gazing into Fox's emerald eyes, "Alliance between what?"  
  
Fox kissed Krystal lightly on the cheek, "An alliance between the ruling tribes of Dinosaur Planet. The WaveGlider King approved my request. All we need to do is ask Tricky's Mom and Dad and the CloudRunner Queen after we rescue them, and this planet should be safe for a while."  
  
"Fox, that's excellent!" Krystal hugged Fox tightly, tickling him lightly. The two chuckled, lying down on Mercury's metal armor, watching the sunset off in a distance. Rays of light seemed to dance upon the gentle waves, "If we aren't going to war, this would be the best honey moon ever."  
  
"Fox!" a voice yelled in a distance, "Look at this!"  
  
"My goodness, the children are here." Mercury turned his head, and saw Tricky riding on Quicksilver, speeding towards the loving couple.  
  
"If this was a sandy beach, I would love to face plant right now." Fox said with a chuckle, looking at the juvenile dinosaurs coming towards them. It was quite amazing that Tricky already broke the barrier that lasted through the centuries through a simple friendship. "You are right Krystal. Kids are really adorable."  
  
"So how much longer till we get to the Krazoa Palace, Daddy?" Quicksilver asked, swimming closer to his father's side.  
  
"You should be staying home with your mother." Mercury replied, eyeing the young dinosaurs sternly as they advanced, "We are not going to a child's playground."  
  
"Aw come on Dad!" Quicksilver nudged his father on the side. Fox and Krystal giggled at the sight, causing the large dinosaur to blush. Mercury rolled his eyes, "Alright, but promise me you are not going anywhere near the palace."  
  
"Okay . . . I promise." The young WaveGlider said with a downcast voice. Within a minute, the two young dinosaurs were off to play again, laughing and giggling as they harassed the other WaveGlider soldiers.  
  
Fox glanced around and spied Damon, who had a WaveGlider all to himself. Damon had wrapped his arms around his legs, his head resting on his knees. Fox called to Mercury, "Mercury, could we go over and talk to our friend Damon, he's the little guy who's curled up and alone on that WaveGlider's back." Fox pointed over to Damon.  
  
"Sure, the WaveGlider he's riding is named Blade," Mercury began to speed up to catch up to them, although he kept some distance away, "Ahoy Blade, we wish to speak to your passenger."  
  
Blade nodded, "No problem, I hope you have more luck than I have, he hasn't said a word to me at all. All he's done is cried, I haven't been able to help him cheer up. Whatever it is has him really depressed."  
  
Fox frowned as he stared at the little hybrid. He tapped the intercom on his wristband, "Damon," he said softly, "Are you alright?" Fox watched as laid on his side, his back facing Fox and Krystal. "Damon..." he tried again. There was an audible beep as Damon shut his communicator off. Fox sighed; whatever had happened to the little hybrid had obviously deeply affected him. "Let's leave him alone Mercury. He obviously needs some time to himself."  
  
Blade watched as Mercury left with his two passengers. He twisted his head back to look at Damon, "Your friends are worried about you, are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about it little one?"  
  
"Hey Freak!" another voice called, Blade looked over to see a fellow WaveGlider pass by carrying a large number of LightFoot. The chief was calling over, "I take care of you when we get back! You filthy stinking murderer!"  
  
Blade turned his head back to Damon, who was now trembling and covering his ears. Blade spoke, "It's alright now, they've gone." Damon looked up to see the WaveGlider carrying the Chief LightFoot away. Blade frowned, "Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Damon nodded as he began sobbing, "I'm not a murderer," Damon cried, "I'm not a murderer..."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Blade asked.  
  
"Well," Damon said, taking in a gulp of air, "Fox told me to get the conch to call all of you. I went into the cave to get it. When I got to the final chamber there was a crazy little LightFoot who attacked me." Damon bit his lip, and then continued, "I tried to make him stop, but he attacked me...and I didn't know what to do, it happened so fast...I-I shot him. I killed the Chief's brother..."  
  
Blade nodded, "I see, it sounds like a large misunderstanding. But you were merely defending yourself. You didn't intentionally kill him." Blade watched as Damon shivered on his back, "Don't fret little one, you have friends who love and care for you. I'm sure they will defend you if the time comes."  
  
Damon looked up at the large dinosaur and nodded. He reached down to his communicator and turned it back on. "Fox..." Damon said softly.  
  
"Damon, are you okay?" Fox said with concern.  
  
Damon smiled, "Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, are you feeling better?" Fox asked.  
  
"Kind of," Damon replied, "I'm just scared of the Chief LightFoot."  
  
"Don't worry about him Damon, why don't you get some rest. You're going to need it for your climb." Fox said.  
  
Damon smiled, "Okay, talk to you later..." he curled up on Blade's back. "Thank you Blade."  
  
"Don't worry little one," Blade said smiling, "Just sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
Damon nodded, and then yawned widely. He laid his head on his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I've always wondered why the weather here is miserable all the time." Fox said, snuggling close to Krystal, who was using her energy shield as an umbrella. The rain and the rough seas marked their approach to the Krazoa palace. Not far ahead was a large mountainous rock that pierced the clouds, and atop of that rock sat their destination.  
  
"Beats me," Mercury commented, "We don't visit the Krazoa Palace enough to know all its secrets. All we know is that the base rock is hollow, and there is a slope spiraling upwards into the palace itself. None of us have walked it before, for obvious reasons."  
  
"It's going to be a long walk." Fox gazed up at the gigantic mountain, which was nothing more than a large pillar of rock, high enough to reach the heavens. The palace itself was invisible due to the cloud and rain. Fortunately, Leon's forces would be unable to detect them either.  
  
The fleet of WaveGliders aligned themselves into a single file, their king leading his soldiers towards the gigantic base rock of the palace. In front of the king was a large crevice, a cave that bore straight into the heart of the base rock. Just as Mercury described, the base rock was hollow, but also pitch black. The only noise within the cavern was the dripping of water, and waves gently splashing against the aging rocks.  
  
A large pillar of flames suddenly shot out from the middle of the cave, straight towards the ceiling. The heat radiating from the flames was hot enough to make Krystal turn on her shield again. Watching the brilliant flames through his half closed eyes, Fox thought he saw a dragon unleashing his wrath. Before he thought the WaveGlider King was simply egotistic, but now he could not deny the dinosaur's magnificence. Everyone watched in awe as the flames reached its target, a large crystal that hung down from the ceiling. The gemstone seemed to capture the king's fire, and began to glow, releasing a soft light that illuminated the entire cave. A spiraling slope ran along the cave walls, slowly climbing towards the top. The dinosaurs began to dismount on the base of the large slope, with some of them already beginning their long climb towards the peak.  
  
"The WaveGliders have completed their part in this battle." The king stated, his voice echoing loudly. "I have shown you the secret passage to the Krazoa Palace. We will now withdraw from your affairs, until your Kings and Queens come to an agreement of an alliance between the three ruling tribes. Farewell, creatures of the land."  
  
"I thank you on behalf of the entire planet, your majesty." Fox said with a bow, dismounting off Mercury's back along with Krystal. The WaveGliders began to leave, one by one, towards the exit. Soon enough, the only ones left inside were less then a hundred dinosaurs, along with StarFox. Everything was going well according to Fox's battle plan. Damon was already on his way towards the palace, climbing on the outer walls. At the rate they were going, they should reach the Krazoa Palace in a few hours, by midnight. Fox grinned. Darkness will serve them well tonight.

* * *

"Damon, how are you doing with your climb?" Fox's voice rang through the young hybrid's intercom. Damon paused, after taking a firm hold on a brick. The hybrid's special abilities proved to be quite an asset during the climb.  
  
"It's pretty easy." Damon said cheerfully, "Almost as easy as taking a lift."  
  
"Don't get too cocky kid, and turn your disguise on soon." Fox's voice replied, "Avoid drawing too much attention, and don't reach the top without my signal."  
  
"Okay," Damon replied, "Damon out." Damon continued to climb. It had been nearly an hour since he had separated from Blade. He had climbed the rocky surface of the mountain and had recently reached the Krazoa Palace's outer walls. The aged rocks that composed the walls were slowly corroding away by the weather. Many crevices and cracks were formed, allowing Damon to climb it with ease. The only nuisance the young hybrid faced was the constant rain and occasional lighting, followed by deafening thunder.  
  
Damon continued to climb until he reached a large fissure on the wall, big enough for him to easily fit inside. Carefully studying the round opening, the young hybrid realized that it was made by a stray lightning bolt, powerful enough to drive a hole in the Krazoa Palace's outer walls. Damon carefully crawled inside his temporary shelter and took a short rest. Just as he took out his rations for a little snack, he found that he was not alone. A little furry creature climbed out from a deeper part of the crevice. It was a BafomDad. Damon studied the odd little creature. It looked like a rabbit, except it was red with a creamy underbelly, and it had four large ears.  
  
Damon held out a piece of the granola bar he had in his hand. The BafomDad hopped over and sniffed it. Damon put the little piece of food down in front of it, and the creature bent down and ate it. Damon laughed as it started hopping around in circles, showing it enjoyed the piece of food. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and moments later a roaring thunder. The little BafomDad stopped hopping and shuddered. Damon frowned and scratched behind its ears, trying to comfort it. He offered it some more of his rations. It settled down and began nuzzling him. He smiled, finishing the last of the little bar. "Hey," he said to the little BafomDad, "I have to go now. Goodbye little guy..." Damon began to crawl away, and then he felt something scrambling up his leg. He looked back and saw the little BafomDad wriggle into his backpack. "Hey!" Damon protested, "Come on out of there, I need to go." It simply remained in the bag, staring at him cutely with its eyes. Damon sighed, "Okay, you can come with me, but you have to stay still in there." Damon pulled his boots and moved them to a different pouch so the little BafomDad had more room. Then Damon zipped up the pack, leaving a small hole so a plenteous supply of oxygen came in.  
  
Damon exited the hole, and continued his ascent up the wall. He climbed quickly, the wall being fairly easy to climb. Damon thought he could hear voices, and wondered where it could be coming from. As he climbed it grew louder, Damon began to slow his climb, wondering if he was closer to the top then he thought. He crossed a large gash in the wall, and realized the sound was coming from within the palace. He looked into the hole and gasped. The interior of the Krozoa palace was packed with SharpClaw troopers. Inside Damon saw an expansive circular floor, and organized across the entire space were SharpClaw, all snoring away. There was barely any walking space between the slumbering dinosaurs. Damon looked up and saw even more SharpClaw walking amongst the circular floors, some carrying items, others riding the large fans higher and higher. Damon tore his eyes away and immediately turned on his communicator.  
  
"Fox," he said as loudly as he could without the chance of being caught. "Fox come in."  
  
"What is it Damon?" Fox said through the communicator.  
  
Damon bit his lip, "SharpClaw are all over the palace, I can't even see any space they don't have packed with them."  
  
"How many are there?" Fox asked.  
  
"I am not sure. . ." Damon tried to count a small portion of the SharpClaws, and estimate how many would fit in the entire palace, "There's at least three hundred on this floor."  
  
"This is not exactly what I expected." Fox's sounded shocked, "Let me handle them. Just continue with your climb, and give me any additional information that you think is important."  
  
"Okay, just be careful Fox...Damon out." Damon heaved a large sigh. He took one more glance at all the SharpClaw, shuddering as he did so. Then continued to climb, suddenly feeling as if he were burdened. He looked up into the mass of clouds, wishing the top was closer.

* * *

"There are three hundred SharpClaws on one floor?" Krystal said with her eyes wide, "That's like . . . a couple thousand of them!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Fox said gravely, "Our holographic disguise won't work if we come into physical contact with them."  
  
"Maybe we can draw some of them out?" Sirus suggested, keeping his pace with Fox, "We can't sneak pass a couple thousand guard unnoticed, disguised or not. It's impossible."  
  
"There is a way to draw them out. . ." Fox's expression looked grave, "We knock on the front door."  
  
"And whoever does that is going to die," Sirus concluded, "They outnumber us twenty to one."  
  
"That's the only way in. Either that, or we abort the mission." Fox replied, looking at the trail of dinosaurs following them. Some of them were clearly tired from the climb, and they were in no condition to fight. He was left to make a decision that may take everyone's lives. He rubbed in temples in distress. "This may be the only chance to capture Leon. . . Should we let it go?"  
  
"Ask the Admiral." Sirus suggested, placing a paw on Fox's shoulder, "I don't think anyone here can answer that question, except him."  
  
Fox pushed a few buttons on the intercom, and waited for Pepper to answer. A few moments passed before the admiral's holographic face appeared on Fox's portable holographic displayer. "So Fox, how is your mission going?"  
  
"Not well." Fox looked at Pepper's holographic face, "I want to abort the mission, or ask for assistance from the Cornerian Army."  
  
"Oh?" Pepper lifted a brow, "I am sure you know that it takes more than five days for anyone from Corneria to reach Dinosaur Planet . . . There is nothing we can do from here."  
  
"Right now, we have less than a hundred dinosaurs on our side. Right above us is the Krazoa Palace, where Leon is hiding with a couple thousand SharpClaws. The palace is guarded by AA cannons, and the SharpClaws have blasters. If we go in like this, we don't stand a chance." Fox continued, "It's up to you, Admiral."  
  
"You can always set up a trap Fox." The Admiral replied after pondering, "A diversion, lure Leon's troops out of the Palace, and sneak in another way."  
  
"The diversion force will die." Fox replied, "And what if Leon does not take the bait?"  
  
"Fox, sometimes people die for a greater good. You are a soldier, you should know that." Admiral Pepper said with a grave voice, "Don't give up unless it is necessary."  
  
"But. . . Is it worth it for a hundred to die just to save three dinosaurs? Is it worth it for a hundred to die just to capture one criminal?" Fox fell to his knees, "I can't do this."  
  
"Where is the Fox that I knew in the war?" Pepper's face grew cold, "Where is the Fox that saved this very planet? Where is the Fox that does not give up, no matter what?"  
  
"A hundred dinosaurs are going to die! Don't you care?" Fox's eyes were blazing with anger, as he glared at Pepper's cold face, "Don't you care at all?"  
  
"Leon is going to kill a lot more than one hundred dinosaurs, if we don't stop him now." Pepper said sternly "If you think that reason is not good enough, then go ahead and abort the mission. Remember the ten thousand civilians that died in Corneria City? Remember Bill and his family? Remember all those that died defending this planet?"  
  
"You win, Admiral." Fox stood up again, tears welling up in his eyes, "You always do."  
  
"Abort the mission if you think it is necessary, I will say no more." Pepper nodded at Fox, "Pepper out."  
  
Fox switched off his holographic display and replaced it in his pocket. He glared at the dinosaurs that were trailing behind him. They all heard his conversation with the Admiral. Fox took a deep breath and shouted, "WILL YOU DIE FOR YOUR PLANET?"  
  
"YES!" The dinosaurs roared back, and their voices echoed in the caves in a cacophony.  
  
"Fox, I will lead them to battle." Jade snatched Obsidian's blaster and easily heaved it with one hand. "StarFox can go ahead and infiltrate the palace while I hold them back."  
  
"Jade, have you lost your mind?" Obsidian grabbed the black cat by the wrist, "You are not invincible! This is suicide!"  
  
"With twelve grenade rounds, a pair flame throwers, and about three hundred shots, I should be able to hold them back." Jade smiled at Obsidian, "Fox, let me lead them."  
  
"You are Pepper's star soldier. I have no control over what you do." Fox placed a hand on the black cat's shoulder and smiled broadly, "Just try to stay alive." 


	24. War

**Mission 23 - War**  
  
"Leon, about one hundred dinosaurs are gathered at the front door, ready for an attack." Pigma's voice was not exactly urgent, but full of concern. A force of less than one hundred could be easily overwhelmed by Leon's own army. Not only were they greater in numbers, a portion of the SharpClaws guarding the Palace were armed with blasters. "What are your orders?"  
  
"Place twenty SharpClaws on the first level to greet them, move all the others to the higher levels, especially the ones with blasters and ranged weapons." Leon was sitting in a splendid throne in the middle of the platform. "The twenty will sacrifice themselves as a lure. Once they are dead, those dinosaurs will rush inside, only to be slaughtered by lasers."  
  
"What if they figure out that it's a trap?" Pigma paused and turned after a few steps, "Any secondary plans?"  
  
"If they figure it out, just quit toying around and send out all our troops to greet them." Leon said with a smile, "Either way, we win."  
  
"So do you want anything else?" Pigma turned towards one of the wind lifts.  
  
"Yes, get the Wolfen ready." Leon said coldly, "StarFox is here."  
  
"Oh?" Pigma turned around again, "How do you know?"  
  
"One hundred dinosaurs won't just knock on our doors like that." Leon rose from his throne, "Someone must be leading them."  
  
"Alright, I'll get you your ship." Pigma grinned, "I have a feeling this is going to be all over soon."  
  
"Yes..." the chameleon responded. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes master, your servant is ready." Pigma's eyes darted towards the invisible voice that replied. With him ready, they could not lose.

* * *

Jade led all the fire breathing troops into a great hall with two rows of pillars supporting the ceiling, before them was a pitch black room, and although Jade's enhanced vision gave her the ability to see clearly, she was not going to lead the dinosaurs inside. The rest of her forces gathered behind the stairs that lead into the hall, ready for her command.  
  
"Hide behind these pillars for cover." Jade pointed at the great rock pillars that held the ceiling aloft. "Flame on my command . . . They will be here at any moment."  
  
The EarthWalkers arranged themselves into two flanks next to the archway that lead into the dark room. Jade stood next to an EarthWalker soldier, her two modified blasters aimed at the doorway. She closed her eyes, and listened.  
  
"They are coming." She whispered, "Twenty of them."  
  
"I thought they had two thousand." The EarthWalker commented, his eyes moving off the doorway for a moment.  
  
"Hush." Jade said quietly with her eyes closed tight, "Three hundred more follow them . . . They are waiting for us to enter. Get ready men, they are coming in ten seconds . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . FLAME!"  
  
The twenty unknowing SharpClaw troopers rushed out of the dark room, snarling and growling. Before the first morbid thought reached their minds, the EarthWalkers released their flames at once at the entrance. The SharpClaws were almost instantly transformed into a pile of glinting skeletons, their very armor fused to their bones from the heat. Soon enough, they lay crumbled in a pile of ashes in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now wait." Jade said commandingly, "More will come. This is far from over."  
  
"Good job kitty cat!" A LightFoot yelled from the back, "Let's show them everything we've got!"  
  
"Unfortunately, we already have." Jade said with a soft sigh, "Let's hope they will fall for it."  
  
The cat closed her eyes and listened again, allowing her acute hearing to take over. She could hear the SharpClaws muttering just beyond the dark room. Fox's plan was not working. If the troops don't come, then it would make StarFox's infiltration even more difficult. Both sides waited silently for the other to make their move.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Jade walked to one of the charred skeletons in the middle of the room, and casually picked up a SharpClaw skull that was not completely incinerated. Smiling, the black cat threw the skull into the dark room with all her might. "That should do the trick."  
  
Angry roars echoed throughout the palace. The sight of their fallen comrades had whetted the SharpClaw's appetite to kill, to take revenge. Jade broke the stalemate that she feared the most. Now that their enemies were coming, Fox and the others would have a chance to get through. It also meant everyone around her might die. She could hear the SharpClaw crawling their way through the dark room now. . . She could hear death coming closer. Then, death arrived.  
  
A wave of SharpClaws exploded from the arch like a roaring waters. They were immediately cut down by the EarthWalkers' flames. Within moments they fell, but their bodies shielded their comrades from the searing heat. A torrent of green lasers showered from the arch as some of the SharpClaws returned fired. One of the unfortunate EarthWalkers was hit by a stray shot in between the eyes. He reared backwards on his hind legs, and crashed down lifelessly in the middle of the hall. He was only the first to fall.  
  
Jade aimed her dual grenade launchers at the arch and fired two shots, and watched a dozen SharpClaws vaporize from the explosion, and many others fell from shrapnel that pierced through their armor. The torrent of lasers ceased for a moment as the SharpClaw scrambled to regroup behind the arch, and the EarthWalkers regained some ground.  
  
Another wave of SharpClaws came, this time they were equipped with broad shields to hold back the EarthWalkers' flames. Behind them were soldiers armed with laser blasters. Once they exited the arch, the battle ended and the slaughtering began. Lasers flew in every direction, cutting down anything that stood in their way. Jade could see two EarthWalkers fall on the opposite side of the hall, each taking several shots of lasers before finally collapsing from their wounds.  
  
"Fire!" the black cat shouted as she desperately tried to hold the armed troopers back, showering her enemies with high powered lasers. Her blaster's firepower was indeed superior, each spitting lasers that could burn through sever enemies in one shot. Soon, corpses of dead SharpClaws piled in a heap in front of the arch, killed by Jade's lasers. The nimble LightFoots joined into the fray, picking up the weapons of fallen SharpClaws and returned fire at their enemies. Unfortunately, they were still outnumbered. For every SharpClaw they kill, three sprang from the arch.  
  
Soon, Jade and her forces were driven back out of the hall. Bodies of dead enemies and allies lay mangled together in the great hall. That day, the largest SharpClaw and the bravest EarthWalker fell. The polished stone floor was washed by blood of the slain, and the smell of gunfire was thick in the air. Next to Jade the Chief LightFoot took a direct shot in the throat. He fell to the ground gripping his neck, writhing in his death throes as blood and air poured the lethal wound. The last dinosaur to fall was an EarthWalker, with bodies of dead SharpClaws pinned to his horns. He fell crashing in front of the archway, his last hopes trying to hold back his enemies. Even the peaceful ThornTails fought, but their bone plates were no match to weapons of steel and technology. Within half an hour, the forces of one hundred dinosaurs were reduced to one standing person: Jade.  
  
The black cat was wounded, severely, but not mortally. She could see the SharpClaws marching slowly out of the archway, arranging themselves into rows, with shields in the front and blasters in the back. She aimed her smoking blasters at the relentless enemies, and pulled the trigger. All she heard was a hollow click, a horrifying click that sent a chill down her spine. She was out of ammunition. She could see the SharpClaws raising their blasters and weapons, ready to take her life.  
  
But, that was not the end she had intended. Switching her weapons into grenade launchers, she fired several shots at the pillars that held up the great hall, and a portion of the Krazoa Palace itself. The SharpClaws gazed at the breaking supports in awe, and began to panic.  
  
Jade smiled as the very earth shook below her. With the pillars that supported the entrance hall destroyed, everything they held aloft came crashing down. She looked up at the great palace walls directly above the hall, and watched the colossal bricks fall away, plummeting onto the army of SharpClaws below like a dark avalanche. She knew it was the end.  
  
"Bye-bye Rocky. . ." Jade whispered into her intercom, before a crashing rock took her life away.

* * *

Fox gasped as he watched from above, the other side of the room crumbled away. Across from him, wall from the second and third floors of the palace fell away, taking with it half of the circular walkway of each floor. He watched as SharpClaw screamed and fell to their deaths, or was crushed by the mass of hailing stones.  
  
"Bye-bye Rocky..." the message crackled softly through all the teams' intercoms. Obsidian's eyes widened, the shock of realization hitting him harder than any blow he'd ever felt in his life. It stung worse than all the torturous lashes he'd received as punishment. He felt his very soul rend in two. He collapsed onto his side and started shivering.  
  
"No..." he whimpered. "No no no..." he hugged himself and continued to shake.  
  
A large SharpClaw walked by and stared at Obsidian, thinking it was a fellow SharpClaw. The large SharpClaw tilted his head and grunted, "What wrong?" Fox pointed at the chaotic scene below them and the SharpClaw nodded. "Family?" the large dinosaur continued. Fox merely nodded, being that it was closer to the truth than anything. The large SharpClaw nodded, "I sorry...me keep others busy so you not bothered. No mourn too long though, or Master Leon might kill you..." Fox nodded and smiled, watching as the large SharpClaw bought them the precious time they needed to allow Obsidian a moment to recover from his stress.  
  
Fox bent down when the SharpClaw was down the hall, directing some other SharpClaw to help rescue as many of their comrades as they could. Fox spoke to Obsidian, "Obsidian, I know this is painful and I'm sorry, but we can't afford to lose anymore time right now."  
  
Obsidian stayed curled in his fetal position, "Not Jade...no...please..." Obsidian cried softly to himself.  
  
Fox frowned, "This is not good...Sirus, you're his brother, talk to him please."  
  
Sirus bent down and looked at Obsidian, "I'm sorry Obsidian, Jade is gone, but we have to move on. Don't worry; we'll make sure they pay for killing Jade. Right now though we have to move, Leon has to be stopped now, or even more people could get hurt."  
  
"Jade..." Obsidian said, staring into Sirus' eyes. He took a couple deep breaths and then stood up on his own. Anger flashed in his eyes, "I'll do it for Jade..." He stared at the wind lifts, and followed them up to the ceiling, "Leon, you'd better run..."

* * *

"Two thousand to one hundred and we somehow lost." Leon muttered to himself, sitting on top of the throne, watching the exit of the wind lift where Fox and the others would exit. Pigma was nowhere to be found, but the chameleon seem still asked, "Tell me, what does StarFox has that I don't?"  
  
An invisible laughter cackled.  
  
"You lost to them as well, so I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Leon said, "I've done much better than you, as a matter of fact."  
  
"If killing everyone that stands in your way is considered "better", then I don't know what can be worse." The voice replied, "At least I tried to conquer them."  
  
"Exactly, that's why you lost, and that's why Andross lost." Leon stated, "Conquerors never last, General Scales."  
  
"Nothing will last." Scales' silhouette slowly appeared. The dinosaur was covered with a massive robotic armor, one of his hands was transformed into a giant laser cannon. The armor was not a burden, but an enhancement. Even his head was covered by a metallic helmet. The SharpClaw general was almost indestructible, save for a few weak points between the armor's joints.  
  
"A bad name will last." Leon smiled at his creation, "Especially my name."  
  
"You are still my hero, Master Leon." Scales said with a bow, "You gave me this new life, in return I will serve you till the end."  
  
"We have one common goal, and that is to destroy StarFox" Leon stood up from his throne, "They are coming, hide yourself."  
  
"Yes, master." Scales' outline once again disappeared. At the same moment, Fox McCloud rose from the wind lift. Leon turned to face his nemesis, greeting the Fox with a twisted grin.  
  
"Leon Powalski! You are under arrest!" Fox shouted, pointing his blaster at the chameleon. The rest of his team hovered out of the wind lift, and immediately aimed their weapons at Leon. "Surrender or I will open fire!"  
  
"Really Fox?" Leon aimed his blaster at the cage in a corner of the platform, which contained the three dinosaurs they came for: The King and Queen EarthWalker, and the Queen CloudRunner. "How about . . . you can surrender, or I'll open fire?"  
  
"Leon, there is no where for you to go!" Fox shouted, his blaster aimed at the lizard, "Killing the royal family just to make me surrender is not your style. You lost! Face it!"  
  
"Master, do you want me to kill them?" the invisible voice asked, it was clearly Scales.  
  
"You are right Fox, I lost this one." Leon sat down on his throne, giving his enemy one last stare, "But I will get you, if there is a next time. Go ahead Scales. Destroy them all."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Master!" Scales began to crackle as his massive mechanical body revealing itself from its invisible state. The dinosaur stretched his mechanical claws, powerful enough to tear anyone apart without the slightest effort. The pair of prongs that was once his left hand was removed, replaced by a large laser turret.  
  
"Fox, watch out for that gun." Sirus eyed the murderous dinosaur, "It's one of those cannons they use on tanks."  
  
StarFox surrounded Scales, each person aiming their weapon at the half mechanical beast. A direct hit from the dinosaur's cannon could easily obliterate anyone, but they must defeat Scales to reach Leon. All of a sudden the tables turned. Leon was no longer a player, but a spectator.  
  
"Make this a good show, Scales. Don't kill them too quickly. Make them suffer." Leon crossed his legs comfortably, "Oh Fox, this seat is quite comfortable, and it has a shield on it too, so don't waste your ammo."  
  
Scales smirked at Fox, "Well, my day has finally arrived. You have no idea how long I've awaited this very hour, to finally kill you Fox McCloud. Ever since I was denied the opportunity to fight you, I've contemplated this very moment."  
  
"So the rest of the SharpClaw didn't kill you after all. When you gave me the final spirit I thought you were done for." Fox said.  
  
"No," Scales said smiling, "They decided to keep me alive. They merely stripped me of everything I had. Now, thanks to Master Leon, I've been restored to my former glory! Now to return the favor to Master for giving me this new life, you will no longer be a thorn in anyone else's side McCloud!" The large lizard raised his arm, revealing he had been charging a shot the entire time.  
  
Fox scrambled, unsure of what to do. He fell down in his panic, thinking he was done for. Then he saw Krystal dive in front of him, staff in hand. She raised a shield, trying to protect the entire group from the deadly blast. The mechanical dinosaur let loose his fury in the blast. The large plasma sphere connected with the magical shield and exploded with amazing force. Krystal screamed as she flew back into the rest of the Star Fox crew. Unfortunately the blast had broken through, weakened, but it connected with its targets. Fox and the rest of his comrades were stunned by the weakened blast. Scales laughed manically as he casually walked up to his weakened prey.  
  
"Well, is this all the fight you're going to give me McCloud? I wanted an epic battle to the finish. Oh well, I suppose I'll just play with you all." He turned to Leon, "Would that entertain you sir?"  
  
Suddenly Scales received a harsh blow to the back of the head, knocking him over. He rolled over to see Obsidian standing above him, snarling ferociously. He had been unaffected by the blast, standing at the back of the group, so the others had taken the force of the blow.  
  
Scales rose to his feet, "A challenge," Obsidian immediately knocked Scales down again, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way!"  
  
He raised his cannon arm and fired, knocking Obsidian off his feet. Obsidian landed a few feet away. Scales jumped and landed on top of the wolf. He sent his metal clad fist straight into Obsidian's stomach. The black wolf gasped in pain, but he cocked an arm back and caught the dinosaurs chin. Obsidian tried to take the opportunity to get up, but Scales grabbed him. They grappled with each other, rolling and hitting each other. The spectators watched the power dealt in each blow as the two combatants tried to gain the upper hand.  
  
Scales sent a knee into Obsidian's stomach, separating them. They both rolled away, rising to their feet, readying themselves to continue the fight. Scales raised the cannon arm towards Obsidian, sending another weak blast towards the wolf. Unfortunately the wolf didn't react quickly enough due to his weakened state, and he fell to the ground. He groaned and writhed on the ground, signifying his defeat.  
  
Scales walked over and stepped on Obsidian's face, grinding the wolf's face into ground. "You are a worthy opponent. It is so very unfortunate that you will be the first to die." Scales picked his defeated foe up by the throat, slowly crushing Obsidian's neck with his claw.  
  
". . . Jade I am coming. . ." Obsidian muttered, his eyes rolling back as his brain gave way, ". . . Wait for me."  
  
"Put him down!" A childish voice cried. Scales' attention was drawn to a small figure that stood next to Lieutenant Ares' unconscious form. It was Damon. The little hybrid fired his blaster at the half mechanical dinosaur, forcing Scales to release Obsidian. "Put him down now or I'll kill you!"  
  
"Hmm. . . Okay, I'll put him down." Scales conjured a twisted idea as he gazed at the wolf's limp body in his hand. The dinosaur grinned as flung Obsidian into the air with his full strength. Damon screamed in horror as he watched the wolf's body fly over the high rocky ledge, and plummet down to whatever end that awaited him, hundreds of meters below.  
  
"It's now your turn to die, little freak. After I am done with you, I can finally kill those pesky royal members." Scales approached the frightened boy, the whole palace trembling under his thunderous steps. Damon shot at the monstrous creature with his blaster, but the lasers merely bounced off the dinosaur's armor with no effect. Scales cackled madly, and wrapped his massive claw around the hybrid's skinny neck. "Leon told me you are a regenerator, one of his creations. He says he is proud of you too."  
  
"Ah yes, little specimen thirteen." Leon watched from his throne, as one of his brilliant creations was about to destroy the other, "Without you, I could not have done so many great things."  
  
"A failure too," Scales held the boy closer so he could see Damon face to face. The dinosaur studied the hybrid's freakish appearance, and spat in his face. Another wave of laughter rang out. Scale's laugh was cut short as he felt something solid slip down his wind pipe. It was a grenade. The dinosaur dropped the hybrid, gripping his throat with his single hand.  
  
"No, you are the failure." Damon grinned watching the dinosaur's head explode into fragments of bone and brains. Two jets of blood sprouted from a stump that was once Scales' neck. The dinosaur's powerful arms hung limply on his side, his knees buckled, and his headless body crashed into the ground with a thud. The leader of SharpClaws was finally destroyed. Damon stared thoughtfully at the ruins of his foe, the hatred in his green eyes slowly vanishing.  
  
A cold applaud rang, as Leon stood up from his throne. The lizard was smiling at his creation. Damon couldn't turn to face his creator, tears streaming down his eyes. His hand rose, holding a quivering blaster. The hybrid finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes, but his target vanished. On the seat was a disk, and Leon's mechanical eye.  
  
"You won, specimen thirteen." Leon's voice spoke a few moments later. Damon found him standing on one of the ledges. Leon smiled at his creation. "Give the disk and the eye to Dr. Zenotabi, and he will figure out what to do. You made me proud today. You are an excellent killer."  
  
Damon watched his creator fall backwards off the palace wall, a smile lingering on the lizard's lips. The young hybrid realized his stupidity a moment too late. A few seconds later, he saw a Wolfen speeding towards the sky. They young hybrid fell to his knees, screaming in pain and anguish as he watched Leon and Pigma escape. Everything was over. Their mission failed. 


	25. Family

**Mission 24 - Family**  
  
Obsidian sat next to his sister, Jade, on top of their favorite cliff, eating their favorite snacks. They were snuggling close to each other lovingly, sharing their snacks. Their conversation, however, was quite unintelligible, yet soothing. They gazed into the setting sun, the beautiful clouds, and the shimmering sea. Everything was so perfect, too perfect.  
  
"I love you Jade." Obsidian moved to kiss the black cat, "I love you so much."  
  
"Me too Rocky, but. . ." Jade pulled away, "I have to go."  
  
"Where . . . where are you going?" Obsidian asked, holding onto her hand.  
  
"Where I am going, you cannot come." Jade replied with a smile. A silent tear rolled down her face. The black cat flicked the tear off her face, and turned to leave, "Bye-bye Rocky."  
  
"Bye-bye Rocky. . ." Obsidian repeated after the cat, "Hold on! You can't go! I-I am coming with you!"  
  
Jade turned and smiled at her brother, her partner, and her lover. "You still have things to do, Rocky. You can't come with me unless you finish them. We will meet again, one day." Jade turned, and walked down the path that led up to the slope.  
  
Obsidian rushed forward to catch her, trying to hold her back. His grip merely passed through her, as if she was a hologram. She turned around and smiled at him once again, and disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Jade! No! Come back!" Obsidian shouted, "JADE!!!"  
  
Obsidian sprang up from his lying position, panting harshly. It was all a dream, a sweet dream, but also a nightmare. Everything seemed so real. The young wolf gripped his head, trying to recall what happened to him.  
  
"Obsidian, you are finally awake!" A boy burst into the room, it was Damon. The young hybrid flung his arms around Obsidian, shedding tears of joy. "I thought you would never wake up. . ."  
  
"Huh . . . You are. . ." Obsidian looked quizzically into the hybrid's green eyes. His memories slowly came back to him. "Damon. . ."  
  
Damon nodded, waiting for the wolf to speak some more.  
  
"Where am I?" Obsidian looked around. The surroundings were familiar, but it took lots of effort to recall anything. "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"No! Of course you are not in heaven!" Damon replied, almost shouting back, "This is the Cornerian hospital!"  
  
"Cornerian hospital. . ." Obsidian's eyes darted around the room, "What happened . . . Why am I here?"  
  
"You fell off the very top of the Krazoa Palace." Damon replied, a little concerned about Obsidian's condition, "Quicksilver and Tricky picked you up before you drowned . . . We all thought you died."  
  
"Krazoa Palace. . ." Obsidian said dreamily, "Oh no. . .Jade! Where is Jade?"  
  
"Jade is. . ." Damon had difficulty with his answer, "Jade is. . ."  
  
"Where is she?" Obsidian violently grabbed the hybrid's shoulders, shaking Damon with all his might. "TELL ME!"  
  
"She is . . . Jade is dead." Damon whimpered out, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"NO! You are lying! You are a liar!" Obsidian threw Damon onto the ground, and darted out the door. He stood in an empty hallway, with rows of hospital rooms on either side. The young wolf ran to the closest door barefooted, in his patients clothes. He opened it. Inside was an old man, staring blankly at him. He slammed the door shut and ran to the next room, bursting inside. In this one he found a child sleeping in the bed, hugging his teddy bear. He didn't even bother to close the door, running to the next room. He began to cry, "Jade! Where are you? Please don't leave me all alone!"  
  
Obsidian burst into the next room, and inside he found a black cat, reading a book. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he didn't care. The young wolf rushed inside, and gripped the bewildered cat lady by the shoulders, "Jade!"  
  
"Jade?" the black cat replied, "Who is Jade? Are you lost Sir?"  
  
". . . Sorry," Obsidian apologized, holding his head, wiping his tears. This was not his Jade. Jade must be somewhere in this cursed building. The wolf stumbled backwards, and scrambled out the door, seeking for his lover.  
  
After waking up every single patient in the entire wing, Obsidian gave up. He curled up next to a wall and let out a blood-chilling howl: A howl of murderous grief and pain. In a distance he heard a baby crying, but he didn't care. He let out another howl, this one even louder than the first.  
  
Damon rushed out the door, and found Obsidian curled up next to a wall, howling with anguish. The hybrid bent down and embraced the wolf, trying to calm him. He knew perfectly well that Obsidian's strength could easily kill him, whether by intention or by chance. The hybrid whispered, "It is okay Obsidian . . . Everything is okay."  
  
"Tell me you are lying." Obsidian fell into Damon's embrace, "Tell me she is still alive. . ."  
  
"I am sorry. . ." Damon held Obsidian in his arms, rocking the wolf softly. Several nurses and doctors gathered around him, wondering if they should intervene. Damon merely waved them off. They nodded, and slowly walked off. It was almost pitiful to see the great warrior in his current state. The hybrid helped Obsidian onto his feet, "Let's go to your room, it's really late."  
  
"Jade is not dead right?" Obsidian said with a strange smile, "She is still alive, waiting for me right? You are just joking about her being dead right?"  
  
Damon sighed. Jade's death was obviously too much of a blow to Obsidian. The hybrid feared that Obsidian's mental health may be threatened if he continued to hammer him with the fact that Jade was dead. "Let's put that aside for now . . . Go and get some rest."  
  
"Rest. . . I don't need to rest!" Obsidian began to sob again, and buried his face in his palms. "How long was I sleeping for?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for more than a month now. . ." Damon patted the wolf on the back, leading him back into his room. The hybrid tried to smile, "I've been watching over you every day."  
  
"Tell me everything . . ." Obsidian slowly climbed onto his bed. But he jumped in alarm when he felt something wiggling under his sheets. He ripped the blankets off, revealing the small furry creature they hid under them. It was Damon's BafomDad. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"It's a BafomDad. Fox said it has the power to raise the dead." Damon picked up the little creature and stroked its fur, "I picked it up on my climb up the Krazoa Palace. It's cute right?"  
  
Obsidian studied the BafomDad, staring at its large eyes. "The power to raise the dead. . . Can it raise Jade from the dead?"  
  
"I am sorry Obsidian. . ." Damon bowed his head, "Jade was cremated on Dinosaur Planet before we left. Her ashes were returned to Dr. Zenotabi immediately when we arrived on Corneria."  
  
"Why did I have to survive?" Obsidian asked, lowering himself back into his bed, "Why is Jade dead and I am alive?"  
  
"Because. . ." Damon paused, putting his pet on Obsidian's bed, "I don't know."

Obsidian walked into Dr. Zenotabi's laboratory, there was no one inside. All the lights were turned off, except for a soft light that came from the doctor's office. The young wolf secretly left Damon and the hospital, after leaving a small note on his bed. Even though he knew Damon would miss him, he had to be punished. Jade died because Obsidian was careless. Jade died because Obsidian didn't hold her back. The one thing that may might him feel better was the taste of Zenotabi's whip, or the rat's sour words. The wolf knocked on the doctor's door. And went inside when he heard a soft, "Come in."  
  
"Father, I failed you. Jade's death is entirely my fault." Obsidian said, facing Zenotabi. The rat's office was dark and gloomy. Zenotabi was holding a picture of Jade in his arms, gazing at it thoughtfully. The middle age rat began to shudder and tear. During this month while Obsidian was unconscious, Zenotabi had successfully removed all the cerebral impulse interceptors from every infected person. He even removed the three most notorious probes in Damon's brain, with the help of Leon's data. The rat was now one of the most well known doctors in the entire Lylat system. Yet, all the fame and accomplishments did not bring Jade back. Zenotabi gained everything he ever wanted, only to lose his most beloved daughter. "Father, please punish me."  
  
"Son, why don't you state a reasonable punishment for yourself?" Zenotabi's eyes never left Jade's picture. The middle aged rat let out a sigh, "I am tired of giving you punishments."  
  
"Two hundred whips, Father." Obsidian took off his shirt and flung it into a corner of the room. He knelt down before Zenotabi's desk. His scares were once again revealed, scars that he acquired from saving a friend from a fiery doom. "More, if that's not enough by your standards, Father."  
  
Zenotabi opened his drawers and found the coiled whip. He stared at the weapon, unsure if he should punish his son. He raised his hand to strike Obsidian's bare back, but his hand trembled, and the whip fell to the ground. Dr. Zenotabi ran to his son's side and embraced the wolf, crying softly.  
  
"Father. . . Why aren't you punishing me?" The wolf was shocked by his father's reactions. He watched his father embracing him, something that never happened in his entire life. It almost felt foreign for such a stern man to hug him in such an emotional manner. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Obsidian. . ." Zenotabi sobbed, rocking the large wolf lovingly, "Tell me why Jade died . . . Tell me everything about your sister . . . I don't know her well enough."  
  
"Jade died from fighting Leon's soldiers." Obsidian replied, "She fought bravely, killing two thousand enemies, even in her own death."  
  
"And why should I punish you?" Zenotabi held his tears, gazing into Obsidian's crystalline eyes, "You sister did what she believed was right. I would have been wrong for you to stop her. You allowed her to do what she wanted, because you knew she made the correct choice."  
"But she is dead!" It was now Obsidian's turn to cry, "I-I'll never see her again."  
  
"It hurts, I know." Zenotabi whispered softly into the wolf's ears, "But we both know she did the right thing, even though she is gone."  
  
"Father, can you please punish me?" Obsidian begged on his knees, "Maybe it'll take some of the pain away."  
  
"Son, maybe you are not clear on why I punished you before." Zenotabi smiled, rocking the wolf gently, "I created you to be a perfect being, completely flawless in every way. For a while, the two of you really proved that you were perfect, and I could not have asked for better children in the entire world."  
  
"Until we messed up our mission in the prison that night," Obsidian muttered, "That was the first time you have ever punished me."  
  
"I thought you will never make mistakes, but I was wrong." Zenotabi stroke his son's forehead softly, "I realized that I created two very strong, intelligent, beautiful and brilliant children. But just like everyone else, you are not perfect."  
  
"Ouch." Obsidian giggled, "No perfect huh?"  
  
"No, no one is perfect." Zenotabi smiled back, "No matter how hard you try, no matter how your genes are arranged, there is always plenty of room for mistakes. There isn't a single perfect person in the entire universe."  
  
"So you only punished me. . ." Obsidian muttered, "Just as an attempt to make me perfect?"  
  
"In some ways . . . yes." Zenotabi reached for Jade's picture on the desk. "The two of you are very dangerous, believe it or not. I punished you because I needed to keep you in check."  
  
"But you know I won't rebel!" Obsidian protested, "You are my Father, Pepper is my Boss, and I only follow your commands. Everything was that way ever since I was created. Why should any of that change?"  
  
"Maybe you say you won't rebel, but I am not so sure sometimes." Zenotabi replied, "You are a perfect kilter, capable of killing hundreds and thousands of people."  
  
"I can, but I won't" Obsidian turned away from Zenotabi. He knew his father was right. He was perfectly capable to become a monster, just like Leon. No, even worse than Leon. "I only kill the ones Admiral Pepper or you tell me to kill."  
  
"What if your father and your boss both turned evil?" Zenotabi questioned, "Will you still follow our commands?"  
  
"If you both turned evil . . . I will just follow my own commands." Obsidian replied with a smile, "And I am sure my own commands are just as good as yours or Pepper's."  
  
"Don't get too cocky now." Zenotabi kissed the wolf on the forehead, "I am really proud of you. Tell me, what do you desire the most?"  
  
"I desire a family . . . I desire love . . . I desire Jade." Obsidian began to cry again, "I really miss her."  
  
"I miss her too." Zenotabi replied, "Don't worry son, I will try my best to give you whatever you desire."  
  
"Even Jade?" asked the wolf.

Zenotabi stared thoughtfully at his son, and an eerie sillence befell the room.

Damon lay casually on his bed, giggling as he watched his BafomDad play. It was rolling around a large red ball dotted with stars. Fox said Damon could use it, it used to belong to Tricky, but the young prince had given it to Fox as a remembrance token. Fox thought it would be safer for Tricky to remain with his parents. Leon would be after the team, and it would endanger the young prince. So his safest bet was to return home, because it was doubtful Leon would return to attempt another invasion. Thus the young dinosaur reluctantly left the team to return home. Only with the promise that they would visit when it was all over.  
  
The BafomDad belly flopped onto the ball, and wiggled around as it tried to stay on top. It fell over comically, and the BafomDad covered its face with its ears in embarrassment. Damon reached down and picked up the little rabbit-like creature, hugging it to make it feel better. It snuggled into his arms and lap settling down peacefully.  
  
Damon chuckled, "Well, I suppose you need a name if I'm going to keep you."  
  
The Bafomdad perked up its ears, looking at him quizzically.  
  
Damon stared at the BafomDad, trying to think of a name, "Hops?" Damon weakly suggested. The BafomDad covered its face up with it's ears again, displaying it's displeasure.  
  
"How about Fluffy, do you like that?" Damon tried, ruffling its fur a little. Again the BafomDad hid its face. "No huh..."  
  
Damon stared at the BafomDad, absently stroking it as he thought. A grin emerged on his face. "I know, how about I call you Buddy?" The BafomDad tilted it's head coyly, as if it were thinking too. Then it started hopping up and down, doing little spins in the air. Damon nodded, "Okay, then I'll call you Buddy."  
  
There was a gentle knock on Damon's door after he had finished naming his pet. Damon rolled over and stared at the door. "Come in." he said happily.  
  
The door slid open and Sirus walked in. He had a manila folder under his arm, Damon wondered what was inside. Sirus sat down on the edge of the bed, near Damon's feet. Sirus smiled, "Good morning Damon, it's good to see you home for once. We were beginning to think you were going to live at the hospital."  
  
Damon nodded as he giggled, "I just wanted to be there for Obsidian was all. I was worried."  
  
Sirus ruffled the fur between Damon's ears, brushing the spines on his head lightly as well. "I know; you really like him don't you?"  
  
Damon smiled, "He's like a brother..."  
  
"Like a brother..." Sirus repeated.  
  
Damon nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Buddy crawled into Sirus' lap, "Hey little guy, have you been keeping our Damon company?"  
  
"I've decided to name him Buddy; he seems to like the name." Damon said, stroking the BafomDad's fur.  
  
"It's good that you had someone to keep you company." Sirus paused for a moment, setting down the folder, "Someone you can count on."  
  
Damon was beginning to become bewildered about Sirus' strange behavior. "Sirus, is something the matter?"  
  
Sirus shook his head, "Damon, I want to ask you something...something very important."  
  
Damon looked into Sirus' eyes, noting the seriousness in his voice, "What is it?"  
  
"You've been alone for so very long, you've been hurt so much," Sirus shook his head, "No, let me start over...Damon, you love me don't you?"  
  
Damon shook his head furiously, "Of course I do Sirus..." Damon hugged Sirus and muttered in his ear, "I love you Wolf..."  
  
Sirus started to tear, when Damon let go he opened the folder, reveling a small stack of papers. "Damon...you deserve a family..." Damon bent over and looked at the papers, and gasped, completely awestruck. Tears began to form in Damon's eyes too. Sirus continued, "Damon, all you need to do is sign here and here," he pointed to two different papers.  
  
Damon choked on his tears, "You...you...want to be my dad?" He couldn't believe it. He hadn't taken his eyes off the papers Sirus had revealed, as if they would disappear. They were adoption papers, saying Sirus would be Damon's rightful father. His greatest fantasy was coming true; all his secret whisperings to Wolf as a child were becoming reality. Wolf, who had played Damon's surrogate father all the hybrid's young life, was actually going to be his real father. Even though he was now Sirus, it was still the same; to Damon it was still Wolf O'Donnell staring him in the face.  
  
Sirus bent down and hugged Damon, "I know I don't deserve a son as beautiful and sweet as you are...but will you at least consider letting me become your father?"  
  
Damon gripped Wolf tightly, "I would never accept anyone else..."  
  
Sirus slipped a pen into Damon's hand and released him, "There, sign it, and we'll finally be a real family. Obsidian as well, since legally he's my brother, we'll be one family."  
  
Damon quickly signed what he needed to, and fell back into Sirus' embrace, "Daddy..." he softly whispered.  
  
"My son..." he replied, kissing Damon on the head.  
  
The BafomDad tugged on Damon's sleeve, and Damon giggled, pulling it into their embrace. "My family..." he whispered happily.

Fox woke up with a loud yawn; he looked over at his clock. It was still fairly early; it was only 8:36 in the morning. He stretched his arms and looked over at Krystal, who was lying next to him asleep. He stretched his arms and crawled carefully out of bed. When he was out he stretched out his body fully. He looked down at himself and immediately blushed, he was completely nude. He quickly found some boxers; amidst the pile of clothes that had been haphazardly strewn about the room in the mate's frenzy. In fact it was two weeks worth of clothes left unkempt, shed and thrown away in the heat of passion. Fox smiled, remembering the weeks before, the peaceful weeks he'd finally gotten to spend with his wife after the rest of the month had gone so rotten. With the frenzy after their battle with Leon, Fox and the team had been flooded with paperwork or interviews and appearances that left the team tired, especially Fox. It gave him hardly any time to be alone with his wife. They would normally spend a few minutes talking before going to bed, leaving Fox feeling needful. He wanted time to spend with his wife, to show her he cared.  
  
Finally their work came to a minimum, and Fox was ready for a nice night with his wife. To spend time with her, like he had when they were on their honeymoon before this whole incident occurred. They spent an entire weeks together having fun, just the two of them. They went to a movie, ate lunch at Fox's favorite restaurant, and even spent some time at an amusement park. Both Fox and Krystal seemed to notice all the families about, gazing and chatting about all the small children they saw, running about and having fun.  
  
Each night they came home, and immediately fled to their room to avoid any distractions. Fox felt a month's worth of built up tension released in each of those intimate nights.  
  
Fox smiled as he thought about it, blushing again as he realized the effects it was having on his body. He quickly adjusted himself, avoiding an embarrassing tent in his underwear. He heard another yawn, and saw Krystal rouse from her slumber. He smiled, "Good morning my love."  
  
Krystal smiled sweetly, "Good morning to you, my sweet Foxy." She got up out of bed and slipped a nightgown over her head. "I'll be right back..." she said, winking coyly. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room.  
  
Fox watched as the door closed, and patiently waited for his wife. He sat down on the edge of their king-sized bed. Suddenly there was a yelp that came from the bathroom, he immediately bolted over. He said excitedly, "Krys...is something wrong?" Krystal didn't reply, but the door opened. He looked in and saw Krystal, her hands hidden behind her back.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," she looked down at Fox's legs, "Mr. Lucky." She finished with a wink.  
  
Fox looked down, realizing the boxers he was wearing were his favorite boxers; the white pair with pink hearts. The pair he had worn the first day he had free, just to feel secure that luck would continue to flow his way. "What are you talking about Krystal?"  
  
Krystal pulled out a little rod from behind her back. She handed to Fox and smiled. Fox looked down at it, one side had a little circle in it, and the inside of the circle was a blue cross. Fox's eyes widened, realizing what he was holding, "You mean..."  
  
Krystal nodded, "Yes Fox...I'm pregnant."

**Authors' Notes: Strings 2 is temporarily removed for editing and plot revision. Stay tuned for updates. They are coming . . . **


	26. Genesis

**Mission 27 – Genesis**

****

_(Authors' notes: After a heated discussion, the authors of StarFox: Stings I and II have decided to merge the two stories into one continuous story. Any materials concerning Strings 2 would also receive a brand new plot, so stay tuned for more updates.)_

"Fox, slow down or you are going to kill someone!" Peppy sat leaning against a corridor in the Great Fox, watching the vulpine disappear around the corner, towards the hanger. Apparently Fox had knocked the old hare off his feet. Peppy was shaking his fist. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Sorry! I'll tell you when I get back!" Fox shouted back as he darted towards the hanger. He was exited, anxious, and very hasty. The vulpine punched in the password into his bracelet as he came close to his Arwing, and hopped into the ship's cockpit in one fluid movement. Within another ten seconds, he was off.  
  
"Fox, according to the Cornerian air-traffic laws, your aircraft's speed limit exceed the legal speed limit by a hundred and twenty miles per hour." ROB's warned through the speaker of the cockpit, "I highly advise you to slow down."  
  
"Shut up ROB, not now." Fox pulled the accelerator, and his ship entered the sonic boom. With his superb controlling skills, he drove the Arwing near the city skyline, dodging and twisting around sky scrapers. "I am in a hurry."  
  
"You will approach your destination in three . . . two . . . one." ROB's calculations were confused by Fox's irregular speed, "You just missed it."  
  
"ROB, next time start counting down when I am about fifteen seconds away." Fox complained, and did a spectacular summersault. The Arwing streaked along the sky, and landed on a vacant helipad atop of a building.  
  
"Sorry, but I am not programmed to. . ." The robot's voice was muted as Fox closed the cockpit screen, running towards the nearest elevator. He pressed the button, and waited for the lift to arrive. His heart was pounding in excitement, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Finally a beep rang, and the vulpine dived into the elevator. Scanning the brief description on each floor, the quickly pressed the square button with the number "5" engraved on it. The doors closed, and the lift descended.  
  
Fox burst out the metallic box, pushing people aside rudely. A man cursed at him, and the vulpine only apologized briefly and ran off in the opposite direction. Finally he came to a corridor with glass windows on both sides. He took a look through one of the windows, and saw rows of adorable infants lying in their little cribs. Fox smiled through his teeth, finally stumbling upon what he was looking for. The exhausted vulpine pressed his face against the window, staring at a pair of new born kits. The two babies had the most recognizable fur color. One of them was fiery orange, just like Fox's own fur. When gazed upon at the right angle, the little kit's fur had a peculiar golden tint. The baby was sleeping quietly, its little paw griping the edge of the small blanket covering it. Next to the orange one was an active kit, sucking its thumb and kicking its blanket off with its little legs. This one had Krystal's unmistakable blue-colored fur and a strip of silver on its head, just like Fox's white strip. Like its twin, this kit had a silver tint to its soft fur when gazed upon at the correct angle. Its little green eyes were wide open, staring at Fox. They were Fox McCloud's son and daughter, Cory and Clare McCloud.  
  
Fox looked at his children, admiring their beauty, wondering which one was Cory and which one was Clare. Soon enough, a pair of feline nurses came to cart the twins off to see their mother. Fox rubbed his hands nervously as he followed the two nurses into another wing of the hospital. One of the nurses turned around and smiled at the young leader of the famous StarFox team.  
  
"Mr. McCloud, right?" She asked, "Congratulations."  
  
"Err . . . Thanks." Fox replied, "How is my wife doing?"  
  
"Oh, she is doing fine." The nurse replied, pushing the little baby further down the corridor to catch up with the other cart. "Follow me, Sir."  
  
"C-Could you slow down a little ma'am?" Fox asked. He was a little worried about his child as the nurse sped up to draw alongside with the other. Of course, the nurse only giggled at his request. Fox realized that he shouldn't interfere with the nurses' work, "Sorry . . . I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"It's okay." The nurse smiled, and opened a door on her left. They carted the babies into the room, and waited for Fox to enter before closing the door. Krystal lay on the bed, grinning weakly at Fox.  
  
"Oh, look at my beautiful babies!" The vixen's voice was quite hoarse from screaming during labor, but all her pain was forgotten at the sight of her children. The nurses gently lifted the two kits off their carts and handed them to Krystal, while Fox watched. They nodded at the couple, and exited the door. One of them turned around to remind Fox that there was a sink in the room, and wash his hands before handling the kits. Fox thanked them both, and closed the door after them. He immediately rushed to the sink and vigorously washed his hands.  
  
"So how did you get here, honey?" Krystal asked, giggling at the sight of Fox washing his hands so thoroughly. Picked up the two kits, each in one arm, and held them closer to her.  
  
"I flew on my Arwing." Fox replied as he wiped his hands on a towel. He sat down next to Krystal, admiring the babies. They were both sleeping, the blue one sucking its thumb. "So mind telling me which one is which?"  
  
"The blue one is Cory, the orange one is Clare." She replied, smiling at her husband, who still looked quite nervous. "Go on and touch them, they don't bite."  
  
"Okay. . ." Fox reached for orange kit, which happened to be closer to him, and gently stroke the fur on its head. The small fox's fur felt finer then silk in his palm. Fox smiled, and moved to pick the baby up, "May I?"  
  
"Of course, you are her father, Fox." Krystal picked up the baby Clare and handed her to her father, "Say hi to Daddy, Clare."  
  
Fox chuckled, and picked up the orange kit. At the exact moment Krystal's hand left the baby girl, an ear piercing wail admitted from her. Fox's eyes widened in surprise, and looked helplessly at his wife, holding the baby under its arms. The little kit began to cry harder and harder, kicking and flailing her little arms around.  
  
"Fox, you have to hug her, like this." Krystal demonstrated with the blue-furred boy, holding him gently in her lap. She patted the baby's back softly, and let the small kit rest in her arms, "See?"  
  
"Err . . . okay." Fox awkwardly arranged the wailing baby into the correct hold, and she slowly calmed down. Within a minute, the girl was sleeping once again. Fox rolled his eyes and sighed, "I never thought about being a father this early . . . I'm only twenty eight."  
  
"Well, get ready to dedicate the next twenty years of your life to your children." Krystal joked, "You have a long way to go."  
Fox sighed, looking at the baby girl in his arms. A smile appeared on his face, "Well, I am off to a good start . . . right?"  
  
Krystal chuckled, patting little Cory on the back, "So how does it feel to be a father?"  
  
"It feels strange." Fox replied, looking at his own daughter, sleeping sweetly in his arms. "It's like . . . so foreign and exotic, almost unbelievable."  
  
"Oh come on honey." Krystal giggled, "When the sperm hits the egg, a baby pops out nine months later. I am sure you learnt that in school."  
  
"Yes, but they don't teach you what it feels like to hold your baby for the first time." Fox said in a slightly serious tone, "I don't know how to explain it. It's just weird. I-I mean I like it and everything . . . but it's still weird."  
  
"You just need some time to settle down Fox." Krystal smiled, "Forget about Leon and everything. I am sure you will be a great father."  
  
A flashback suddenly took over Fox's thoughts. They were knocking at Bill Grey's door. They opened the door . . . It was freezing cold. Then they saw the dead children, with their throats ripped open, their blood clotting on the carpet, smeared on the wall. Then there was Bill and his wife, and the evil message. MY REVENGE HAS JUST BEGUN.  
  
"Fox?" a voice spoke. It was Krystal's voice, "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's Leon . . . Bill's house . . . his kids, his wife, all dead." Fox said, gritting his teeth. The images seemed to be carved into his mind, so deeply that he could never forget them, no matter how hard he tried. Fox held his daughter closer to his chest, "What if he comes to us next?"  
  
"Fox, don't worry about Leon. We lived fine for a year now." Krystal said, reaching weakly to stroke Fox's forehead. She could see Fox in distress, and she knew the reason. She too could see the images in her head. They never left. "Fox, come on, you are supposed to be happy."  
  
"Right . . . be happy." Fox smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
"So, can you get me out of the hospital?" Krystal asked with a grin, "I really don't like this bed. It doesn't smell like you."  
  
"Alright, I'll fly you home right after we do the papers." Fox gently placed the slumbering little kit next to Krystal. He kissed his wife and children, and walked out the door. 


	27. Growth

**Mission 28 - Growth**

Fox stared into the stars through the indestructible cockpit windshield of the Great Fox as the colossal ship drudged through its course. It had been five years since their encounter with Leon. Much had changed, yet for the most part, StarFox was still the same. Time had corroded the fear that once dwelt within the Lylatians, planted so deeply by the ruthless lizard's malice. People of the Lylat System simply returned to their everyday lives, doing whatever they were supposed to do. Their job was not to worry about Leon and other psychopaths. That was Admiral Pepper's job. That was Star Fox's job. That was, ultimately, Fox's job.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" a small orange kit nudged her father cutely on the side, holding a storybook in one hand. "Mom is reading Cory his stories, but I don't like his stories. They are boring."

"Boring?" Fox asked with a gentle grin as he picked up the little girl and placed her on his lap. The girl had all of his features, with a head of pretty yellow braids. Her radiant emerald eyes were rimmed with a soft indigo, her soft fur shone with a soft golden tint under the faint light within the cockpit. Fox could almost imagine how pretty his daughter would be in a decade or so. "Why don't you ask ROB? He knows every story in the whole wide world."

"He sounds funny." Clare said bluntly as she handed Fox her storybook. It was a simple story concerning a young bunny called Marvin in search of friends. She had no idea why she liked the story so much, even after she had completely memorized every world within that small book. The kit snuggled between her father and one of the cushions of the massive chair, and laid her head on Fox's chest.

"Clare, this is like the thirtieth time I've told you this story. Why don't you find another story book?" Fox said as he flipped through the first few pages, paying little attention to the illustrations and words. He too had almost completely memorized the story. The same went with Cory, Clare's twin brother and his favorite story. In fact, the only stories that his children liked were those that involved friendship. He knew why. Everyone on the ship knew why.

"No! I want to hear about Marvin!" Clare protested, in the verge of tears.

"Princess, let's be reasonable." Fox said gently, "How about if I tell you a sequel of this story?"

"What's a sequel?" Clare asked in a somewhat anxious tone. She liked it when her father called her princess, like the princess in the storybooks.

"It's the story of the things that happen after this book." Fox explained with a smile, "Like, what happened after Marvin and Gary became friends?"

"Oh . . ." Clare's eyes widened as an idea surfaced in her mind, "I know Daddy! Why don't I tell you the sequel of Marvin's story?"

"Sure, let's hear it." Fox smiled as his eyes wandered back to the windshield.

"Well, after Marvin and Gary became friends, they went on a hike in the woods, where they found the magic flying castle and the Princess." Clare tried to mimic the way Fox spoke when he told stories as best as she could. "The Princess was sad because she didn't have friends, and she couldn't come down from her castle because it was flying."

"And then?" Fox asked with a smile. That smile was a mask which hid his remorse, his anguish.

"Well, the Princess told Marvin and Gary that she can't play with them, but she still wants to be friends with Marvin and Gary." Clare continued, "And then, Marvin put on his thinking cap, and thought of an idea. . ."

"Cool." Fox said, wondering what she was about to say.

"And then . . . and then . . ." Clare was having trouble with her story, and there was no way out. How could Marvin possibly be friends with a princess who lives in the sky? "I don't know Daddy."

"Well, does the Princess have a flying pet?" Fox asked with a smile.

"No." Clare answered, "Pet's can't fly."

"Oh dear, maybe the Princess's Daddy can help?" Fox suggested.

"Daddy, you are not supposed to be in my story!" Clare playfully hit Fox on his shoulder with her tiny palm.

"Ouch." Fox pretended to be hurt. In fact, he was.

"Sorry Daddy." Clare stood up on Fox's legs and kissed him on the cheek. Kisses were the panacea for all problems. "I love you."

"It's okay, don't do it again. It's not nice to hit someone." Fox explained. He almost instantly realized how ironic that statement was, especially when it came out of his mouth. He had been hurting people all his life.

"Tomorrow I will finish my story." Clare let out a little yawn. "I am sleepy."

"Alright Princess, let's get you to bed." Fox let out a soft grunt as he stood up from the pilot seat with his daughter in his arms. The kit threw her arms around her father and laid her head innocently on Fox's shoulder as they walked through the metallic corridors of the Great Fox. They entered a small room with two child-sized beds, illuminated softy by a pink magic crystal plant of the Dinosaur Planet. In one of the beds lay a little blue-furred boy, sleeping soundly. He was Cory, Clare's twin brother. Besides the silver strip of hair on his crown, he looked exactly like Krystal.

"Good night Daddy." Clare piped softly as she crawled under the clean white sheets of her bed. "I love you."

"Good night Clare. I love you too." Fox bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, and fixed the quit that covered her. With that, he turned and left the room. A few minutes later, he was in his own bed, next to Krystal.

"Honey, we need to talk." Surprisingly, Krystal was first to speak.

"Yeah, we do." Fox answered, "You go first."

"We can't fly around in space like this. The kids are too young." The vixen spoke, "They deserve to have friends and go to school like normal kids."

"And I am sure you know exactly why I am doing this." Fox said prior to a heavy sigh. "I can't risk losing them to Leon."

"I know, but can't we find some kind of protection for them?" Krystal asked, "If we ask Admiral Pepper, I am sure he'll give us a few body guards."

"You don't know Leon well enough to make that statement." Fox replied, "We are talking about a psychopathic genius who kills his own friends for pleasure here. Nowhere is safer than the Great Fox in the entire Lylat System and you know that. In fact, Sirus and Damon are putting themselves in danger right now by living on Corneria."

"Fox, you are just paranoid." Krystal said, "I know the Great Fox is safe, but it's not a good place for the kids to grow up, and you know that. If Admiral Pepper could arrange some kind of protection for them, why don't we do it?"

"Do you remember what happened to Bill?" Fox questioned, now slightly annoyed, "Do you want that to happen to us?"

Krystal fell silent. She saw it coming, but she had to try. "Fox, I see your reason in this, but we can't . . ."

"Yes we can, and we will!" Fox spoke fiercely. "I am not risking the lives of my entire team and family just because of a few good childhood memories for my kids! I never had good childhood memories, and neither have you. And guess what? We are living fine!"

"Fox, this is not living fine!" Krystal shouted back in equal ferocity. She was not going to back down. Things were not working out, and the new must come for the old to go. "What kind of family floats around in space like us? The Great Fox is a battleship Fox, not a home where people live in!"

"My father and mother lived here fine, so don't give me that." Fox was ready to explode. Why can't Krystal just understand his reasons?

"They lived here fine until they had you!" Krystal rebutted, "Then your whole family moved to Corneria!"

"Then my mother got killed, and then my father, is that the kind of family you want?" Fox questioned, "I've had enough of this Krystal. We are NOT moving to Corneria!"

With that, Fox turned off all the lights and climbed into his bed. The chamber was dark and silent. Except for one thing . . . Krystal was sobbing softly. Fox suddenly regretted for shouting at her. He wanted to comfort her, but he also wanted to make his point clear.

"Aw come on Krys . . . don't cry." Fox reached over to his wife. To his surprise, she merely turned away from him. "Krystal . . ." Fox muttered helplessly, "Come on, I am sorry."

"No you are not sorry . . ." Krystal said quietly in between her sobs, "You don't even care how the kids feel. You don't care about how I feel either. All you care about is yourself."

"Krys, how is trying to protect my family not caring about them?" Fox asked.

"It's just a selfish excuse to say you are trying to protect while in reality you are trying to hoard." With that, the couple fell silent, each deep within their own thoughts.

* * *

Damon walked alongside his uncle in the gentle suburbs of Corneria city. The sun was setting, the sky illuminated with a sea of burning oranges and reds. The both wore general black suits with a white shirt and blue tie. They walked up the driveway into a quaint two storied house. Obsidian pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Damon flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, and then watched his uncle perform the same maneuver right next to him. 

"Let's hurry and take a shower before Sirus gets home." Obsidian said.

Damon nodded; they went down the hall together. Obsidian turned into his quarters, where there was a private bathroom. The house was simple, big, yet not uncommonly large. It composed of three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one guest room, two living rooms, a simple basement, a kitchen, a dining room and a large garage. An elegant cast-iron fence and a wall of hedges outlined its bounds. Hidden behind from the pedestrian's eyes was a swimming pool, three quarters of the size of a standard pool. The grass, flowers and shrubs were neatly kept.

The pleasant aroma of sweet soap greeted Damon as he entered one of the unoccupied bathrooms. He hung his suit jacket, along with his blue tie on a triplet of hooks behind the bathroom door. He walked over and began to fill the giant spa tub that filled their main bathroom. Making sure to lock both doors, one that led to his room, and the other that came from Sirus'. Slowly he began unbuttoning his shirt, while his feet maneuvered to slide his shoes off. He slowly unbuckled his pants next, blushing as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Now wearing nothing but his undergarments he took a moment to observe his physique. He had grown from the scrawny hybrid Star Fox once knew; since they'd left five years ago he'd grown quite a bit. He was now twenty-one and his body had changed quite a bit. He traced his chest through the tank undershirt he was wearing, exploring the well toned chest and tight stomach he was now graced with. His arms were fairly well built as well. His legs were no longer the bony twigs he used to have; now they sported finely accentuated muscles. He had grown several inches, and now was as tall as his father. Other than that he still looked the same, he was unmistakably Damon.

As he slipped off his shirt he thought about where his wonderful endowments had come from. He had his uncle and Doctor Zenotabi to thank. Together they had developed a type of steroid, based partially of Obsidian's own DNA and another part from Damon himself. It acted like the pubescent stage Damon never received because of his mutation. Without his testicles he never received the extra testosterone to help him grow into full manhood. But thanks to Zenotabi's secret project, as well as training he received over that time from Obsidian, he became well toned and matured. Another bonus was that through therapy he no longer had to worry about seizures.

His socks were pulled off hastily, which left one article of clothing left, his briefs. He blushed harder as he slowly slid them down his thighs. This was something he had never gotten over, he hated undressing, even alone in the safety of his own home. For one thing, Damon still thought he had a freakish and unappealing body, even if he was slightly toned that didn't make up for the features he'd been given. Next he had a fear of undressing; mostly because of the ridicule he'd received for his body most of his life. Lastly was his worst embarrassment, the reason he had never grown in the first place, the fact that he was a eunuch. That alone had been the worst subject of ridicule from his peers at the military academy. Damon looked at himself then in the mirror, hands and tail between his legs, his knees turned in, all to hide himself. As if he feared the mirror would also come to life and start to laugh at him. Even with all his accumulated strength he was still very insecure about himself.

Damon tried to push the horrid thoughts of his past from his head, climbing into the warm waters of the bath. He stopped the water and then immersed himself, sinking all the way down until the tip of his muzzle was barely poking out of the water so he could breathe out his nose. He relaxed, and his grieves and horrors were quickly dissolved within the tingling warmth of the water. He rubbed his hands up his short fur, simply enjoying the pleasurable tickling sensation it produced. Then he sat up out of the water, picking up one of the shampoos on the shelf by the tub. He picked out a sweet smelling one and began to lather his fur. Then again sliding into the water, fully immersing himself and rubbing his body, ridding himself of both the soaps and the filth he had accumulated during the day.

When he came again out of the water he heard a faint knocking on the door. He smiled to himself, "Daddy?"

"Hey Damon, how was your day?" Sirus asked through the door.

Damon pulled himself out of the tub, "Okay, I'll tell you more about it after I dry off." He walked over to a cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a large fluffy towel and promptly began drying out his fur. Then he wrapped the towel around himself and exited the bathroom. "Dad!" he said, seeing his father waiting for him outside the door. He walked over and gave the lupine a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you too. I feel like we hardly get to spend time together anymore." Sirus said.

"Yeah," Damon giggled, "Would you like to go out to a movie or something tonight?"

"No, let's just spend a quiet evening at home. We can watch a movie at home if you'd like."

Damon nodded, and then he went into his room to get dressed. He quickly pulled on some underwear and a pair of sweats, leaving his chest bare. He walked out and went into his father's room, watching him change out of his military uniform and into a similar ensemble as Damon himself.

"So dad, how were lessons today?" he said as Sirus hung up his flight jacket.

"Oh you know, some of these military punks just won't listen to us experienced old war pilots." He said with a smirk. He currently worked as a flight instructor at the Cornerian military base. Close enough to where General Pepper could contact him easily, but safe from the action for the time being.

"Oh come on dad, you're not old, I mean, you're still in your prime." Damon said.

Sirus nodded, "I suppose you're right." He chuckled, "So, how was work for you?"

Damon sighed, "It was okay, somewhat boring..." He worked as Obsidian's junior partner in the Cornerian Intelligence Agency, taking Jade's place as his partner. "Not much happened, Uncle Rocky and I spent most of the day sparing and working in the weight rooms."

"Well, at least you were productive with your time." Sirus said, "What should we watch tonight?"

Obsidian walked in at that time, casually wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I hear they're doing a special documentary on Star Wolf. I hear that Wolf O'Donnell was some character." He said with a wink.

"Oh be quiet you." Sirus said, knowing that Obsidian was poking at his secret identity. In actuality Sirus was Wolf O'Donnell, but it was a well guarded secret. Not even Fox McCloud knew, although he knew they needed to tell him sooner or later.

"Oh come on Dad, let's just go pick something." Damon said, pulling his father's hand.

They all gathered in the living room in front of the large panel screen. Damon walked over to the video selection taking one of the discs he put it in. It was one of his favorite action films. Buddy came hopping around the corner, leaping into Damon's arms and snuggling in with the rest of the family. Damon sat down by Sirus and rested his head in his lap, his feet rested in his uncle's lap. It was their usual and favorite position when poised in front of the television as a family.

Wolf looked down and smirked, "Aren't you getting a little old to snuggle up to your father and uncle like this?"

"Nope," Damon said contently, 'I'll never be sick of this position, no matter how old I am. It's just what I'm used to, and it just makes me feel safe and close to you."

Wolf chuckled and scratched his surrogate son's head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would," Obsidian said sarcastically, "Next time Sirus gets your stinky feet and you can snuggle in my lap."

"Hey, they aren't that bad." Damon said mock-sticking his tongue out.

"Alright, alright, let's quiet down and watch the movie." Sirus chuckled.

* * *

"So Damon, how do you enjoy your new life?" a snide voice in a dark room asked itself. "Do you like your place in Star Fox?" Leon sat in a darkened little room. Alone he sat on a bed, a small screen flashing in front of his face. The screen played a video of Damon's day. Leon cackled maniacally, thinking about the torturous things he could do. He had hid underground for five years, waiting and preparing to strike against Star Fox. He had yet to taste the sweet revenge for his shameful defeat atop of Krazoa Palace. He began to speak to himself again, "My my, little specimen thirteen has grown up hasn't he?" The video was not complete, and most of the footages came from Damon's work schedule. Much of the hybrid's private life was still unknown. But with his mind bent on revenge, such unknown details were merely insignificant inconveniences. He let his mind lose, and it raced through scores of murderous and ingenious thoughts, until it was suddenly interrupted.

"Master..." a childish voice in the shadows said. "Can I have some food?"

"Of course fourteen, why didn't you tell me you were hungry." Leon said in an almost fatherly tone.

The voice spoke in a cowardly tone, showing his fear for the genius, "I know you don't like to be bothered while you're working...I'm sorry, I just am really hungry..."

"Good boy," Leon smirked, "You're quite wise not to bother me, but it is no matter, go and eat something down in the kitchen. Pigma's still at work, so that swine shouldn't bother you."

"Thank you Master Leon..." Fourteen said. Leon could hear the body slink through the shadows of the room, and with a quick opening and shutting of the door he was gone.

Leon cackled again, "I have some surprises for you Star Fox...and especially for you...my little thirteen."


	28. Theory

**

* * *

Mission 29 - Theory**

Obsidian and Jade sat down in a quaint restaurant. Both casually placed their orders and began to idly chat.

"So Rocky..." Jade said coyly, "How's the hospital? Is dad working you too hard?"

Obsidian shrugged, "No, I'm just doing rounds, not much happening for me to worry about."

Jade grinned, "Good good, I wouldn't want my dear brother to be all tense."

Another shrug from the tall lupine, "How was your day at the agency."

Jades grin morphed into a smirk, "You know that criminal we've been after?" Obsidian raised an eyebrow. Jade cocked her hand into a gun shape, "Bang." She said casually, cocking the faux gun back and blew pretend smoke from her finger.

Obsidian merely rolled his eyes. "Simple minds simple pleasures..."

Jade frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The waiter dropped off their orders. Jade had pink salmon; Obsidian had a twelve ounce steak. The waiter left Jade and shot her brother an annoyed look.

"Oh simply that the only reason you do your job is for pleasure." Obsidian took in a mouthful of t-bone.

"Shouldn't one enjoy their job?" she asked dejectedly.

Obsidian laughed, "Jade, sometimes I think you'd knock off an old granny just for kicks."

Jade grinned coyly, "You're just jealous 'cause I'm so much better than you..."

Obsidian glared, picking up the challenge, "Oh really?"

"Yes, we both know dad made me better after all." Her taunting eyes burned into Obsidian's eyes.

The black lupine snarled, "Perhaps we'd like to see who's better?" the plate under the steak cracked from the force Obsidian applied to his knife.

Jade grinned and flicked her tail against her brother's thigh; "Sure," she knew exactly how to get under his skin, "You should be about as fun as any old granny."

Suddenly a foreign voce entered the scene, "Uncle Rocky?"

Obsidian was no longer with his sister; he looked across the table at his nephew. No longer at Obsidian's and his sister's favorite restaurant, but their drab office at the agency.

Damon asked again, "Uncle Obsidian?"

Obsidian stared at the concerned look on his nephew's face, "What's up?"

Damon pointed a pencil at him, "That's what I want to ask you." Damon waved his arms dramatically in the air, "You're off in La-La Land."

Obsidian let out a sorrowful sigh, "I'm sorry..."

Damon got up and walked to the other side of the table, laying his hand on his uncle's firm shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Obsidian stared at his nephew, and then the vision of the restaurant came back again. He saw Jade's smiling face, heard her playful voice. He couldn't stand it anymore, tears began to form in his eyes, but he tried his best to hold them back. Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes he howled through his teeth. Damon closed and locked the door; soundproofing their room, then he closed the blinds in the window and shut off the lights. The room was only illuminated by the screens of their computer monitors. Damon hugged his uncle, nuzzling into his neck.

"Jade..." Obsidian gasped out. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold onto the memory, as if he'd forget her face any second.

Damon whimpered in pity for his uncle, the hybrid himself knew what it was like to lose a loved one. Even more so to lose on of the few loved ones you really had. Damon thought back to the execution of Wolf. He felt destroyed that day, like he was alone in the world. It must have been the same for Obsidian when he woke in the hospital and heard Jade died. Damon remembered cradling him in the hallway, and then in his room, for hours.

"At least you still have me." Damon whispered quietly, "I'll never leave you."

Obsidian continued to hold back his tears, but he clenched onto Damon. "Damon..." he sobbed sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you." Damon kissed his uncle on the cheek.

The office phone rang; Damon scowled at it, such an interruption made him angry. After a few rings it stopped, then started over again. Damon angrily ripped the phone out of the wall. He walked back to Obsidian, before Damon could embrace the emotional wolf again his cell phone rang. He picked it up and turned it off, he didn't care who it was, and right now his uncle needed him. A few more moments of quiet passed, and then Obsidian's phone rang. Damon looked sadly at his uncle, but the wolf quickly regained his composure and answered it.

"Hello?" the wolf asked without a hint of emotion. Then he sighed, and showed signs of breakdown again, he smiled weakly, "Hello Father."

Damon looked down, he hadn't even checked to see who it was. Obsidian patted his shoulder, letting him know it was alright. Their conversation ended quickly, and Doctor Zenotabi obviously never asked what the matter was because Damon caught no signals from his uncle denoting such an event. Damon looked at Obsidian, "What did he want?"

"We're going to the labs; Dad says we can talk there." Obsidian said solemnly.

* * *

Damon followed his uncle out of the elevator into the lobby. He looked around nervously, but Obsidian didn't seem to notice. Damon locked eyes with someone, he gulped loudly. Damon called to his uncle, "Can you go ahead without me, there's something I need to do. I'll walk home..." Before Obsidian had time to respond Damon had disappeared. The tall black lupine shrugged and walked outside.

Damon walked over to a tall tiger, perhaps a hair shorter than Obsidian. His muscle almost threatened to tear the suave business suit he wore. His tie matched his fur pattern, orange with black stripes. The man flashed his sharp teeth as he leaned close to Damon, "We weren't trying to sneak out were we?"

"No..." Damon said, trying not to shake from intimidation, "Obsidian got an important call and I was going with him."

"Don't give me that, you've been sloppy with MY paperwork," The tiger growled in a soft whisper, "Keep it up and I'll blow your secret."

Damon looked down at his feet; he felt as if he were that small scrawny pup in military school, "I'm sorry Chad."

Chad put his arm around Damon, "Don't worry; I left you plenty to do today."

Damon looked back towards the door, wishing there was some way to get away. He let out a soft whine.

"Tell your uncle about this and I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Not to mention letting everyone know what a pussy you are." Chad kneed Damon in the crotch while no one was looking, causing Damon to buck from surprise rather than the natural male reaction.

Damon sulked into the office, hoping he could simply go home soon. He hated this, ever since Chad found out his secret he'd threatened to blow it to the entire office if Damon didn't do what he asked. Damon had heard enough people making fun of him; he just wanted to be left alone. He picked up the stack of papers and began to sift through them, filling out things as he went. He thought of home, and how much he wanted to be there. He wished he could do something, but he felt foolish asking his uncle, yet he knew he couldn't handle it on his own. So he continued to follow the tiger's whim until a better option presented itself.

* * *

Obsidian walked through the research facility which he was once so familiar with, until he moved to live with Sirus and Damon. He had to admit that he was increasingly distant from his true father, his creator, Dr. Zenotabi. It was of norm of a young man of his age to be independent. But then again, of norm would not apply to Obsidian. He was special.

The wolf knocked the indestructible alloy door of his father's top-secret laboratory. A few moments later, the immense slab of metal slid aside, and Obsidian strode inside, trying to act as casually as he could. He was guilty for drawing away from his father, but the rat doctor didn't seem to mind when he proposed his idea. After all, it was part of Admiral Pepper's plan as well.

"Father . . . I" He began, but the rat merely stood there and smiled at him, dressed in pure white laboratory clothing. He almost seemed divine, despite the clear signs of aging. For once in Obsidian's life, he realized that his father was getting old. "I am sorry for. . ."

The rodent simple chuckled, and shook his head lightly, "Always my little boy. Don't worry about apologizing. You are getting too old for that now. As long as you know what you should do and do them, I'll be happy. With that said, I have something to show you."

"Well, yes father." Obsidian approached the doctor in a cautious manner. With his anxiety settled, the wolf began to notice a project which his father was working on. Next to the rodent was a hovering laboratory bench, with many life-supporting machines attached to its side. A thin green sheet of fabric covered the entire bench, obscuring everything beneath. However, Obsidian could easily tell the body of a reptilian person lay beneath the sheets.

Zenotabi smiled, and drew back the top part of the thin fabric, revealing the upper body of the subject beneath. It was a body of a rather young and handsome reptilian male. However, Obsidian couldn't help but let out a gasp at what he saw. He had seen this man before. The lizard was one of the Cornerian pilots that died during the horrible assault committed by Leon five years ago, using the infamous cerebral impulse interceptors. "How . . .?"

"I've been engaging myself in a new research project." Zenotabi answered briefly as he fixed the thin blanket on top of the lizard's body. "He is basic bodily functions are normal. But his mind is empty."

"So he is brain dead?" Obsidian asked, touching the lizard's neck, feeling the blood pulsing through the reptile's veins. He still wondered how his father turned a dead body back to life, but he knew his questions would not remain unanswered.

"All his brain cells are alive and normal" Zenotabi replied, "So he isn't technically brain dead."

"So how did you do it?" Obsidian opened one of the reptile's closed eyelids and watched the pupil contract due to the sudden flood of light. "I mean, wasn't this guy dead five years ago?"

"Yes." Zenotabi answered, "This is basically a clone of that man we examined five years ago. Using some recent technology I managed to speed up his growth to match his condition five years ago, before his death."

"Well, I am sure there's more to that." Obsidian said in an almost disappointed tone. "Cloning and accelerated growth isn't that big of a breakthrough, is it?"

"No, but he is not technically a clone in a politically correct term. He is a "shell", a body without a mind." Zenotabi explained.

"Okay, a brain-dead clone." Obsidian translated with a grin.

"Well, not exactly." The rat continued, "I made some modifications to Leon's cerebral impulse interceptors and attached them to his brain at the fetal stage. All of his brain cells are normal and living, so he is not brain-dead. If I had to, I can tell this guy to walk and talk and do everything just like Leon did with his victims."

"I don't see how . . ." Obsidian began, but he didn't want to offend his father. All his father had done was creating a mindless, living shell that was under his total command. The only difference between his father and Leon was the fact that Leon captured his subjects against their will, while his father created his subject in his own will.

"Well, that's just the basic part of my project." Zenotabi said with a smile, "I could start making an army of mindless clones and take over the entire Lylat system if I want to. But of course, I am not going to do that."

Obsidian smiled. For an instant he thought his father had turned against Corneria, just like Andross. "So what are you going to do with him?"

"I am trying to revive his old mind, the mind that died five years ago." Zenotabi stated. "The brain cells in this "shell" are pretty much the same as the old one, and theoretically they function the same way. But of course, I don't think the mind is as simple as a bunch of brain cells interacting with each other."

"Strange, what are they then?" Obsidian asked, halfheartedly interested in his father's idea. "What is the mind?"

"Well, physically, the mind is a bunch of electrical impulses and interaction between the brain cells. But I think there is a more metaphysical part to that, and I have proof." Zenotabi said, "In some religions, they call it the soul, or the spirit."

"Getting religious now, are we?" Obsidian chucked at the absurdity of his father's theory.

"It's not funny Rocky." Zenotabi said in a stern tone, "Need I remind you of the Krazoa Spirits and Andross?"

Obsidian was stunned. It was true. Spirits existed. But what has it got to do with Andross?

"The Krazoa Spirits are creatures like us, except they are almost metaphysical. The only thing that is physical about them is that we can see them, and they are restrained by time. Otherwise, they can pass through solid matter, defying all other laws of physics." Zenotabi continued, "The reason I brought up Andross is because he was revived. He died, and then he lived again. I am certain that the six Krazoa Spirits did something to revive Andross' old mind when they were forced to channel their power through the crystal."

"So you think it is possible to revive the mind after its dead?" Obsidian asked, "How do you think the Krazoa did it?"

"Unfortunately, Andross also died shortly after he was revived, so finding out how the Krazoa will need further investigation." Zenotabi said with a faint smile, "If by the slightest chance that I discover the way to bring back minds of dead people . . ."

"You can bring back Jade." Obsidian said, completely enlightened. A moment ago he could barely comprehend the logic within his father's words. Now those words became the unveiling of the greatest discovery of the Lylat System. No, it was the greatest unveiling of the greatest discovery in the entire Universe.

"Wish me luck son." The rat patted the wolf on the shoulder, while eyeing the mindless body which lay before them. "I'll need it."


	29. Conquering the Impossible

**Mission 30 – Conquering the Impossible**

"Krys, I am really sorry about last night." Fox spoke wholeheartedly as he changed into his uniform. The lights of the room glowed in a soft blue, imitating the hues of a sunrise. It was a miscellaneous way for the crew to recognize Cornerian Time, as well as a much nicer replacement for the alarm clock. The orange vulpine only hoped that Krystal had forgotten about the conversation last night, but something had to be done. "I thought it over . . . And I admit that I am a bit paranoid about Leon and the whole protecting the kids deal."

"Well, I also admit that accusing you wasn't the best thing to say last night." Krystal replied, turning around to face her husband. Now that she thought about it, crying over a little argument seemed like a total waste of tears. Being the strong and dependant female that she was, she almost felt ashamed. "But don't you agree that something has to be done?"

"Yes . . . Um . . ." Fox wanted to tell her it was time to move to Corneria, but he also wanted to avoid admitting his wrongs. "Cory and Clare shouldn't live in the bubble like they are now."

"So we are moving to Corneria." Krystal stated with her icy blue eyes trained on Fox. There was no escape for him.

"Well . . . uh . . ." Fox felt himself fiddling with his collar for a prolonged period of time. Soon enough, he gave up and smiled, "Yeah, sure, let's move to Corneria."

"Oh Fox!" Krystal rushed over and hugged her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know sweetie, I love you too." Fox caressed his wife. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh Fox," she said dreamily, "We haven't been together for weeks."

Fox nodded and smiled. Krystal grabbed Fox's still undone tie and grinned devilishly at him. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Fox could hear her heavy breaths, matching his own husky breathing. She tore the jacket and dress shirt of his body, leaving him in a simple white tank shirt. She then stood up and stared expectantly at her lover. Fox reached over and pulled Krystal's silk night skirt over her head, leaving her in a revealing pair of undergarments.

Fox giggled, "Those remind me of the clothes you wore on dinosaur planet. I remember staring at you for the longest time when I first saw you trapped in that crystal."

"You little pervert," Krystal said as she shoved him onto the bed, "It sounds like you were a little naughty boy."

Fox nodded, "Very naughty..."

"I'm afraid I'll just have to punish the bad foxy." She smirked. She went down onto her knees and unbuckled his belt. Soon the pants were tugged down around his ankles, and pulled out from under his still exposed feet. He wore a pair of silky blue boxers with a map of Corneria's main constellations. She could see Fox shivering in anticipation. "My, someone's certainly gotten excited in a hurry."

Fox panted in excitement, his wife slowly stroked his body, rubbing his fur the wrong way and furthering his arousal. She slowly moved up his calves, and then his thighs. Inching closer and closer to the hot spot between his legs. Casually Krystal skipped over the large tent near Lupus the Hunter, a needful whine quivered out of Fox's throat.

"Someone's VERY excited," Krystal giggled out, "Have we really neglected each other that long."

Fox reached out towards Krystal, "No more teasing..."

Krystal caught his hand, "No, you've been a bad kit, and you're going to be punished." She sat up on the bed and laid Fox out over her knee. She grabbed his tail and held it high in the air. With the other hand she began playfully swatting his behind, not enough to cause her lover pain, but just enough to keep Fox tense.

A soft voice spoke out, "Mommy, what did Daddy do?

Krystal's hand stopped in midair. Both Fox and Krystal looked as a small blue-furred kit stood in the doorway. Fox had an appalled look on his face, Krystal blushed, but was hidden beneath her thick blue fur.

Cory asked again, "Did Daddy do something bad?" he was completely innocent, and looked with a subtle curiosity.

Fox muttered, "Yeah...I was a bad boy..."

"Go to the kitchen son, ROB will fix you something, we'll be out in a little while." Krystal watched her son walk out of the room.

Fox stared up at the ceiling, "ROB!"

"Yes Fox..." the monotone voice responded.

"When me and my wife are being intimate, DON'T LET MY CHILDREN JUST WALK RIGHT IN!" Fox was obviously blushing furiously. The only comfort he had was the Cory was innocent enough not to realize what they were doing.

ROB responded, "Understood sir."

Fox sat up and looked down at himself, "Maybe...we should...wait until this evening." He adjusted himself and began recollecting his clothes.

"I'm sorry honey...we'll have a romantic evening." Krystal said, trying to console him.

"I know, I'm not worried about that...but honey?" Fox began to ask.

Krystal nodded, "Yes dear?"

"The kids are going to stay in the bubble for a few more years about that stuff okay" Fox said, still quite embarrassed, but attempting to make a joke.

Krystal tossed a pillow at him, "Oh you!"

The couple giggled, falling back on the soft mattress behind them. Fox was quite happy that the problem was finally over, for the most part. Leon now remained as a small splinter at the back of his mind, a minor inconvenience if left unprovoked.

"And ROB, another thing," Fox called to the brightening ceiling.

"Yes Captain McCloud." The robot replied.

"Set the coordinates for Corneria City. We are heading there immediately." McCloud smiled at his wife, who pecked him on the cheek. "Arrange something with Admiral Pepper about using the docking bay at the military space-station."

"Affirmative, Captain." ROB replied. The colossal ship rumbled lightly as it maneuvered itself towards the beautiful, hospitable planet of Corneria. "Great Fox will arrive in Corneria City in three days, forty-two minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Negotiations with Admiral Pepper are scheduled in twenty minutes. How long would you like to stay in Corneria City, Captain McCloud?"

"I would like to stay there permanently until further notice, so do your best to persuade Admiral Pepper." Fox requested.

"So where are we going to live Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I have a little surprise for you." The orange vulpine smiled slyly, "You'll find out about it later."

"Is it an apartment or a house?" Krystal asked, slightly anxious.

"You will see, just wait." Fox patted his wife's hair in a childish manner. "Now let see how the kids are doing.

* * *

_The Krazoa Spirits – by Archimedes Zenotabi _

_It is clear that an extremely intelligent race had once inhabited the Dinosaur Planet long ago. They were the Krazoa, creatures with abilities to control dark matter, the factors which held this universe in balance. For some unknown reasons, this race vanished completely after several millenniums of supremacy, leaving behind mere relics of the old, and several inconspicuous, metaphysical spirits. These spirits are keys to unlock the unknown dimensions of the mind._

_The mind as the scientific field knows it is strictly physical. It is the movements of electrical currents within the cerebral cortex. Millions of brain cells act together by transferring information from one to another in an organized manner, giving the individual organism intelligence, and more importantly, personality. The mind of a sentient organism is also capable of recording events of the past as memories, and act upon similar events accordingly by using these memories as reference. However, the strictly physical mind in which all scientists believe in is merely the actions of a brain. Once the brain ceases to function, the mind also ceases to exist. Although there are some evidence that minds of deceased individuals continue after their death, often described as the term "ghosts" and "spirits", solid proof pertaining to this matter is never found – Until now._

_The six Krazoa Spirits which Captain Fox McCloud of the StarFox Team encountered on the Dinosaur Planet had showed enough evidence that the mind of the Krazoa race does not perish with the race itself, but continue to exist for a prolonged period of time, perhaps an eternity. These spirits are not restricted by the laws of science which govern this world. Their ability to pass through solid matter without decreasing in velocity, immeasurable age, and power to resurrect Andross from the dead clearly confirm their metaphysical or spiritual characteristics. Not only so, but they also show signs of intelligence and communication with other sentient life forms._

_If the minds (or spirits) of the Krazoa can remain in the physical world in a metaphysical manner, such that their memories and intelligence is retained, it is possible that all sentient life forms express the same trait. It is quite clear that the destruction of Andross during that Lylat Wars had obliterated the maniacal fiend's mind, but it is obvious that he was revived, along with his memories and personality, when the six Krazoa Sprits were forced to channel their power through a certain crystal. This event proves that the mind of a sentient life form cannot be vanquished by the mere destruction of the body. Likewise, it is not impossible for a mind of a deceased individual to return into the physical world, if specific requirements are met. _

_-Project Outline_

_Archimedes Zenotabi_

Dr. Archimedes Zenotabi arched his head back, stretching his spinal column, filling the room with audible cracking between the cartilage disks of his vertebrae. He checked the time on his wrist watch, and decided that it was for his best interest to finish his work in the morning. The scientist wrapped his stiffened fingers around a hot coffee mug, and smiled contently as the bitter fluid flowed into his mouth. Satisfied with finishing his brew, the rodent saved the text file into a separate disk and erased all traces of his work. It was far too dangerous to leave on the computer.

Ejecting the disk from the computer, Zenotabi casually slipped it into his breast pocket. As he walked away from his darkened desk and towards his bedroom, the scientist wondered how he could approach the project.

He lacked several things. First, he didn't have hard proof. There were only a few people who even knew the Krazoa Spirits actually existed, besides some of the high-ranked military officials. The only person in the entire Lylat System who had witnessed these creatures was Fox McCloud. Unfortunately, being a fighter that McCloud was, any information from the vulpine was unreliable.

Second of all, he lacked information. All that was left of the ancient Krazoa were a few decaying statues, temples, and a few scattered "shrines". The only one who had any reliable information was Admiral Pepper. However, Zenotabi wanted to keep this project a secret, not only to the general public, but the government as well. Asking Pepper would inevitably lead to inquiries from the meddling canine.

Last of all, he had never actually thought about the outcome of this project. What if he could actually bring people back from the dead? The consequences are too far to fathom. Whoever got hold of such information would revive anyone they wish, including themselves, from death. If this project was a success, death would cease to exist. Death, the most feared and important event in life, would disappear.

Everyone in the Lylat System would become immortal, and Zenotabi would be the one responsible for it. Everyone would keep living, while producing more offspring in the process, until they suffocate all the planets to certain doom.

Archimedes Zenotabi let out a small sigh as he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. Instead, he allowed his mind to retrieve Jade from his scrambled mind. Once he found her, he smiled and closed his eyes.


	30. Reunion

**Mission 31 - Reunion**

Sirus walked into the dining area of the home carrying a large casserole dish. Damon brought a small plate of bread, and Obsidian carried a plate of steamed corn. It was dinner time at the Ares household and they were all ready to eat. Damon blessed the food quickly; glad for their abundance and the fact they had each other. The three men began to serve themselves when the doorbell rang. Obsidian rose from the table to answer it. Damon stared from the table curiously, his ears perked at maximum height, when the voices spoke he jumped from the table.

Sirus rose from the table, "What is it Damon?" his jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door, The McCloud family, waiting expectantly on the doorstep. Damon was already hugging Fox, and Obsidian politely kissed Krystal's hand. Sirus stared in disbelief, his slack-jaw slowly formed into a smile as he moved to shake Fox's hand.

"Hey Sirus," Fox said cheerfully, "long time no see."

"Why didn't you call, we had no idea you were visiting the planet." Sirus pulled them in.

"Wow, who are these? Can I keep them?!" Damon said jokingly, guiding in the twins.

"You certainly may not!" Krystal said mock-angrily, her hands on her hips.

Damon smiled, "You two have grown."

Cory and stared at the strange hybrid confused, while Clare ran and hid behind her father's leg. Cory spoke, "You're weird looking."

Suddenly Damon became very self-conscious of his appearance. All the emotions about his appearance began to well up again. The children really didn't know who he or the rest of his family was. But the children's reactions reminded him he wasn't anything beautiful to look at. He lowered his head and backed away into the nook by the stairs. "Sorry..." Damon softly whimpered. He covered his face with his hands.

Krystal sternly stared at her son, "Apologize!"

"But he is Mom!" Cory refuted.

"He doesn't mean it Damon." Fox said.

"I know...I just haven't had anyone say that to me for a long time..." No matter how much Damon bettered himself, he still felt he had an ugly body. It was the subtle reminders that got to him though.

Sirus walked over and patted his son on the back, trying to calm him. The elder wolf turned to everyone else, "Care to join us for dinner, it's all ready, we can set a few more places at the table for you."

Fox smiled, "That would be wonderful."

Obsidian guided Fox and the others to the dining room while Sirus talked with Damon. "Are you going to be okay?" Sirus asked his son.

"I think so, I'm sorry, that just caught me by surprise. And for such a small observation it hit me really hard."

Sirus smiled, "It's okay, when your ready come sit down with us and eat." When Sirus entered the kitchen he saw Fox and his family were being served. "So what brings you to Corneria?"

Krystal smiled from ear to ear, Fox sighed in surrender, "We've decided we're going to live here."

"That's wonderful, have you arranged for living quarters yet, or are you simply using the Great Fox?" Obsidian asked.

Fox smiled, "We're staying in the home I lived in as a child. I never had the heart to sell it. So I just kept it as an asset if selling it ever became necessary. Now it seems we'll be putting it to use."

Krystal nodded, "We're going to start cleaning it out tomorrow, we'd like to move in and get out of that rusty tin can as soon as possible."

Fox frowned, "That's our mother ship you're talking about."

Clare gasped, "WOW!" She pointed to the wall.

Everyone looked, the children gasped while everyone smiled. Damon was crawling along the wall. He wasn't doing it for show, he merely felt like doing it. He blushed profusely, jumped to the floor, and covered his face again.

"He is weir..." Cory caught another glare from his mother, "I-I mean...wow!"

Sirus chuckled, "Well, where are you planning to stay tonight."

Clare spoke, "Mommy said we were gonna stay in a hotel!" She said excitedly.

Fox frowned, "Oh dear...as if we're not going to be wasting enough money." Krystal nudged him roughly.

"That's no good, why not spend the night here. We have plenty of room." Sirus said.

"No, we wouldn't want to intrude." Krystal said.

"Why not let the children decide." Obsidian suggested.

"Alright." Krystal and Fox said together. Fox continued, "Kids, would you like to stay here? Or would you want to spend the night at a hotel?"

Sirus smirked, "If you stay here, I'll give you brownie sundaes for dessert."

Cory and Clare said excitedly together, "WE WANNA STAY HERE!"

Everyone, including Damon, laughed out loud.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the little living room area the joined with the open kitchen and dining room. The Ares were in their normal position, Obsidian and Sirus propping Damon while he lay down in their laps. Fox and Krystal took the love seat, and the kids sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I suppose it's time for reintroductions." Fox said, "Who'll do the honors?"

"I will," Sirus said, "I'm Sirus Ares. I'm one of your father's teammates, so I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well."

Both the kits nodded.

"This is my brother Obsidian." Sirus continued.

"Obsi-Obsididi..." Clare tried.

Damon interrupted, "Just call him Rocky." The children giggled at that remark.

"This is my only son Damon." Sirus said, patting Damon's shoulder.

"But he doesn't look like you at all." Clare commented.

"Where's Damon's mommy?" Cory asked.

The room stood still for a moment. Damon shifted from the discomfort of the situation and then whined. Sirus spoke, "Kids, Damon doesn't have a mommy, and he looks very special. It's just like Cory with his blue fur; You are both very special, see?" The tenseness of the situation passed. Fox smiled and nodded, conveying his happiness at how well Sirus had handled the situation.

Cory and Clare both walked over to Krystal and hugged her legs upon hearing this. They couldn't quite comprehend not having her, and the simple thought of losing their beloved mother was too much. Cory stared at Sirus and Damon, "I'm sorry...Mister Damon I'm really sorry about what I said..."

Krystal kissed the heads of her children, "It's all right little ones, I'm not going anywhere."

Buddy bounded into the room, he hopped straight into Damon's arms. Damon chuckled, "Hey Buddy...thanks Cory, it's okay, don't worry about it.

"What's that?" Clare asked.

Cory responded, "I think that's called a Baformaid, I remember a picture ROB showed me."

"That's Bafomdad Cory, but you were close." Fox grinned with encouragement.

Damon let Buddy go so he could investigate the newcomers; the little rabbit-like creature hopped over and sniffed Cory's hand. Damon smiled, "You can hold him, just be careful."

Cory picked up the pudgy creature, it wriggled about in his arms and he dropped it again. Cory then bent down to pet him, "He's cute."

"Can I pet him?" Clare asked, eager to see the foreign animal.

"Just don't hurt him." Damon warned.

"Lemme see Buddy, Cory you've had your turn." Clare grabbed one of Buddy's ears.

"No, I'm still petting him." Cory said.

"It's okay, why don't you both pet him." Sirus suggested, noting the fight brewing.

"No, it's my turn!" Clare said, tugging Buddy's ear.

"I had him first!" Cory fought back, tugging Buddy's other ear.

Buddy squelched his ears his ears were tugged harder and harder by the twins. Finally he bit Cory's finger, causing him to let go. Tears filled the young kit's eyes, and he began to sob. Clare let go and rushed to her brother. He held his finger out and cried.

Krystal examined the bite, "It's okay honey, it's not bleeding, don't cry." She kissed his finger and the crying softened.

"Let that be a lesson to you two. Sharing is important, and it's not nice to mistreat animals." Fox chided. Buddy squirmed back into Damon's arms, huddling himself away from the twins. Damon kissed Buddy between the ears, trying to calm him.

"Perhaps it's time to lay the little ones to bed." Krystal said. "Come on, Obsidian said you can have his big bed."

Clare looked back, "Mister Damon, will you do that trick one more time, the one where you climb the walls."

Damon smiled; setting Buddy in Sirus' lap, he walked over to one of the adjacent walls and planted his hands firmly on it. Then he picked up his feet and pressed them against the semi-rough surface. Slowly he scaled the wall to the ceiling, crossing the ceiling, and then came down the other side. Clare and Cory clapped as they were led upstairs.

Fox smiled, "This is quite an impressive house."

Obsidian nodded, "It helps when you have some of the most influential people to help you out. Doctor Zenotabi actually paid for this." Obsidian thought to himself, this house actually was his father's; he just spent most of his time at the lab, so he decided to live there. After some renovation the Ares had moved in and called it home.

"Well, you're all very lucky." Fox replied.

Sirus smiled, "If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, you're all great friends." Fox looked up, wondering what was taking Krystal, "She must be reading them a bedtime story. I'll go and check it out. Have a nice evening everyone."

* * *

"Admiral, Dr. Zenotabi is requesting a holographic conversation with you." A metallic voice announced in the darkness, "I hope I am not disturbing your sleep sir."

"You are." Pepper grumbled as he crawled out of the bed. Age and time was catching up with his body. As his years approached the seventies, he could feel his old strength waning as every day passed. "But then again, I haven't talked to Archimedes in a while. I wonder what he is up to. Activate the holographic display."

A large globe of light appeared in a corner of the room, revealing all the furniture around it. On top of a neatly organized desk was a computer, with a holographic displayer attached next to the monitor. It had been a long time since the device was used. A few seconds later, the great orb of light turned into the three dimensional image of a middle aged rodent, Dr. Zenotabi. Every strand of fur Zenotabi's head was visible, thanks to technology.

"Greeting Admiral Pepper," Zenotabi said with a polite nod, "I need your assistance."

"Yeah, that's usually the case." Pepper said jokingly, "What do you need, Archimedes?"

Zenotabi chuckled, "Maps of the Dinosaur Planet, specifically the location of the Krazoa Shrines."

"Interesting. . ." Pepper said as he searched through his myriad files and folders for the old maps of the planet. Once found, the canine compressed the files and encrypted them with a simple password, before sending them off to Dr. Zenotabi. "The files are on their way."

"Thanks." Zenotabi said with a smile.

"Sounds like you are in a hurry, Archimedes." Pepper said with an ambiguous tone, "I suppose you are going to tell me the purpose of asking for these maps?"

"I want to do some research concerning the Krazoa Spirits." Zenotabi replied, his eyes not looking directly at Pepper's. Of course, that was a sign for Pepper to question the rodent further.

"Why the Krazoa spirits, after five long years?" Pepper inquired, "Given your personality, this sudden interest doesn't come out of nowhere. If you were interested in them, you would have called five years ago, when they were first discovered, not now."

"Since you can read minds, why don't you just guess what I am doing anyway?" Zenotabi said sarcastically, "I have a purpose in this, but I want to keep it a secret for now. Besides, this is going to a big surprise if everything works out."

"Alright, since you want to keep it secret, I'll leave you alone for now." The canine smile gently, "But make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, Archimedes. I have a feeling you'll come to me sooner or later."

"Hopefully I won't have to bother you again, Admiral." Zenotabi said with a small nod.

"I hope so too." Pepper said with a chuckle, "Next time you call, make sure you call in the afternoon, not mid night. It's an unspeakable crime to deprive an old man of his sleep."

"My next project would be inventing a sleeping accelerator." Zenotabi said with a smile, "Then we won't have to spend a third of our lives in bed anymore. That would make us so much more productive."

"No Archimedes." Pepper said with a darkened tone, "God made us the way he did for a reason. You've been fooling around with his plans too much."

"We will see about that." Zenotabi said with a smile, "Good night, Admiral."

"Good night, Dr. Zenotabi." Pepper said with feigned content. In reality he was worried about his ambitious friend. "Have a nice trip to Dinosaur Planet, and be safe."

"How did you know?" Zenotabi asked.

"It's just a random guess, Doctor." Pepper said before closing his connection. Deep inside, he had a feeling that Dr. Zenotabi's new project may lead to something . . . very great.


	31. Other Worldly Beings

**Mission 32 – Other Worldly Beings**

"What business do you have in my shrine?" An iridescent purple creature spoke. "The planet is no longer in peril."

"I am here to seek knowledge." A dark hooded figure spoke, his face concealed in darkness. Sharp eyes gleamed with ambition behind the shadows of his garment.

"Very well then, I shall present you with the test of knowledge." The Krazoa Spirit spoke again, directly into the mind of his visitor. It was the first time in many millennia for a visitor to ask for his knowledge. "If you pass, then I deem you worthy to receive my supreme knowledge. Fail, then I will seal away the knowledge you seek for all eternity."

"I doubt my mind could comprehend your "supreme" knowledge, ancient one." The hooded figure bowed lowly and humbly, "But if you must, then I will accept your test of knowledge."

The Krazoa spirit paused for a moment before giving further instructions. Then, without the slightest warning, its many tentacles reached out for the stranger's head. The tips of the glowing whips passed straight through the small man's skull, straight into his mind. There they stayed for a moment, before they were withdrawn again. "Very well, you have passed the test of knowledge."

"Thank . . . thank you." The hooded figure seemed to falter after the test. He breathed in long raspy breaths, and his back arched forward even more. He never expected the Krazoa to reach directly into his own mind. He felt naked, even under the many layer of clothes.

"The knowledge which you seek is not of your world." The sprit spoke again, "It belongs to us, the spirits. It is forbidden knowledge."

"You know what I want." The hooded figure stated, "And you know why I want it."

"Your intentions are good." The spirit pondered, "But the consequence of knowing such knowledge is immense. It will unlock the secrets of immortality."

"I do not want immortality! I just want my daughter back!" The hooded figure tore back his hood and confronted the spirit face to face. It was Dr. Zenotabi, his heart torn between hope and frustration, "She died to save your planet from destruction!"

"She is not dead. Her spirit lives on." The Krazoa said, surprised at the hooded figure's sudden outburst.

"Where is it then?" Zenotabi asked, "Where is her mind? Where is her spirit?"

"She is in an Other World." The Krazoa replied.

"What Other World is there?" Zenotabi knew the Krazoa was directly transferring thoughts into his own mind, but he could not possibly comprehend the "world" the spirit was describing.

"She is in the dimension of the spirits, almost a world of its own." The Krazoa explained to the best of its ability, "It is where the Creator dwells."

"So she is in another dimension, a parallel universe of some sort?" Zenotabi asked.

"You are in the world of the spirits as well." The Krazoa asked, "However, most of you remain in this world, but a small part of you remains in the Other World."

"And unlike any other organism, most of Krazoa Sprits like you are in that Other World?" Zenotabi asked, trying to clarify his thoughts.

"That is correct. Most of my being is within the Other World." The Krazoa answered, "That is why we are not restricted by the laws of this world. The Other World knows no time nor space nor matter."

"Where is the location of the Other World?" The rodent asked.

"It is everywhere and nowhere. Location does not apply to the Other World." The Krazoa replied, "It is always there, and always will be there. It encompasses all other worlds."

Zenotabi nodded and let out a small sigh. It took a lot of effort for a mere mortal like him to comprehend the mind of a Krazoa Spirit. When he was ready, he asked his next question. "How did you revive Andross?"

"Andross never died." The Krazoa answered, "We merely found a new vessel in this world to contain his mind."

"A new vessel. . ." Zenotabi rubbed his temples, "What is that?"

"The statue . . . it could contain him. He was large, but the statue could contain him." The Krazoa continued, "We never wanted to do it. But he was strong."

"So if I provide you with another empty vessel, can you revive my daughter?" Zenotabi asked.

"We can." The Krazoa replied. "But we must find her first. Andross was very strong. We didn't find him. He came to us. The Other World is very large . . . It would be very difficult to find her. We are strong spirits, but there are stronger ones."

"I want you to find her." Zenotabi demanded.

"You shall demand nothing from me. . ." The Krazoa spirit answered, glowing with awesome power.

"You did the same thing to Andross!" Zenotabi protested. He was beyond the point for caring for his own life now. "All I want is my daughter back! Why can't you just do it?"

"There is much foolishness in your words. . . But if you truly demand your daughter's return, then we shall try." The Krazoa replied.

"For your convenience, there is an empty vessel outside in my ship, waiting for a mind to occupy it." Zenotabi pointed towards the exit of the shrine. "So, Ancient one, go ahead and try."

"Patience, young one. . ." The Krazoa whispered, "There are many minds and spirits in the Other World. Tell me the name, and I shall seek."

"Lieutenant Cody Tibet of the Cornerian Air Force," Zenotabi replied, "He died five years ago, murdered by Leon Powalski. If it helps, he is a gecko."

"That is not your daughter." The spirit said, "Why do you want his return?"

"It's an experiment." Zenotabi answered, "I cannot afford mistakes."

"Very well . . . Let me seek. . ." The Krazoa Spirit vanished from sight. A few moments later, it returned, slowly appearing out of nothingness. "There are several spirits which match your description. Some spirits tend to be stronger willed than others, Lieutenant Cody Tibet is among one of them. I felt a deep sorrow within him, and a strong will."

"That should be him." Zenotabi noted, "What is next?"

"If the vessel is fitting, it will not require too much energy from me." The spirit said, "I will attempt to lead him back to this world, but if he does not follow, I cannot force him."

"Who could possibly give up a chance for resurrection?" Zenotabi asked.

"The Other World cannot be judged with standards of this world." The spirit spoke his final thoughts before fading away, leaving Zenotabi in the shrine, alone.

* * *

"Ugh. . ." muttered a reptilian young man as he stirred from his seemingly eternal slumber. His handsome blue eyes fluttered open, gazing into the world for the first time. Nothing around him seemed to be familiar. In fact, his mind felt almost completely blank. "Who . . . am I?" 

Feeling the uncomfortable coolness of metal against his bare back, the gecko sat up from the apparatus on which he was lying on. He instinctively reached for his chest, expecting his fingers to touch a gory, mortal injury. However, there was none. "What happened? Where am I?"

A metallic door slid open, and in the doorway stood a middle-aged rat with graying hair. The robed figure was grinning contently. "Welcome back, Lieutenant Cody Tibet."

"Cody Tibet . . . is that me?" The gecko said in a puzzled voice. The name sounded familiar, yet distant. The lizard looked over to the rodent in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Oh dear, it seems like you have lost a lot of your physical memories . . ." The rat said, approaching the young lizard, which seemed more puzzled then nervous. In contrast, the rodent seemed to be extremely concerned. "What do you remember?"

"I . . ." The lizard looked down at his hand, where it was touching his torso. "I was dead."

"Do you remember anything else?" The rodent asked while fiddling around with some laboratory equipments. The room was quite cramped, but it was large enough to fit a standard set of tools for a doctor.

"I was flying. . . I couldn't control my body." Cody said, trying to recollect his thoughts. "I crashed . . . something flew into my chest. It killed me."

"Good . . ." Zenotabi nodded with content. His theory of the mind and spirit was correct. Although the physical memories of Cody had long decomposed along with his old body, the lizard still had reminiscences of his old mind, prior to his death. This was solid proof that the mind had a spiritual component as well as a physical component. Furthermore, the Krazoa spirit had proved his point by stating the other dimension, the Other World, as the spirit called it. Only one question remained unanswered. "How much do you remember?"

"I . . . I was in the army. I had a brother too." The lizard closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "We were sleeping when our comrades attacked us. . ."

Zenotabi scribbled down the words that the lizard said onto a note pad. "Do you remember anything long term?"

"I have a girlfriend, and we lived in Corneria City." Cody said, this time with more confidence, "I was a pilot in the air force, and so was my brother, Brian Tibet. I remember now . . . It was a long time ago."

"Do you remember anything in the Other World? Wherever you spent your last five years?" Zenotabi asked curiously.

"Yes . . ." Cody said with some difficulty. The gecko eyed the rodent. "Who are you anyway? What happened?"

"I am Dr. Zenotabi." The rat replied with a smile, "You are just a part of my experiment, Lieutenant. And so far, my hypothesis seems to be correct."

The gecko stared at the rodent with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh you have no clue what I am talking about, do you?" Zenotabi chuckled happily. He had resurrected someone from the dead, with the help of the Krazoa spirit, just like legends of the old. "You were murdered by Leon Powalski five years ago, and I just brought you back from the dead."

"How . . . I don't understand." Cody asked, shaking his head. It all sounded like a dream. Some sort of fantasy.

"When I did an autopsy on your body, I happened to preserve some of your organs, as well as your DNA. With some recent technology, I successfully grew a cone with your genes. That's the body you have right now."

"How . . . clones are supposed to have minds of their own, don't they?" The lizard said, rubbing his arms idly. He had just noticed that he was naked, and the room was quite cold. "How did you . . . do it?"

"I can't tell you that." Zenotabi answered, "Or there will be terrible consequences. In fact, I already told you too much."

"So . . . what's going to happen to me now?" The lizard asked, now slightly nervous in the presence of the rat.

"Well, to be honest . . ." Zenotabi let out a little sigh, "You are now a subject of the Cornerian Government. You will either spend the rest of your life as a test subject in my institution, or die a quick and painless death like a lab rat. If you are really lucky, someone with lots of money and power may decide to change your identity and give you a new life."

"So you brought me back to life just to ask me a few questions?" Cody asked, almost in disbelief.

"Well, what else do you want a scientist like me to do?" Zenotabi questioned in return. There wasn't much he could do.

"Can't you do something else? Something more?" the lizard was almost speechless. Just as he started to comprehend the meaning of living again, he was already doomed.

Zenotabi eyed the gecko in front of him. A fine, talented young man, whose life, ill fate had ended, whose rebirth, ill destiny scorned. The rat shook his head gravely, letting out another long sigh. "You know what . . . the choice is yours. But I can insure your safety and wellbeing if you become a test subject under the possession of the Cornerian Government."

"Safety and well being . . ." Cody repeated Zenotabi's words softly, "Is that the best you can do, even after you can resurrect the dead?"

"That is all I can promise you for now." Zenotabi smiled faintly, "You are a very talented pilot after all, so do not be discouraged."


	32. Destiny

**Mission 33 - Destiny**

"You know the saying, 'A scientist should never fall in love with his theory?'" Zenotabi asked idly. Of course, the question was addressed to Cody, his newest test subject, and lab assistant. Although the former fighter pilot shouldn't waste his new life in Zenotabi's laboratory, the rodent had no idea where to place him.

"Not really." The gecko replied with honesty. He didn't understand what Zenotabi was talking about most of the time. Although some of his physical memories were definitely missing, the spiritual part of his mind carried more information that Zenotabi originally intended. In fact, everything that defined Cody's personality was revived.

"Well, I fell in love with my theory." Zenotabi chuckled, as he placed the final components of the artificial embryo into a large cylindrical machine. It was large enough to fit a full-grown person inside with ample room, and the vertically challenged rat had to stretch to reach the openings. Once done, the scientist typed furiously into a laptop computer that was linked to the machine. "And I achieved the unachievable."

"So . . . what exactly should I do around here?" Cody asked, a little puzzled by the ambitious doctor.

Zenotabi looked up from his computer and eyed the gecko intently, studying him from head to toe. "How much do you know about fighter planes?"

"I don't know how much I remember know, but I used to know my plane like the back of my hand." Cody said with a smile, "But then again, that was a long time ago."

"Hmm . . ." Zenotabi pondered to himself for a moment, "Would you like to design the newest fighter plane for the air force?"

Cody's eyes went wide, "Me? How can I? I fly them, I don't make them!"

"Well, would you like to help?" Zenotabi asked, "You can always be the test pilot for the next plane that comes out."

"But . . . am I certified for that?" The lizard's eyes gleamed with interest.

"For now, you are not certified for anything, because you are still technically dead." The scientist explained as he typed on his keyboard, "But when we get you a new identity, then life might get more interesting for you."

"So what am I going to be?" Cody asked. "And how are you going to do it? I hope it's nothing illegal."

"You are so innocent," Dr. Zenotabi chuckled, "Legal, illegal, what's the difference? We just need to make you a new birth certificate and a bunch of documents, and give you a plausible background story. Of course, we have to change your face up a little too."

"You are going to forge m-my whole history?" Cody said in a bewildered tone.

"Yes, forging, literally." Zenotabi patted the lizard on the shoulder, "Creating something out of nothing. The government does that all the time to preserve some very talented individuals who had some misfortunes in the past. It's more common than you think, so don't worry about it."

"So how much is this going to cost?" asked the lizard.

"Since you already died, that makes things much easier and cheaper too." Zenotabi said, paying more attention to his computer than to the gecko, "It's still going to take a big chunk out of my pocket, but it's not impossible. The only problem is I don't know what you are really good at."

"I am good at flying planes, shooting guns . . . everything an average soldier can do." Cody replied.

"Well, can you do something an average soldier can't do?" Zenotabi asked, raising an eyebrow, "The government only wants the best, not the average."

"If you give me time and practice, I am sure I could be a better pilot." Cody said with confidence.

"Hmm . . . Practice eh? Well, you have plenty of time." Zenotabi grinned, "Tomorrow I am sending you off to the best pilot in the Lylat System for some intense training. Do you think you can handle it? It sure is better than wasting your life away with me."

"I thought I need to be certified to become a pilot . . ." The gecko said, slightly surprised because of Zenotabi's offer. In fact, he was pretty much surprised by every single event since the moment he was resurrected. "It's fine with me. I don't mind getting some extra training with . . . the best pilot in the Lylat System."

"Captain Sirus Ares of the Star Fox team will be your instructor starting from tomorrow." Zenotabi stated, "You will be under his supervision at all times starting from tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor." Cody replied with a grin.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" A certain wolf protested as a file was handed to him, "Twenty-four hour supervision? Who is this kid?" 

"He is one of my test subjects, Sirus." Zenotabi patted the young lizard behind the back, urging him to present himself to his new mentor, Captain Sirus Ares. "And he is one of the best fighter pilots on Corneria. However, I am not satisfied with title, "one of the best". I want him to be the best."

Cody blushed and smiled nervously at the compliment Zenotabi gave him. He dared not to look at "the best pilot" in the Lylat System in the eye. Although he was as tall as the lupine, he kept his neck down, his eyes trained on the ground.

"So how is this going to work Doc?" Sirus said with a barking tone, trying to intimidate the poor lizard more, "This twenty-four hour supervision thing?"

"You will go to work with him following you, go home with him following you, and live with him." Zenotabi said with a smile. Sirus was in no position to refute his requests, since the wolf was also one of Dr. Zenotabi's subjects. In fact, his whole life was the scientist's subject. "In other words, welcome your newest family member, Cody Tibet."

"Tibet huh, is that your real name?" Sirus said audibly. There was no one around to hear him, nor did it really matter.

"Yes Sir." Cody replied.

"Yes until further notice, that is." Zenotabi interrupted, "Since everyone who knows you is dead, you don't need too much of a name change. However, there are a few individuals which you must avoid at all costs. They are Captain Samuel Tintoretto and Lorenzo Harding. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Zenotabi." Cody answered. Although the words coming from Captain Ares and Doctor Zenotabi sound harsh, they felt almost normal. In fact, for the first time since he was resurrected, Cody felt like he was home.

Once the introduction was complete, Zenotabi took out a heavy brown folder under his coat and handed it to Ares. "That's everything you'll need to know about him, if you have more questions, you can ask Sam and Lorenzo, and of course, your brother. He'll be very interested with Cody, actually."

"I'll sure Obsidian gets to see Mr. Tibet after "school" today." Sirus said with a grin. Although he wasn't ready for a new visitor (permanent) in his house, he was itching to find a good pilot to teach. "I have a feeling we'll have a lot of fun."

"Well, I better go back to work." Zenotabi said with a quick nod to the two. The scientist entered a sleek white car, which was parked on the Ares' driveway. "And Sirus, you may tell Cody your true identity whenever you feel like it. He should know everything about you, Damon, or Obsidian for that matter. Good luck, both of you."

Cody watched the scientist's car creep out of the nicely paved driveway, wondering what his fate may be. Although he loved the military, and how his superiors shouted drills at him whenever they wanted, living with a superior personally may prove to be difficult.

"Alright Tibet, it's time to hit the runway." Sirus opened the garage door with a remote control, and behold – inside was a lethal looking aircraft in its full glory. It was the Wolfen II, modified by countless battles, trials and hardships. It was a sword with blood on its hilt. "Hop in."

"You fly a Wolfen?" Cody asked, bewildered at the exotic magnificence of the aircraft. It was a relic of the old, modified to fit the new. Turning to his new mentor, Cody's expressions turned to bewilderment. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon." Sirus said with a grin. Taking a deep breath, he barked, "ARE YOU DEAF TIBET? GET IN THE DAMN SHIP!"

* * *

"Nice timing, Fox!" Leon Powalski said with twisted enthusiasm. The lizard was lying on his bed, his robotic eye blinking profusely as information was transferred from one of Leon's slaves, specifically his newest specimen, number fourteen. However, "slave" did not describe Leon's mutuality relationship with the child. Unlike Damon, Leon treated Fourteen well, almost like a father. In return, the young hybrid served him wholeheartedly. 

"Such adorable little children. . ." Leon said as he watched the McClouds enter their newly refurbished home, through the eyes of Fourteen. Although killing Fox's children would be the most satisfying revenge, biding his time was currently in his best interests. Besides, seeing his victims suffer was always more enjoyable. He let his malicious thoughts drift back to Andrew, the betrayal his once trusted comrade had performed. He giggled maliciously as he remembered the horrified look on the chimp's face. What little remorse he had retained for Andrew died at that moment. Leon took pleasure in gutting his former comrade. Plunging the knife inside while the monkey was still alive and conscious, writhing in agony as his own blood trickled out of him.

"Master…" A soft voice emanated in Leon's ear. His thoughts quickly focused back to the matter at hand. Fox and his family continued to arrange their house in the small video feed on his electronic eye. "Master…" Fourteen's voice permeated through the small radio in Leon's ear.

"Yes, what is it Fourteen?" Leon asked.

"What else would you have me do?" he timidly asked.

Leon smiled, "You have done well for this evening, return home at once, and make sure you are seen by no one."

"Yes Master…" Then the radio clicked off and died.

Leon sat idly, watching Fourteen's trek homeward. He waited patiently for his return. He thought about how well fourteen had turned out compared to his last specimen. Fourteen was in most ways equal to his predecessor; few things about him had been altered. His attitude was the determining factor, and the person he currently had to thank for that was Wolf. Thirteen had obeyed Wolf, merely because he had shown him "love." Using this technique he fixed his previous error, by showing Fourteen subtle forms of compassion and giving him tokens of appreciation, he found it easier to manipulate his prodigy. He could control him without any problem. He had created the servant he wanted, completely obedient, like a child to its parent. The door to the room opened, Leon watched from two perspectives as Fourteen entered the door. He turned off the video and stared at the boy. He was perfect, he stared into the youths eyes. The fear he had seen in Damon's eyes was replaced with that of respect. All was going according to his design.


	33. Memories

**Mission 34 - Memories**

Damon lay casually on the floor by his Uncle's feet. They had gotten off work early today, and decided to spend the afternoon lounging. They watched a series of cartoon shorts for lack of anything better on. They found it rather enjoyable, both being more childish in nature. Damon giggled as a small dinosaur outwitted a larger one, making it ram its head into a tree. The rumble it produced seemed to run longer than it should have, then Damon realized what the continuous rumbling really was. It wasn't a result of the dinosaur; it was the engines of Sirus' Wolfen. Damon wiggled in anticipation; finally he got to meet his father as he came home, rather than it being the other way around. Damon smiled to his uncle, and motioned for him to duck down. Obsidian merely rolled his eyes mockingly, giggling along with his nephew. Damon slipped off the socks on his feet and began to climb the walls, up to the ceiling.

Damon watched the door, perched upside-down in a crouching position. He was ready to surprise his father. He heard the key slide in, and the lock was opened. The door was slowly opened. The door flew open and Damon yelled, "BOO!" What he then saw surprised him as much as the occupant who walked inside their home. Instead of Sirus, a stranger stood there, an unknown gecko. The lizard just stared at Damon with an astonished look on his face. Obviously not comprehending what he was seeing. Damon just stared, then slowly muttered out, "W-who are y-you, and w-what are you doing in our h-house?" The confusion still left the stranger dumbfounded, as he simply said nothing.

Obsidian looked over, "Well look who returned from the grave." The lizard simply stared at the other occupant, wondering how he knew about him. Obsidian smirked, "Cody wasn't it? What are you doing here?" Cody just shook his head, "I…ordered…live…" he took a deep breath, "What the heck is going on?" Damon had become just as confused as Cody, and in his confusion lost his grip. He fell to the ground and landed on his back with a dull thud. Cody looked over worriedly, as Damon continued to stare although now with a more dazed expression, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, happens to him all the time." Obsidian said with a wink, "Come in, Cody."

"Who are you?" Cody asked as he stepped through the door hesitantly, "And how do you know me?"

"I am Sirus Ares' brother, Obsidian Ares." Obsidian said with a smirk, "As for how do I know about you . . . Long story cut short, Dr. Zenotabi is my father."

"What, he is your father? But he's a rat . . . you and Captain Sirus are wolves . . ." As Cody bent down to untie his military boots, he also noticed Damon, still sitting on the ground, "And who is he?"

"Normal rules don't apply here, Cody." Obsidian said jokingly, "He is Damon, Sirus' adopted son."

"I think I can introduce myself, thank you very much Uncle Rocky." Damon stated as-a-matter-of-factly as he stood up, shaking off his daze, sensing no immediate danger with the stranger he moved forward. He cheerfully extended his hand towards the lizard, "Welcome to the Ares household." Cody shook Damon's hand.

"Welcome indeed," another voice said, "Cody what happened, I thought you were helping me haul dinner in." Sirus then walked in, several bags strung over his arms.

Cody turned back, "Oh, sorry, I was met with a little surprise when I opened the door."

"Oh really," Sirus asked, looking concerned, "What happened?"

Cody pointed over to Damon, "Your son here was…ummm…hanging from the ceiling."

Sirus let out a laugh, "Oh, and here I thought it was something serious."

"Normal rules don't apply here Cody." Obsidian repeated with a wink.

Cody walked over to the couch, collapsing and sinking into it, "Who are you people, and how do you know so muchabout me?"

Sirus looked at Damon, "Go set up dinner please," then he turned back to Cody, "I suppose a small explanation is in order. Just know what we say is the truth, but like your identity you have to keep it a secret."

Cody nodded, and Obsidian began to explain, "Basically, I am a genetic soldier, created and raised by Archimedes Zenotabi. So technically he is my father. I used to work at the hospital, so that's how I know you." Obsidian's eyes brightened, "Speaking of which I have something to show you. I'll be right back."

Cody looked over at Sirus, "Surely you're normal Mr. Ares? I mean, there has to be at least one normal person, without anything strange or mysterious about them?"

Sirus smiled, "Well, I could say that, but I'd be lying. I'm a dead man like you."

Cody tilted his head, "I thought I was the first one to be resurrected?"

Sirus nodded, "You are, I am dead in a different sense. You see, before I was Sirus Ares I was someone else, someone rather famous actually."

Cody smiled, "Oh really, who, what happened?"

Sirus grinned, his white teeth glistening, "Wolf O'Donnell, and I was assassinated."

Cody's eyes widened, "What are you talking about; you don't even look like him."

"Plastic surgery works wonders," Sirus said, "It's true, but it's not like you have to worry, I'm a good guy."

Cody held his head, "I'm seriously debating whether I really should ask about your son."

"Damon is a lot like Obsidian, an attempt a super soldier of sorts; unfortunately he's somewhat of a failure." Sirus began.

"Ah-HAH, the truth comes out!" Damon yelled jokingly from the kitchen, "So that's what you really think of me!"

"Oh be quiet," Sirus retaliated while they both chuckled, "It was a project Andross put together, Damon was the end result, and his creator was Leon Powalski." Sirus then began to whisper, "Listen I ask that you try and be polite around him, he' exceptionally sensitive, and highly emotional. He's a good kid, but sometimes has a hard time taking criticism, especially about his appearance."

Cody nodded, "I see…" he stared Sirus in the eyes, "So who's the crazy nut behind all this? Who would set up a crazy family like this to protect such odd people like ourselves?"

Sirus grinned, "Now is that any way to speak about the good Admiral?"

Cody's eyes widened again, "Pepper, he's the one, that's crazy. I never would have suspected."

Sirus nodded, "The perfect crime you might say," he shrugged, "The thing is we're kept around and protected because we're useful."

Cody frowned, "So when our use runs out?"

"Oh don't be so grim," the lupine said, shaking his head, "It's not like they're going to get rid of us if we aren't of any use. We could live fairly normal lives if we really wanted. Pepper only chooses certain people because he sees the potential in them."

"Not just the potential Sirus, Admiral Pepper sees everything." Obsidian said as he reappeared after an abrupt absence, carrying a laptop computer in one hand. The nimble lupine approached the pair, "He even saw the good Sirus Ares in the evil Wolf O'Donnell."

"Excellent analogy," Sirus said with a smile, "Couldn't have put it better."

"Well, Cody, here you go." Obsidian placed the laptop computer next to Cody so the lizard could see its screen. Scrolling through a few folders within his documents, the wolf came up to a folder labeled, "Autopsies", then on the subfolder, "Lt. C. Tibet". "These are the autopsies pictures of the deceased pilots that died during that terrorist attack five years ago. I thought you might be interested."

Cody looked at the computer, his eyes widened in surprise. There it was naked body of a lizard, dead, lying on a metallic morgue table. Several small burn marks were evident throughout the corpse's hide, along with several puncher wounds in his chest. Most disturbingly, Cody could easily recognize that this was no ordinary person. It was himself.

Obsidian pressed the forward button, scrolling to the next picture within the folder. It was another picture of Cody, his chest now flayed open, his sternum removed. Everything was quite clear now, even to a non-professional. To large metallic fragments jutted out from the victim's now exposed lungs and heart. Those were the fragments that took away the life of a young and talented pilot, five years ago. "Your aircraft only collapsed and caught on fire during the fall. Unfortunately, something from the dashboard exploded and hit you in the chest, mortally injuring you."

"Um . . ." Cody gulped, "That's nice to know. . ."

"Glad to hear it." Obsidian said with a smirk, then scrolled onto the next picture. It was a pair of lungs, sitting in a metallic tray. A fragment appeared embedded in the middle section of the left lung. After a brief and technically explanation of the picture, Obsidian proceeded to showing the gecko his heart, intestines, stomach, and brain. "Here, we found the problem."

"Something was wrong with my head?" Cody asked, grimacing at the picture of the bloody organ.

"This . . ." Obsidian minimized the picture of the brain, and behind it was an image of Leon's infamous, multi-tentacle, Cerebral Impulse Interceptor. "Lovely thing to be found in your brain, isn't it? This is a CII, one of Leon's most brilliant inventions. It allows him to bypass all functions of the cerebrum and control all parts of the body. You were unfortunate enough to get one of these shoved down your throat."

". . ." Cody didn't know what to say, "Why?"

"Oh right, you probably don't remember a thing. . . I should have known." Obsidian quickly proceeded to showing Cody pictures of the destruction of Corneria City. "He controlled your bodies, flew you into the sky, and then crashed your planes into the city."

"That sick freak . . ." Cody muttered. Taking the laptop, the lizard exited out of the folder that was labeled, "Lt. C. Tibet", and went back to the previous folder. Next to his folder was another folder, named, "Lt. B. Tibet". Without thinking about the consequences, he opened the folder, and discovered the picture of a charred, unrecognizable corpse. Tears welled up in his eyes, "My brother . . ."

"Way to go Rocky; let's greet our new friend with some autopsy pictures!" Sirus said furiously. The older lupine gently took the laptop from the tearing gecko's hands and folded it shut. "I am sorry Cody . . . I know it's a lot that you are going through right now."

Damon walked back into the room, noticing the grim atmosphere and Cody crying. He walked over and knelt by Cody, "Are you going to be okay Cody?"

Cody sniffed, trying to hold back the emotion, like the military had trained him to do. It was all too much to bear however, and he began choking on his tears, ready to over flow. "B-Brian…"

Damon slipped onto the couch, placing Cody's head on his shoulder. "It's okay Cody, no one is going to yell at you for crying. You've had a great loss, it's okay to cry."

Sirus patted his shoulder, "You want to talk about it, or perhaps be alone? We can take you to your room now if you like."

Cody nodded, "Please, I need to lie down."

Damon looked at his father, "Where is he staying?"

"The Guest room by your room, it should already be made." Sirus said.

Damon helped Cody up, and allowed him to lean into him. They walked up the stairs together, once they had reached the top of the stairs Cody finally let hi tears out fully. He began to sob uncontrollably. Damn patted his back and opened the door to the room. He left the lights off, and closed the curtains so only a small amount of light filtered in from the sun. It left the room feeling cold and gloomy, and was already feeling empty due to it's lack of any decoration. All there was in the room was a queen sized bed, and a closet with a dresser in it. Cody walked over to the bed and collapsed into it, burying his head into the pillow. He began punching it with his right hand as he sobbed.

"I know how you feel. I know exactly what it feels like to lose someone you really love." Damon said, sitting by the lizard, stroking his back.

Cody looked up and glared at Damon, "How do you know how I feel you freak?!"

Damon looked at him, and then turned his eyes away, shuddering for a moment. Cody thought for a moment he was going to start crying. Then Damon turned around punched Cody as hard as he could in the snout, sending the reptile reeling over the other side of the bed. Then the hybrid dove after him, and the two began wrestling about the room. While Cody was strong, mostly likely stronger than Damon before he died, his new body did not have the development he was used to. Soon he was worn out, and Damon gained the upper hand, rolling him onto his back and sitting on his chest. The hybrid stared at him angrily, tears streaming down his face.

He growled at Cody, eyes clenched shut in frustrated anger, "You know how sick I am of everybody calling me that?!" he shook Cody in anger, "Freak, Loser, Weirdo, and all that? I had enough! What have I done to deserve this? Before I was just a kid and I thought I would one day "grow" out of it. . . But I thought wrong. I am twenty two and everything is still the freaking same. People like you . . ."

Cody clenched his teeth, not rationally comprehending Damon's words. Instinctively sensing that Damon was distracted, the lizard curled his upper torso up without warning, allowing the thickest part of his reptilian skull to collide with Damon's chin. Dazed from the impact, Damon soon found himself on pinned down on the ground, unable to retaliate.

"People like me? Who am I? I don't even have an identity! I am just some dead guy resurrected from the dead for fun!" Cody hissed, pressing the struggling hybrid down, ensuring his dominance, "At least you are special. At least you have something to live for. I don't. I am nobody. And I don't have anyone left…" Cody glared at Damon, his eyes watering. Damon just stared at him, unable to speak, on the verge of crying as well.

"You aren't nobody, and you should be happy to have a second chance at life." Damon said sadly, "Trust me, there are more things to live for than you think."

Cody still glowered at Damon, raised his fist as if he wanted to hit him again, "Shut up." He sobbed, "I don't have anything."

"I'll be there for you." Damon said.

Cody's eyes widened, his thoughts drifted back to his brother. Brian always said that to him when he was feeling down. He lowered his fist, still sobbing. He simply collapsed, falling into Damon's chest, sobbing harshly. Damon patted his back, trying to console him. The door slowly opened, and Sirus peeked in to see what was going on. Damon smiled to Sirus to show everything was alright, and the door closed again.

"I'm sorry…" Damon said.

Cody sobbed, "I want my family."

Damon hugged him lightly, "I'll see what we can do…"

* * *

"So what do you think of that plan, my faithful little one?" Leon Powalski spoke with a devious grin. Fourteen lay in a small cot, under several clean white sheets that Leon had prepared. The child was listening intently to his master's voice, trying his best to comprehend Leon's plans as they unfold before his weary eyes. To the young hybrid, these plans were a source of entertainment, just like bedtime stories. Through the many nights spent with Leon, Fourteen had naturally formed a basic understanding of Leon's plans. As far as he knew, a group of evil people named "StarFox" took away what his master once had, and these plans were merely a form of justice yet to be performed. Knowing so, little Fourteen was more than happy to help his master in accomplishing these plans. 

"Well, how do you know this Falco guy is going to take the challenge, Master Leon?" The child asked; his voice innocent and sweet. "What if Fox and Falco both come? Then that can't be good, can it?"

"Well, Fox is going to be too preoccupied with his children. As for Falco, he had been waiting for this challenge for a long time. There is an unsettled score between us for quite a while now, and being the rash, lone wolf that he always is, the chances of him denying my challenge is close to zero."

"What about the other people, Slippy, Peppy and Sirus?" Little Fourteen asked worriedly. "If they come along, we'll be in trouble!"

"Oh don't worry little one." Leon said, patting the boy on the forehead, soothing his anxious mind. "Peppy is now too old to be any sort of threat to us. Slippy is a scientist who poses no more a threat than Peppy. As for Sirus Ares, I shall turn his whole family into ruins with a few cleverly arranged events."

"I see . . ." The boy yawned, his luminous green eyes sparkling with lachrymal fluid. "When are we going to start, Master Leon? I am getting excited!"

"Me too kid, but we must wait for now. Patience . . ." Leon said his voice thick and gentle, "We'll get them soon, I promise."

"Yeah . . ." Fourteen muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Leon smiled and fixed the boy's blankets. He was evidently happy about the creation of Fourteen, an excellent servant and companion. In fact, sometimes, for a moment or two, the cold-hearted killer actually thought he loved the child . . . Or perhaps it was just an illusion. Nevertheless, Leon knew that his bond with this kid was special: A bond between a creator and a creation.

Watching the child for a few minutes, Leon decided that it was time for him to go. Before exiting the door, the reptile turned and smiled at the sleeping figure in the bed. "Sweet dreams, Jessie."


	34. Joy and Pain

**Mission 35 - Joy and Pain**

"Ah, good evening Mr. O'Donnell" Dr. Archimedes Zenotabi greeted the wolf in a friendly manner. Sirus on the other hand simply closed the door behind him with a thump as if it was a standardize action when speaking to the scientist. The unlikely hour of this meeting had implied some urgency, and the wolf was curious to know.

"I haven't been called that for a long while." Sirus said with a faint smile. In truth, he loved his old name very much. It was a name that struck fear in people's hearts, and one that easily as famous as Fox McCloud's. "So, Doctor, what do you need?"

"I need you to be mailman." Zenotabi said with a smile. From his desk the rat took out two yellow paper folders, "One Obsidian, another for Cody's parents. Both of them are top secret documents. Not even Admiral Pepper is to look at these, alright?"

"Alright . . ." Sirus answered, a little startled by the scientist's behavior, "What are they about?"

"The one for Mrs. And Mr. Tibet is for informing them with Cody's resurrection. Bring Cody along with the files when you deliver them. Inside are some new identification papers for the kid as well as some rules of conduct that their entire family must sign" The rat continued, "Once they sign, Cody is theirs to keep, but yours to train."

"That kid's talent far surpasses any of my students yet." Sirus added, "And most importantly, he is neither arrogant nor sycophantic."

"Good to hear." Archimedes nodded, "Just follow the standard procedure for the most part. Don't forget to warn them about the consequences of exposing a secret like that, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. What about Obsidian?" Sirus asked, tucking the files under his arm.

"It's a progress report about Jade." Zenotabi replied, "She is ready soon."

* * *

"Keogh, would you mind stepping into my office. There's something about your progress I need to discuss with you." Obsidian's voice said through the phone intercom on Chad's desk. His voice was calm, not the anger that he was generally used to hearing since he started getting called into the office. The tiger stood up from his desk and quickly began straightening his suit. "A pleasant voice from that old bastard must mean something good. That little cocksucker Damon must have done something right for once." The tiger thought to himself. He quickly closed the open windows on his computer screen, all containing erotic pictures of feline women. He looked down at his pants, tapping his foot and waiting for the bulge to become less pronounced. He quickly burst from his office soon after and walked to Obsidian's in the fastest way possible. He knocked on the door and a muffled, "Enter." was heard. 

Chad straightened his coat once more as he entered, "What did you need boss?"

"Keogh, lock the door, I wouldn't want anyone else disturbing us." Obsidian smiled happily, "I'm very impressed with the improvement in the quality of your work. You've got great initiative to get that done in the amount of time that you did. I knew you were a hard worker, you just needed incentive."

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how long I toiled over those papers to get them right. I only wish I had done such a thorough job in the first place." The tiger said through a pronounced grin, all pearly white fangs showing his intense glee.

Obsidian nodded, "I'm sure, I'm sure, these papers have been gone through meticulously. This is a fine piece of work." Obsidian winked, "A fine piece of work you yourself did."

"Yessir!" Chad piped.

Obsidian let a burst of chuckle rain through, "In fact, I've only seen one other staff member with this thorough a report."

"Who would that be sir?" the tiger asked brightly, completely oblivious.

"My nephew…" the lupine said darkly, bringing an ominous feeling into the room as black as his fur.

Chad jumped at the change in his superior's mood, "Wh-What!"

"Come now, did you think I wouldn't notice something wasn't going on? Do you think I'm incompetent?" Obsidian snarled, "I worked with Damon for five years in the same office, I believe I know how he writes."

"That little dip, he finally broke didn't he?" Chad said angrily.

"Are you listening Keogh! I figured it out! The only reason he was able to do it properly is I gave him access to the material that should have been for you. He doesn't know it, but I helped him out." Obsidian glared at the tiger, "He does excellent work given the right circumstances."

"The little cocksucker, I knew it, he ran to you for help." The feline balled up his fists, "He'd go down on anyone just to make himself look good."

Obsidian leaped out of the desk, picked up Chad by the collar, and slammed him to the wall, "Don't you ever insult my family in such a manner! If you ever say such slanderous statements again you will not live to regret it!" he let go of Chad and let him slowly slide to the floor, "Get out of my office, you're fired."

"For what, having a little runt do my work for me!" Chad retaliated.

Obsidian held up two fingers, "Blackmail, and then there's the nasty amount of pornography you've been looking up on company computers. I've been watching you ever since I got this job, and you haven't done a single thing that was assigned to you. Face it Keogh, you've been nailed, I want your office cleaned out and your striped ass out of the building before the lunch break. That will be all."

"But…" Chad said desperately.

"That will be ALL!" Obsidian said firmly, turning his back. Chad simply glared at the wolf, balling his fists in frustration. He knew he couldn't fight him and win, but there was someone he could feed all this aggression on, at least one last time.

* * *

Captain Sirus Ares stood in front of a medium sized, two storied house. In one hand he held a brown folder, branded with the "top-secret stamp". The lupine stood at the door, cleared his throat, and hesitantly rang the doorbell. Several seconds later, a middle aged lizardess answered the door. At the first glimpse of her silhouette, the wolf had already concluded that she was a beautiful woman. She possessed slender, swan like neck, covered by faded yet fine emerald scales. Her eyes were the most amazing hues of greens and grays Sirus had ever witnessed in his life. 

"Good afternoon," Sirus said after clearing his throat, "Ma'am. Mrs. Tibet, I presume?"

"Military personal are not welcomed here." The lizardess said coldly, "I suggest you make it quick, whoever you are."

"I am Captain Ares of the Cornerian Air force. I am here to deliver this to you ma'am." Sirus smiled as he handed the woman the folder. He watched her intently as she scrutinized it. "It's about Cody."

"Come in . . ." The lizardess said, her tone changing suddenly. If Sirus was not mistaken, her voice was already quivering with emotions. Once Sirus entered, the lizardess closed the door behind them audibly. "What kind of games are you playing with us now? Haven't you taken enough from this family yet?"

"I am sorry about your sons Mrs. Tibet." Sirus said, "But I believe that I have some good news."

"What kind of good news can you possibly have?" The lizardess said sarcastically, yet her voice was saturated with grief, "There is nothing you can do to bring my boys back."

"Actually . . . I was about to inform you that Lieutenant Cody Tibet is now being trained as one of the most elite fighter pilots in the entire Lylat System." Sirus smiled, happy that he told the truth, "And you should be very proud of him."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!" The lizardess suddenly burst out. She threw the folder at Sirus, who barely caught it. The woman stood up and pointed at the door, "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FUNNY? OUT! OUT PF MY SIGHT! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL MY HUSBAND!"

Before he knew it, Sirus found himself being pushed out the door by a furious lizardess. There was a tad of a struggle between the two, but since Sirus understood Mrs. Tibet's feelings, he decided against forcing his way through with this government-given authority. Just as he was about to say something, he felt the time froze. At least, Mrs. Tibet froze. She saw.

"Sorry Mrs. Tibet, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you." Sirus said slyly, "Cody, go ahead and greet your mother."

"C-Cody?" She spurted out in her shock, "A-am I dreaming?"

"No Mom, it's me." Cody said as he exited Captain Ares' hovercraft and approached his mother. The lizard threw his arms around her, embracing her tightly. Two trails of sparkling tears ran down his cheeks. "It's really me."

"I don't even care if this is a dream or not anymore . . ." Mrs. Tibet whispered as she closed her eyes and held her son. She could hear his breath and feel his warmth. "Are you a ghost?"

"No mom, I am real." Cody said with a faint smile, tears of joy still running down his face. "I am sorry Mom. . ."

"Sorry?" She kissed Cody on the cheek and smiled, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for . . . dying I guess." Cody said with a sheepish smile, "It must so rough for you guys."

Meanwhile, Sirus simply smiled at Cody's reunion with his mother. He could only fathom the emotions that were surging through the pair right now. To see someone you love murdered, then able to see them living five years later was a sight to behold. However, under the current circumstances, such matters should be kept private. Quietly, the wolf walked towards the unclosed door.

"It would be best advised if you talk inside." Sirus suggested, holding the door open, "This is still a top secret situation."

Cody nodded at Sirus' suggestion and helped his mother enter the house, since she could barely walk from the shock. He also noticed that she was somewhat frail compared to the woman that he used know. Not to mention that she looked five years older than before. Perhaps it was all a result of the death of her eldest sons. The three eventually situated themselves in the lounge with a coffee table in the middle. Sirus casually placed the files on top of the glass slab, while Cody sat down in one of the simple, elegant sofas, still embracing his mother in his arms. Neither of them wanted to let go, as if this was a dream waiting to vanish into nothingness.

"Well Mrs. Tibet, I think we owe you an explanation more than anyone else." Sirus said, trying his best not to interrupt Cody's reunion, "When you are ready, you may ask me any question, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"How did you do this?" The woman asked, still holding her long-lost son, "How is it possible?"

"Well . . . I can't really explain what they actually did, because I am only Cody's flight instructor with a bit of information." Sirus said, looking down at the carpet, "Basically, a scientist came up with a theory of resurrection and decided to put his theory to some tests, and Cody was his first experiment. With Cody's DNA and Leon's CII, he was able to create a body that has no cerebral activity. And, with the help of a Krazoa Spirit, he was able to infuse Cody's . . . essence into this body. We can't exactly say how much Cody remembers about his life before his death. . ."

"Well, I would say if not everything, a lot." Cody said with a smile, ensuring his mother, "At lest I won't forget about you."

"Right. . . And he seems to recall more of his memories when exposed to stimuli that relate to his old life." Captain Ares explained, "That's as much as I can tell you as to how he was resurrected. There are some legal issues regarding to this whole incident, but I will explain them to you later."

"I see . . . how about Cody's brother?" Mrs. Tibet asked. She was ready to be disappointed, but there was no fault in asking, "Did you do anything with him?"

"Unfortunately," Sirus began, "Cody's DNA and identity was the more convenient of the two, and thus Cody was chosen over Brian. I apologize for talking about such grave matters with little affection."

"Oh . . . its fine Captain, I . . . I can't really . . . I don't even know what I should say." Mrs. Tibet was in total awe. Although she was rejoicing over Cody's return, she could feel the pain over the loss of Brian. "There's nothing more that I can ask for."

"Excellent." Sirus said with a smile, "Well, there are a few things that I need to elaborate on as to what you and your family are to do. All of Cody's former documents must be replaced. Furthermore, since this is a top secret issue, no one else besides the immediate family members can know about it. To cover up, when asked or confronted, you must say that Cody never died, and was only missing after the terrorist attack five years ago. You may also say that the government made a mistake when registering his death for further support."

"I see . . . alright, I will do that." The lizardess said with a smile, "Is there anything else that I need to do?"

"You must also acknowledge the fact that Cody is a property of the Cornerian Government by law, and the Cornerian Government reserves the right to terminate or destroy its subjects in the future if you fail to keep this incident top-secret." Sirus declared, "This is not a warning to be taken lightly."

The lizardess held Cody tightly, fearing that she may lose her beloved son again, "Yes, I acknowledge that."

"Good." Captain Ares said with a smile as he opened the folder on the coffee table and took out a pile of documents. Among the sheets of paper was a contract of sorts, "Read this and sign at the bottom. I will need the signatures of you husband and younger son as well."

"Well, my husband won't be back till later tonight." Mrs. Tibet replied, "Would you mind to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you." Sirus said with a smile. The large lupine stood up and stretched his arms, "For the sake of your family reunion, it would be the best of my interest to come back tomorrow. Besides, I am sure you and you family will need some time to absorb all the information. So . . . any questions before I go?"

"I . . . I must thank you Captain Ares." The lizardess said, still holding onto Cody's hand, "Thank you so much."

"I can't take the credit of someone else's work." Sirus said, keeping his head down as he turned to open the door. "I am simply Cody's mentor. He is a very talented pilot . . . very, very talented. You should be proud of him."

"Sir, will we fly tomorrow?" Cody asked as the wolf walked out of the house.

"No genius!" Sirus barked with a smile, "Fifty pushups and a kiss for Mrs. Tibet, NOW!"

* * *

Chad haphazardly threw his possessions into random cardboard boxes that he had been provided with. He was nearly done with his final task when he saw the object of his desires. If he was going to leave, he was at least going to take a few named people down with him. He eyed Damon menacingly from his personal office. The mangy little hybrid was standing in front of a cubicle, a woman zebra sat in the desk. He smirked with devious intent. Chad was going to make sure they would pay, he was already fired, what more could they do to him. 

Sitting in front of his computer, Chad opened the network messenger. Being the high ranking officer that he was, he had the power to make important announcements of certain cases. Of course, nothing could stop him from using the same network messenger to announce Damon's darkest secret now.

"Attention: Damon Ares is a eunuch." That was enough. After setting the priority of his message to the highest, he started a countdown program. In one minute and fifty-eight seconds, the message would appear one every computer's screen. Fortunately for the tiger, he had no intention to wait for Obsidian's wrath. Once everything was running according to his plan, Chad left the CIA headquarters, never to return.

Damon chatted with the women at the desk. It consisted a little about work, a little bit of idle chatter. Neither of them having anything better to do. There was an electronic chime, and the zebra took a sidelong glance at her monitor.

"And so this new cadet began rooming at our house…" Damon continued. He stared at the woman as she stared at her monitor, as if entranced, "Something the matter Gwen?"

The zebra whipped her head around as if coming out of a trance, "Oh…uh…no!"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

She clicked the message off the screen, "Nothing!" she began to giggle, a blush starting to show through her thin fur. She began to stare at him.

"Okay?" Damon said, obviously confused, "I'll see you later I guess…" and he wandered off, wondering why she was suddenly having a giggle fit. He began to walk towards his Uncle's office.

As he walked he suddenly heard more laughter, and felt as if the entire room were watching him. He tried to confirm his suspicions, but every time he actually looked at a person the quickly turned away, as if they were hiding something. In his lack of attention he ran into something solid, upon looking up he apologized, because it was a girl. She was a tall and slender jackal girl, the kind that most young boys dreamed about. Damon's eyes opened with a view straight on her breasts by accident, and he blushed. He looked at her face to say an apology, but she was looking elsewhere. Her eyes seemed to be zeroed in straight at his groin; Damon immediately blushed and clamped his open legs shut. As he slunk away he heard another set of giggles come from the girl. Damon ran the rest of the way to his uncle's office. He knocked repeatedly on the door until he was finally allowed admittance. Bursting into the room he slammed the door behind him and locked it. He stared at his uncle, his cheeks darkened from his embarrassing encounter.

Obsidian stared sadly at his computer screen, "I'm sorry Damon…"

"For…for what?" Damon began to sound nervous; he was disturbed by his uncle's solemn mood.

"I didn't expect it to go this way…I forgot to take away his power to do that…this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Damon…forgive me…" Obsidian turned away from Damon and bowed his head, as if he were ashamed to look at his nephew.

Damon walked over to the desk and stood by his uncle, laying his head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" he was still completely oblivious.

Obsidian bowed his head lower, "Look…" was all he said. "I knew how upset you'd be, but I just wasn't thinking…"

Damon looked at the computer screen, read the message several times over. Tears began to cloud his eyes, "No…" he softly moaned.

"I'm sorry little guy." Obsidian said. He watched as Damon sank slowly to his knees. Gently he took Damon's head and laid it in his own lap. He stroked his fur in an attempt to comfort him. Damon simply cried softly, burrowing his face in his uncle's lap, but knowing he could not hide forever.

* * *

The barely audibly swipe of a keycard marked the return of the youngest member of the Tibet family. Slim, youthful and strikingly handsome, Patrick was truly adorable for both his parents and many secret admirers. Adorned by a pair of elegant, frameless glasses, his face lacked nothing other than a smile. 

"Mom, I am home!" The teen cried after he shut the door. As a typical student of his days, he carried nothing other than a small single-strapped bag, which slung casually on his shoulder. As usual, his mother came out to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school?" Mrs. Tibet asked.

"It was boring, as usual." Patrick replied, shrugging slightly, returning his mother's greeting with a soft kiss of his own. Of course, Mrs. Tibet's tear-streaked face and reddened eyes did not escape the teen's sharp, icy-blue eyes. "Have you been crying again, mother?"

"Yes. . ." The middle aged lizardess sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to efface the evidence. "Don't worry about it, I am fine."

"Alright then, if you need me, I'll be in my room." The teen replied as he scuttled off upstairs. Ridding himself of the burdensome schoolbag, Patrick fell face-forward into his bunk and decided to take an afternoon nap. It had been two days since he last slept.

Of course, his sanctuary was soon broken in by an intruder, an unexpected one too. Assuming that it was his mother, Patrick tiredly investigated his room with his peripheral vision. Without his glasses, the silhouette of the young man standing in his room suggested something impossible.

"No way," Patrick whispered to himself, "I must be dreaming. . ."

"No you are not dreaming kid." Cody said with a large grin, "You've grown . . . a lot."

Patrick sat up and scrambled for his glasses to get a better look at the lizard in front of him. The young man must be his brother; there was no doubt about it. "Are . . . are you Cody?"

"Yes." Cody could forgive his little brother for forgetting. After all, Patrick was only twelve when he died. Furthermore, it was actually impossible to tell whether he was Cody or Brian, since the new body that Dr. Zenotabi granted him was genetically identical to his old one. The details and slight differences between Cody and Brian were no longer evident. "So . . . how are you feeling?"

Patrick stared at his brother silently with eerie calmness before speaking again, "I know that you are a clone of some sort, but how can you possibly have Cody's personality and memories?"

"That's a surprising thing to say." Cody arched a brow. He would never expect Patrick to figure out so much by just looking at him.

"I've figured that it was possible to clone someone at an accelerated rate, but it is scientifically impossible for a clone to have the mind of the original individual. Unless you mind was somehow stored before your death . . ." Patrick adjusted his glasses, "Since that's impossible, I think I need an explanation."

"Even I don't understand it all little bro, they put some weird computer chip in my head. It kept my mind empty until they could bring me back into the body…and well, here I am." Cody said plainly.

"That's doesn't sound too scientific to me . . ." Patrick stared at Cody for a moment, "Alright, I'll buy that I guess."

Cody stuck out his tongue, "So you're not at all happy to see me. I'm nothing more than some freaky science experiment to you."

"No!" Patrick shot at his older brother, "I . . . I just . . . I am sorry."

"I guess mom and dad pulled you out of the military academy huh?" Cody asked, sitting next to Brian on his bed. Cody was quite surprised to see his brother in public school uniform rather than the high-tech military jumpsuits.

"I don't really care about the army anymore." Patrick answered, lying back down on his bed, "I want to become a scientist."

"I always thought you wanted to become a pilot so you could fly." Cody asked, looking around Patrick's room. He still vividly remembered how the shelves of this room were once covered by models of fighter planes, Arwings, Wolfens, Loadmasters, and posters of all sorts. Now all that remained on the shelves were hundreds of digital textbooks, their data stored in compact disks. "I guess not, huh?"

"Like I said, I don't care anymore." Patrick replied, "Flying, not flying, what's the difference?"

"I remember that I secretly promised you something five years ago, just before I died." Cody continued, as if he didn't hear Patrick's comment. "That one day, I will give you a ride on a fighter jet. . ."

Patrick stared at his brother silently, recalling the same words that Cody had once promised him. Suddenly, a surge of powerful emotions welled up beside him, like a great beast pouncing on a powerless prey. Together with the emotion came tears of joy and pain, intertwined in a homogenous mixture. He quickly turned around to face the wall, trying to conceal his tears. "I hate you, you liar."

"I am sorry . . ." Cody placed a hand on his little brother's trembling shoulder, trying to mitigate Patrick's feelings.

"Why did you . . . you and Brian . . . why did you get yourselves killed?" Patrick asked through his sobs, "Ever since you died the family was never the same anymore. Mom cries everyday . . . whenever she thinks about the two of you. . . Dad, he works and works like there is no tomorrow . . . he doesn't even come home half the time anymore . . . I hate it Cody . . . I really do."

"Come here . . ." Cody said softly as he gently grabbed his brother under the arm, pulling the younger lizard into an embrace. "Pat, you can't blame people for who they are. Mom and Dad love you very much, and nothing can change that."

Patrick held onto Cody allowing, his emotions to express themselves freely for the first time in five years. He had not cried since Cody and Brian's funeral, nor did he smile for true happiness since their death. The only thing that ever alleviated the pain was knowledge. With his heart constantly pursuing knowledge, he could forget about his pains, his problems. But now, he didn't have to do it anymore, because his older brother, his childhood hero, Cody, was alive.


	35. The Fall

**Mission 36 – The Fall**

"Master Leon, are you sure you'll be okay? Are you sure you don't need Pigma's help?" Fourteen followed the chameleon as the two casually paced towards a door. It was the door to Leon and Pigma's hideout, a place where no-one would ever suspect. Both Leon and Pigma had successfully changed their identity. Through plastic surgery, their faces were completely different, allowing them to purchase a small house that raised no suspicion. The plastic surgeons, along with the previous house-owner were already dead, mercilessly murdered by Leon.

"Don't worry about it kid." Leon said with a smile, tucking a blaster into his belt, under a trench-coat. "Everything is set. I won't strike unless I am one hundred percent certain about my success."

"Alright . . ." The child said, still worried about his master, "Make sure that no one sees you. . ."

"It is okay kid . . . don't worry so much, okay?" Leon said with a smile, bending down to ruffle the little hybrid's fur. "I'll be back within two hours. Be a good boy, alright?"

"Alright Master . . ." Fourteen replied, then scuttled off into his room.

Leon gave a little sigh. Was it fair for him to make his beloved creation walk down the same path as he did? He could not answer that himself, being the guiltless man that he was. In his mind there was neither regret nor remorse, but only a burning heart to avenge. All those who took part in his imprisonment, and anyone who dared to stand in his way must be destroyed. With that thought firmly set in his mind, the lizard walked out the door.

* * *

With his careful predictions and flawless investigations Leon had came up with a fool proof plan. Normally, at this time of the day, Damon would be having lunch. However, as he found out earlier, the hybrid's recent depressions had caused him to stay at home alone. With Sirus and Cody gone for flight practice and Obsidian off to work, it was the perfect time to strike. He also found out that Chad Keogh had been laid off the day before. Being the masterful tactician that he was, Leon had already called Chad earlier in the day for a job interview, at the location at which the Ares family resided. However, before the tiger could reach the house, Leon must do some preparations. 

With his cloaking device turned on, Leon knew he had to infiltrate the house as quickly as possible. Within minutes, the device would overheat and reveal his presence. However, he only needed a few minutes to complete his task. With everything set, the chameleon pressed the doorbell.

He could hear shuffling inside the house: Damon was coming. The lizard's palm curled up tightly, concealing the piece of chloroform soaked cloth in his invisible hand. Knowing every physical aspect of Damon, Leon knew exactly how much of the chemical he needed to render the hybrid unconscious for the exact period of time. His only concern right now was for Chad, who may show up at the wrong time and ruin his operation.

The door creaked opened, and Damon's black-furred head and neon-green eyes protruded from the gap with a bewildered expression on his face. "Huh?"

At that instant Leon quickly wrapped the chloroform-soaked handkerchief around Damon's muzzle. Within seconds, the Damon's eyes began to roll back, and his body fell limply backwards. Satisfied that he had rendered the hybrid unconscious, Leon quickly turned off his cloaking device and entered the house, leaving the front door slightly opened as a trap.

"Excellent." Leon chuckled maliciously as he dragged Damon's unconscious body into the closest room, away from the line of sight of the front door. He took a brief glance at his wristwatch. "Five minutes . . . heheheh . . . let the fun begin."

* * *

Sirus gently glided home in his Wolfen. He zipped around the empty skies, meandering his way home. He was leaving work early, but still keeping Cody on his toes. Cody had to follow all of Wolf's intricate maneuvers. If he wasn't able to keep up, he wasn't going to get dinner. Fortunately the lizard was doing exceptionally well, and by the sounds from the intercom Patrick was having the time of his life as well. Sirus chuckled, "Alright Tibet, nice work, we're officially done for the day. I'm not going to order you around anymore for the evening." 

"Awwww…" Patrick whined.

Sirus chuckled, "I relinquish command of your controls to your younger brother…at least until we get home. Just don't stray off course you two."

They flew the rest of the home, Cody still following through with intricate aerial feats. The ships finally neared home, and Sirus prepped the garage doors to open. But when the house appeared he was in shock. Surrounding both his garage, and the rest of his house, were a fleet of police hovercrafts all with lights flashing. Canines were milling about, each clad in a black uniform. Sirus rushed in and landed his fighter. Several officers rushed around the ship, bombarding him with different questions all at once. Mostly he heard, "What are you doing here!"

Sirus snarled at them, "Back off, this is my property; I have a right to be here. What the heck is going on!" He began aggressively pushing the men aside, trying to get through to see what the matter was, "Get off me you morons! I said GET OFF!" He burst through the crowd of police men and past the yellow tape surrounding his property.

Another man glared at him, "Who let this idiot onto the crime scene? Take him outta here immediately!"

Sirus growled, walking straight up to the officer, he looked him straight in the eye. He balled up his fist and plastered him clean on the muzzle, sending him reeling on the ground. "I AM CAPTAIN ARES OF THE AIRFORCE AND I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!" Hell's fury burned in his natural eye, and his robotic attempted a pale imitation of the emotion as well. The buzzing atmosphere stopped for a moment as they stared at the scene that had just occurred. They then began back to their appointed tasks as quickly as if nothing had happened. Sirus simply muttered in anguish, "Morons…"

"Excuse me sir, may I ask who you are?" A polite officer came up and began trying to talk to Sirus. He seemed a bit nervous, glancing at the previous officer Sirus had knocked out.

"The fact that I just shouted who I am a few seconds ago makes me wonder if you are DEAF!" Sirus barked, although he was trying his best to calm down, "Now . . . just tell me, who the hell do you think you are and how on earth did you get clearance to even touch this property?"

"There's been a murder sir." The policeman said, trying not to enrage the high-ranking airman further, "We are just here to do our job."

"What murder, tell me everything that's happened now!" The wolf barked again, this time with concern but not anger, "Who did it? What happened?"

"Well, according to our preliminary analysis, it seems that a former CIA agent and a resident of this house had an argument of sorts, and it broke out into a gunfight." The policeman answered, "The former agent died upon our arrival, and the resident is wounded. I don't know how he survived with chest wounds like that, but he did. . ."

"Where is he now? I need to see my son!" Sirus asked urgently, picking the police officer up by the collar and shaking him profusely.

"Everyone involved has been transported to the hospital Sir . . ." The helpless policeman replied, "We are just here to collect evidence. . ."

"Well, you guys better get your hides out of here because this is government property. You don't even have to clearance to touch anything. And I seriously advise you to block all media before military action is taken." Sirus continued, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket. Without wasting another second, he dialed a call to Obsidian.

"Rocky, get your hide home this instant and deal with these cops!" Sirus barked into the phone before he could hear his brother's faint "Chief Ares speaking . . ."

"Don't worry, I am on my way." Obsidian replied casually, "Head to the hospital, Dr. Zenotabi is already there."

"You could have called me if something THIS big happened, don't you think?" Sirus answered as he ran towards his Wolfen. He wasn't exactly impressed by the CIA's rapid processing speed, since he was more concerned about the safety of his son more than anything else.

"Damon is alright, he is a tough kid." Obsidian replied without answering Sirus' question, "I'll meet you at the hospital once I take care of the cops. Talk to you later."

"The chief of CIA will arrive shortly, so I strongly advice you and your little squad to hold up whatever you are doing until he gets here." Sirus said ask calmly as he could, his eyes still burning with frustration and anger, "Understand?"

The canine policeman nodded nervously, but he made no attempt to stop his fellow comrades because it was not in his power to do so. "I'll try Sir."

"Well try harder, fool." Sirus spat in the policeman's face. With a fluid, single motion, the large lupine boarded his Wolfen. Putting on his headset, the disgruntled wolf shouted. "Cody! Patrick! There has been a change of plans, meet me at the Cornerian Hospital ASAP!"

* * *

"Pat! Can't you just leave poor Dr. Zenotabi alone for ten minutes?" Cody scolded at his little brother, who had been buzzing around the famous rat doctor ever since the two met. "You are too young to be meddling with these affairs anyway!" 

"Let him be, Cody." Obsidian took a break from his work and looked up from his computer screen. He had been toiling over a three dimensional crime scene model that the CIA had produced, attempting to analyze every square inch of the model, "Believe it or not, Patrick is helping."

"See? This is why nerds are cooler than pilots." Patrick said teasingly to his older brother, "Right Doctor?"

"This isn't good . . ." Dr. Zenotabi shook his head gravely. "All of the evidence points directly towards Damon. There isn't much I can do unless we find some new evidence."

"But you know that Damon didn't do it, don't you Doc?" Sirus asked, his concern ever-growing. "The kid won't hurt a fly!"

"Sirus, you have to consider that Damon had been trained as an assassin. Not only so, but this isn't the first time that Damon had killed . . ." Zenotabi continued, "I just checked his brain for any CIIs, but I didn't find any. Besides the fact that Damon said he doesn't remember anything, we have no other proof that he didn't kill Chad."

"But, as you have said, if Damon was to actually kill someone, why would he get into such a big mess?" Sirus asked, "He is a trained professional, it doesn't make sense for him to get shot in the process of killing someone."

"Well, there are lots of things that don't make sense at all." Zenotabi sighed. "There are lots of questionable points in this case, but there is no solid proof that someone else did it. Damon would have to spend at least three years in jail, if not more."

"Between the challenge note that we found on Chad's body and the well known relationship between Chad and Damon at the CIA, I would say five years." Obsidian added. "There must be a flaw somewhere in this . . ."

"Oh I know. . ." Patrick trailed off as he approached the black-furred wolf. Without even asking, the young lizard took the computer from Obsidian and began to input commands on the keyboard with lightning speed. "Hmm, I've seen stuff like this before . . . Right . . . Hmm . . . yep . . ."

"Patrick, perhaps you should tell me what you are doing?" Obsidian said, obviously not very found of the young lizard's behavior. However, he knew better not to underestimate the lizard's intelligence. In fact, within the short time of their encounter, Obsidian already figured out that Patrick was someone who was on par, if not more intelligent than he was.

"Just writing a few scripts to make your life easier, give me a few seconds." Patrick replied, not even bothering to look up at the wolf. Suddenly, the lizard shoved the computer back into Obsidian's hands with a big grin on his face. "There we go. The yellow lines are the natural paths of the shots according to the height of Chad and Damon. The white lines are the actual paths of the shots. Peculiar, don't you think?"

"No way . . ." Obsidian took a glance at the screen, before looking up Patrick, "How do you know stuff like this?"

"Oh, it's just common knowledge. I must have read it somewhere." The lizard replied with a smile, "Does it help?"

"You like meddling with stuff, don't you?" Obsidian said with a wink to Patrick, "Well, congrats on finding the first piece of evidence that is supporting Damon's side. You did well kid."

"Well, I noticed it when I first saw your model . . . It didn't really look right, so I decided to check it out." Patrick said with a small yawn. He took a glance at his watch and let out a gasp, "Oh my, it's getting rather late. . . I have school tomorrow too."

"No you don't kid." Dr. Zenotabi said, finally breaking into their conversation, "How about spending a day with me and Rocky tomorrow? I am sure you're bored to death by your schoolwork."

"Sure, as long as you take care of the attendance folks." Patrick replied. "Cody will take care of Mom and Dad for my anyways, right Cody?"

"Yeah, the rest of the blame goes to me, so he is good to go." Cody replied with a faint smile. He had done little more than sitting around and visiting Damon periodically for the whole evening. "As long as he is helping, I don't see why not."

"Well, I do have an idea of sorts . . ." Patrick spoke quietly, eying the surrounding people. "Can't you just do the same thing you did to Cody to Chad? Or just . . . Perhaps, use a Krazoa Spirit to speak to him?"

"Well . . ." Zenotabi was awestruck by the young one's ability to hypothesize. "I . . . We can't do what you suggested."

"Why not Doctor?" Sirus questioned, "I would do anything to get Damon out of this mess."

"I cannot risk revealing the powers of the Krazoa to the rest of the world." Zenotabi explained, "And even if I managed to get the truth from Chad, how am I going to use it to support this case? Say to the court that Chad's ghost spoke to us?"

* * *

"Sirus Ares, how long were you planning on keeping this from us!" A voice sternly said, everyone turned around to see the McCloud family entering the small room. Krystal carried Cory, and Fox held Clare. "When was anyone planning to let me know that not only was one of my teammates AND good friends was injured." 

Sirus just stared with mouth agape, "Fox, I'm sorry…" he looked down at his boots, "I wasn't thinking, I just got so wrapped up in what's been happening I forgot to let you know as well…"

Fox continued to glare, showing the hurt he was feeling, "I care about my team, when one of them is suffering, or in trouble, I want to be there. It hurts me deeply when I'm the last to know about something that affects me greatly." Fox set Clare down, "Would you like to know who finally told me Damon was injured?"

Sirus looked up, "Who?"

"MY SON!" Fox raised his voice significantly, emphasizing the irony, "You don't know how horrible I felt when my son took me to the TV, saying they were talking about Star Fox, only to find out that some sort of murder had taken place." Fox tried to compose himself, "I care about Damon just as much as you do, I don't want to see him suffering."

Sirus looked down again, "Fox, I'm sorry…"

Patrick, who had been standing in awe during the entire scene spoke up, "OH MY GOSH," he said, unable to control his voice, "IT'S FOX McCLOUD!"

Cody put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Pat, now isn't a good time buddy." Cody directed them back to the model, letting everyone else have their peace to discuss their personal matters.

"Listen Sirus, I'm sorry I yelled. But I don't like being the last to know, especially when I am the leader." Fox held out his hand, "What can I do to help?"

Zenotabi directed him over to the computer, "Come, little Damon seems to have landed himself into another large mess. One I'm not quite sure he can relieve himself from."

Fox nodded, "Let me get the rest of my support in. Come on in team!" Through the door walked Admiral Pepper, Slippy, Peppy and even ROB. The only member of the team missing was Falco.

"I must say, that was perfect timing." Pepper nodded with a faint smile. The hound was more worn and wizened by time since everyone had last seen him, "Although, I am not exactly part of your team."

Sirus smiled, "Thank you everyone. Please, we have to save Damon."

Slippy jumped, "Let's get to work then!"

Krystal tapped her husband on the shoulder, "Will you watch the little ones, I'd like to visit Damon."

Fox nodded, "Of course honey, send him my regards, tell him we're working our hardest to help him." Fox took Cory out of his wife's hands, and kissed her on the cheek.

Krystal the turned to Zenotabi, "Doctor, where is Damon at?"

The rat turned and smiled, "Same room as always, I'm about to turn it into his personal suite."

"He does seem to get hurt a lot." Krystal giggled and turned to leave.

Zenotabi grabbed Krystal's wrist and pulled her back, whispering urgently in her ear, "Mrs. McCloud, I urge you to do nothing to upset the boy. All jokes aside he's very unstable. I'm sure you know all this, but please, be gentle with him. He's nearing his breaking point…"

Krystal smiled sweetly and brushed the doctor's hair out of his eyes. He was obviously worried, everyone was, "I know, just give me some time alone with him. I'd like to speak with him privately."

Zenotabi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is there a specific reason?"

"I would just like to speak with him alone; he hasn't had much of a female influence in his life, and I just think he could use a little feminine support." Krystal said.

"I suppose that's a good idea. I'm glad he has at least one parental figure to attach himself too. If he didn't have Sirus I think that the boy would have gone mad a long time ago." Zenotabi said, "Just be careful with your approach. If he asks about the situation, try to keep things hopeful for him.

"I know Doctor, I'll do my best." Krystal turned and left the door, quickly jogging off to wherever Damon was located.

"Alright, since we have quite a few people here, we might as well split up into groups." Obsidian suggested, "Slippy, Patrick, you two and I will work on the crime scene model. Fox, you can go with Sirus and Cody to the crime scene for a closer investigation, the model that I have here might be missing stuff. As for the older ones . . ."

"We'll make ourselves useful at the morgue." Dr. Zenotabi finished, "The dead may speak afterall . . . if you know what I mean."

* * *

Krystal crept through the dimly lit halls of the hospital. It was strangely quiet; all of the patients were sound asleep in their rooms. She came to Damon's room and gently opened the door, trying to best not to rouse anyone. She saw Damon lying prostrate in his bed; a soft blue glow tinted his fur from a television set. His eyes were fixated on the screen. Krystal glanced at the screen and watched news about the murder and the upcoming investigation. Krystal could see tears in Damon's eyes; she pulled up a chair by his beside and took the remote from his hand. She turned the television off. The only light that filtered into the room now was a silver wisp of light from the full moon. 

Krystal smiled and stroked Damon's forehead, "So what did you do this time tough guy?"

Damon turned his head away, avoiding Krystal's eyes, "I didn't do it…" Damon cried softly.

"We know you didn't Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Krystal kissed his forehead, "Give us a smile?" she asked coyly.

Damon didn't say anything; he merely whimpered and tilted his head further away from Krystal.

"Oh Damon, please forgive me. I didn't mean it, I was merely trying to cheer you up." Krystal said.

"It's not you Mrs. Krystal," Damon softly said, "This is my fault, it's all my fault. I wished Chad would die, and now he has."

"Well, did you kill him?" Krystal asked.

"I . . . I don't know! I just heard someone ring the doorbell, so I opened the door." Damon whimpered, "And the next thing I knew the medics were carrying me to the hospital on a stretcher."

"It's okay Damon, I believe you. I wasn't questioning you…" She stroked the stressed hybrid's arm.

"I just…I just…I…I don't know!" Damon wailed.

"Damon, please quiet down sweetie," Krystal said in a soothing voice, "Just calm down, it's going to be all right. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Damon stared at Krystal with his tear soaked eyes. A blush started to form on his face and he turned away, "No…" he moaned softly.

"I'll do just about anything for you Damon. Don't be afraid to ask Damon, it's just us. You don't need to feel embarrassed. Nothing you say will leave this room. Now what can I do?" Krystal said, continuing to stroke his arm comfortingly.

He looked unsure, "Well, I just…" then he firmly said, "NO!" the blush deepened, "…no…" he finished weakly. He sniffled sadly, turning his head more to hide his face.

"I bet I know what it is." Krystal said with a wink.

"You do?" Damon said nervously, his head titling back in Krystal's direction.

Krystal giggled, "Yup, I think I know exactly what you want." Damon whimpered, "There's a girl, isn't there?"

Damon slightly nodded, "Well…kinda…"

"Oh come on, won't you tell me? I'm sure you'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Krystal said soothingly.

Damon blushed madly, "Well, you see…there's this girl at work. But I can never talk to her. Every time I got near I would blush, and she'd see me and giggle."

Krystal smiled, "Oh you were just being nervous, Fox was the same way when we first met. He would blush and stutter and everything. The whole team use to get a good laugh out of it too. When you ask a girl out, just go ahead and ask. The worst thing they can say is "get lost", but that seldom happens."

"I have the feeling that it would happen to me if I ask . . ." Damon replied, "And now everyone knows I am a eunuch . . . on top of that, now this . . . She'll never go near me!"

"Oh Damon, you can't think like that, you must be positive. Otherwise you're going to fear her all your life," Krystal coached, "True love won't care about faults, the person you love will care about whom you are on the inside."

"Do you think I could ever find someone like that Mrs. Krystal." Damon asked hopefully.

Krystal ruffled his fur softly, "Of course you can, you silly guy, there is someone out there who's supposed to be Mrs. Damon Ares."

"I dunno, is there really a girl out there who I could make as happy as you make Fox?" Damon asked softly.

"Yes Damon, I think you'll know when that person comes along." Krystal smiled at him sweetly.

Damon began to blush again, "Mrs. Krystal, can I ask you something…rather personal…"

Krystal nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

Damon blushed deeply, "Well…what was it like…when you and Fox…first…k-kissed?"

"Well…ummm…it was very lovely." Krystal said, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, I just wanted to know…" Damon whimpered, "I want to know what it's like. I want to know what passionate love is…"

Krystal smiled, a slight blush beginning to radiate on her own cheeks, "Well, that's just something that comes with experience."

"Mrs. Krystal…if…if I were Fox…how would you kiss me?" Damon's yes sparkled with innocence, he whimpered, soft but with a hint of longing and sadness.

Krystal looked at him, realizing the true intentions behind this sudden interest in her relationship. But she smiled gently, "Well Damon, let me show you…" She smiled and bent low over his bed. Her head soon hovered half a hair's length away. She blew into his nose softly, watching for his reaction. The innocence in his eyes suddenly turned into doubt, he began shaking like a leaf. She brought her hand up to his cheek, steadying him, reassuring him. He merely melted into her grip, submitting to her superior knowledge, and her tender care. She finally closed the gap and locked lips with him. Damon's eyes opened again and he shuffled about in the bed, but then relaxed. His eyes fluttered closed, as if he were beginning to fall asleep. He let out a soft moan of content, laying in a state of complete ecstasy. After a few more moments Krystal broke lips with him and sat upright again. She smiled at him sweetly, waiting to see what his reaction would be. He continued to lay there, as if he had been lulled to sleep. She spoke softly, "That was your first kiss, wasn't it Damon?"

Damon merely nodded, refusing to open his eyes for fear it was some dream, "I'm sorry…"

Krystal stroked the hybrid's cheek, "Don't be, I understand why you did it."

"You do?" Damon said peacefully.

"Yes, I can tell you've had a bit of a crush on me. I figured it was just puppy love. You just wanted someone to care for you, am I right?" Krystal asked.

Damon began to blush again, "You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I know how Fox felt when he first saw you. But it was more than that. You were so gentle, so kind to me. The only other person to show me that kind of love was Wolf."

"Thank you, I'm very flattered. You know, Fox told me the very same thing on our first date." Krystal smiled. "And I'm glad I could make you feel at home."

Damon sank into the bed further, looking content, "I hope you two lead a happy life." Damon yawned, "Thanks for understanding, I think I'm beginning to understand what love can be."

"I'm glad," Krystal chuckled, "I think this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time. Damon, I really think you were meant to be in love. You always seem happiest when you're with someone who cares about you. You're going to make one girl very happy someday."

"I hope so…" Damon said softly, thoughts of his problems slowly beginning to slip back in his mind. He had hoped the moment of passion would last longer, but fear and doubt were beginning to become prevalent again.

"Go to sleep, we're working our hardest for you, the best you can do right now is rest and get better. We'll find someway out of this." Krystal said, once again she bent low and kissed his forehead.

Damon nodded and slowly allowed himself to drift to sleep. The moonlight played across his fur, making it appear as if he had silver dew on top of him. She stood up and walked out of the room when she was sure he was finally asleep. When she opened the door however she found another surprise. Fox was leaning on the opposite wall, smiling roguishly.

"Cheating on me with little Damon? For shame." Fox said with a wink.

Krystal smiled, relieved he wasn't angry, "I was just trying to make him happy love. You know I would never leave you, and Damon respects our relationship. He was simply curious, that's all."

Fox walked over and hugged her closely, "I know Krys, I know…it was a really sweet thing you did for him. It's a rare occasion Damon gets to be truly happy. I think you gave him a little bit of peace tonight."

Krystal frowned, nuzzling into Fox's chin, "I just wonder how long it will last."

"I feel the worst is yet to come, I think we still have some dark times ahead…" Fox said sadly. "It may be just me . . . but I think Leon is behind all this."

"I was thinking about that too . . . We know he is still out there somewhere. I just hope we'll find some evidence soon." Krystal whispered, "If we don't Damon will have to go to jail for something that he didn't do."

"I don't think there are a lot of people who are in a serious grudge against Damon and Sirus. Leon seems to be the only one that comes to mind when I think about it. . ." Fox continued, "And even if it's him, he must have done this for a reason. It's not like him to do something like this . . ."

"You are right . . . he would have killed Damon if he had the chance." Krystal answered, "Leon isn't the type that would kill people then let the blame go on Damon. He is more of the type that would break into the house and wreck havoc . . . just like . . ."

"Yeah, I know, just like what he did to Bill." Fox sighed. Every time his best friend's name was mentioned, his heart would ache slightly. "If it was Leon who did all this, he must have major reason to do it . . . maybe a plot of some sort that would affect more than just Damon."

"Fox, relax honey . . ." Krystal threw her arms around herhusband's neck, "Let's concentrate on one thing at the time, okay?"

"And where is that Falco when you need him?" Fox questioned, "How are we a team when we don't even work together?"

"Complaining isn't going to help, honey." Krystal taped Fox cutely on the nose, "Falco would have come, but he got an important holographic conversation with someone. I didn't want to disturb him, you know."

* * *

"Falco, my dear rival, long time no see." Leon's hologram came up on Falco's personal hologram display. Apparently his new face was good enough to escape ROB's judgment. Since his line was secure, there was no need for the lizard to fear intervention of the other members of StarFox. 

"Who the . . ." Falco started, but within minutes he realized the truth, "Leon?"

"Good, you are still sharp enough." Leon continued, "What do you say . . . shall we find some time to settle some of our . . . unsettled business? I am sure you've been waiting for such a chance for a long time."

"I take that as a challenge." Falco replied, "Date, time, location."

"Tomorrow, two a.m., meet me at the abandoned warehouse three blocks east of central park." Leon answered, "Oh yeah, I would prefer to fight you alone . . . if you don't mind, that is."

"Quit your small talk, I know the rules." Falco replied stolidly, "But no matter, trap or no trap, you are dead."

"I'd watch out if I were you." Leon laughed, "Just remember, you are up against your arch-nemesis. I would hate to kill you when your guard is down, bird."


	36. Troubled Night

**Mission 37 – Troubled Night**

Damon tentatively looked at the clock by his bedside. The blue lights shone, stating that it was 2:19 in the morning. In the two hours since Krystal had come to visit he'd had a myriad of motions. He had traveled from a slightly euphoric state, then he came screeching back to reality and over the past hour he had become numb with dread. He couldn't bring his mind to peace, when everything he though of brought his mind back to his current dilemma. He'd cried so hard he found himself running dry of tears. He could feel his eyes burning, trying to release water that simply wasn't there. It didn't anywhere nearly as bad as his heart was however. He felt as if it were about to break, both physically and emotionally. So much troubles, and anguish, were being caused because of him. First he had landed himself in one of the most horrible crimes that you can commit, murder, even though he knew he didn't do it he felt awful. He felt as if he had committed the crime, and that burden weighed heavily upon him. All the hatred he had harbored for Chad had suddenly become sadness and remorse, and the trouble it was causing his friends was even worse. They were working tirelessly downstairs for him, trying to rescue him from another perilous predicament. He couldn't help feeling useless, as if all he did for the team was cause them trouble. He shuddered, feeling helpless and useless, almost like when he was back under Leon's control. It was the same, locked in a small, dark little room, unsure of what horror awaited him. Then there was his love, which seemed more distant from him than ever. He touched his lips, remembering vividly his first kiss. Krystal had been so kind and gentle; he could feel the love and passion he'd desired for so long. But after she left it only made the chasm in his heart deeper, for it made him realize he was only further away from what he wanted. That was, of course, if he could obtain it at all.

He closed his eyes, images swirling through his head. His lips quivered as one of his fantasies came to mind. It was a warm sunny afternoon, and he was sitting on a grassy hillside near a lake. It was one of the beautiful lakes of Dinosaur Planet, recently renamed Sauria. Fox had shown him a picture of it; the place was called Infinity Lagoon. It was an incredibly large lake, seeming to stretch out like an ocean. The water was pure and pristine, a picturesque retreat. Sitting beside him was the woman of his desires, the jackal girl from the agency. No longer did he need to admire her from afar; in his dreams she harbored just as strong a feeling for him as he did for her. He called out her name softly to himself, barely audible, "…Ivy…" The name was music to him. In his fantasy, Shauna tackled him, holding him to the ground she smiled at him lovingly. She harbored no fear or repulsion at his appearance, and she didn't care about the horrible deformities he'd been ridiculed for all his life. All there was in the universe were them. She bent down and kissed him passionately, making all of Damon's fears, insecurities, doubts, and any problems melt away. He felt blissfully free.

He opened his eyes once again, the clock blared coldly at him, as if denying him the pleasure of his dreams. Only five minutes had passed, he moaned softly, his heart was tearing apart. He thought about his friends downstairs, all working for him, it was the only hope he had right now. He desperately wanted to see them. He wanted to apologize for them so much grief. He needed to pour out his soul, or otherwise he would never be able to look his friends in the eyes again. He would always be a worthless hybrid, useless and troublesome, just as Leon so long ago had treated him.

Damon gripped the railings of the bed. He pushed with all the strength, trying to lift his body up. To his surprise, he got up without experiencing too many difficulties. His body was already mending the wounds he received rapidly. The only significant pain that he was experiencing was in his lungs. The slightest exercise resulted in painful, gasping breaths. However, that was not enough to stop him. Slowly, Damon pivoted his legs around and over the railings of the bed, and then pushed himself off.

His legs felt fine at first, and he was able to stand, but seconds later, they began two wobble. Damon grabbed on to the IV stand, using it as a support while he caught his breath. Conveniently, the stand was wheeled, which allowed him to slowly shuffle towards the door. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the doorknob. By the time he did it, he was breathing harshly, his heart pounding against his chest from the lack of oxygen. He reached for the metallic handle and pushed down, but to his surprise, it barely moved. It was locked.

"No…How could they? Why?" Damon whimpered to himself, as he tried again, "No!" The door was locked due to a safety precaution, now that Damon was a suspected criminal. He beat on the door in frustration, both angry and disappointed. He slid down the door in defeat, laying flat on the ground by the door. He softly began to cry, knowing all his efforts, all his suffering, had been in vain. But furthermore, he was no longer the innocent pup that everyone knew. He was a murderer.

* * *

Sirus slowly walked down the hall, it now being four o'clock in the morning. He'd taken a short nap, and decided to visit Damon, to make sure he was sleeping properly. He took his time, quietly padding through the darkened halls. He smiled, knowing Damon would be happy to see him, especially since they hadn't spoken since Damon had been brought to the hospital; he'd spent all his time working to help his poor son. He punched in the number code to Damon's room, the code that kept him locked in.

The wolf was shocked to see his son out of bed and sobbing on the ground. Without questioning Damon, Sirus patted his son on the back as a sign of comfort, "What's the matter son?"

"I'm a horrible son…" Damon said hoarsely, as he tried to stop crying.

Sirus shut the door and cradled his son in his lap, holding his head to his chest, "Why do you say that?"

Damon sniffled, "'Cause it's true, I don't give the team anything but grief and trouble. You all work tirelessly to help me, and I cry up here like some sorry pup. I try so hard, but I always mess up."

Sirus kissed his son on the forehead, "Damon, we all love you just the way you are. No matter what you are a valuable asset to all of us, the team…and our family. We'd do anything to help you. You're not a grievance, and deep down I know you're strong. Your tears don't make you weak Damon. If I had the chance to change you…you know what it would be?"

Damon nuzzled his Sirus' chest, "What?" he quietly asked.

Sirus propped Damon's head to look at him with his middle and index fingers, "Absolutely nothing…"

Damon smiled, his eyes still trickling tears, "Thanks Dad." He dropped his head down again and sniffled, also he tried to burrow deeper into the arms of his father.

Sirus rested his cheek between Damon's ears, "That's not the only thing bothering you, is it buddy?"

"Daddy…I'm really scared." Damon cried.

Sirus nuzzled his son, "I understand…I'm scared too. This is an unfair situation you've been put in, but we're trying our best."

"I don't want to go to jail." He gripped his father tightly.

Sirus lifted his son and himself to their feet, "Hey, why don't we go downstairs, and see how everybody's doing?"

"O-Okay…" Damon whispered.

* * *

"Hey everyone, you've all been working very hard, let's go take a break in the cafeteria." Sirus said as he walked back into the small conference room. "I think we've all earned a little rest."

Damon stood behind Sirus, looking a bit distraught, he timidly bowed in front of everyone, "Thanks everybody," he sniffled, "Thanks so much…"

Fox smiled and walked over to Damon, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, "It's no problem buddy, we're glad to help."

"Come on, come on," Slippy whined, "Let's get to that cafeteria, all this work has made me hungry."

"Oh Slip, give it a rest," Peppy chided, "Damon needs us right now, you can live a few more hours without stuffing your face."

Slippy stuck out his tongue, "Don't gimme that old timer, you've been sleeping for the past half hour!"

"Guys, guys," Krystal chirped in, "We're not going to get anywhere by fighting with each other. We need to pull together right now."

"She's right, we're not going anywhere if we don't work as a team." Fox said, "Let's take a short snack break, and then we're getting right back on the job…and that's an order!" Fox said with a wink.

The group all rose from their seats, except for Krystal and the kits. Cory and Clair slept next to each other on one of the padded benches against the wall. She walked over and readjusted her flight jacket that she had placed over them for warmth.

Fox walked over and smiled, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind, you deserve a break too."

Krystal nuzzled her lover, "I'm fine dear, you go with the team."

Fox smiled, "Anything I can get you dear?"

"If it doesn't cause too much trouble, perhaps small mug of hot chocolate," She kissed her husband on the cheek. "You wouldn't mind would you?"

"We'll be back soon," Fox turned to everyone else, "Let's go!"

Everyone walked down the hall together, Damon in the center of the congregation. He knew why as well, while he knew his friends believed he didn't kill Chad, they had to take precautions. Since they weren't sure they had to keep him where they made sure he wouldn't do anything, although it was really more for show than anything else. So no one would think that they didn't care. The next was for Damon's own protection, if he were caught alone he'd be in even worse trouble than he was now. The group finally made it into the Cafeteria, and Doctor Zenotabi opened the door to the kitchen. The robot staff, which normally stood in stand-by mode, sprang to life at the sign of life.

One robot walked forward, "Good evening sir, what can we do for you?"

The rat doctor smiled, "Sorry to disturb your regular operating hours but our group is hungry. We'd like to place a few orders."

"But of course sir," the robot said, "Take your seats and the holographic menus will display, and then just let us know what your choice is."

Everyone sat down at one long table, and green squares with lighter green writing displayed in front of each filled seat. Everyone began placing orders, some light snacks, others ordered simple drinks, and a few full breakfasts.

"What about the young sir?" the robot asked through an intercom on the table. The team looked around the table, and Damon was the only one whose menu had not disappeared.

Sirus nudged Damon, "Come on sport, I know you're hungry, you've been up all night, and you didn't eat dinner."

"Oh…okay," Damon glanced through the patient menu, which had softer foods for recovering patients, "Can I have a small bowl of peach sherbet, and a breakfast smoothie please?"

"Order accepted," the robot chimed, "All your orders will be processed and completed shortly."

"Are you going to be okay son?" Sirus asked, nuzzling the younger hybrid. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore when I breathe, but I'm okay." Damon slouched and blushed as his father nuzzled him in front of everybody. Suddenly he felt like he grew several years older . . . and should act like his age for once. "Thanks dad."

"Man, you got shot twice in the chest just hours ago, and all that is left is "a little sore when you breathe?" Patrick said in surprise, "That's awesome!"

"Heh . . ." Damon smiled at Patrick, whom he had just noticed for the first time. "I think the doctors did a very good job sealing the wounds up this time . . . Usually I won't be able to walk until tomorrow afternoon when I get wounds like these."

"I would say so." Dr. Zenotabi commented. The old rat participated in the operation to save Damon . . . except there wasn't much to save. The hybrid's body was so regenerative that all they had to do was to stitch up the wounds and allow natural regeneration to take over. Leon was indeed a very talented genetic scientist, perhaps even sharper than Zenotabi himself. Obsidian and Jade, the rat's very own creations, were in many ways lacking to Damon, a genetic marvel that Leon considered a failure.

Damon became even more nervous as everyone's eyes fell on him. His blush deepened and he tried to hide it behind his hands. "I'm really sorry everyone, I've caused the team nothing but trouble."

"Damon don't feel bad," Fox said, "You're an asset to this team, we know you'd do anything to help us. It's no trouble; it's not even your fault."

"He's just nervous Fox, I think he has right to be. We all know he's been mired pretty deep this time." Sirus said sadly.

"Sirus," Peppy said in a scolding manner, "You act as if the boy is doomed."

Sirus frowned, "You're right, I suppose it's not good to dread…"

"But we can't sugar coat this either," a voice rang out, surprisingly it was Damon, "I-I'm sorry, but we can't take this lightly. I know I've caused a big problem. But simply telling me it's not there isn't going to make it go away."

Peppy nodded, "You're right Damon, I'm glad you understand." Then the old rabbit smiled in a fatherly way, "I'm glad to see you trying to be strong Damon, but don't hide your tears Damon. We've never stopped you before; it's perfectly fine to cry if you need to."

Patrick stared at the scene, but blurted out as if he hadn't been paying attention whatsoever, "So Damon, what else can you do!" he asked excitedly.

Cody stared annoyed at his little brother, and then slapped him lightly back of the head, "Have you no manners? Poor Damon is distressed, everyone here is pouring their heart out to help and comfort him. And what do you do, you ask him to perform tricks like a trained animal!"

Patrick bowed his head, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, no one can blame you for being inquisitive." Slippy said.

"Yeah, you're nowhere near as bad as Slippy either." Damon said giggling.

Slippy nodded, "That's right you're nowhere near…HEY!"

Pat chuckled a little and looked up, "I really am sorry though, I just let my fascination get the better of me."

Damon smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Zenotabi smiled, "By the way Obsidian, she's due in about a week."

"Who?" Everyone, save a select few, asked in unison.

"Simply a girl I know…" Obsidian said, smiling at Sirus, Cody, and Damon, who were all in on the little secret.

"Congrats brother," Sirus said, with a wink. "I can't wait to see her."

"Perhaps we should leave it at that, I think we're confusing everyone else gentlemen." Zenotabi said with a sly smile.

Another chime rang through the hall, "Order up!" the robot spoke. Two robot waiters came out from the door carrying the trays of food, and everyone received their orders.

"Perfect timing," Obsidian said, "Time to eat everyone."

Damon looked down at his bowl of ice cream, gently lifting the spoon he took a bite. He gasped as it traveled down, making his insides burn with pain. "Ow…" he softly moaned.

"Maybe you're still moving a bit fast Damon, you've already pushed yourself by getting out of bed so early, perhaps you should stick with the shake." Zenotabi suggested. He smiled as the hybrid nodded in agreement.

Obsidian took a glance at Damon from across the table, as they both began their meals. He noticed everyone had gone silent, unsure of what to talk about with the delicate situation at hand. No one wanted to distress the young hybrid any further than he was at this point. Obsidian knew Damon was just putting on a brave face, right now Damon wanted to burst out crying. Deep down that scared little puppy dog was fighting to get out. Damon was being a trooper and fighting it though, for the consideration of the team. If Damon's complex emotions were to be unleashed now, it would simply be a burden, creating more problems and distractions. Obsidian smiled, proud of his nephew; for as much as Damon wanted to, as scared and as hurt as he was, he smiled.

* * *

Obsidian helped Damon walk up to his room quietly. He leaned on his uncle's shoulder for support, his breath a bit ragged from exertion. Damon stopped for a moment, his knees buckling, and then he simply allowed himself to collapse. Obsidian caught him halfway, bringing him gently to the floor. The older wolf brought Damon's head to his chest, cradling him in the empty hallway.

"It's okay Damon, let it all out," Obsidian kissed his head, "It's alright." Obsidian picked Damon up and carried him the rest of the way to the room. Once they got there he laid Damon in the bed and placed a new IV in Damon's arm. "You know, you were really brave out there…"

"Really?" Damon softly cried, tears already soaking his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's was really brave of you," Obsidian said, holding Damon's hand comfortingly, "You put the team first, something I know you've always done, but it really showed tonight. I'm very proud of you."

"But…I'm crying now…" Damon whimpered, "I'll never be strong."

"Damon, how many times do I have to tell you, crying doesn't make you weak. It shows you have a loving and tender heart. There's nothing wrong with it, remember what Peppy said? If you need to cry, do so, you'll only hurt yourself if you try to hold it in." Obsidian smiled.

"But no one else cries," Damon said, "I'm sorry I have to be such a pup."

"Damon, you're different from everyone else. You have a lot of emotions; you've learned to experience them on a higher level. That can be a great asset to you, don't worry, the past is gone. No one in the team is going to make fun of you." Obsidian smiled, "You're a sweet little guy, and we all love you just the way you are."

"I'm sorry Uncle Rocky," Damon reached over and hugged his uncle, "I'm just so scared."

Obsidian patted Damon's back, "I know Damon, me too…but I'll make you a deal."

"What?" Damon sniffled.

"If you let me be your lawyer for the trail, we can be strong together." Obsidian smiled.

Damon gripped his uncle tightly, "That would be great." Damon spoke dreamily, and his grip loosened.

"I'm glad you like it." Obsidian said, suddenly he felt Damon shift all of his weight into Obsidian's shoulder, "Damon?" He felt Damon snuggle in and realized he'd fallen asleep. Obsidian chuckled to himself, "Poor little guy, he's been dead tired this whole time."

Obsidian gently laid Damon down, who was completely limp from fatigue. He had worn himself out from the night's events. He tucked him in with a warm quilt and kissed his forehead again. He walked over to the blinds, so the sun wouldn't disturb his precious sleep when it rose. As he walked towards the door he took one last glance, "Sleep well Damon, don't fret…I'll do everything in my power to protect you."


	37. The Duel

**Mission 38 – The Duel**

Falco dashed through the quite Cornerian industry streets with his jet black hoverbike, a luxurious craft of power and elegance. His dark, inconspicuous clothing flattered in the rushing wind. His trustworthy pistol blaster hung snugly in its holster, while a submachine gun clung to his back. It was the first time he dressed like this in several years. In this outfit, he was a raptor, ready to kill. The predator glanced at the luminous clock that adorned his dashboard: 1:03 a.m. He was late. A good strategist like Leon would have arrived hours ago.

His mind wandered aimlessly as his sleek machine raced through the streets. He had considered telling Fox or Sirus about this unique circumstance, but after much consideration, he had decided against it. Although the support of his teammates would be a great asset to this mission, the stakes were far too heavy. Fox and Sirus had families to look after, children to nurture. If something happened to either of them, Falco would never forgive himself. Unlike them, Falco knew he was different. He was free, bonded to neither love nor families.

Or was that true? Thinking about love, Kat inevitably surfaced in his thoughts. He could see her through his memories: her beautiful eyes, vibrant fur, perfectly feminine body and lustful attitude. The avian had met with her many times, both before and after the Lylat War, accounted and unaccounted. Through out his history of a mercenary, the one person who watched his back the most, besides Fox, was Kat. If only Falco knew how to express his feelings to her, she'd be his girl. Falco grinned at that thought, ". . . maybe not."

He then thought about his teammates, from Peppy the old-timer to Slippy the genius. No matter how many times they've crossed with each other, they still remained together. During the war, they knew perfectly that they may see each other in one moment and be worlds apart in the next. Yet, their bond was strong: Strong enough to tie them together, through toil and peril. If Falco met his end tonight . . . "Then I hope you guys will forgive me, because I have a score to settle."

That's right, a score that none of you are qualified to settle it.

* * *

Leon glanced at the arena that was once an abandoned warehouse. He arrived here two hours ago, studying the area. By now, he knew the entire building by heart, down to the smallest nail. Such knowledge was essential to his victory. Falco was no pushover, and Leon knew that perfectly. In the air, Leon knew Falco was on par with him. On land, that's a whole different story. The lizard had little experience fighting on foot with the avian, and the lack of experience may be a weakness, or an asset, depending on the situation. Falco had never fought him like this either.

Firepower-wise, Falco had and edge over Leon. The military issued weapons that Slippy modified are by far the best weapons of the entire Lylat. Leon knew for sure that he could not defeat Falco in a head-on gunfight. The lizard would have to resolve to stealth weapons, traps and strategies. All around him were different booby traps, all lying in wait for the bird's presence. On the ground, among the debris were numerous small coin-like devices, each with a small triangular hole in the middle. If the bird was careless enough to step on any of them, a needle would instantly pierce his footwear and inject an incapacitating dose of venom into his bloodstream.

Being the masterful strategist that he was, Leon had several more tricks up his sleeve. Placed behind some of the less conspicuous locations were hologram projectors. These projectors, when activated under Leon's control, would display an animation of Leon falling lifelessly to the ground. When the care-free bird decides to "investigate", he would find only more holes in his feet.

There was another, more drastic measure that Leon could take if things took a bad turn. However, since Leon had intended this to be somewhat of a duel of honor, at least by his standards, so there was no reason to consider that for now. But if that measure was taken, the chances of Falco winning were minimal. But then again, what's the fun in that?

Come, fool.

* * *

"Leon! Show yourself!" Falco barked in the open doors of the warehouse. With his avian eyes, he could see quite clearly within the darkness of the building. However, knowing that Leon was a master of traps, he knew that it was to his benefit to stay outside . . . for now. The bird already drew his submachine gun, ready to fire at any sudden movement.

"You are early, bird." Leon's voice answered from within. "I haven't finished setting up yet."

"Come out and face me like a man, coward." Falco barked, his eagle eyes scrutinizing the details with in the building. Everything seemed normal. Littering the floor were broken boxes, planks, rusted beams, barrels, nails, nuts, and a few weird looking objects that he did not recognize as standard "warehouse" equipment. Among them were small rounded coin-like objects that seem to lie on the ground in random clusters. The closest cluster was only a few feet away from him, dotting the entrance sparingly.

"You have a big gun, I don't." Leon's voice replied, "It's not fair now, is it?"

"You are pushing it, lizard!" Falco's reply reflected his disgruntled attitude. "Are you going to fight or not?"

"Bird, you have such a temper." Leon's devious laughter suddenly filled the room, "Come in, but watch your step. I am waiting for you . . ."

Falco took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, taking his mental self into a battle stance. It had been many years since he needed to fight this seriously, and perhaps this may be his last. Once ready, Falco made a tremendous leap into the warehouse, rolled, and then scanned his surroundings with his sharp, unmatched eyes. To his surprise, Leon was nowhere to be found.

"Lizard, let's get serious." Falco demanded, "Your little tricks sicken me."

"Oh, do they now?" Leon's voice was audible, but he was still nowhere to be seen, "Being a chameleon and all, it's always nice to play stealth."

"As far as I know, chameleons change colors because of emotions, not for stealth. So, I'd say you cut this nonsense and duel me." The falcon's eyes continued to scan his surroundings, seeing them in the dark almost as well as in the day. Metallic support beams and crates scattered around the warehouse, but for the most part the large structure was clean . . . or so it seemed. The only plausible place for the lizard to hide was behind the supports near the perimeter of the cleared area, which would put Falco in a bad position.

A small, rubbery pellet, similar to a rubber bullet, zipped through the air with immeasurable speed, towards Falco. The bird caught it in the corner of the eye, and attempted to dodge it. It skimmed across the skin of his neck, causing a burn as if it was a bullet. It was a tranquilizer pellet, designed to penetrate and explode under the skin of its victim. Such a weapon was usually used only to disable or capture, but seldom to kill. Luckily, the capsule did not explode when it skimmed Falco's neck. Instead, it simply made a small cracking noise when it a wall, where it exploded in the fashion of a paintball round.

The trail of the shot provided Falco the location of the lizard. Almost instantly, the bird fired a three-round-burst with his machinegun at the general direction. Two red-hot holes instantly appeared when the lasers collided with a rusted beam, while another stray one bore an indent into the concrete wall behind. It was then that Falco registered the fact that Leon was not here to kill him. This wasn't a duel. "What are you doing Leon? This is a supposed to be a duel!"

"You'd have a hole in your neck if I used a real blaster, fool." Leon answered, "I never wanted to kill you, but I guess challenging you to a made-up duel is the most insured way to capture you."

"Too bad that's not happening." Falco fired another burst of machinegun fire at Leon, who was apparently hiding behind one of the rusted support beams. "Give up Leon, there is no way you can do it with a tranquilizer. Besides, I've got you cornered."

"Have you now?" Another voice, similar to Leon's suddenly made itself known, except this time it was behind Falco. The lizard laughed, "Oh by the way, there are several of us in this little arena. You are outnumbered, bird."

"I'll just kill the whole lot then!" Falco drew his blaster as well, aiming it at the shadowy figure behind him. He fired a few shots, forcing both figures to retreat behind the support beams.

"Oh my, rather heartless of you, don't you think?" Leon chuckled, "Only one of us is the real Leon. The rest are poor, helpless, civilians who unfortunately fell under the control of my CIIs . . . Would you kill them too? Think about their families, their wives, children . . . Would you kill them?"

"Try me." Falco replied coldly, "Anyone who is too weak to protect himself doesn't deserve to live."

Leon chuckled, "I am surprised to hear that from you . . . true, very true. I am impressed. I will never kill you now . . . I want you."

"Hey pervert," Falco fired both his blaster and his machine gun simultaneously. Being a bird of prey, his eyes allowed him to cover a large area with his peripheral vision. He witnessed both figures falling from their positions, and landed on the ground in harsh, audible thumps. "Shut up."

Then there was silence.

The bird watched, scanning his surroundings carefully. No signs of movements present. That was too easy. There was no way a master criminal like Leon would go down without a decent fight. Falco lowered his weapons and approached one of the corpses, but kept an eye on the surroundings for sudden movements. Falco knelt beside the fallen body, and then reached down to check the lizard's pulse. To his surprise, his hand went right through the person's neck.

It was a hologram. It was indeed too easy to be true. Almost instantly the bird was on his feet again, his weapons drawn, ready and waiting for Leon's next move. "Fighting me with holograms? You've got to be kidding me!"

With his attention split in so many different directions, the bird was bound to make a mistake. This was a calculation that Leon had made long before the fight began. The lizard was not in the warehouse, but above it, watching everything from a crevice too small for Falco to notice. He had indeed enslaved a few unfortunate souls to commit his foul acts. Unfortunately for Leon, his attention was also split among many. For each person that he enslaved, a piece of attention was needed. To control several people's full body movements, especially in combat, was no easy task. That was one of the reasons why the lizard missed his first shot: He miscalculated the speed of the pellet.

"Now, now, don't be annoyed." Leon commanded one of his puppets to speak for him, through the usage of his mechanical eye. "Say . . . do you feel a slight tingle in your leg?"

Falco rubbed his feet idly. His left foot felt somewhat numb, but it was unnoticeable until the lizard mentioned it. He looked at the source of the voice and found another reptilian man standing next to a pillar, holding a tranquilizer gun at him.

"Your leg should be "falling asleep" soon." The shadowy figure said with a smirk, "And eventually, your whole body will be disabled. Don't worry though, the drug won't kill you."

"You cheap son-of-a . . ." Falco cursed under his breath. To his surprise, his knee suddenly gave in and collapsed, bring him to a crouching position involuntarily. By now he could feel the induced numbness slowly creeping up his body, following his fast flowing bloodstream.

"On the battlefield, there is only winning and losing." The dark figure raised his tranquilizer and aimed it at Falco, "And this time, you lose."

Falco felt a stinging pain in his chest. Almost immediately, darkness closed in around his eyes. . .

"Crap."

* * *

Falco woke with a sharp headache. Leon had apparently shot him with the tranquilizer, and the effects were only starting to fade. He was lying in a simple, yet clean cot, his arms and legs tightly cuffed to the railings. No longer was he wearing his suit, but was stripped down his boxers. A soft white feather quilt covered his aching body, its warmth almost invaluable to the defeated bird for a moment.

The bird glanced around. Judging by the lighting, Falco safely assumed that he was underground. However, the room that he was placed in was very pleasing to the eye, almost like a hotel suit. However, he failed to see anything below the level of his bed, since his arms and legs were stretched tightly bound to the four corners of the cot. The bird struggled for a moment, wondering what kind of cuffs Leon was using. From the slightly elastic feel of the bonds, Falco concluded that the cuffs were electromagnetic, similar to the ones General Scales once used to enslave the dinosaurs on Sauria. If so, then that means the controls for these indestructible bonds were elsewhere. The blue avian cursed again, knowing that there was nothing he could do about his current position. His only hope was for Fox to find him soon.

"Good morning." Leon's devious voice marked the lizard's entrance, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a horrible hangover." Falco replied unenthusiastically, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much, you're just someone nice to chat with." Leon said with a cheerful grin. His face almost looked peaceful, too peaceful for such a notorious criminal. "By the way, I already planted a CII in your head."

"Oh, how swell." Falco answered sarcastically. That would explain the headache, too. "So, freak, what are you going to do?"

"Persistent one, aren't you? I'm going to use you to destroy StarFox, of course." Leon answered, "And many other "bad" things too. Mainly to increase your infamy, you know?"

"If I am not chained down right now, I would so beat the snot out of you." Falco threatened. The thought of him becoming a villain was almost unbearable, let alone destroying StarFox. "First you cheated in the duel, now you want me to do your dirty work, hell no!"

"With that CII in your head, I don't think you have a choice." Leon said with a devious grin. "No worries though, just think about it this way . . . 'those who can't defend themselves do not deserve to live.' If you think like that, you'll feel much better when you kill Fox and the rest of his crew."

Falco fell silent. That was what he said last night, and the worst part was he actually believed in it. Now, if the same statement applied to Fox and the others, would it make a difference?

"But, since my ultimate mission is to make a friend out of you, let's drop silly talks like that. There isn't much you can do about it anyway." Leon smiled warmly again, "So, want to eat breakfast?"

"And if I say no?" Falco asked, turning his head away. He felt filthy and dishonored. There must be away to stop the lizard . . .

"Then I'll use my CII and MAKE you eat." Leon said with the same smile on his face. "But that won't be fun now, would it? Besides, we can have a nice conversation while we eat. Pigma is already waiting upstairs."

"I am surprised that you haven't killed him yet." Falco said sarcastically as Leon exited the room, presumably going to unlock his bonds. There was no reason to even try escaping though, because at any given moment the lizard could just take over his body. All the bird could do now was follow Leon's orders . . . or requests. Falco felt the bonds suddenly disappear, so he sat up, rubbing his wrists idly. "That guy is the greediest, clumsiest, fattest piece of crap I know."

Leon came back with the bird's jumpsuit, and his boots, folded neatly in his arms. The lizard threw the items on the bed, and waited at the door. He watched the bird, half curiously, half mindlessly. "He may be greedy, clumsy and fat, but he is still my teammate. The only reason why I killed Andrew was because he double-crossed me. If Pigma was to do the same thing, I would make sure that he suffers every bit of the pain that Andrew suffered."

"An unforgiving one, aren't you?" Falco smirked. For some reason he was able to put aside his hatred for the lizard for a moment. Perhaps it was the lizard's hospitality, or something else . . . something intriguing. The bird grabbed his clothes and slowly put them on, while keeping an eye on the strange, seemingly emotionless lizard at the doorway.

"None of you are forgiving either." Leon replied, "You killed Wolf, I kill you, things are as simple as that."

"But we didn't kill him. Heck, Fox was all riled up and trying to save Wolf too. When you guys attacked him on Dinosaur Planet, he flew all the way back to Corneria just to save the poor guy." Falco continued, remembering the incident. "He spent nights writing up a speech, trying to convince the public so they won't kill Wolf."

"It doesn't matter. I should kill them for just locking us up for so long." Leon answered, "We were soldiers, not criminals. We joined up with Andross because he paid us good money. You joined up with Pepper because he did the exact same thing. We killed people, you killed people, but I go to jail, you celebrate. For that alone I should kill the lot of you."

Falco shook his head. Perhaps Leon wasn't a psychopath. Perhaps he doesn't like killing people. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was just bent on revenge. Maybe the lizard just wanted to show the world the kind of pain he endured. He felt cheated, he felt helpless. Now, he felt angry. The bird quietly slipped on his boots and stood up, "So, breakfast?"

"Hmm, I am surprised that this is going much easier than I though." Leon smiled again. The lizard was obviously happy. "But just to let you know, I can see what you see, hear what you hear, and smell what you smell. Don't even try escaping, or I'll make sure the rest of your short and pitiful life is short and pitiful."

"Oh stop it already. You know you need me to destroy Fox and the others, so quit giving me death-threats. Let's be "friends", eh?" Falco said with a smile. Leon simply shrugged before leading the bird out of his room. Neither of them trusted each other, but they both needed each other for their own purpose. Falco needed to survive, and Leon needed to revenge. From that need, a mutual relationship had inevitably formed between the two.

* * *

After breakfast, Leon had locked Falco back on the cot once again. The breakfast was somewhat boring for Leon, who was observing every single movement that Falco made. No one said a word to each other, not even Fourteen, who was usually talkative. Pigma was simply wolfing down his food, disregarding Falco's existence.

Falco ate quite a lot though, probably because Leon was such a good cook. Besides, the bird knew there was no reason for him not to eat, nor go against Leon's will. It was to his best interest to keep himself alive anyway.

"So what are you going to do now?" Falco asked. His arms and legs were locked tightly around the bed, thus leaving his head the only mobile part of his body. However, the locks were arranged in such a way that they were not hurting him in any way, so at least that was something to be grateful of.

Leon simply smiled and sat next to Falco on the cot. "Invade your personal space, of course."

"Get the hell off you pervert." Falco demanded, his body shifting uncomfortably to avoid contact with Leon.

Leon simply chuckled, "You know, I can make you do anything I want, anything. Say . . . if I want you to give Pigma a backrub, you cannot disobey my commands. . . Just imagine those sexy flabby layers of blubber . . ."

"I hope you are joking." Falco said, his eyes were wide with disbelieve.

"Maybe I am . . . maybe I'm not." Leon simply stared back with emotionless eyes, "But there is one thing that I have to make you do. . ."

"What?" Falco asked.

"You don't want to know."


End file.
